


Random Porn

by brodylover



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Superwho - Fandom, War Horse RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockles, Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e04 The End, F/M, First Time, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Impala, Incest, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past Abuse, Plotless, Porn, Purgatory, Sabriel - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Superwho, Sweat, TARDIS - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Warning: Loki, Wincestiel - Freeform, Wing Kink, commission, request, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 300
Words: 112,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is as it says. I wrote porn for some people on Tumblr and I saved it. Thought I'd post it in chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas succumbs to heat stroke and Dean really really shouldnt be turned on by that

Cas was sweating, the beads of it rolling down his neck and into his collar. Dean was trying to ignore it and he kept turning up the AC in the Impala, but he couldn't stay distracted from the reflective sheen on the angel's face. Cas had gone mortal, but he had been an angel for so long that he didn't know what that meant. He was giving himself heatstroke with all of those layers, but he was dumb, he didn't realize that all of the clothing was the cause. He wasn't breathing easily and his eyes kept closing for far too long. He was suffering heat stroke.  
With a roll of the eyes Dean pulled over onto the shoulder. It was cold in the Impala, even with the AC somewhat broken and as he got out he could feel himself start to sweat as well. He crossed over to Cas's side, opened the door, and pulled the wet and limp angel out. Cas tried to stand up straight, to be strong, but he was far too hot for any of it. Dean propped him up with one arm and his legs, pressing him against the car as he pulled layer after layer off of Cas. The angel leaned forward, his wet forehead and sticky hair pressed into Dean's clavicle as his layers fell to the ground. His white shirt was sticking to him, almost transparent due to the moisture on it. Dean looked him over, licking his lips. He'd never thought of sweat to be appealing, yet here he was, half hard at the sweating angel before him.  
Checking the road for other drivers, he pulled the white shirt from Cas, as well as his belt. With a light tug, his slacks fell to his feet and he was standing in his shoes and briefs. Even the white of those was transparent, but he was too far past hot to be anywhere near as turned on as Dean was. Dean pushed him back into the car, the backseat, where it was cooler.  
Within moments Cas's eyes were closed and he was almost unconscious. He really needed to learn how to take care of himself. Dean pulled out some water from the trunk before taking off some of his own layers and joining him. He poured some of the water onto Cas's face, waking him up a bit. He took the water greedily, probably the first thing he ever had. Within moments the water was drained. Seeing his adam's apple bob around the swallows turned Dean on even further, even though it was such a masculine move. He handed Cas another bottle and he drank it more slowly.  
"You should have told me." Dean advised.  
"I did not want to cause you to lose more time." Cas turned from him.  
"You passing out is going to take more time than you stripping." Cas looked down, eyeing Dean's erection.  
"That does not seem to be accurate."  
Dean shifted, hiding his cock, "Yeah, well you're in no condition to do anything about it anyway."  
Cas stretched out, goosebumps sprouting on his sweat slicked skin. "You can do what you wish to me, Dean."  
"Is that so?" Dean leaned forward, his hands digging into Cas's hair as he kissed him, his tongue exploring his mouth. Cas moved into it, even though his dick didn't so much as twitch. Dean kissed his skin, moving down and tasting his flesh. He bit at the skin around a nipple, forcing it erect in his mouth before suckling on it, turning it with his tongue.  
Cas was making deep, guttural noises, but still he wasn't hardening. Looked like it would just be Dean getting satisfaction. Cas pulled off his briefs painfully slow, still a bit loopy from dehydration. He thrust in Dean's direction, his ass running against his dick. Dean smiled but he wasn't ready, not yet. Cas needed to be cleaned up first.  
He licked at the angel's neck before moving to his chest and over to his armpit, licking until there was no sign of sweat remaining. He slipped two of his fingers inside of Cas, making the angel squirm as he moved down, licking the sweat off of his abdomen. He moved in a third finger as he finally deemed Cas clean enough and kissed him. The angel was hardly lucid, wasn't even fucking himself on Dean's fingers as he usually did and Dean forced his own water bottle into Cas's mouth, forcing more liquids into him. His pinky slipped inside of Cas's ass and only then did the angel start to moan, his cock starting to harden. It wouldn't though, not fully, and Dean was sorry for that.  
He kissed Cas again before removing his fingers and slicking himself up with what was left of the bottle of lube they'd been using every moment they got. He groaned as he jerked himself slick and exhaled as he pressed his head into Cas's ass. The angel gasped as he forced it into the tight hole.  
For a moment they sat like that, not moving, and then Dean had pulled Cas up and onto his lap, where the angel was buckled over so as not to hit his head. Cas gripped the seats of the Impala, the drivers and the backseat, as Dean held his hips steady, thrusting up and into him. The angel was limp, the muscles in his ass not even resisting as he pressed into him. Dean shouldn't be doing this, Cas needed a hospital for the heatstroke, not a fucking, but damned if he wasn't going to give it to him. Cas was crying out, his nails digging into leather and he was sweating again. Dean leaned forward, licking it from his swollen nipple and catching what dripped from his armpits. He didn't slow his thrusts and as he kept tasting Cas until he was crying and gasping from him he sped up, forcing himself deeper. His balls tightened, as did his grip, his nails cutting into skin his teeth digging into his lip. Three more pumps of his hips and he was coming into Cas and the angel collapsed on his chest, shaking and barely conscious.


	2. cockles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trailer sex

Jensen bit his lip all the back to his trailer, one hand on the overcoat, steering Misha inside. The smaller man had been hoping to get home pretty quick and take a shower to get rid of all the sweat. His costume had too many layers, he could hardly stand it. He couldn't fight Jensen though, especially when he was shedding those layers for him in the darkness of the trailer, his lips on his neck, his tongue traveling under the collar of the white shirt.  
Jensen loved the taste of Misha, sweat or other. Finally, his shirt and jacket and coat were off and what light that came in through the blinds was reflecting off of the sweat on his chest. Jensen was pressing him against the trailer wall, his hands and mouth exploring every inch of him. Misha was preening, trying to pull away as he grew harder. Jensen was so rough sometimes and he wanted to at least get some control over this situation. Jensen's fingers twisted in his hair and he was pulled from the wall, pulled and then thrown onto the bed.  
Jensen was on him in a moment, his hands grabbing both of his wrists and holding them over his head.  
Not a word had been spoken but Misha gasped as Jensen's tongue met his armpit, licking the sweat around the curled hair there.  
"Oh God Jen!" he cried as Jensen's free hand made it down into his trousers, tugging on him as he was quickly growing hard due to the wet treatment.  
Sweat stained lips met his and Jensen was kissing him, using both hands to tie Misha's hands to the headboard with Cas's tie. Misha was pressing against him, needing some release, some touch, just something. Jensen's lips resumed their exploration, licking and suckling sweaty nipples and stomach. He didn't touch his cock again until he was begging, pressing up against him. Jensen liked it when he was needy.  
He turned around, undoing his pants before pulling Misha's slacks down until his weeping dick was free. Jensen was hard too and Misha pulled up, caught it in his mouth. They both sucked each other dry.


	3. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas loses his virginity

Cas fell onto the bed, Dean landing on him cautiously. He was blushing, new and afraid of what Dean would do to him. What they were doing, it was wrong, it wasn't something they were ever supposed to do, one being an angel and all. Dean didn't care and he mashed his lips against Cas's once more, his hands exploring his body through his clothes.  
Cas gasped and clung onto Dean's shoulders as a hand brushed up against his swelling dick. Dean smiled at that and undid Cas's pants without any effort, and he lowered his lips to the trembling erection, licking at the head before leading it all into his mouth.  
Cas's hands gripped tighter and he was whispering Dean's name and trying to get away from the strange sensations he was feeling for the first time. Dean looked up at him, writhing under the strength touched nerves and sucked faster, bringing more of that cock into his mouth. Balls tightened and Cas was coming, screaming Dean's name as his semen spilled into Dean's mouth, tasting of Grace.


	4. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is dominant and Dean understands that

Cas's hands were in Deans hair, his lips pressed against his. He was so needy pushing against him taking every kiss that Dean had.  
Dean tried to push him away, get some control but Cas was so strong he didn't have a hope. His lips left Dean's and trailed down his chest, still wet from the shower and down to the towel snuggly wrapped around his waist. With a look the towel fell and Cas was kissing his hardening cock, teasing it and drawing it into his mouth.  
Dean reached down to put his hands in Cas's hair but with a glare he stopped. Cas needed to be in control for this. Dean was always in control it was his turn to be submissive.  
Cas licked a stripe from the base to the tip of Dean's cock before guiding it into his mouth. He bobbed over it sucking and teasing it with those perfect lips and teeth. His hands rose up, clenching Dean's cheeks and one finger wriggled its way inside of his ass petting his prostate with light pressure. He'd never been touched there before and it made him come hard.


	5. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super dom Dean

Cas's hands worked at the knot in his tie, which was wrapped around his wrists just a bit too tight and then tied to the headboard.  
He was on his stomach and as Dean noticed what he was doing, he pulled the two fingers out of his tight hole and slapped the nearest cheek, making Cas hiss. His hands were then in Cas's hair, pulling back painfully.  
"Sit still." he ordered.  
Cas whimpered but obeyed. He was so strong, he could break Dean in two, but this, being owned, it was an amazing sensation. Dean nodded in approval and went back to work, pressing the two digits into Cas and scissoring, feeling the muscles tighten around him. He pushed in deeper and Cas bucked, involuntarily. Dean slapped him again.  
"You want me to punish you?"  
"Dean. Master, please!" He pulled his fingers out of him.  
He was nowhere near loose enough, but he was so needy and so disobedient. He pressed the head of his cock to the puckered hole and pushed in, hearing Cas cry out as he did. He thrust hard and fast, and soon Cas was crying both in pain and pleasure with each thrust, trying his hardest not to move.  
Dean bit at the skin of his back as his balls tightened his nails digging into the angel's shoulders, red wings carved into his back from them.  
Cas was whimpering and Dean thought he may have taken it a bit too far so he eased up, went a bit more slowly and jerked at Cas's erection. It wasn't long then, Cas sobbing through his orgasm and his already tight muscles clenching onto Dean and forcing his too.


	6. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is asleep in the other bed. They try not to wake him up.

Cas was bucking against Dean, trying not to call out his name as the man rubbed his darkly swollen erection, precum dripping down the veined shaft. His hands gripped at Dean’s shoulders, the humans mouth so close to his, only far enough away that Cas couldn't reach him with his own, couldn't kiss him.  
He turned, seeing Sam still asleep in the other bed. How could he sleep through all of this? Even though he was trying not to call out, they should have been making too much noise for Sam to sleep so soundly. His neck arched, his head cascading into the pillow as Dean bit his neck, a bruise swelling under the teeth and he had to wonder if the hunter wanted to be caught. Somehow that got him even more hot and he started to thrust at his own pace into Dean’s hand.  
Dean was smiling down at his sweating and strained angel and finally he leaned down, taking Cas’s mouth in his and exploring those teeth with his tongue. He pulled away and Cas followed him, trying to get more of the human kisses.  
Dean kissed his abdomen, leading down to his stiff and purpling hard on before placing it in his mouth. It was so wet in there and he pulled, his teeth barely grazing the veins. Cas moaned and there was the sound of shuffling.  
They both stopped cold, staring over at Sam, but he had just changed positions. Still, it was too much of a scare.  
Dean pulled the tie off from around Cas’s throat, forcing it into the angel’s mouth to keep him obediently silent before returning to his throbbing cock. He sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks as he bobbed up and down on the member, his tongue swishing around it’s mass. Cas bucked into him, his cock touching the back of Dean’s throat. The hunter closed his eyes trying not to gag as it touched the sensitive part of his uvula.  
Cas tried to moan around the gag, his eyes pressed closed tightly as everything in him tightened.  
He tasted like salt and acid as his come hit the back of Dean’s tongue. Dean swallowed as much as he could with the softening cock still in his mouth before pulling off, looking up at the angel has he breathed heavily around the tie.


	7. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's first time and he's very sensitive.

“Dean.” Cas gasped into the hunter’s mouth, “I don’t know what to do. Tell me what to do.”  
It was an odd request to have when your clothing was in a pile on the ground and your knees were hooked over another person’s shoulders, but it was asked so earnestly. Dean could tell that Cas was afraid, even if it was hidden under a millennia of stoicism. This was something he had never done before, something he was never supposed to do. He was an angel, he was never supposed to feel need or lust, yet here he was with Dean and they both needed it and that made Dean more hot than anything else. He looked down and saw that Cas was still soft, his penis flaccid against him.  
“Well first, we've got to take care of this.”  
Cas’s eyes screwed shut as Dean touched him, his fingers stroking the soft skin. Within moments Cas was breathing hard and gasping for air, his hands knotting the cheap motel sheets. This was hardly nothing, but still his cock was red and dripping with precome at the new sensations.  
“There we go.” Dean smiled and he bent forward, taking the hard member into his mouth. Those long hands weren't in the sheets anymore but in his hair, tight and painful but Dean didn’t mind it. He wasn’t expecting the angel to be so sensitive and while he knew Cas wouldn’t last long, he was so turned on by the noises coming from him that neither would he. Licking and suckling on the hard cock before him he rubbed his fingers over Cas’s puckered hole, warning him before plunging one finger inside. Cas bucked at that and there were tears in his eyes, the motion surprising him and the fingers in his hair were pulling.  
“You’re okay, Cas.” Dean murmured, “I got you. Let me know if it hurts.”  
Cas said nothing and Dean resumed to sucking on the cock which he swore was even harder now. He moved quickly, sucking hard enough to hurt his jaw. He pulled off, leaving Cas to croon for more as he looked around, pulling the old and misused bottle of lube he’d been carrying around for years, hoping for an opportunity to use it. He ran it over his hand before pressing two of his fingers into Cas, making him gasp and cry out.  
“Shh shh” Dean warned, knowing how little the neighbors would enjoy hearing them. Cas obeyed. It was what he was made for, obedience.  
Dean rocked his fingers inside of him, finding his prostate and pressing against it, making Cas bite his lip as he tried not to make a sound. Again Dean lowered his mouth, sucking on Cas until Cas was clutching his shoulders, moaning as quietly as he could as his salty spunk rushed into Dean’s mouth, filling him. Once the angel had ridden through his orgasm, Dean moved a third finger into his ass. Cas was tired and limp but Dean still had so much to teach him and Cas had seemed so excited to learn.  
Only a few thrusts and Cas was fucking himself on his fingers, hissing and gasping as he pushed his body so that they were deeper inside of him. It wasn’t enough for him. Dean pulled out and slicked up his cock with what was left of the bottle before pressing his swollen red head against the loosened hole and pressing inside.  
Cas cried once more as Dean’s length entered him and he started moving, those legs over his shoulders opening his hole far enough for Dean to move without too much difficulty.  
He was a virgin, his ass so tight and the muscles clenched at Dean’s hardness. When Cas started to choke out his name it was too much and Dean was coming hard into him. He fell on top of him, Cas’s legs falling from his shoulders and they stayed like that, Dean inside of him, breathing heavily until they had caught up on their oxygen and their bodies had grown cold.


	8. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is probably dying, in Purgatory, and Dean hasnt fulfilled his promise

"Dean I. I don't want to die." Cas coughed out the gashes in his gut deep from where the Leviathans had grabbed him with their teeth.  
"You wont." Dean wiped some of the blood from his face.  
"Remember. What you promised?"  
"What?"  
"I wouldnt die a. virgin."  
There were tears running down his face as he kissed Cas's forehead  
"Yeah. I remember."  
"Please."  
This wasn't the right place not the right time. Cas should lose his virginity in a place or love, not Purgatory. He kissed Dean though and he felt how weak the angel was.  
He lifted his legs and slipped the ruined hospital pants from them. Cas was scared, of course he was this was, something he'd never done and he was bleeding out.They didn't have any lube so Dean had to use a combination of his spit and Cas's blood to get his fingers slick enough to ease him open.  
He wasn't hard when he started but as he dragged his fingers through Cas's hole the sounds he made forced him erect. He was breathing hard, crying and gasping his name, his lips on Deans.  
Once he was open Dean slipped his cock through the blood on his chest as well and forced the head inside of him. He called out at that clutching weakly at Deans clothing.  
He was weak too weak and Dean thought maybe he was dying. He had to do this, had to keep his promise. Cas called out with every thrust, not knowing what to do. He just had to lie there, let Dean do all the work.  
Looking at those gasping lips and needy eyes it didn't take Dean long. He came with a groan and no real pleasure, just doing this as a favor. Cas was crying out though, clutching him in pain and pleasure and there was no way Benny wasn't hearing this. He was keeping watch making sure no one interrupted them but there was no chance he hadn't wanted to bolt from the sounds.  
"Dean." Cas gasped as Dean pulled out of him. "Im sorry."  
"Dont be." Dean pleaded.  
"I wish I could leave with you. I want to go home."  
"You will. Even if I have to carry you."


	9. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny find Cas. Then Dean forgets that Benny exists

Dean dug his hands into the angel's hair, pushing him up against a tree. Cas's lips were on his, kisses hard and rough against his chin and cheeks and lips.  
Dean's hands were exploring, rushing through the angels filthy clothes and pushing them off where he could. Benny was still there but he didn't care, he could leave if he had to. It had been so long since he'd seen Cas and now, now that they were together all he wanted to do was pick up what they had, kiss and fuck and break the angel with himself.  
Cas wanted it too, his hands grabbing at Dean and pulling him closer. Dean was fast, faster now in Purgatory than he'd ever been topside and Cas found himself with his legs wrapped around Dean's waist, pressed up against the bark of a tree, all of Deans tongue in his mouth.  
Dean's hands traveled downward into those hospital pants and around his swelling cock, jerking and stroking it until Cas was gasping into his mouth. The pants were pulled down even further and Dean was already hard, his cock rubbing against his hole which was once stretched by Dean's cock but was now tight without use. Dean slicked his fingers with Cas's saliva and precome before slipping two of them into Cas's ass, scissoring them and drawing out needy gargled sounds from his cracked lips.  
When he deemed the angel ready he slipped inside of him, ignoring the groans coming from Benny. So he was still there, Dean thought he should give him a good show at least. He spit on his cock and rubbed the liquid around before pressing his cock into Cas, moving it slowly at first and then gaining speed.  
Cas was clutching at him, his hands grabbing at leather, his face red, and his breath loud and hoarse. Dean loved it when he looked like this and when he was the reason for it. He went faster and started stroking Cas again, making his back arch with pleasure and soon he was coming into Deans hand. The human was the only one who could make Cas come like this and he did it hard, his muscles tightening around Deans cock until he came too.


	10. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds a captive Cas but he isnt in the mood to free him

Deans lips were soft against Cas's cheek, the stubble biting at the soft flesh of his mouth.  
Cas could hardly move, his breaths more of sharp gasps. Anything more than that and the bindings would be pulled too tight.  
Dean knew he should be pulling Cas free of the restraints, of the sigil painted onto his face in blood, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Castiel, all his and so vulnerable, it was too much for him.  
He slipped his hands down to Cas's pants, undoing them and freeing his cock from his trousers and slacks, stroking it until it was hard. Dean didn't need any help in that department and he kept kissing Cas softly, showing him that he meant no harm while he wasn't saving him.  
Cas was whining slightly, the rope around his throat making it hard for him to do much else. With him tied like that Dean could only think of how powerless Cas was and how he could do anything like this.  
He licked from the base to the tip of Cas's dick before putting it in his mouth, sucking and forcing it deep into his mouth. Cas gasped at this then whined further as the bindings tightened. Dean flipped him over as delicately as he could before pulling Cas's pants down further, exposing his bottom and that perfect hole. Dean knew it well but never like this.  
He licked it, sticking his tongue softly inside and he could feel Cas's reaction. He was just as needy as Dean was. He pried the hole open with his fingers. They'd done this enough for his hole to be ready with the least bit of preparation.  
Dean pushed himself into Cas's hole then, slick and hard and tight and perfect. He kept his mouth at the angels ear as he thrust in and out more like an animal than a lover but the words were sweet nothings, promises that he doubted he'd be able to keep. He kept thrusting harder and faster until he was calling out Cas's name and the angel was turning blue from asphyxiation. It was then that Dean lost himself, coming inside of Cas. Tired and lost he untied him and jerked him until he came as well.


	11. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets tired of being the bottom

Sam was big in all meanings of the word and because of that he was used to be in control. Girls liked it when a big man was in control.  
Problem was he wasn't with a girl, he was with Gabriel, and the archangel was getting tired of always being in the sub role.  
Sam was prepping him like he was known to do even though Gabriel didn't actually need any of it and then poof he was on his back. With a snap there were also bindings securing the giant in place.  
His eyes were wild and he started tugging, his eyes wide with confusion. With another snap Gabriel's arm was slicked with lubricant and he was grinning down at Sam.  
"What you didnt see this coming?" he laughed. "Sammy. I think we both know its my turn."  
Sam clenched his cheeks and squirmed, trying to get away from Gabriel but with a roll of the eyes and another snap he was pinned down, saran wrap holding his entire body down to the bed. He really needed to stop fighting Gabriel. The top of his head was even fastened down so that he couldn’t move. Gabriel pulled an oversized lollipop from midair and stuck it into Sams mouth, gagging him with it as he once again set out for his hole.  
He pressed a finger in wiggling, it as Sam choked on the candy and whined still trying to get away. He pressed a second finger in and all of Sams muscles tensed. For how big he was he sure was tight. Gabriel spent extra time opening him up from there trying not to hurt him as he scissored and wriggled in him. He put in a third and Sam cried out around the lollipop but only for a moment.  
"So it's your first time." Gabriel chuckled "I'll have to go easy on you then."  
He worked him open for far longer than he had to and when he finally pushed his purpling cock into him Sam groaned. Gabriel wasn't very big but Sam had never done this before so he went slow and steady not trying to break his moose. The saran wrap vanished but the cuffs remained as he hoisted Sams legs up into a better position, fucking into him slowly but speeding up. Sam started calling out to him around the lollipop and Gabriel removed that too, placing it into his own mouth as he went harder and faster into that tight hot hole.  
It was all Yes's and Oh God's and Right there's then and with Sams need Gabriel finally came, his dick swelling even further, his balls tightening as his seed poured into the hunter.  
That push was all he needed and Sam was coming to without ever being touched.  
"I guess that means you liked it." Gabriel smiled down at him and all Sam could do was nod.


	12. destiel ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> destiel with a demonic Dean who's job is to torture a specific angel

Cas lay in the cage looking up through the bars as Dean walked around it. How easy it would be for Dean to let him out and he said this, begging him to let him out, to save him. He knew that he wouldn't though, even while he reminded Dean of who he was and what he was to him.  
Dean's eyes were completely black.  
They had been at this for days, Cas in the cage trying to get past the black eyes and to the green behind them, trying to get to the true Dean. Dean torturing and taking and asking for the plans of the garrison. Cas knew he was possessed, not a demon, otherwise he would know that Cas didn't know the plans of Heaven.  
They had been playing this game for too long and Dean was no longer asking, just hurting until the angel broke into tears and gave up for the day on him. That would be when Dean would drag Cas down to the ground, rip at his clothes and force him into position. They were at that point now.  
Today he didn't care about taking him out of the cage. he just grabbed him from behind, pulling him towards the bars and cutting the back of his slacks apart with his long razor. Cas was crying already but he didn't pull away, he'd learned that that doesn't help.  
He just lay there and took it as Dean forced himself into him. He was hard and large and he never prepared the angel. The only form of lubrication that they ever had was the blood from ripped tissues that Dean gave him. Throughout it they were silent, just gruff gasps and groans. Then Dean would come, pushing harder into Cas, breaking him further.  
Cas had to remember that this wasn't Dean doing this. It was the demon inside of him. There was one thing that Cas hadn't tried when Dean pulled out of him, one thing he could try to bring him back.  
"Where's Sammy, Dean?" he asked, his broken voice little more than a whisper, "Is Sammy safe?"  
For a moment Dean's eyes were lost and confused and the brightest green Cas had ever seen. Then he shook his head and the eyes were black once more. But it was a start and that was something that Cas could work with.


	13. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesnt like men. Cas would do anything to make him happy.

Dean slipped a ring onto Cas's finger and a kiss to his forehead. The angel may not have understood what the ring meant or the importance of it, but Dean did. It was his own ring, the one he'd warn until the engraving on the inside had worn away. It was just a cheap band of silver, but it was a part of Dean and now it was a part of Castiel.  
"It looks good on you." he whispered. Cas smiled at that, just a small shadow of a smile, but Dean knew that that was the real thing.  
"Dean I-" Cas thought out loud, "I did not get you anything."  
"That's fine." Dean promised, his lips crashing onto the angels. Cas always seemed so surprised when Dean kissed his mouth and his hands always rose up, clasping Dean's face like he was afraid that the man would leave him. Dean always promised that he never would.  
Cas lied though, he had gotten Dean something. He led the hunter to the bed, which was an uncommon thing for him, Dean normally leading him, and sat on the bed, waiting. He never knew how to start, what was okay. He wasn't human, he didn't know what was acceptable. When Dean smiled at him, he took that as a sign that he was doing okay so far.  
"I know you have issues with my vessels gender." he admitted, staring up into Dean's eyes, "You are attracted to the other gender and that makes it hard for you."  
Dean looked away, guiltily. He loved Cas, he loved fucking him too, but he was right. Dean was straight, he liked women and all of their anatomy, but then Cas had shown up. He loved the angel anyway.  
Cas was stripping now though so Dean turned his attention back to him. That was another peculiarity. Cas never undressed himself, Dean had to do that for him. Those layers were his security, his protection, and only Dean could make him feel safe enough to remove them. Him taking his own clothing off though? That was hotter than Dean had expected, especially when he saw what was underneath.  
Cas was done up in a corset and garter set, tan with blue lace. It was tight and gave him a forced feminine feature. If he hadn't been an angel Dean would worry about his breathing. The garters had blue bows on them where they attached to stockings that compressed his strong, beautiful legs into the most chiseled and ladylike shape possible.  
"Oh wow." was all Dean could mutter.  
"I assume that you enjoy me like this?" Cas asked and there was almost something like blush on his cheeks.  
"You didn't have to do this Cas." Dean leaned over him, straddling his hips and kissing him.  
"You would prefer a woman." Cas almost sounded sad at that.  
"You're pretty like this Cas." Dean breathed into his mouth, "But I would prefer you to a woman." He hoped that was enough and Cas did seem to cheer up at that, kiss him rough and hard.  
Dean removed the striped underwear, blue and tan once again, unhooking the garters in order to take them off of him. Other than that he left everything on. Cas had worked hard at this and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. His hands explored the new curves, the textures of the lace and he was hard within moments.  
He took Cas's legs over his shoulders, forcing his ass up into the air. Using his tongue he made Cas into a quivering mess, whispering his name over and over as he shook, Dean's sucking and licking out his ass. Cas didn't need much preparation, not anymore.  
Dean pressed a finger in him, making him moan and fucked him on that before slipping out and grabbing the dildo that lay under the bed. It was larger than his fingers but not quite the size of Dean's prick. When that slipped into Cas he called out, his hands grabbing at Dean.  
"You're so beautiful, Cas." Dean couldn't believe he was saying it, three times now, but it was true. Cas was falling apart in front of him and it was amazing to see. He almost didn't want to fuck him, just tease him until he couldn't take anymore, but the hardness in his pants wouldn't let him.  
When Cas was good and open he slipped inside of him and started to thrust.  
"No Cas, I want to see you." he pleaded as Cas's hand went to the bedside lamp. They had always fucking in the dark, Cas on his stomach, since Dean couldn't stand the idea of doing a guy. The angel had no gender, but the body did and he could see from Cas's efforts how it hurt for Dean to dislike his form. So they kept the lights so Dean could watch him shake and shiver and moan, his cheeks red, his dick heavy with need. He'd never wanted to see Cas break under him so badly before.  
His thrusts went faster and Cas was clawing at him, back arched as he panted and moaned. Even with all of the prep and practice Cas was tight and his ass clung to Dean's cock like he never wanted to let go.  
Dean took a hold of his dick then, something else he had never done before, reciprocated. Sure he'd helped Cas get himself off, but he'd never touched the angel's cock himself. It was too gay. But he touched him and Cas pretty much burst at the contact. His moans turning into audial need, Dean's name and blasphemies falling from those lips, hands falling uselessly to the comforter. Dean kept pushing, kept tugging, and Cas's whines grew louder and louder, into cries and then screams as he was coming, his seed drenching the pale fabric of the corset.  
His muscles tightened around Dean's cock and he was coming too, moaning to keep from screaming as he filled Cas with himself. It had never been like this, never been this allowed. Dean had always held back, remembering what he was dealing with, a man, an angel. He'd brushed that all aside and had just made love to Cas and none of those other things.  
He kissed Cas again, not wanting to pull out of him. He wanted to stay there forever.  
"I love you." he couldn't believe he was saying it. "You're so perfect, too good for me."  
Cas kissed him back, hard, "You deserve the best Dean, more than I can give."  
Cas always said that to him, that he deserved more than Cas and Dean had learned not to argue.  
"So do you Cas."  
"There isn't anything better to deserve."  
Dean grabbed his hand then, feeling the all too familiar ring against his hand instead of around his finger. That was it then, a promise, a sign that they'd always be together.


	14. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel play darts to figure out who's on top.

"Whoever wins tops, okay?" Gabriel smirked.  
Sam glared at him. He hated it when they were betting on who tops, especially since Gabriel always cheated. When he groaned and reminded him of this he just snorted and took the lollipop out of his mouth.  
He set the stick into his drink, letting the candy rest along the edge of the glass as he leaned down, his lips inches away from Sam's. That would be fine, normally, but they were at a bar, there were other people there, other people watching. "How about I don't cheat?" he inquired.  
He still won, but he had been good and hadn't cheated once. No wind wipes, no pinatas falling on Sam's head while he tossed. It had been close though. Gabriel had only gotten one dart in the bulls eye more than Sam and he hadn't had a lick of his lollipop during the game. That had been a deal they had made a long time ago. If Gabriel promised something, he couldn't even taste his precious candy until the promise had come to fruition.  
So Gabriel was topping that night, it wasn't always bad, but Sam wasn't into all the kinky stuff that Gabriel was. Definitely not the bondage or the roleplay. He was expecting something like that, the smile on Gabriel's lips promising him that he'd be squirming and possibly bleeding before he'd even gotten hard.  
It was a surprise then that he found himself pushed down onto the bed of a motel, which was now a waterbed due to Gabriel's fingers. In a moment Gabriel was on top of him, straddling his hips and grinding slowly over him, still fully dressed. Sam hadn't been hard before but now, with that delicious friction on his cock he was swollen and red within moments.  
He raised his hands, ready to grab Gabriel by the shoulders and pull him down into a kiss but the trickster smacked his hand out of the way.  
"No way Sammy boy. I'm going to see if we can get each other off without us even touching."  
"Clothes on and everything?" Sam wanted to complain, he didn't like this idea at all. He hadn't wanted to before but now he wanted Gabriel inside of him, pressing and pulling, a little bit too rough. This sounded like a futile effort.  
"Don't worry, I clean your precious jeans for you afterwords." Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
He wasn't Gabriel though, not anymore. When he was experimenting, when he was tormenting Sam, and being dominant in every way, that name fell off of him like an old faded coat. Now he was Loki.  
He kept grinding though and Sam was huffing and puffing, his crotch on fire with the lust and the friction of it. At least he was wearing smooth boxers, the denim would have been too much.  
"Don't pout." Loki ordered and Sam obeyed, not realizing that he had been pouting in the first place.  
His partner changed positions, no longer straddling but lying against Sam, dick to dick. Sam could feel his erection through his pants and groaned as he started up again, this time using his cock for some added pressure. He kept going, faster and faster, his back arched as he supported himself on his arms. Sam was calling out all of the names he knew for the archangel, close but not quite coming.  
It wasn't until Loki stared down at him with those almost glowing gold eyes and ordered him to come that he did so, the authority and age and power in that voice reducing him to nothingness. He came into his jeans, the boxers soaked through and denim stained so bad that Loki could see the wet spot from the outside.  
Loki pulled off of him then, still hard and unsatisfied.  
"What do you want me to do?" Sam was groggy, his orgasm exhausting him.  
Loki was lying on his back, his cock visible through to denim. "I give up on the whole no touching rule. Want me inside of you?"  
A tired smile stretched across Sam's face. "I thought you'd never ask."  
Loki snapped and Sam's clothes were gone, as were his pants, but he was still wearing his shirt and jacket. Sam waited for an order.  
"Climb aboard." Loki patted his lap. Sam was quick to obey. They'd had a lot of practice, he didn't need to be prepped, and Loki slipped his cock inside of him easily.  
Even though he had removed the rule, Sam didn't depend on his hands at all, never reached out to his lover or kisses him, just kept his hands behind his back as if they were tied there. He bounced slowly on Loki's dick, letting him do most of the work or tell him an order. He wasn't large, more of proportionate with the rest of him, but he was thick and he knew how to use that cock of his.  
He grabbed a hold of Sam's hips and pushed into him, hard, too hard and Sam was panting, his tired and used cock shivering back awake, slowly. It wouldn't get fully hard again, but it knew there was some stimulation going on. Within three thrusts Sam was shaking with the strength of it, sweat dripping down his body, and he was slouching forward. He almost used his hands to keep himself up, but he had a feeling that was against Loki's plans.  
Seeing the reaction, Loki pushed harder, deeper, and Sam's head went back, back arching in the other direction as he gasped and moaned and whispered things that only the archangel could hear. "I love you"s, "oh God"s, "Please, c'mon Loki, come. I want you to come"s were hardly more than muttered babbling coming from Sam but Loki could hear it, hear it in his mind more than anywhere else and it was working.  
This human, this human being needed him to have pleasure, wanted him to have it and give it in waves. He could take it. Sam let Gabriel be what he needed to be, ignored what he was supposed to be, and he could take it. When Gabriel was too rough Sam hardly complained. When he was needy and hurting and needed a shoulder to cry on, Sam was there for him. Sam was the only one who knew him anymore. It made him feel so powerful.  
He cried out Sam's name as he came, his seed squirting up into the perfect ass before slipping back down and over his cock.  
"You okay?" Sam asked, looking down with exhaustion and worry.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Gabriel murmured the love in his voice instead of his words. All of the things Sam was to him and he'd never said it, never told him that he loved him.  
Sam reached down, finally using his hands, and wiped a tear from Gabriel's cheek. He hadn't even realized that he'd been crying out of love for his hunter.


	15. cockles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short cockles piece inspired by Misha's recent run.

Misha moaned into Jensen's mouth, so slick and warm against his own. It was winter now and he was freezing, the sweat clinging to his body after the long run.  
Jensen's car was warm and dry though and he ignored the strange noises coming from Misha due to his cold. He was glad that his friend had picked him up and even more glad for his warmth.  
Jensen was silent after he pulled away from the kiss, his face red with blushing and he started to drive. Misha knew that look meant there was something Jensen needed but hadn't been able to say. Misha smiled at that, hoping to milk it out of him soon. The drive wasn't long and soon they were parked in an alleyway, their lips on each other once again. Then they were in the backseat of the car, pulling off one another's clothes. It had been too long.  
Jensen wasn't the only one who was needy. The man licked at Misha's sweat, cleaning him off as best he could and Misha moaned at the sensation. Tongue on his nipples, his hips, his neck.  
It was all so good and he found his hips pushing upward in response, moaning slightly. Jensen took the hint and went down, taking that blossoming cock into his mouth and sucked at it. He was too gentle, too shy and Misha thrust forcing himself in deeper, harder, faster.  
Dean groaned around it but swallowed it down, pressing a finger into Misha's ass as he did so, making him shiver. He worked on that perfect ass adding more and more of his hand until he was sure Misha could take him and pressed his cock inside. Misha moaned and sat up his against Jensen and they were breathing the same air, eating each other's moans as Jensen thrust up and into his friend's body.  
Misha was crying out soon enough, that dick swollen and deep inside of him, the rhythm fast and messy. He'd missed this. When he reached down tried to stroke himself Jensen took his hands and denied him that pleasure. So Jensen wanted to be in control too. It was rare when he was like this, intoxicating. He came into Misha soon after calling out his name, the first thing he'd said that day.


	16. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another version of Cas's first time.

Dean's breath was hot as it blew against Cas's ear making him shudder. He was in front of the hunter, legs spread and his eyes closed.  
Dean had told him to do that and he always did what Dean told him to. There were teeth against his earlobe next, softly nibbling and then they were trailing down his body, the nibbles becoming bites when he thought Cas wasn't paying attention. Cas was always paying attention.  
When he got to the angels ass he stopped nibbling and started licking instead, his tongue sliding wet against his hole. He moaned at that, surprised by the sensation. Then Dean was sucking on his fingers and messaging the cheek with his free hand. Cas was hard, harder than he'd ever been and he found himself rutting against the bed in small motions. It wasn't until a finger entered his virgin hole that he stopped, a hiss in his throat as it burned. Dean said reassuring things though so Cas knew it was normal and let him continue.  
Dean thrust lazily with a smile on his face and then it was two fingers inside of him and he hurt and whined and it felt so good. He bucked onto them trying to get them in deeper but Dean slapped his ass his voice gritty and dark in his ear  
"Dont you fucking move." And Cas as always did as he was told. He was rewarded with a third finger and they were opening him up now, wriggling and spreading. He thought his ass would break from the treatment. It didn't matter, he would heal. The fingers left and there was something larger pressing against his tight hole. He cried out as Dean pushed the head of his cock into him, receiving another slap for the noise.  
"I've got you." Dean said "You're so hot on my dick Cas. I'm gonna break you. Make you fall for me over and over again."  
Then he was moving, his erection sliding in and out of Cas and he was doing his best to stay silent, stay still, the good soldier until the end. It was so hot though, so good, so painful, and he wanted to get away from it and closer at the same time.  
Dean kissed his neck and wrapped one hand around his own purpling cock and pumped it in time with the rhythm from his hips. Cas was sweating and there were so many things he wanted to scream on his tongue. He kept them in.  
"You're so tight Cas. Can't believe I waited so long to crack this ass." he pushed harder and Cas winced.  
"Oh God Im gonna come." And he did his seed spilling into the angel's ass. His balls slapped against the sensitive ring around his hole and the dick felt larger and he came as well into Dean's loving hand.


	17. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes into the lake to get rid of the Leviathans and if it weren't for Dean he would be drowning. Seems he'll be drowning in love instead.

Dean reached into the murky water, fishing the bobbing tan from the reeds. He looked at the trench coat for a moment, lip wobbling with sorrow, before folding it up. "Dammit Cas." He breathed. He shouldn't feel sad, not after this betrayal, but he did. His angel was gone, probably for good.  
What he didn't know was that only a hundred yards away there was an angel in the water, tearing black and vile creatures from his flesh. They clung to him and tried to take his mind over once more, but he fought them, used every speck of his Grace to burn them away.  
When he was done he rose to the surface, his lungs burning. He couldn't breathe, the water consuming him, filling him. He held out an arm, trying to reach the surface which only seemed inches away. The arm was growing weaker, his vision clouding with black spots. He kicked, forcing himself further, but he could no longer see the light before him.  
There was a small splash in the water and Dean looked over his shoulder, almost at the fence to leave, just a bit behind Sam and Bobby. He thought he'd imagined it but then he saw another and a thin arm wrapped in shredded black fabric reached out. It vanished again but Dean was no longer waiting to see if it was real. He dropped the trench coat and raced to the water.  
He swam out, into the center. There was a chance, there had to be a chance. When he reached where he'd seen the arm he dived. Cas was deep, his eyes closed, body limp, but Dean dove to him, found him, grabbed him and pulled him back up to the surface.  
Keeping the angel's head above the water, he swam to the bank opposite his family. It was closer. Once he'd gotten there, his muscles screaming at the use, he lay Cas down on his back and started pushing, swearing, prodding at ribs and lungs, praying that his angel would breathe again.  
He coughed up water and gasped, life filling his human frame. He looked up at Dean, his eyes huge. His clothing was nothing but ribbons and he was soaking wet. He started to shiver with the cold of it. He wanted to reach out, to grab Dean, but he didn't. He knew that the hunter would still be mad at him, still hate him, for everything he had done.  
"Why did you save me?" his voice was barely more than a whisper, "I deserved to stay down there."  
Dean hated that, hated when Cas didn't see how amazing he truly was. He grabbed the angel, dragging him in close, his arms wrapped around him too tight. He was freezing but Dean's skin was warm through his wet shirt and Cas pulled out what warmth he could.  
"Don't. We'll fix this Cas, we will." he muttered into the angels hair, "I love you."  
Cas kissed him then, turning and grabbing his face with his long fingers, holding him close. Dean kept a hold on him, tried to keep him warm as best he could. It had been too long since they'd last kissed, last touched.  
Cas was on top of him and Dean was only barely aware that he was taking the angel's shredded clothing off.  
"Why are you so cold?" he asked when Cas's lips left his and trailed down his chest, through his clinging t-shirt.  
"I used up my Grace to kill off the Leviathans." he explained, "All of it. I'm human now, at least temporarily."  
Dean kept taking off his clothes, "Then let's take off this wet things. I'll warm you up, okay?"  
Cas nodded.  
He was hot and hard and he hadnt been this way for so long. He'd been horny sure, but he never thought he'd have Cas again, have a real outlet other his fantasies and tissues. Yet here Cas was, loving him, needing him, human and craving his touch. Cas needed his love above all else. Maybe if Dean had showed it more back then, Cas would never have gone to Crowley.  
The angel didn't need much preparation, they used to do this all of the time. He was quick about it, one, two, three, scissor, four, and then he pulled his hand away from that hole and was taking off his own pants. Bobby and Sam were on the other side of the reservoir, they probably couldn't see and if they could, who cared? They could always turn around.  
Dean entered Cas with a moan and the angel cried out at the sensation of it. Cas had always been silent when they'd made love, now he could feel it in all of it's intensity. Dean didn't know if that should make him happy or terrified. Still he pulled and he pressed, finding a rhythm. He kept his eyes open for as long as he could, memorizing how Cas's pink lips opened as he gasped in pleasure, how the water clung to his thick eyelashes, how his stubble darkened his features. He kissed him and sped up, his hand reaching out and taking Cas's cock gently, stoking as he did. Cas starting to cry out Dean's name and that was all he needed, rough syllables and prayers, worship, ingrained in his short name. His testicles tightened, his cock trembled, and he came into his angel, groaning out the angel's full name as he did so. Castiel clung to him, his fingers digging into wet shirt. With a few pumps he came as well, almost screaming out an obscenity.  
They lay together like that, Cas no longer trembling, Dean looking into his eyes as if they could tell him everything.  
"I'm so sorry." Cas muttered, his voice far off, "I can never make amends. Nothing will right me in your eyes."  
"I forgive you, Cas." Dean didn't want to say it but it was true, he couldn't be mad at Cas, he loved him too damn much, "There's a lot of stuff wrong with what happened but it's in the past. We'll figure it out, okay?"  
Cas nodded and began to shiver once more.


	18. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester's give Cas what he deserves

Sams lips were soft as they brushed against the stubble on the angel's jaw. Cas gasped at the feeling of it and of the feeling of Dean somewhere behind him, stroking his hole with a lubricated finger.  
Cas leaned back then, kissing Dean over his own shoulder as Sam knelt down, running his mouth over Cas's swollen cock.  
Dean pressed in and the angel skipped a breath, Sam taking that as permission to swallow his dick down. It was intense, so strong, and Cas was calling out Sam's name as he fucked his mouth, Dean's dripping fingers twisting and opening prying his tight muscles apart.  
Dean pushed him forward so he almost fell on top of the youngest who only grabbed his hips and steadied him, bobbing his head faster. Dean's fingers left Cas and he moaned at the loss of it but then there was something else there, larger and hotter and it hurt as it entered him.  
Sam looked up at him as Dean stroked his nipples, pulling him back so that he was now resting in Dean's lap, his cock buried deep in his ass. Sam stopped sucking and instead kept still letting Cas rise into him as Dean thrust hard into his ass.  
It hurt and it felt so good and Cas was screaming obscenities as well as his hunter's names. They kept going and soon the feeling was too much and Cas was crying out, tears in his eyelashes, his seed spilling into Sam's mouth. His hole tightened and Dean was groaning as well, coming in a few short pumps. Sam swallowed everything down and Dean held him tight.  
"Dont ever think you dont deserve this.”


	19. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has lost a lot of weight in Purgatory but now that he's out, Dean won't let him lose anything else.

Castiel was thin, his ribs visible under the scar in his chest and his hipbones jutting out painfully. Dean's fingers trailed down them, hating them and hating himself. He should have tried harder, should have found a way to get Cas out of Purgatory. He was just as bad as Sam was. He was worse. He had let the angel down.  
Cas seemed fine though, seemed stable, for the first time in a long time, and when he had his clothes on, that old trench coat and that stupid backwards tie, you couldn't tell how hurt he was, how damaged, how much weight he had lost in that place.  
He had taken all of those layers off though, had let Dean see how deep the pains of Purgatory had reached. Dean was careful with him, trying not to pity and trying not to cause any more. Still, when his lips met those cracked and chapped ones before him they were salty and wet from Cas's tears.  
"It's okay." he pulled Cas up off of the bed and pulled him into his lip, his lips finding his cheek and his eyes as he kissed the tears away. "I've got you. You're out." His arms reached around, tightened around the angel's shoulders, held him close. He could feel shoulder blades cutting into his arms.  
"Dean." was all Cas said in response but he shook and got a hold of himself before pressing his lips against Dean's once more, needy, lustful, desperate. It had been a long time since they'd last been together. He needed him.  
It wasn't the time and it certainly wasn't the place, but Dean knew what Cas needed, what he always needed. Sex wasn't just an act of the flesh for him, it was a way of connecting, of feeling like he was with someone, of being whole. Dean would never deny him those feelings. He knew what it was like to not feel like he was loved or part of a family.  
His hand traveled down his thin waist and hips, soft and gentle as they moved to that hole and started to rub at the muscle. Cas whimpered at the touch and rose up, allowing Dean access. He pressed in a finger and Cas's eyes opened, staring at him. They looked like they were drilling into him, like he would vanish any moment. Dean left his finger inside but stopped moving.  
"Do you want this Cas?" he asked even though he had been so sure before.  
"I want you, Dean." he replied, "I want you to be alright."  
Dean smiled against his mouth, "I'm more than alright now that you're here."  
He pressed in another finger and Cas shivered at the sensation. He thrust them in, scissored them open and Cas moaned. He was about to push in a third when Cas grabbed his hand hard, pulling out of him.  
"What's wrong?" Dean asked, more worried than anything else. It was keeping him from getting fully erect.  
"Lie down." Cas instructed.  
Dean did as he was told, not used to Cas ordering him like this.  
Cas worked on his zipper though, his mouth fighting the button of his jeans and then he was pulling them off, exposing his half raised cock to the cold motel air. He'd almost wished that he'd worn boxers.  
"What are you doing?" he asked. Cas was never like this. Never took initiative in bed. He always let Dean do everything and never had his mouth met his dick. It did now. It felt amazing, so hot and wet and Cas was sucking just right. "Oh God, Cas!"  
He let the angel bob on his cock until he was fully erect, his balls threatening to tighten at any moment. "Turn around." he pleaded and Cas did as he was told in turn.  
Dean plunged his fingers back into Cas's hole, scissoring and spreading and kneading, but now there was a purpling cock in his face as well. He leaned up and took it in his mouth, causing Cas to call out his name before swallowing him down in turn. They worked each other over, moaning and growling around the arousal in their mouths.  
When Dean felt he was about to lose it in that wet mess of a mouth and he'd gotten most of four fingers inside of Cas's ass, he pulled away, Cas whimpering at the lack of contact. He angled his hips though, aimed his cocked, and shoved his entire length into the angel. Cas cried out and squirmed, not expected Dean to go in so fast so hard but when he was in he didn't move and soon enough Cas was bucking back, whining that Dean wasn't doing anything at all.  
Dean liked it when Cas did the work though, when he wasn't the only one thrusting. He took the angel by the hips and pulled hard, burying his cock further and the angel moaned and cried before he pushed instead, almost freeing his cock instead. He pulled again and pushed and stayed straight himself, moving Cas over him. He was moaning in time with his angel, yes, his angel, and going faster and faster until he couldn't handle it anymore. He let go and let Cas continued the frantic rhythm on his own as he wrapped his hand around Cas's saliva slick dick. He pumped him in time with their rhythm and soon Cas was screaming, his muscles tightening, and he spent his cum all over Dean's hand, his stomach, and the motel bed. His muscles tightened and Dean was coming as well, with Cas's name, his full name, on his lips.  
He stayed inside until Cas began to shiver, no body fat to keep him warm. He was even colder when Dean pulled out and the semen started to drip from his widely opened hole.  
He pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his body around Castiel's warming him with his own heat. Their fingers laced together.  
"You're not going to let go, are you?" Dean asked into his hair, his voice weary with exhaustion.  
"Not this time." Cas promised, "I'll never let you go again, Dean."


	20. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has been struck by a spell and maybe a threesome will cure it.

Sam was bound to the bed, he had to be, the spell still strongly effecting him. He was violent and wild but that hadn't detracted from how pretty he was, how perfect. If anything it turned Dean on more and he was currently sporting a black eye from him. He wanted to feel that anger, that strength, plowing into him. Cas was beside him though and he could do nothing about the hardness in his pants.  
Cas knew about them, he'd been in on it a few times, but with Sam like this he just couldn't. The angel would think it was wrong, he knew that. But Sam was whining now. pulling against the handcuffs until his wrists were bleeding. They had to do something to distract.  
"Dean!" he was calling out over and over "Please Dean! I need you. I need you in me!"  
It was a hard thing to deny him, but he did until he caught sight of Cas.  
He was breathing heavily, his pupils dilated, and he was looking as lustful as Dean was. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large black plug. Dean didn't want to know why he had it.  
With a snap of his fingers though Sam was nude and hard.  
"I assume you want him in you instead." he looked at Dean.  
So he was okay with it, alright.  
He was gentle at first as he fucked Sam's ass with his fingers but it soon became quick and sloppy and as violent as Sam needed. He was calling out, begging for more, and when he was spread enough Cas placed the plug in him. Dean was next and he leaned over his brother, his mouth on his prick while Cas teased him open. Sam was huge and Dean needed Cas's help if he was going to fit Sam inside of him.  
He finally crawled on top of his brother and pushed him inside, bouncing until he was comfortable. Then Sam was thrusting fast and hard and without rhythm. He was going deep and Dean was worried that he would be broken apart but he didn't care. Cas could always put him back together and it felt so good.  
He was crying out and tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
Cas was in front of him then still dressed aside from his pants, blocking his view of Sam's infuriated face. He pressed his own erection down Sam's throat, moaning as Sam chocked and swallowed it down. There was the fear that Sam would bite it off but Cas didn't care. He needed this as much as all of them did.  
"There's a chance that this will wear off the adrenaline." Cas moaned "That it will break the spell."  
"I dont care!" Dean growled and then his own cock was swallowed down.  
Cas teased and then sucked and licked taking him as deep into his mouth as he could.  
It was too much. The monster cock plowing into his ass, the hot wet mouth on his dick, and he was coming, shooting his seed deep into the angel's throat. His muscles tightened and he could feel Sam's semen splash inside of him, moaning around the cock in his mouth as he did. The man and the angel pulled off him then, Cas still hard. Dean pulled out the plug and positioned Cas to fuck his brother which he did with growing enthusiasm. Dean felt himself growing again just watching Cas come. They may have to keep going all night.


	21. wincestie;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Leviathans have left Castiel.

The Impala was cramped and Cas was soaking wet. He was barely conscious, the leviathans having taken a lot out of him, as they escaped into the reservoir. They'd been lucky that he'd drifted towards the bank, that Dean had seen him and dragged him out of the water.  
The heat in the Impala was up all the way, trying to dry him and keep him warm but they hunters were far too hot as they drove and they kept shedding layers. They tried not to look at one another, the adrenaline alone doing things to their cocks. Dean kept looking back at Cas though, his eyes skimming over his brother's bare chest as he did.  
He wanted Cas to be alright and he wanted to do things to him his shirt transparent and clinging, revealing everything about his body.  
They pulled into the first motel they saw and Dean put Cas to bed. Once he was dry and taken care of the brothers were on each other. They kept their pants on but their lips were on one another, their hands in one another's hair, their fingers tracing muscle and bone. Sam's hand kept dipping into Deans pants tugging at his cock. It was clear that he wanted this just as badly as Dean did. He was going to give it to him, ignore Cas in the bed beside them, when they heard a light moan.  
Cas was awake but he was weak and he was watching them with growing interest.  
"You want in on this Cas?" Dean asked.  
Cas nodded not able to even speak. Dean crawled behind him in the bed holding him up against his chest. Cas could hardly move, could hardly reciprocate, and his cock wasn't even erect, but he moaned as the brothers took care of him. Dean was kissing him and tying his fingers into his damp hair. Sam was in front of him, his fingers loosening him up. They'd never been with someone so needy, so weak, but it was something that Dean had wanted to try. Cas was always so strong, this was a completely different thing.  
When Sam deemed him ready he picked him up and motioned to Dean to take off his pants. He did as he was told and Cas was laid back down with Dean's hard on deep in his ass. Dean moved him as Sam watched. He was so weak that the muscles were loose around Dean and he whispered into Cas's neck "You think we can fit Sammy in here?"  
Cas looked scared but Dean worked at him with his dick and fingers together showing him how much room was in there.S am stopped playing with himself and buried himself against his brother, his pants just unzipped. The Winchesters were moaning in unison, singing praises and forgiveness to their angel as they rutted against one another in the now tight hole. Cas was whining and moaning, his dick quivering as it tried to swell.  
Sam was so strong and large on one side of him and Dean was so experienced and needy on the other. If he hadn't been so close to blacking out all over again he would be riding them, not the other way around. As he was he had to lean back on Deans shoulder and enjoy it. Sam came first his dick swelling and pressing against Dean's forcing his orgasm as well. They held Cas until he fell back asleep.


	22. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is needy and sad and Cas doesnt know what to do but he'll do his best.

Cas reached out, his fingers touching the cheeks of the man before him, the water on them clinging to his fingers. The tears were heavy as they slid down Dean's face and Cas kissed each one reminding him that they would get Sam back, everything would be okay, and that he loved him. He was surprised when Dean repeated the last sentiment back to him and then the kisses were no longer soft and hesitant but hard and needy. Dean was never like this, always giving never needing. He lay down and let Cas do all of the work. His fingers traced down the human's sides before he was gingerly taking off his clothes, the only certainty that this was what Dean wanted being his lips on his own. Dean was pleading silently. Cas stretched him as he had been stretched not having done it before and Dean was moaning against him, his fingers still trailing down freckled flesh. Dean's own hands were hard as they tugged Cas to him. "Please Cas." he murmured "I just. I need something. I feel so empty." And Cas rubbed himself until he was hard, his lips on Dean's hot skin instead of his lips, memorizing the scar tissue and constellations. Once he was ready he positioned himself and pushed into Dean, feeling the tight muscle fight him and Dean was hissing. They hadn't prepared enough and Cas was going to pull out, going to try again but Dean was clinging to him, forcing him in deeper and he must have been hurting. "Just go." He went. He pushed and pulled and moaned while Dean clung to him and stayed inside after.


	23. Hiddlebatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont really know. It kind of creeps me out. But Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston? I dont know.

Benedict squirmed, his costume and makeup still on from the last shoot. Tom had surprised him, he was always a surprise, and had been waiting for the right moment to pounce. He had taken Sherlock's scarf and with a "ehehe" he tied him to the small cot that he rarely got any sleep in. Ben had fought of course but he'd missed Tom. It had been a long time since they'd shot together and more than that he missed this. Even tied down he felt safe under Tom's care. The rest of his costume was hurriedly dropped to the floor and Tom was literally licking at every exposed piece of pale flesh. Ben was moaning and hardening as he pressed into the feeling of that warm tongue, ordering Tom to stop teasing him and do something already. That was when his tongue met Ben's cock and it jumped into a full erection. Tom was sucking on it and moaning himself, choking it down and trying not to gag. Ben began to buck, his cock getting deeper and Tom was making chortled broken sounds. He came with a sharp gasp and Tom's eyes blew open, staring deep into Ben as he swallowed. He himself was hard but he did nothing about it, just lay down against his captive lover. "I missed you." he whispered, the smell of Ben's spunk drifting to him. "I missed you too." Ben mused "But if you don't keep going I'm going to scream and you wont like what Moffatt does to you then."


	24. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam dreams about Cas in his sleep and he comes, although he doesnt know what to do about it.

Dean was lying on his back on the Impala hood, the heat of it seeping through his thin shirt. Sam was in the car, Dean's leather jacket pulled over him as he slept. Dean was about to sleep too but then a shadow obscured the setting sun and he opened his eyes. Cas stood before him his head tilted in curiosity.  
"What now Cas?" he groaned.  
"Sam was calling me here in his sleep." he said.  
"Well?"  
"I don't know what to do Dean. The dream is of a sexual nature."  
Dean looked back at his little brother. He didn't look like he was having a sex dream. Dean wasn't surprised though, Sam had told him about his crush on the angel on a drunken night.  
"Why don't you go to him? Show him a good time?" he joked.  
Cas just looked more confused, "I wouldn't know how."  
Dean rolled his eyes. So he'd have to hold Cas's hand here too, great. He and Sam had experimented together so that was fine, it was Cas that was the issue now.  
"I'll help." he sighed and led Cas into the Impala.  
As quietly as he could he unzipped Sams pants and jerked them down to reveal is swollen red dick.  
"Suck on it." he informed "not hard just gentle."  
Cas did as he was told and Sam started moaning immediately, the sounds from his dream becoming audible.  
Dean dug his fingers into the angel's hair and pulled, forming a rhythm for him. As he did he whispered orders into Cas's ear. He knew what his brother wanted.  
Cas brought his hand down in between Sams cheeks and pet the stripe of skin there before pressing a finger in. Sams moans grew louder and he unconsciously started to buck, his cock hitting the back of Cas's throat and making the angel gag.  
"Good. You're doing good Cas." Dean whispered.  
He wanted to be in there. He wanted to be the one slicking Sam up. But this was for Sam. Sam wanted Cas too much for Dean to say no to him.  
He pulled Cas off of his cock a little more so he could breathe and the angel picked up his own rhythm, that finger pressing deep and rubbing against his prostate. Sam's eyes darted down but he didn't move, didn't react, as Cas added a second finger thanks to Deans prodding.  
Dean was hard and rubbing himself through his jeans, so turned on by his baby brother getting taken apart by the naive angel of the lord. Sure he'd seen it done but Cas had never participated and that made him sloppy. Not too sloppy though. As Sam realized that this was reality and not a dream he was coming hard into the angel's mouth. Cas gagged on it before swallowing it down. He looked up at Sam and Sam was staring, his face red with humiliation. "Cas... huh?" he groggily asked.  
The angel turned to Dean who just smiled and kept stroking himself, "Good dream Sammy?"


	25. Mishstiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a kind of French Mistake situation, Misha and Castiel meet.

It had been a week and Misha still couldn't believe it. Castiel was real and he was real in the way that he had portrayed him. He was staring at his mirror reflection sitting on the bed in his trailer while he stood in the bathroom doorway, nothing on but a damp towel. The angel was absolute and powerful and a part of him that he wished he could embrace more solidly. Now he had the opportunity.  
He knew Cas's life, knew the hardship and pain and he knew what needed to be done. Ignoring his nakedness he climbed onto the bed and draped his arms around Cas's shoulders.  
The angel gasped and didnt move. The last person who had hugged him was Dean and he had no idea how he was supposed to react.  
"You have to tell him you know." Misha whispered to his reflection, "He has to see."  
Cas stared up at him, those shadowed eyes showing an emotion only Misha could see. He had made the same faces, knew what he meant.  
"I'll show you how." and he closed the distance between them, their lips clashing, his tongue in Cas's mouth. He swirled it and nipped and pressed until Cas was kissing him back, hesitant and sloppy. He had seen it done but seeing and doing were very different things.  
Then the angel got handsy, his fingers brushing cooling flesh and Misha knew that he needed more. Kissing wasn't enough.  
He reached out and touched the angel through his slacks, a finger tracing the hardening lump trapped there. Cas's throat clicked almost inaudibly and Misha kept going blindly, undoing the clasps and pulling the fabric away from his swelling member.  
"You have to do this to Dean." he mouthed into the angel's throat before leaving him entirely, his flat pink lips meeting the head of a hardening cock. He'd done this before with Vicky's instruction, he knew how to do this. and he spread his tongue along the slit before exploring down.  
Cas was whining and Misha took him into himself, swallowing him down as far as he could. They even matched there. He bobbed up and down and Cas was gripping at the sheets. It didn’t take long until he was coming into Misha's mouth and, well then, they even tasted the same.  
"You have to." Misha stared up at him. He knew how much the angel loved his hunter deep down.  
"I will." Cas panted.


	26. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wants to take his time taking Dean apart but the human is too impatient.

Dean fell to the bed, dragging Cas down with him. The angel was laughing, actually laughing, and even though it was rough and hard, it was music to Dean’s ears. He couldn't help but feel proud, knowing that he was the one who had made Cas laugh, not an easy feat. 

“Come on, big boy!” he said with a cartoony voice , “Just do me!” 

Cas laughed again, “Dean, I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not.” 

Dean cleared his throat. Yes, seriousness, that was important, “I am, Cas.” He bit at the angel’s earlobe, licking the damage he’d caused, “I want you in me so bad.” 

Cas melted at the concept and pushed his still half clothed body against Dean’s. The hunter could feel Cas’s half hard erection through his slacks and that turned him on even further. He was already naked and he started to rut up against Cas’s chest as they kissed. Then he found himself alone and on his stomach, a little bit dizzy from having been flipped over. Then he was moaning while something hot and wet was pressing up against his asshole. Cas was behind him, licking at his hole and darting his tongue inside of him. They usually used lube and fingers, never tongues. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dean moaned. He was worried about the taste, about disgusting the angel. 

“You like it, don't you?” Cas rubbed his thumb over the wrinkled flesh when he asked. 

“Fuck yeahUGH!” and the tongue was back down there licking at him as if he was a delicacy. It was more than he deserved and he wanted so much more. He wanted Cas in him. It was clear that Cas wanted to take his time though so instead of waiting he reached back and batted Cas out of the way, pushing his own fingers into himself. Cas sat back, watching as he rubbed his cock into further purpling. 

“Pervert.” Dean chuckled, adding another finger. It didnt feel as good as when Cas did it, but nothing did. 

“You open up so beautifully.” Cas admitted, “If you didn't feel so good I would be content in just watching.” 

Dean removed his fingers then and wiggled his hips, “Well then, hop on in.” 

Cas smiled but he grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled him back, made it so that he was sitting in Cas’s lap. It took a bit of maneuvering, but Cas got his dick into Dean’s ass and back to front Dean started to bounce, pushing that hard lump of flesh deeper inside of himself with each moan. Like this it was easy for Cas to wrap his arms around Dean, to grab onto his own erection with one hand and stroke while he planted kisses on the human's neck. 

Dean grabbed onto the headboard for extra leverage as he bounced, biting back screams. He still couldn't let go, that would make this gay sex, well, really gay, and he wasn't up for sounding like a porn star yet. Cas was working him up to that point though, a few more weeks and they’d be there. For now it was just nice, just slowly rolling hips and moans and each others names being whispered into mouths. 

Dean came first, almost missing it, his semen spilling against Cas’s hand. The angel brought his hand up over Dean’s shoulder, making it easy for the hunter to watch as he licked his hand clean. Dean didn't know why he did that, why he’d eat Dean’s sperm, that shit was nasty, but it was hot to watch. It was strange to think someone would love him so much that they wouldn't want any of them to go to waste, that they would want to taste something that they’d easily throw away. 

And Cas was coming too, finally taking over as he grabbed Dean’s hips and quickly rolled his hips into him, almost like an animal. He bit Dean’s shoulder as he came, censoring himself as his sperm coated Dean’s insides.


	27. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight between Cas and Dean in 2014, it's up to past Dean to love his angel.

There was blood in his mouth and he didn't care. Cas mattered more than that. The former angel wasn't taking his help though, wasn't letting him go slow. No, he crashed his lips against Dean's ignoring his swollen and bloody lip. He dug his fingers through Dean's hair, pulling him tighter, hissing as Dean's nose pressed against his purpling cheek. 

Cas was a mess. There were bruises all over his skin, ruptures where nails and knuckles and a thick silver ring had sliced into him. If Dean hadn't shown up, he would have been in a lot worse shape. HE wouldn't fight Cas though, not with Dean judging him, judging what he would become. 

HE had left and Cas had clung onto Dean as if he were a syringe of something nasty he could pump into his arm. Dean had tried to stop him, had tried to clean Cas up, but he didn't care about the damage. No, what he wanted at that moment was Dean and that's what he was having. 

He slipped a hand into Dean's pants and squeezed the quickly growing erection that Dean was trying so desperately to hide. He had never done this with Cas before, HE had, but Dean hadn't. He'd wanted to though, he'd wanted to tear apart that purity that hung around Castiel like his trench coat. This Cas though, he didn't have any innocence. He didn't have the coat either. 

Dean didn't know how, but he managed to drag Cas to the bed before they ripped off their clothing. Cas's skin was a muddled mess of scars, but Dean kept his eyes closed, tried not to see. He didn't like Cas like this, damaged and used. He wanted Cas to be perfect, an angelic tax accountant. 

But this Cas was breathing into his mouth, tearing his clothing off of him, exploring his body with expert hands. Then Cas was moaning into his mouth, rutting his own nude cock against Dean's and he opened his eyes. Cas was breathing hard, one hand behind him, where his fingers twisted in his own ass, opening the hole up. 

Dean didn't know what he was expecting, but he wasn't expecting that. He had never done that with a guy before. His cheeks flushed and he wanted it, wanted to thrust into Cas with so much strength that the angel would break under him. But this Cas wasn't an angel, he couldn't handle that, Dean would have to be careful. 

Dean grabbed his hips and pulled him up, surprising him as he sat hi up on his own chest. He pulled at Cas's arm, making him take his wet fingers out of his ass. He replaced them with his own and Cas was moaning in a different way, more needy and more pleasured. Dean took his cock into his mouth, sucking him off while he thrust into him. That set Cas to trembling, not used to so much stimulation. 

When he deemed Cas ready he pulled off, Cas sounding a bit disheartened at the loss. He pushed the former angel down though, pushed his dick deep into his ass and that had the man moaning all over again. He took over at that point, grabbing onto Dean's shoulders and grinding hard and cruelly against his erection, forcing it in deep and without any mercy. Dean was crying out, his sounds tangling in with Cas's. No one had ever ridden him like this, so hard that it hurt and felt amazing all at once. 

He came with a scream. 

Cas pulled off of him as soon as he was done, reaching into his stretched hole and pulling out the cum he found. Dean watched him, exhausted and unsure of what he was doing. Cas licked his fingers, swallowing Dean down with a moan before he walked off, going to the small bathroom at the other end of his cabin. He didnt bother to close the door as he started to work himself over, started to tug on his own erection. 

Dean walked up behind him, grabbing onto Cas's arm. "What are you doing?" he was tired and sore from the treatment Cas had given him but this was wrong. He was supposed to take care of this.

"You don't like this part." Cas shrugged.

Dean turned him around, holding him once again by the hips before he knelt down before him. He stared up at the man, the stubble so thick on his chin, the sorrow and exhaustion so visible in his face, "HE doesn't like this part, Cas. Let m take care of you."

Cas practically melted at that and moaned loudly as Dean slipped his erection into his mouth. It wasn't a bad feeling, having Cas in his mouth, he hadn't expected it, but he liked it. He liked trying things, seeing what made Cas groan loudest, what set his lean muscles to shaking. 

It didn't take long before the junky was coming, his seed acrid from the toxins in his body, into Dean's mouth. He may have tasted terrible, but Dean swallowed him down anyway. He had to show Cas that he was loved, even if HE wouldn't.


	28. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is very self conscious

Sam's fingers were tight in Gabriel's hair, moaning as he thrust into him. The archangel wasn't large, but he knew what he was doing, he'd been practicing for eons. They had been doing this for a few months, but Sam still wasn't used to it, was still left gasping fro breath after they finished. But now, like this, Sam actually wanted more. 

"Please, Gabe." he moaned, pulling himself up so that he could kiss the archangel, "I want. I want to see you." 

And Gabriel stopped mid thrust, his erection deep inside of Sam's needy ass. "You can't." Gabriel muttered and he sounded afraid, so very small and miles away, "I'll hurt you." 

"Just a taste, please." Sam kissed him again but he wasn't getting it. "Let me see your wings."

Gabriel turned away, wouldn't allow Sam's lips to meet his own. Sam realized he'd said something wrong and grabbed at his angel, pulling him in tight against his chest. Gabriel looked like he was about to vanish, regardless of his nudity and disposition, "What's wrong? Do you hate them or something?" Sam pet Gabriel's hair, tried to make him calm. 

"It's just... I haven't shown anyone, not for hundreds of years. The last person... they freaked out." 

Sam laughed at that before pulling back and giving Gabriel an Eskimo kiss, his hands stroking the archangel's arms, "I've seen a lot Gabe, I'm not going to freak out." 

But Gabriel still wasn't looking at him, still looked terrified of the idea.

"You don't have to, we can work on it. How about that?" 

Gabriel nodded at that, but he still wasn't moving. Sam kept kissing, kept trying to get Gabriel to look at him again. Nothing was working until he finally mouthed against his ear, his lips almost as soft as his words, "I love you." 

Then Gabriel was staring at him, golden eyes wide with panic. How long had it been since someone had loved him? Really loved him like Sam did. Then a smile spread against his own lips and he pushed Sam back into the mattress, kissing every inch of skin he could reach without pulling out of him. Sam was laughing against him and kissing him back and stroking his back, and yes, Gabriel knew that what Sam said was true. He was loved. Sam did love him. And he loved Sam. He didn't want to lose that. 

He rolled his hips, finally moving once more inside of the hunter, and Sam shrieked in surprise and pleasure. They would work on his wings, yes, but for now, he had to feel that love that Sam had for him. He thrust and pulled, his rhythm sporadic and hard until he came, hand tight around Sam's cock, forcing him past that edge as well. 

"I love you too." he whispered, collapsing onto Sam's chest, not wanting to pull his flaccid penis from him. He wanted to stay there, warm and loved. Sam's hands stroked his shoulder blades and he shuddered, a shadow of feeling in his feathers.


	29. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is possessed and he takes Cas without seeming to fight.

Dean shoved Cas against the wall, cracking his head against the brick wall. He should have cared, should have been able to fight this, but he didnt. Cas wondered if Dean actually wanted this. He couldnt read him though, couldnt sense anything in him when his eyes were so black. He couldnt fight back either, couldnt risk hurting Dean. So he took what Dean dealt him, like he always would. 

He was expecting to bleed and hurt and break under the demons treatment, he wasnt expecting lips to be pressed against his, for needy hands to reach through his clothing before pulling them off of him. The whole time, Cas was shouting, pleading with Dean not to do this, to take over his body. Dean was strong, he should have been able to do that. 

"Dont you get it, feather brain?" he growled, pulling Cas close to his gritted teeth, "Dean's not fighting me. Part of him wants this. Wants you bleeding and vulnerable, wants to shove his cock into you."

Cas stared at him. Surely that couldnt be true, surely Dean was fighting. But the demon undid his own pants, revealing a purpling erection. He took Cas by the throat before flipping him around, shoving his face into the alley wall. Cas was muttering under his breath, hoping to get an exorcism out before-

"UGH!" Dean was large and thick and the demon shoved into Cas's ass without warning, without any prep. The angel could take it, he could take just about anything, but the pain was a surprise and the fact that Dean hadnt stopped it from happening was more painful than anything else. Cas tried to continue the exorcism but he couldnt, the thrusts ripping out gasps and moans from his cracked and bleeding lips. 

He finally was able to get some of the words out and that had the demon pissed. He slammed Cas's head into the wall before turning him around, spitting into his bleeding face, "Dont fucking try! I'm not afraid to shut you up."

"Dean. I know you're in there, please!"

The demon faltered for a moment before smirking, "See? Nothing. He wants this. He wants to know how flexible you are."

He grabbed Cas by the throat then, forced him to the ground, his body curved so that his own flaccid penis was in his face. Even Cas was surprised that he could get so close to his vessel's genitalia. 

"Suck yourself off." the demon commanded. 

Cas stared up at him. He didnt want to do that. He didnt want to do anything that this demon demanded of him.

"Dea-"

His head was pushed down, his mouth still open so that it landed around the lump of flesh between his legs. The demon laughed at that but climbed up behind him, forcing him to roll forward and gag on his penis while he once again exposed that tight ring of muscle and shoved Deans erection into him. 

Cas closed his eyes, tried to think of some way to stop this without hurting Dean any further than the demon already had. He tried to ignore the fire spreading from his anus, where the demon was thrusting. 

Then it was over. 

He was sure that the demon hadnt finished, that there was no semen inside of him, but the pain had stopped and the pressure was relieved. He removed his mouth from his penis, listening to sobs coming from behind him instead. He turned to find Dean, curled in on himself, crying into his arms. 

He had fought it off but the demon was still there. Cas could sense it. Dean's disgust and self loathing was fighting it off, but it wouldnt hold it at bay for long. 

Cas started the exorcism over again and soon Dean was shaking as the black smoke burst from his mouth. He touched Dean once it was over, willing his clothing back on and any damage to be removed. Dean shirked away from the contact, just cried harder.

"I knew you could do it, Dean." he hoped that would help the man through his hatred.

"Why are you even here, Cas?" Dean didnt pull his head up from his arms, "I should have. I should have been better. I shouldnt have let that happen."

"It was a demon. It's not easy to fight them off."

"But that. That was horrible. How can you stand me?"

"That wasnt you. Dean, you did your best."


	30. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (superwho) - Dean is sick and can't leave the tardis, but there may have been alterior motives for him not to go on an adventure with the Doctor.

The Tardis console hummed and glowed at Cas's back and for once he wished he couldn't read the machine so easily. He knew what she said, how she loved, how she felt, at all times. Now wasn't the time for him to hear her cheering for him though, congratulating him on this minor victory. 

For once, the Doctor wasn't there, neither was Sam. They were off on an adventure, having left Dean behind with the flu and Cas behind as his nurse. Obviously, the flu wasn't afflicting Dean too terribly. 

Cas moaned as Dean thrust into him, his arms on the the Tardis levers for support. Cas's knees were up against his chest, his clothing strewn about around the console's floor. It didn't matter where they were in the Tardis, he would still hear her. Instead he tried to focus on Dean, on his claims of worship as he rolled his hips, as Cas's body clung to him like a vice. His hands were on Dean's sweating shoulders, his lips open as he moaned and begged for Dean to kiss him silently. He had missed this. Dean's rhythm picked up and Cas was breathless, not able to moan in time and, thus, he moaned a long note hoping that Dean was coming. Sure, he didn't want this to be over, but he wanted Dean to come, to enjoy himself fully. 

Dean wasn't done yet, but he was close, his breath hot and panting, smelling of his ailment. Cas wished he could heal him, but Dean always denied him of that. It let them have this moment at least. 

Dean's hand left some of the buttons and clasped around Cas's cock, pumping it in time with his motions. 

Cas couldn't breathe. He rolled up, fingers digging into Dean's hair, his forehead against the human's hot one, gasping for any oxygen he could get. He was close too. And then he was coming, a long stripe of cum spurting from the head of his cock, his muscles clenching around Dean and forcing his orgasm as well. Dean finally pulled out, exhausted, and wiped the semen off of his chest, licking his fingers. 

"Best cure there is." he claimed before leading Cas to bed, the Tardis chuckling to herself, unable to clean up the small puddle of white, creamy liquid, that had sprayed onto her navigation system. She wondered how the Doctor would react to that, if he even noticed it.


	31. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is blind and it's Dean's fault. That doesnt matter though.

"Dean." Cas murmured against the hunter's mouth, pressed against his. His fingers were exploring the man's skin, lifting the clothing and feeling the raised flesh that showed scars and freckles.

"Yeah Cas, it's me." Dean promised and his voice was cracking, almost impossible to tell. 

Cas hated it when Dean cried, when he was the cause, "Dean, it's okay." he kissed Dean's cheek first, but corrected it to kiss his eye, to remove the tears with his own cracked lips. 

"It's not though. It's all my fault." Cas chuckled at that, how many times had they had this discussion? 

"It's not." 

He kissed Dean's lips harder, pushing his head back, his fingers sliding down to the waistband of his levi's. As much as he wanted to see Dean, he wanted to feel him, feel him inside of him. 

"Please, Dean." he murmured. 

"Why?" Dean asked, "Why would you want that? With me?" 

Cas kissed his nose, "I can't see you, Dean, I want to feel you. I want to experience you. I love you." and then Dean was pressing against him, slowly directed him to the motel bed. It was soft beneath him, Dean hard above him. 

He grabbed at Dean's clothing, trying to pull it off, but he kept getting his shirt wrapped around his head instead. Dean painfully laughed it off before stripping himself down, working on Cas next. Cas was already erect at the care he was being given. Dean slipped a hand around his erection, pumping it slowly and milking out the angel's moans, threading his fingers through Cas's hole. Cas was gasping at that, begging Dean for more. The hunter obliged, pushing another finger into him before a third and finally a fourth. 

He started to buck against Dean's fingers, his hands grabbing, fingers tight in Dean's hair. He was close. Dean let him go, pulled his fingers out and then he was lining his own erection up with Cas's hole, plunging in slowly and eliciting a long whine. Dean found his rhythm and thrust into his angel, moaning with him softly. Their fingers found each other and interlaced. 

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas exclaimed as Dean's speed became quick and sporadic, "I want to see you. I'm so sorry I did this to you." 

Dean pushed forward, his tongue pressing deep into Cas's mouth as he came, his seed splashing into Cas's tight muscles.

"I love you, Cas." he promised, "You shouldn't be sorry. You did what you had to. I just. I wish it could have been me instead. I wish I could take care f you."

"You are, Dean." Cas kissed him back. "You are."


	32. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is bloody and broken, but he wants Dean anyway.

"SAM?" Dean shouted, probably a bit too loud. Sam winced at the shout, his hearing hypersensitive from the beating he'd taken. His face was bloody, his clothing a mess, his body tied down to a chair with thick rope. 

The demons that had taken him, they were all dead. Dean had taken care of that before they had even gotten any of that blood into Sam's mouth. Now it was all hot adrenaline trying to wear off. 

"Dean." he smiled, a bit loopy. 

And there were lips against his broken ones, Dean's hands soothing bruises and cuts. Sam was gasping around his brother, having a hard time breathing. He shouldn't have been like this, he should have wanted out, but he was swelling, he could feel it in the tight confines of his jeans. Dean could do anything to him when he was like this. He wanted to know what Dean would do. 

"I want." Sam coughed when Dean pulled away, "I want you, Dean, please." 

"Not like this, Sammy." Dean looked at him like he was nuts, "We have to get you home, heal you up." 

"No." Sam smiled, "Like this." 

Dean smiled too before kissing him all over again and working on his zipper. Sam's erection swung freely from his jeans, hitting him hard in the gut and well, even Dean was surprised by how turned on he was. 

Dean knelt down, slipped his mouth around the hard flesh, and swallowed it down, forcing it deeper into his mouth than was comfortable. Sam was moaning and trying to buck against his restraints, trying to get deeper into his big brother. He wouldn't last long. 

He was about to come when Dean pulled off, unzipped his own pants and pulled them down, his own cock bouncing in Sam's face. Sam took it, licking along the head and teased it with his teeth before swallowing Dean down. Dean was moaning, but not only from Sam's mouth. He had his fingers in himself too, opening himself up wide.

"So pretty like this, Sammy, sucking on your big brothers dick." 

Sam moaned around the taboo. But Dean pulled out and jerked himself, "Let's see how pretty you are with my cum all over you, baby boy." and he groaned, white seed spraying from his cock, splashing Sam's war torn face and dripping down it. 

Sam was panting, not used to seeing Dean like this. He wanted more. Dean was kissing him again though, cleaning off some of the blood and cum with his lips and tongue. Then Dean was in his lap, slipping Sam's dick into his tight hole and Sam shivered at the tightness of it. 

Dean bounced on it, "You gonna come for me, Sammy?" Dean gasped, "You gonna come in your brother?"


	33. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean being controlling

Dean's fingers were on cold skin, in thick and gold feathers, twisting through blonde/brown hair, swiping against thick eyelashes, feeling the inside of a hot and sweet mouth. Gabriel was gasping, not used to so mush sensation, to someone taking their time as they touched and explored him, searching for the things that would make him fall apart. 

He was nude before the hunter, exposed and vulnerable and practically begging, but Dean would not touch him below the waist. Every touch was love, not need, and Gabriel had no experience with that. With Kali it had been hard and fast and furious, volcanoes erupting, cities crumbling, tsunamis crashing. With Syg it was tornadoes swirling, dams flooding, wolves tearing young children to shreds. But this was Dean and it was human and it was love. It was not sex, not yet. 

But Gabriel was bucking and whining, begging Dean to do something more, to fill him up or let him fill. Dean smirked against his mouth, his fingers tugging softly at long tawny feathers. No, not yet, just a little more. 

Dean was still fully dressed, but he was just as hard, just as needy as Gabriel. He was just holding back. Gabriel leaned up, rubbed his exposed erection against Dean's bound one and that was it. That was the drive that Dean needed. His fingers tugged a bit too hard before one of them released crumpled feathers and made it to an angelic penis, grabbing and stroking, making Gabriel huff and buck into the sensation further.

Dean's over hand scooped Gabriel's ass up, forced it higher into the air so that he'd have access to his tight hole. He started off with licking at it, his tongue hot and thick as it pressed against the quivering opening. It was followed by fingers, inexperienced and new, but willing and enthusiastic. Gabriel moaned against them, around the hand hand clamped against his erection. He didn't want to come, not like this, not this early. 

Dean's fingers left him, as did the hand wrapped tightly around him and there were lips against his, Dean tasting the inside of his mouth all over again. Gabriel reached down, tweaked a nipple to surprise the hunter before leading his erection into the arachangel himself. They both gasped as Dean made it past the tight ring of muscle and into the soft hot space inside. 

He didnt move at first, just looked down at Gabriel like he was precious and delicate and all of the things Gabriel was not, what he had never allowed himself to be. And he found that he was. He was precious, because Dean thought he was. He was delicate, because he was terrified of what Dean might do, how he might break him into pieces. 

When he finally moved it was human, it wasn't fire or ice or nuclear holocaust, it was human, it was flesh against flesh. And when he came, biting his own lip to stifle his moan, it was exactly that. It was something that Gabriel had never experienced before. And when Dean wrapped his hand around him once more, jerked him util he finished, his semen spraying Dean's chest, it was human. It wasn't Godlike or animal or angelic, it was human. 

And Gabriel wanted to be human forever.


	34. samifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens in the pit

Sam hated the feeling of grit against his skin, the sand in his mouth, the rotten black thing pressing against his ass. Before, Lucifer had been beautiful, but every day that they were in the cage he turned more into a gruesome and disgusting thing. 

Sam didn't want that to be inside of him, but what was the point of fighting? They would be there forever and now would be better than later. 

Sam spread his legs and felt the hard lump rise inside of him piteously. Even here he found Lucifer pitiful at most. And needy. 

Lucifer's hands were sandpaper against his face, digging in at his scalp as he pressed into him, not needing to prepare him for his hard thrusts. Sam was always stretched now, not having time to heal between Lucifer and Michael. He moaned and there were vines in his mouth, Lucifer's split tongue barbed as it sliced and explored his mouth. He bit back tears of pain and ignored the slight thrill of pleasure as the devil fucked him, speeding up as his black seed spurt into him.


	35. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of a poem than anything else

Dean's fingers against pink lips. Blood on teeth and tan fabric. Blue eyes closing as a gasp escapes and no one knows who it was who gave it. A sea of green. Raised skin of freckles. Fingers tracing scars like constellations. A heady moan. Toes curling. A blue tie tied to the headboard. Cut off breathing. Whispers of praise and love. Soft thrusts and keening. A tight hand working at causing an angel to fall apart. Dean inside of him. Cas coming with a hymnal scream. Love falling from lips.


	36. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries to put Dean in a safe dream after a nightmare but sees more than he should.

Dean was shaking, tremors working up his body. He wasn't cold, Cas knew that, he was sweating and he had all of the blankets up and over him. The room was warm. He wished he could help. 

Dean had told him that he didn't want Cas messing around in his head, didn't want him to see in his head, but he was having such a hard time. Cas hated to see him suffer. 

He touched the humans brow and looked inside of his dreams.

Dean was smiling, Alistair at his side, hands on his hips as he pushed Dean into some poor soul who was tied to his rack. The demon was giving him pointers, teaching him how to use his sex as a weapon. No wonder Dean was shaking. This was Hell. 

Cas put a hand on Dean's shoulder and raised him from the dream. 

They were in a foggy room, red curtains and a stage before Dean. Cas should have left then. He had ended the nightmare. He was just about to vanish when the curtains opened and a young woman walked out. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful and long and practically nude. Hawk wings were at her back and a halo of fire rose above her head. Her hair was blond or was it black? In dreams, it's hard to tell. She had a strong jaw though and piercing blue eyes and cracked pink lips. 

Dean sighed when she began to dance before him and Cas was transfixed, unable to move as the "angel" started to change before him. Her wings turned black and her halo faded away. Her breasts faded away as her waist filled out, as the skimpy negligee was replaced with a heavy trench coat. Csa needed to be out of there. He needed to give Dean his privacy. But what was this?

The woman was now him, fully dressed and emotionless At least he had stopped dancing. He got onto his knees though, crawled towards Dean and kissed him. Cas couldn't move, his mouth was dry. That was what he had wanted to do. Was this was Dean dreamed about? Them, together?

Then Dean grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap, kissing him hard, his hand wrapped in that blue tie. Cas wanted to bolt, afraid of what he would see, but he was curious. He wanted to see if Dean really wanted the same thing that he did. 

Dean stripped the angel in his lap, tugging and massaging the black wings at his back. When he was fully nude, Dean wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped it, making his dream self moan and buck in Dean's lap. The dreamer was saying something, it sounded like praise and love. Then he pushed him off, lay him down on the stage, his legs spread and in the air. 

Dean unzipped and pushed his own erection into the dreamed up angel, moving slowly and thrusting the entire length of his cock into the body before him. They were both moaning, guttural and needy. 

Cas's hand moved down to his own swelling penis, not sure what he was supposed to do with it. He had seen it many times, but never with himself involved and he doubted this was the place for that. 

Then Dean was thrusting harder, sweating and pounding and moaning and his dream self was practically screaming when Dean finally came. 

"You're mine." Dean promised, kissing his partner softly, "My angel. I love you, Cas."

Dean finally turned, finally spotted the angel watching from the corner, stiff and touching himself. The blood drained from cas's face and he vanished.

Dean woke, his lap cold from drying cum. Was that real? Had Cas actually seen him like that? His mind was racing. He had told Cas not to do that and now he knew. Was there any way Dean could explain it to the angel? The angel that he wanted as his own?


	37. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is exhausted but he doesnt know how to deny Dean anything

Cas was lying on Dean's chest, his eyelids heavy and his breaths coming in shallow gasps. He was tired and worn out and his grace was barely flickering. After all of this time together, Dean could feel it, could hear the soft hum of it. Now it was crackling like static on television. Cas had exerted himself too much, had healed Dean too often, had smited too much. 

Dean ran his fingers through Cas's hair, singing old songs under his breath. He was doing anything he could to comfort his angel, to lead him to sleep, a short reprieve from the Hell they were in. 

Benny was at the mouth of the cave, giving them as much privacy as they could have in Purgatory, watching out for any dangers. 

When Dean was done with one song, he kissed Cas's hairline, tasted dried blood and sand, before starting on the next. Cas didn't let him start the next one though, he turned and caught Dean's lips with his own, soft and humble. Cas had two ways of kissing, one needy, desperate, and violent, the other like this, just as needy but full of exhaustion and giving. 

"I'll be fine." he promised, "Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it." Dean laced his fingers in with Cas's, still holding him tight. 

"Will you get it on already?" the vampire shouted from the caves entrance.

Dean laughed at that but Cas's eyes opened up a bit, like he had the same things in mind as Benny. 

"You want to?" Dean wasn't so sure. Cas was so fragile when he was human and something could come for them at any moment. But the angel nodded and Dean kissed him again, flipping over so that Cas was no longer on top of him but underneath, where Dean could feel his ribs and hips and skin more easily. 

Cas whined and ground up, his hips rolling against Dean's through the white hospital pants. Dean growled at that, already hardening. It had been so long since they'd done this. 

He plunged a hand down past Cas's waistband, past his swelling erection, and to his ass hole, tracing the soft skin of it before pushing one finger in. Cas whined again, eyes closed. He wasn't too tight, exhaustion keeping his muscles from fighting him. Dean swirled his finger a few times before pushing in further, searching for his prostate. When he touched it Cas's mouth fell open and he moaned a raspy keening sound. 

Dean smiled and kept going, pressing in a second finger. Cas's fingers were in his hair, touching his nose, touching his lips, feeling everything that he couldn't see with his eyes closed. He wanted Dean, that much was clear. 

He pressed in a third one and Cas was shaking, his cock full and wanting, pressing against the confines of his baggy hospital pants. Dean pulled them down, exposing the rare clean skin to the cold air. Cas was larger than he remembered. He wondered if he should take it instead of giving Cas his own. It was a bit too late for that though and really, Dean had never taken it from Cas. 

He pushed Cas's ass up, saddled in underneath him and pulled Cas over his cock, pushing himself in. Cas shouted out a blasphemy and Dean paused, worried he hadn't done enough to prep him. Cas grabbed his shoulders though, started to thrust on his own, gasping and moaning with each ridge of Dean's penis, so he knew it was a good exclamation.

He grabbed Cas's hips and thrust deeper, making Cas shout again. He could hear Benny in the distance, sounding a bit uncomfortable, and the thought that the vampire may just be touching himself over the sounds his angel was making was even more of a turn on. 

He grabbed Cas's cock, pumped it in time with his thrusts and Cas came undone, not able to moan in time, he growled through multiple thrusts, his orgasms deep and heady, his cum spilling onto his once white shirt. 

His muscles tightened, finally, and Dean was coming as well. He gripped Cas tight, pushing himself into the angel as deep as he could until the last of his sperm was inside of that perfect body. 

Cas had finally fallen asleep by the time Dean pulled out of him, pushed past the last line of defense against exhaustion.


	38. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscommunications

When Cas grabs onto Dean it's out of quiet desperation, a need to feel something other than doubt and fear, the only emotions he knew when disobeying. When Dean grabs out of Cas it's out of need, desperate for the angel to be alright, for them to be together. When they rutted together, hot erections pressed together in darkness, it's because they want to be the other, want to amend mistakes, want to prove themselves useful. When Cas let's Dean inside of him, it's need to be forgiven. When they kiss, Cas is sure it's Dean saying "It's alright." What he doesn't know is that when Dean kisses him, when he thrusts deep into him, he isn't saying "It's alright." what he's saying is "I love you."


	39. casbriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel fulfills Dean's promise.

Gabriel stretched his wings, wrapping them around his small brother, his arms wrapped tightly around Castiel. Cas was out of breath already, his broken and ruined wings, half burned in the fires of Hell, tight against his back. Still, Gabe didn't stop, didn't remove his hand from Cas's erection. 

"You like this, don't you, Cas?" he mouthed against his brothers throat. 

Cas nodded his response, moaning and thrusting his hips into Gabe's hand. 

The trickster's free hand went behind his brother, a finger pressing into the soft flesh there, pushing into his tight ass. Cas gasped, his fingers tightening in his brothers gold feathers. He had never felt this before. Gabriel didn't stop though, just bent his finger, searched for his brother's prostate. Cas moaned as he found it, his erection dripping precum onto Gabe's leg. Then he pushed in a second finger and as the angel fell apart in the nest of feather's, a third, pulling out moan after moan, music to his ears. 

When he deemed Cas ready, he lifted him and positioned him above his own erection, sliding him down onto it. His charred wings fluttered as he gasped at the girth of it, feeling his delicate tissues tear at the breach. Gabriel hushed him with a kiss and pressed into him, pulling in and out of his brother's vessel. He kept stroking at his cock, hissing as the muscles around him clamped and Cas was coming onto his hand. It was enough, that tightening, to make him come as well.

"Dean promised." he smirked, "I delivered."


	40. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dirty talk in the impala

The Impala had a big enough back seat, but the roof wasn't high enough, hadn't been since Sam was shorter than Dean and that was years ago. Still, he couldn't talk his brother into doing this outside, not when it was raining. He wanted to take him on the hood, where there was space, not in here, crunched up and tight. 

It wasn't as tight as Dean though, who was currently gasping and bouncing on Sam's cock, taboos spilling from his lips. "Yeah, you gone come in your big bros ass, Sammy?" he moaned, "So pretty like this, baby bro." he nuzzled into Sams neck. 

He was moving fast and hard, forcing Sam deeper into him. He was so hot like this, sweat and flushed skin and freckles. All things Sam should never have. 

"Wanna feel you come Sammy." Dean smiled and that was it. Sam was grabbing his hips and thrusting hard enough to bruise his insides and Dean was screaming as Sam came inside of him, the motions so intense that Dean was coming without Sam even touching his erection. 

"Love you little bro."


	41. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is held down with sigils, just wanting to see what Dean would do.

Cas lay on the table, nude and unmoving. There were sigils all over his body, binding spells, painted in blood. He was vulnerable and beautiful and all of this was for Dean. Balthazar told him that it was Cas's idea, that Cas wanted him, and wanted to see what Dean would do if Cas would so open to him alone. And he was for him alone. He was beautiful like this, the red a stark contrast to his skin. And he was open, not needing any preparation from Dean. All Dean had to do was pull out the plug that was nestled deep inside of his ass. 

Dean did so, leaning forward and kissing along Cas's jaw. The angel wasn't even blinking, but he was sure that he could feel all of this. Dean could do anything and the concept made him so hard that he wanted to fuck him right then, but Cas wanted to see what he would do and he wanted to prove that Cas had put his trust in the right place. 

So he stripped and lay at Cas's side, touching everywhere that a sigil wasn't painted, hesitating over his flaccid penis before kissing him and starting to stroke. He may not have been able to move, but he was able to react, and his cock started to swell at the gentle treatment, at the kisses and praises that Dean was laying into his ear. 

When he was half hard Dean swallowed him down, ignoring the discomfort of the erection poking the back of his throat. He licked and teased with his teeth, forcing the dick deep into his throat and trying not to gag. Cas came hot and quick, his seed salty and tasting of the ocean. Dean swallowed it down and kissed his angel again before lifting his legs and pressing his own erection into Cas's warm hole. 

He moved slowly, finding it was strange to have sex without Cas worshiping him the entire time. It was nice though, not being the righteous man. He sped up his thrusts, fucked into his angel harder and harder, and fell on top of him when he finally came, smearing away some of the sigils. He held him like that, hoping he enjoyed it, praying his love into Cas's ear.


	42. benstiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas will do anything to keep Dean safe

Benny was nothing like Dean, he was stronger, faster, an animal, Cas didn't trust him. Cas thought that he was going to eat Dean, it didn't matter how many times he'd helped them in Purgatory. He was a vampire, plain and simple. 

He wanted Cas gone and that was something else that Cas couldn't stand. He wanted to stay away from Dean, yes, keep him safe, but Benny... he couldn't leave Benny alone with Dean. 

So they made a deal. Benny had other hungers than blood and Cas could help with one. 

He hated the idea of it but he had no choice, he had to give in. 

Dean was asleep against a tree when his two protectors snuck off, safe for the moment. Cas knelt down before the monster, as if he was praying to him and obeyed, opening his mouth so that Benny could push his fiendish cock inside. Cas stared at him, blue eyes wide as Benny thrust in and out of his mouth, pressed the leaking head against his throat, and moaned. Cas hoped he would finish there, would come down his throat but no, Benny gripped the base of his cock tight, pulling out, and gesturing for Cas to stand. 

He did as he was told and made no sound as Benny pulled down his hospital pants and told him to get on all fours, facing away from him. Cas did it, he didn't complain, he made no sound when Benny entered him, first with his fingers and then with his cock. He let the vampire pound into him, hard and merciless. He'd let Benny do worse. 

Anything for Dean's safety.


	43. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs to find a bookmark

Dean snuck up on him from behind, smirking as he peered over Sam's shoulder. He was reading another one of those huge books, a fantasy, some drivel that distracted from more important things. Like hunting. Like Dean. 

Sam shouted when Dean wrapped his arms around him, crashing into the chair behind him and startling him out of the magical world of words. 

"Dean! What are you doing?" Sam laughed.

"Put the book down." Dean ordered, "Or I'll have to get medieval on your ass."

Sam smirked but went back to reading, "I'd like to see you try jerk."

And Dean's smile changed, evolved into something nasty and wicked as he nipped at his brother's ear.

"Bitch."

He grabbed the back of the chair and pulled, making Sam scream again as he fell backward, the chair landing hard on the hardwood. The book left his fingers, flying off into some dusty corner. Dean didnt care though, he was on the other side of the chair, tugging at Sam's pants.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Sam was both angry and laughing.

"I warned you!" Dean explained, finally tugging the denim free of his brothers muscular legs. 

With Sam pantless he hopped down, landed in his upturned lap. He worked on his brother's boxers, pulling them free and throwing them off somewhere. Sam wasnt hard or anything, just surprised, but Dean sat up with his knees on either side of Sam's waist and lifted him up, forced Sam's legs over his shoulders. Like this he darted forward, his tongue scraping against Sam's ass hole. 

The laughs and shrieks turned into heady moans, surprised but pleasured. Dean loved doing this to Sam, surprising him and taking him apart. He stuck a finger inside of his brother and licked around it, bending the joints and feeling the soft wet tissue around him. Sam was panting underneath him, practically begging for more.

And Dean gave it to him. He put in another finger, hooked it to press against Sam's prostate and only then did the younger hunter begin to harden. Dean took his brothers slowly growing erection in his mouth, choked it down and bobbed over it, licking and tasting, all the while filling his brother with his fingers. 

Sam was crying out, his hands tight in his shirt, not receiving any relief from his big brother. And big, in this case, had nothing to do with age. 

Dean finally pulled his own penis out, the mass of it hard to fit in his freckled hand. Even the head of his cock was freckled. He pulled Sam's ass down, bending the younger man almost in half, before thrusting his dick into that prepared asshole until it was in as far as it could go. 

So big. Sam could hardly breath. He felt so full. 

Then Dean was moving, moaning as he pressed in deeper and pulled out until only his head was still inside of him. He rocked back and forth, his hands hard on Sam's hips except for the rare moments when he lifted one to spank him, just hard enough for his skin to redden. 

And Dean was coming, his hips rolling fast and deep and hard and long streams of semen were flooding Sam's hole. 

When he was done he pulled off of his little brother and laughed down at him, panting, "Medieval."

"Yeah right." Sam kicked at him before regretting doing anything with his legs, "Sodomy was illegal."

"Incest wasnt."

Dean got him his book though, pulled the chair until Sam was sitting upright again, took care of him. Sam was still hard but Dean had been the one wanting to do this in the first place. Sam just wanted to read. 

He opened his book, "You made me lose my place."

"Well, you should have put it down, shouldn't you?"

Sam found his place and started reading and it was only once he got back into the world of the book that Dean knelt down before him and started to suck him off.


	44. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to take care of a human Cas who is still desperate for orders

Human, weak, useless, Cas was all of these things. He was quiet and removed, staying away from the other hunters unless he absolutely had to be around them. In the Impala he read and planned and thought, never singing along with the songs blasting over the radio or talking to the men he loved. At meals he ate hurriedly, not making eye contact. 

Dean pushed him back into a bathroom once, stopping him from leaving the small room of a bar. His hands were rough and Cas was immediately worried about bruising. He had never worried about that before. He didnt want Dean to see how easy it was to damage him now.

"What's up?" Dean asked, making sure no one else was in the bathroom before pushing Cas gently against a wall. "You've been more quiet than usual lately, you sick or something?"

Cas shook his head even though he was sick. He was sick with the disease of mortality. Dean wouldnt understand. 

"I'm not an angel anymore, Dean." he tried to explain, "I would rather not talk about what that means."

"It means you're human." Dean's fingers knotted in the lapels of his over coat.

"It means I'm weak." Cas looked to the ground.

Dean let go of him, anger growing in his face. "Weak? Do you think I'm weak? That Sam's weak? Being human doesnt mean you're weak Cas!"

"That's not what I meant. Dean, I'm useless. I can't help you any more. I should just leave. It would be easier-"

But there were perfect, flush lips pressing against his, swallowing his words, the strength behind them pushing the back of his head into the grimy wall behind him. A tongue darted into his mouth, sliding against his teeth. He was frozen, unable to comprehend what Dean was doing to him. 

"Don't ever say you're useless, Cas." Dean was pleading, his voice soft and cracking, "I need you. You keep me human. Keep me from going bad. Keep me safe."

"Dean." 

And Dean was kissing him again, his fingers leaving his lapels to curl into his hair and this time Cas was kissing him back. Dean needed him. He wasnt weak, not if Dean needed him to be strong. He wasnt useless, if this was his use. 

He slid to his knees before Dean, looking up at him through his eyelashes. He knew what men did to one another in a position like this and he wanted to try it. 

"I've been a soldier for so long, Dean. I need you to tell me what to do."

Dean grabbed him hard and pulled him back to his feet, not something he had expected. Dean looked wicked though, a smile stretching his handsome features. 

"Lean back." he ordered, "Let me take care of you for once."

Cas obeyed.

Dean knelt before him, undoing his slacks and pulling down his briefs, letting his slowly growing erection spring free. Cas was already breathing hard, already uncertain if this was what he wanted. He never wanted Dean to take care of him, to submit to him. But Dean was in control, giving the orders and he gasped as his cock entered his perfect mouth. 

Dean's hands were on his hips, his blunt nails scratching at the sensitive skin of his thighs, exploring and teasing at his flesh. Cas was moaning and bucking, not sure what to do, what Dean could handle, but this was amazing. Dean's mouth was so hot and tight around him, swallowing him down like cheap whiskey, fast and like he was trying to ignore the burn in his throat by taking more. 

There was a flash of teeth and green eyes on his and his fingers were clutching at Dean's hair. Anything to keep him going. His moans were low and heady, his eyes clouding over. Finally he swore and came, white liquid filling Dean's mouth as his eyes went wide at the surprise of it. 

"I'm sorry." Cas slid down so that he was at Dean's level, "I shouldnt have done that. I should have more control."

Dean hadnt swallowed yet and Cas kissed him, forced his mouth open with his chapped lips and strong tongue, before pushing into his mouth again and scooping up his own semen. Dean moaned against the feeling of it, of Cas swallowing his own seed down while kissing him. 

"Don't scare me like that again, okay Cas?" Dean begged. 

"Of course, Dean." Cas thought out loud, "Are we in love?"

"I guess." Dean blushed, "Don't tell Sam?"

"I won't, Dean, I promise. Though I hope to have him hear soon. I have been watching mankind for decades, there are many things I would like to try with you."

Dean perked up at that and his erection twitched even harder. 

"I love you Dean."


	45. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knows what Dean needs, whether it be a punch to the face or show him affection

Sam grabbed his brother by the hair, the blood dripping down his face from where it was swelling from Sam's blows. Another fight, this one going far too far. He pushed Dean up against the Impala hood, hearing him whine and gasp for air around being winded. Sam could finish it here, could keep punching until Dean was dead, but no. He was trying to be his brother, trying to show that he loved him, why couldn't Dean see that? 

He kissed Dean then, hard, his free hand grabbing his lapels. Dean whined but kissed him back, needy around the swelling and bruising. Sam was amazed. He thought Dean wanted him gone, wanted to push him away. He could taste his fear though, could tell how much he needed his little brother. 

Sam pushed him further onto the hood, gentle this time, and undid both of their jeans, pulling Deans almost completely off. 

"Sammy, please." Dean was begging him and Sam obeyed.

He dropped between his brothers legs, licked up the stripe of his ass and tasted his wrinkled hole. He pressed his tongue in, keeping his eyes open and on Dean as he moaned and gasped down air. Sam kept working, kept licking until he thought Dean needed more. That was when he pressed a finger into his brother, moaning as he heard Dean's breath hitch, as his freckled fingers gripped at his long hair. He rubbed into Dean, tapping his prostate roughly before pushing in a second finger, scissoring and pulling his brother apart. Dean was sobbing out his name telling him to just push in, screw the prep and just fuck him, but Sam wouldn't. He didn't want to hurt Dean any more. He'd done enough of that. He pushed in a third finger and Dean was bucking, pressing against his fingers and whining louder. 

Sam took his brothers cock in his hand then, stroking and pulling on it, giving Dean as much pleasure as he could, "Love you, Dean." he panted when his brother went stiff and still beneath him too close to coming, "Wish we were still like this." 

Dean pushed him away then, pulled himself groggily up and turned around on the Impala hood, forcing his ass up into the air. 

Shut up, Sam." his voice cracked, "Just fuck me. We'll work on the rest later." 

Sam grabbed his brothers hips and slammed his cock inside of him, all of his violence from before directed inside of his brothers tight ass. Dean growled at it, the length of his baby brother deep in him. He rubbed his erection against the hood, fucking himself on Sam's cock until they were both coming with one another's name on their lips.


	46. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam hallucinates in the hospital

Sam lay back on the hospital bed, the drugs and exhaustion plaguing him like his head was full of cotton. That didn't matter though, what mattered was what was on top of him, slim and beautiful and open for him. He didn't care if it was impossible. He arched, his erection reaching deeper into the angel on top of him, making him moan and stretch his thin arms as he looked for purchase. 

Cas's lips were open, moans hymnal as they twisted from his voice to another, his real voice, and his eyes were closed, bliss written on his face. Cas was dead, Sam had never told him that he had wanted him like this, but that didn't matter, Cas was there now, bouncing on Sam's throbbing cock and making it sound like he had returned to Heaven. Sam pushed his fingers into the angel's mouth and he buzzed around them, sucking them down like he had Sam's erection just moments before. 

Sam didn't know how it was possible. Cas's eyes opened bright and loving and on him, begging for his forgiveness. Sam gave it as he came, burying himself deeper into Cas's body, his eyes scrunched shut. 

When he opened his eyes though, Cas was gone. His hand was around his cock, his seed was on his white hospital shirt. 

"Please, Sammy," Lucifer chuckled from his seat by the door, "Tell me more about what you want to do to my little brother!"


	47. balthriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why isnt this a common ship?

Douze. That was the word. Ménage à douze. He was glad he knew now, not that he was having one, but with Gabriel involved it could get there. At the moment it was just a Ménage à trois and that was good enough. 

Balthazar gasped as cold fingers touched his bare thighs, as sugar sweetens lips wrapped around his curved erection and swallowed him down. His head fell back at the pleasure of it, the black leather couch creaking under the change in his weight. No sooner had his head tipped back that he found sugary sweet lips against his own, his brother moaning into his mouth while stroking himself behind the couch back. 

Gabriel didnt pull off of Balthazar's cock as he played with himself, his fingers deep in his ass and scissoring himself open. That on it's own was hot, the idea that Gabriel wanted him so badly that he would stretch his own ass for him. Balthazar wanted inside of there so bad that he was leaking precome into the archangel's mouth. 

Gabriel was behind him as well, pulling on his own cock while he snogged his younger brother, his tongue exploring and tasting Balthazar's mouth. Archangels had just the right amount of power it seemed, and Gabriel was so good at using it that Balthazar didn't know which one was the dupe. 

He was moaning though, slamming his cock deeper into Gabriel's mouth when the smaller of them pulled off, licking his lips. Those lips then found their way to Balthazar's chest, his hands pushing up the thin v-neck shirt so that that strong tongue could lick at erect nipples, making Balthazar moan even more. He couldn't take much more of this. 

He grabbed the Gabriel in front of him, pulling him onto his lap. The Trickster was smiling at him as he positioned his ass over Balthazar's spit slicked cock and lowered himself onto it with a hiss. Balthazar was gasping, his brother so tight around his cock. He had done this so many times in this vessel, had slept around with whatever he could, but nothing felt like this. Nothing was this angelic. 

Gabriel climbed up onto the leather couch, standing over Balthazar, his legs in front of his duplicate. His own dick twitched in his hand while his other one stroked through Balthazar's hair, directing his mouth around him. Balthazar was already squirming, the Gabriel on him bouncing and twisting and making him cry out in more pleasure he had ever felt in this body. Now he had to do some work too. 

He swirled his tongue around Gabriel's erection before swallowing it down, fast and violent, making the archangel shout in the surprising bolt of pleasure. He grabbed Balthazar's shoulders, tried to slow him down but no, Balthazar wasn't going to last long, not like this, not Gabriel doing that to his cock. He wanted the Gabriel above him to come with him, someone should. 

The archangel fell forward instead, clutching onto the back of the couch for support as his head fell forward, gasping and moaning loudly into Balthazar's ear. The angel smiled around the cock in his mouth, rubbing the head of it against the rough roof of his mouth to pull out an even sweeter sound. 

Gabriel wasn't going to last long, he could tell that much, the one riding his cock moaning and gasping like a drowning mortal. Balthazar rolled his hips, forcing himself in deeper into his brothers ass, scraping the cock in his mouth lightly with his teeth. His rhythm grew, faster, harder, more human and he screamed out as he came, his seed filling the archangel in his lap. A moment later and Gabriel was coming, both of them, one onto his own chest and one into his mouth. Sweet, no surprise there. 

He was about to fall asleep when Gabriel pulled himself off of his now flaccid penis, his brother's semen dripping down between his legs. The sated one above him flickered and burned out, revealing which one had been real. But if that was the case, why was Balthazar's tongue still tasting sugar?


	48. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has seen sex performed over millenia, but implementing his knowledge is still an interesting experiment

"I'm older than time, Dean, I know how to do this." Cas was tired of Dean always thinking he was clueless, he'd seen sex done billions of times over the millenia. 

"Show me then." Dean teased. 

The human was nude, lying on a cheap motel bed, his erection a hard lump on his stomach. Cas was nervous though, he didn't want to mess this up like he had everything else.

His fingers were hesitant when they touched Dean's cock and he was surprised by the softness of the skin and the gasp that came from his initial touch. If he was that noisy so soon, this couldn't be that hard. Cas, still dressed, folded over his charge, wrapping his pink lips around the pink cock before him, surprised as well by the taste of it. He had expected it to taste foul, like stale sweat and the urine that rushed through it. It tasted a little salty, but not bad at all. 

Dean's fingers were in hair, tightening as he moaned around the heat of Cas's mouth, swallowing him down, pushing all of Dean into him. But the fingers were tugging, pulling Cas off of him. Cas obeyed, apologizing, Dean must not have liked it after all. 

"Great Cas." Dean promised though, pulling Cas up to kiss him, "Fucking great." 

So Cas didn't know why he'd been pulled away. Dean's hands though, they were exploring his body through all of those layers. He was still dressed, that must have been the problem. He helped Dean pull off the suit and the heavy coat, amazed by how Dean's eyes lit up as he looked Cas's body over. Surely Dean had seen a naked man before, he shouldn't have been so surprised. 

"You're beautiful, Cas." and his voice was full of wonder, and Cas felt like he would be blushing if he knew how. Beautiful would have been the last word he would have used to describe himself. 

"It's your first time, Cas. I should be doing the work." Dean finally explained and then his cold fingers were on Cas's barely swollen cock, making him hiss at the contact. Dean's hands were soon warm though and Cas's hiss had turned into moans. He had never touched himself, not understanding the immense pleasure that could be had. When he was fully erect Dean placed wet kisses along the shaft of it, looking up at his angel through thick eyelashes. The look alone made Cas keen. Then his mouth was around Cas's flesh, hot and wet, and tight, the man pushing as far forward as he could, swallowing down as much of Cas as he could without gagging. He worked on Cas for a while, making the man moan and gasp and clutch at the air before he pulled off, kissing Cas's chest. 

His hands took the angel's and placed one on his shoulder, the other in his hair. 

"Direct me." he instructed, "Give me a rhythm and a speed and a depth." 

Cas looked at him curiously. 

"I don't know what you like, Cas." 

"I like you, Dean." Cas replied, making the human smile. Still, he did as he was told, keeping the rhythm slow and the thrust shallow, humming his pleasure before speeding up, making Dean go faster and deeper until the man was gagging and Cas was coming, his semen splashing into Dean's hot mouth. The man froze, letting the liquid coat his tongue, still keeping Cas's cock deep in his mouth. 

When he finally pulled off, swallowing Cas down, his eyes were heavy with wear. Cas reached for him, to reciprocate, but Dean batted him away. 

"No need, Cas. I'm good." 

"Are you sure, Dean?" Cas knew that the whole point of sex was reproduction and, if not that, then pleasure, and Dean hadn't received any. 

"Yeah Cas, I've had enough." 

"I lied, Dean. I love you."


	49. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, alone on the moon, forevermore

Alone, the only place he could be, a place where no one could interrupt and he could actually breathe. A place where he could watch the Earth but not so distant as Heaven. The moon was a place where Cas could go, where he could think, where he could live out the horrible fantasies playing out in his head easier. 

Dean wasn't there. He could confess to the man, or at least, to a replica of him that Cas had made of stone. He could tell the sculpture all of his fears, all of his doubts, apologize over and over again, until he forgot that Dean would never forgive him. He could confess his love. 

The sculpture had once been perfect but now it was soft and losing it's shape. Cas had kissed those lips, those eyes, every feature he could reach, so often that they were no longer there, they were almost smooth in places. 

Cas stood before his creation, tears in his eyes since he knew that this thing before him, Dean, what he loved most, would never return those feelings. Instead he fantasized what could never be, Dean's hands soft against his cheek, his arms strong around his shoulders, his lips crashing against his, his love tumbling from his perfect lips, his cock, hard and leaking, pressing into Cas's body, using him completely. Cas was a hammer for the Winchester, he knew that, but he wanted more, he wanted to be used in every way until he could do no more, until he had atoned completely. Dean's erection between his lips, Dean whispering praises, they made Cas erect himself. 

Here he could pleasure himself, get all of those feelings out so that Dean never had to know. He took himself in hand, stroked gently, moaning silently in the vacuum. He slipped a finger into his ass, imagining it to be Dean's, although he knew that the human would feel so much more amazing. He pulled and thrust, gasping, his mind only on Dean, his face memorized. 

He came with a desolate groan, alone forever, isolated on the moon.


	50. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam hallucinates through his withdrawals

Sam was begging, pulling at his bonds, trying to break free, he knew that this wasn't real, it was just withdrawals, but it was so realistic. Dean was so disappointed, of course he was, Sam was a monster. It was their job to kill monsters, and here was Sam, one of them. He had drank demon blood, because Ruby asked him too, regardless of how Dean had begged him not to trust her. Now he was in the room, telling him everything that he really thought. 

Sam knew he wasnt really in the room, he was alone, tied down as an added insult. He was more alone then ever. Before he was alone, but he could pretend that he wasn't and as long as Dean didn't know, they could still be brothers. Now Sam was something to be hunted. 

His brother slapped him, not hard, but enough to draw his attention. Sam stared, eyes wide. "You don't belong here, Sam." Dean growled, "You belong on a pyre, dead! My blade through your chest. I loved you Sammy, you know that? I wouldn't let anyone else kill you, I won't. I should just kill you now." 

And now that Sam looked, Dean had the means to. Ruby's knife was in his hand. Sam was crying the tears sliding down his cheeks as he choked on the sob in his throat. He didn't want to die. He didn't want Dean to hate him. 

"Pity to waste this though." Dean looked him over, "I've always been jealous of you, you know that? You got the gargantuan size, the looks, the smarts, the opportunities, the chance to have a normal life. But you threw that all away when you started chugging demon juice. Well now I have an opportunity, and I'm going to take it before I throw you away."

He cut Sam's pants off with Ruby's knife, exposing his flaccid penis and thick thighs to the cold air of the panic room. He could feel Dean's hatred seething inside of him, but he knew that Dean could will himself erect, could use his sex as a weapon. He had learned that in Hell. 

And yes, Dean was hard as he pulled down his levis and climbed onto the cot. 

"Dean, please!" Sam begged, "I'm your brother!"

"No." Dean snarled, pulling Sam's hips up as much as he could, "My brother is a human being, not a monster." 

Sam screamed as Dean shoved himself inside of him, no preparation, nothing. Sam had never even put a finger inside of himself and Dean was larger than he looked, his tissues tearing and burning from the fast intrusion. 

Dean didnt care, just thrust hard and fast, no rhythm for Sam to adjust to, no pattern for him to brace against. Dean just pounded, strong and hard and unrelenting. His eyes were cold, his mouth in stern frown, no pleasure in his actions. All he could show Sam was hatred. 

When he was close, when he finally moaned, he pulled out of Sam's bleeding and wrecked ass, positioned himself over his little brother, and came onto his wet face. 

Sam trembled, even without the cum dripping down his face, even with his pants still in one piece, even alone in the Panic Room, not having been touched by his brother.


	51. calthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar teaches Cas how to please Dean

Cas's hands were folded in his lap, his eyes on them. He wouldn't look up, wouldn't make eye contact with his brother, pacing before him. 

"You came to me, remember?" Balthazar reprimanded, "You wanted my help. Now you're being coy?" 

"This isn't a light issue." Cas's voice was quiet. 

Balthazar stopped, leaned over Cas, dragged his face up so they could make eye contact, "You want to know how to please Dean. I can show you, Cas, but you have to let me." 

Cas nodded. He wanted Dean to be happy and he wanted to be of complete use to him. He could feel his Grace waning, knew that eventually he would be human and useless. If he knew how to have sex though, maybe Dean could still use his body at least. 

His brother kissed him, exploring his mouth with his long tongue. Cas tried to match his motions, his enthusiasm, everything. Balthazar was promiscuous, he knew sex. Cas only hoped he would be a good student. 

While they kissed, Balthazar undid his own pants, pulling them down to expose his long, narrow erection. He tugged on it a few time, made it as hard as possible and then he pulled away from Cas, telling him what to do. Cas obeyed, kneeling forward and wrapping his chapped lips around his brother's cock, swallowing it down as much as he could. He was nervous and not very good, but Balthazar talked him through it, teaching him what to do with his tongue, his eyes, his speed, his depth, and soon Balthazar was moaning and rocking, grabbing onto Cas's hair and fucking into his throat until he came, his seed hot and salty on Cas's tongue. 

Another order and the younger angel swallowed it down. 

Balthazar climbed onto the bed, straddling his brother and quickly undid his clothes, pulling them off and throwing them to the floor, biting and nuzzling at the skin he was revealing. Cas was gasping at that, wondering if Dean would do that to him, if Dean would even want him. Cas was in a male vessel, something Dean had never shown interest in, but Cas wanted him so bad, needed Dean to love him. 

When he was nude, his legs spread, Balthazar darted between them, licked at his tight asshole as his cock swelled up once more. Cas knew that wasn't something humans could do, but this was a crash course. He moaned at the feeling of his brothers tongue inside of him, at the fingers that joined it and pushed into him, stretching him out, getting him ready. He was flushed and begging by the time Balthazar removed them, replacing them with his cock. 

Cas couldn't breath, his body burning and full and hurting and feeling amazing. He moaned as Balthazar circled his hips, forcing his cock deeper into his brother, pulling out almost all of the way before shoving hard and fast into him. He picked up speed, the two of them sharing gasps and moans and soon enough Balthazar was coming all over again, this time into his little brother's virgin ass. His hand went around Cas's own erection, tugging at it and not pulling out, forcing him to come as well. 

When Cas came, he didnt shout Balthazar, but Dean


	52. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas shows what he's learned from Balthazar and Dean rejects him

"God Cas," Dean moaned, thrusting shallow into Cas's mouth. He didn't need to go deep, Cas was doing most of the work, "How do you know this? I thought you were a virgin?" 

Cas grabbed his hips and swallowed him down further, his tongue flat and flexed against the bottom of Dean's cock. He couldn't answer, his mouth was full, and even if he could, how would he say that Balthazar had taught him? Instead he kept going, pulling almost all of the way off of Dean before slamming forward, Dean's head pressing against Cas's throat. Cas kept going, kept drawing out those rough gasps and unmanly moans from his hunter while his hands slipped back, leaving Dean's hands and going for his ass instead. 

He spread the man's ass, running a long finger against the tight hole. Dean's fingers netted into his hair, pulling, his cock slamming into Cas harder, faster, more chaotic. Cas pressed the finger inside and that was it, Dean pulled him off. 

He looked flustered, terrified, "Oh God, Cas." he moaned, "You blowing me is one thing, but no, I can't-" Dean couldn't explain it. 

"You're straight." Cas nodded, ashamed of himself. He had finally gotten here and he'd ruined it, "I understand. Giving it, that still allows you to have your masculinity. I apologize." 

He was about to vanish, leave Dean forever, nothing could fix what Cas had so strongly ruined, but the man grabbed onto him, pulled him close. "It sounds so selfish when you say it, Cas." he murmured, "I'm the one who's sorry. You did nothing wrong Cas." 

But the angel couldn't believe that, not until Dean was pressing his lips against his, wiping his tongue against his teeth. 

"We'll try again, okay Cas?" he begged and Cas nodded again. 

"I only hope to be useful Dean." he admitted. 

And Dean was crying against him, still kissing, his fingers tight in the lapels of his coat, "Don't say that Cas. Don't say you're just doing this for me. Don't make me into that." 

"I can't help it, Dean." Cas wanted to vanish all over again, he hated making Dean cry, "I love you." 

Dean kept crying, but he was smiling now.


	53. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them find a damaged bird and when Cas can't even save it he feels that he too is going to die

"Broken." Cas mumbled, a few steps behind the Winchesters. 

They almost didn't hear it, but they turned, tried to see what Cas was talking about. The angel had been different since Naomi died, a little brain dead, not fully there. He bent down, his hands reaching around a small bird that had fallen to earth and broke it's wing. The creature was terrified but seemed to calm in Cas's hands. 

Sam put a hand on his shoulder, "We can fix that, Cas." he promised, "You can teach it how to fly." 

Cas smiled at that and followed them the rest of the way to the Impala. 

Sam was wrong though and the bird died only hours later, probably of starvation. Cas tried to revive it, but nothing would work. It should have been simple. He wouldn't talk and he wouldn't leave the birds body, not until Dean took him by the hands and led him to the motel bed, leaving Sam to deal with the corpse. Cas didn't cry, even though he could now, and he didn't show any emotions, not until Dean kissed him tenderly on the forehead. 

Then Cas grabbed him tight by his shirt, pulled him in, kissed him over and over again, his teeth scraping at pink lips, his need infectious and cruel. Dean was bleeding by the time he was able to pull back, "Dammit Cas! What the Hell?" 

But Cas had curled in on himself and he was playing with the belt of his over coat like he had when he was insane. He was small and fragile and Dean kissed him all over again, forgiving his brashness. Sam joined them, kissing Cas as well. They knew what he needed. He needed a distraction and, more than that, he needed their love. 

They slowly, delicately, stripped him and kissed at his skin, leaving no piece of his body unloved. They finally got him to open up but he was still silent, not joining them as they expressed themselves, as Sam fingered himself and opened himself for Cas to enter him. He shuddered when Dean did the same to him, opened him up slowly and carefully, kissing him constantly. Cas seemed to be eons away. 

With another kiss Dean lifted the angel, placing him onto his own erection and stayed there, not thrusting, just kissing at Cas's neck and cheek and ear, stroking him until he was hard enough for Sam. Sam knelt over the pair of them and Dean was the one who pressed Cas into Sam's stretched hole. The two Winchesters were moaning and doing all of the work, worshiping Cas and forgiving him as he did. Cas moaned as well, but his sounds were quiet and small, a bit too scared and sad. 

It took a long time and thousands of kisses, but Dean finally came, reaching out to help Sam by stroking his purpling and unloved cock. Cas came second, sobbing through it and Sam came third, his semen spilling out onto Cas's chest.

Cas was finally making eye contact, was finally responsive and when Sam pulled off of him, pulling him off of Dean and wrapping his large body around the angel, he finally started to cry.

"There was nothing you could do, Cas." Dean kissed his ear, "You did your best." 

"Will I die?" Cas turned to him, "I'm broken too."


	54. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Larp and the Real Girl

Sam's fingers interlaced with Dean's as he pulled his brother up, mashed their painted lips together. Dean had lost the long wig, but the red paint, the chain mail was still there. Sam had laughed at first, but Dean was comfortable like this, confident, and that made his so very attractive. And his hot lips against his little brothers, well that was hot as well. 

Sam was already hard by the time Dean started to dig through his leathers, his armor, searching for Sam's erection and softly tugging at the hard flesh, making Sam moan. Dean was rough, pulling on Sam and making him beg before he finally flipped him over, undid his medieval pants and pulled them down to reveal his aching ass. He wanted Dean so bad, he didn't care that there would have red and white paint spread on his cheeks afterwards. 

His brother licked at him, spread that paint around as he pushed his tongue into his baby brothers ass. He sounded like he was enjoying himself and that brought Sam close to the edge. Dean wrapped his hand once more around Sam's length and stroked, giving Sam much needed friction as he stopped licking and pushed in a finger instead. Sam was shaking, moaning so loudly at what his brother was doing to him. He needed more. Dean was willing to give it. 

He didn't stop jerking Sam off but he removed his finger and replaced it with his own dripping cock. Sam muffled a scream when it entered him, burning his poorly prepped muscles. But Dean moved slow at first and distracted his brother from the pain by tightening his hold on his cock, making him come all over those rented leathers. He gasped and hissed through his orgasm, feeling Dean speed up in his now relaxing ass, the rhythm, growing faster and hotter and deeper. He was moaning all over again, the feeling of his brothers girth so good. It had been so long. 

"Come Dean, please!" Sam begged. 

He wanted Dean to come, wanted to be filled by his seed once more. Dean obeyed, groaning as he did, his fingers clutching at Sam's ponytail.


	55. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally confesses after Cas has prostituted himself.

Cas leaned back, his throat exposed as his eyes closed. Dean turned away, not having meant to walk in on that, not wanting to see the once angel with surgical tubing around his arm and a needle in his vein, his clothing discarded and dried cum on his chin. He hated the fact that Cas was selling himself for those drugs, taking more of them then he ate or slept. 

He didn't know how to stop it though and if he did, he was sure Cas would leave. He heard a groan and then the shuffling of something heavy. When he looked back Cas had covered himself with a blanket, but not really caring too much. 

"Dean." he stated, trying to keep his voice strong, "To what do I owe the honor?" 

Dean had forgotten why he'd come at all, the sight of his friend ruining himself wiping it from memory. "Nothing Cas. I just wanted to see you." 

Cas laughed at that, "You never come for that." 

"Maybe I should." 

Cas patted the floor beside him, pulling out the syringe, "Come here." 

Dean obeyed for once and Cas leaned his head onto Dean's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. This must be hard for you." Cas's lids were heavy and they closed for too long, "You must hate me now." 

And Dean did something he hadn't done before, something he had never planned to do. He kissed Cas, light and hesitant. Cas pulled away, eyes more awake than before, anger flooding him. 

"Dont you dare Dean! Not now! Not after all of this! You cant love me now!" Dean was staring at him, watching the tears drip down Cas's cheeks, "I stopped loving you." 

Dean could feel the stinging in his own eyes, the regret he felt. He had always loved Cas, maybe he could have prevented this if he'd showed it. He grabbed the man again, pulled him forward and kissed him once more, tongue exploring his mouth. This time Cas kissed him back, needy and hungry and a little slow, his fingers tangling as they grabbed at his clothes. Dean didn't fight as Cas stripped him blindly, just kissed away the tears and apologized over and over again. Cas was rougher than necessary, hating what he'd become without Dean's love. 

By the time dean was nude he was fully hard and Cas was no longer kissing his mouth, but all parts of his body, his tongue flitting out and licking at him, making him moan prematurely. He wrapped those red lips around Dean's length, choked him down and swallowed and sucked and teased with his teeth. Dean was bucking into him, not sure how long he would last. He had been making do for so long, now he was with who he wanted and he couldn't control himself. Cas could though and he grabbed the base of Dean's cock tight, cutting off his orgasm as he shook off the blanket. 

His arms were wrecked with track marks and Dean could see his ribs. He looked sickly, but he was doing alright as he climbed onto Dean's lap, pushing his dick inside of his stretched ass. Dean didn't want to think about that, about who had been pounding into Cas and how sore he must be, how sensitive. And Cas was hissing at the sensation, tears welling up in his eyes as he bounced on Dean's prick, forcing the man in deeper. 

Dean grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him tight as he sat up and then changed the position, making Cas lie down beneath him, not able to do any of the work. Cas was always doing too much work it seemed. Dean grabbed his angel's erection pumping it in time with his hips as his rhythm picked up and they were both moaning, breathing in each others sounds. 

Cas came surprisingly easily, tightening around Dean and drawing his own orgasm. 

Dean collapsed on top of him, kissing every inch of skin he could reach delicately. 

"I'm not hallucinating?" Cas asked, hesitantly, "This is real?" 

"It's real, Cas." Dean promised, turning Cas so they could look one another in the eyes, "I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I'd be- I'd be lost without you." 

Cas smiled sadly, "And then there's me. Already lost." 

"I'll find you, Cas."


	56. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wingkink

Cas practically purred under Sam's hands, his wings unfurling with a word. Sam stared at them long and hard, trying to memorize the intricate pattern of feathers and color. They were slate gray and freckled with spots of navy and they were as cool as shade in summer. 

He pet the angel, making him make soft whining purrs and then his fingers tightened, pulled like he had on Cas's hair and the angel was bucking, making needy, dirty sounds. Sam wanted to make more of those. 

With his hands still in those feathers he licked at the angel's asshole, stretching it as best he could with his tongue alone. Cas was arching, shaking with too much sensation and he was begging Sam, needing more, but he wasn't saying what. So Sam buried his face into that perfect ass, licked and tasted and fucked with his thick tongue, all the while pulling on gray-blue feathers. 

Cas was unraveling, his cock rubbing against the motel bed and with a shout he was done, his cum spilling out onto the duvet.


	57. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's death.

The hot, salty water sprinkled over freckles. The burn of feathers flickering against skin. The red of blood. The white of grace. The promises tumbling from his lips. The chapped ones before him, whispering praise. The fingers tightening around his wrists. The scorch pattern of wings burning cotton. 

Dean held Cas, wouldnt let go, wouldnt stop whispering his words of praise and forgiveness, love and understanding, to the angel. Cas smiled at the words, the expression finally reaching his eyes. Finally, he was hearing the love he had always craved. 

His lips found Deans and he kissed him hard, trying to get out the need and love and approval that had been bottled up inside of him for millenia in a few last touches, a few last moments. 

"I never even finished my first promise to you, Cas." Dean sobbed. 

"There's time." and there was, for they both willed there to be. Cas was pressing his long fingers into the wound, keeping as much pressure and blood and Grace inside of him as he could. Dean kissed him again and he didn't even care that it was because of a promise. 

He needed to feel Dean, had needed it for so long. No one else had made him want this, had made him crave touch and pleasure and promiscuity. His spare hand reached down, cupped Dean's flesh through his denim and inaudibly begged the human to desecrate his vessel before it lost all use. 

Dean kissed him again, his hand hard in his hair before trailing down his skin, adding more pressure to his wound as he undid Cas's slacks, pulled off his belt and tugged them down as much as he could without making Cas move.

Cas was just as limp as he was and Dean kissed there as well before wrapping his flush lips around Cas's penis, swallowing it down and forcing it hard in his mouth. He kept his eyes open, kept them on Cas, making sure he was there the whole time. 

While the angel moaned in equal parts pain and pleasure, Dean undid his own jeans, pulled them down and opened himself up. He pressed his fingers into his own tight hole, scissored and twisted until he could take the entirety of his friend. 

When he could, he climbed onto Cas, pressed his erection into his ass and started to bounce. Cas touched him as much as he could, his free hand ghosting over his flesh, wiping away tears, clutching at cloth. 

"Thank you, Dean." Cas smiled once more, moaning around it. 

"Don't thank me yet, we're not done." Dean reminded him, the tears not halting as his ass filled with Cas's prick. He was bigger than expected. 

Then Dean understood, "Don't you dare." he begged, "Don't fucking leave me, Cas."

Cas clutched at Dean's fingers, both hands wrapped and intertwining with his desperately. 

"I love you Dean." Cas admitted, "Take care of Sam, alright?"

And Cas was gone. Dean pulled off of him, clutching at his angel, ignoring the pain of the wings that burned into his skin.


	58. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freckles

Sam's fingers traced the bumps on Dean's arm, the raised skin of freckles. How long had he done that? He must have started when they were still kids, but the texture of Dean's skin never stopped amazing him, neither had the feeling of him between his legs. Right now it was just Dean's knee, pressed up against his achingly hard erection, still bound in denim. 

He was pleading against Dean's mouth, begging to be filled. Dean was always quick to obey. 

Sam moaned as Dean released him from his jeans, as his calloused thumb rubbed against the slit in his cock, as his blunt nails scraped down his thighs, as a finger pressed into his ass. Sam threw his head back, finally pulling his lips away from Dean's, groaning loudly at the sensation. 

"So loud, Sammy, you're going to wake the neighbors." Dean mocked. 

Sam didn't care. Dean dripped lubricant onto his moving fingers before slipping another one inside of his brother, hooking them to make Sam scream more, to clutch at the sheets as he moaned. 

He leaned forward, his lips soft against Sam's ear, "You gonna cum for me, Sammy? Cum for your big brother without me even touching your cock?" 

Sam hissed at the idea of it, begging Dean for more. Dean gave it to him, removing his fingers and replacing them with his slicked cock. Sam was shouting all over again, feeling so full, so crazed, he couldn't even think. His mind went blank as Dean slammed into him, the only thing he could think of being the pleasure he was feeling. And he was coming, just like Dean had wanted him to. He screamed and there was knocking on the walls, people shouting for them to quiet down, but that didn't matter because Dean was coming, his hot white seed pouring into his little brothers ass.


	59. casbriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas will do anything for the Winchesters' safety in Channel Surfing.

Gabriel ran his thumb against his brothers pink lips, chuckling to himself. Cas had come for his charges, of course they had, but they were in tv-land, and pretty boy angel's weren't allowed. 

"What are you doing to them?" Cas growled. 

"Why? What would you do for their safety?" Gabriel stared at Cas. 

Cas had always been loyal to a fault, but to Heaven, not to man. "Anything." 

"Anything?" he laughed around the cliche, but his fingers trailed down to Cas's chest. 

"Please." 

Gabriel snapped and Cas was nude on the warehouse floor. Gabriel kissed him, hard, before biting his lip and promising the Winchesters' safety. Cas became pliant after that, taking Gabriel's orders easily. 

He kissed his brother back, pressed his fingers into his own ass and stretched the hole for him. That was so beautiful, Cas's pink lips falling open as he moaned around the pleasure he was giving himself, that Gabriel was easily hardened. When Cas had gotten four of his fingers into himself, his eyes on Gabriel the whole time, the archangel ordered him to stop and that was when he undid his own pants, flipped Cas onto his stomach, and pressed the head of his cock into that angelic ass. 

His thrusts were fast and hard, drawing out Hellish sounds from Cas's lips. Gabriel panted and moaned in turn, his lips trailing kisses along Cas's spine as he fucked him. He clutched at his hips, ramming into him until he was sure of blood and came. 

"Stay away from them during the game. They'll be safe." He promised.


	60. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how they decide where their matching tattoos would go.

Sam pushed Dean deeper into the sheets, his hands hard on his brother's shoulders, his cock buried deep in his ass. Dean was sweating, calling out, clasping at whatever he could reach, his teeth drawing blood from biting his lip so hard. Sam should slow down, try not to break his brother, but that hot muscle wrapped around his cock, squeezing him so desperately, the sounds that he was making so wonderful, Sam just had to ram in deeper, harder, draw out more of them. Dean's eyes were begging, needing some release. Sam gave it to him, wrapping one rough hand around Dean's erection and stroking it, making Dean toss his head back. Sam bit back a scream, his teeth in Dean's throat as he came, bruising the sensitive flesh. He panted once he was done, his cock slippery in the pool of cum in his brother's ass. Dean was whining, his orgasm spreading across both of their chests as Sam kept stroking. Sam placed a hand over Dean's heart, "Here. Both of us. We'll get the tattoo here. For love."


	61. wincebriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comes back from the dead and the Winchesters welcome him back.

Dean held Gabriel's hips down, his teeth nipping at delicate flesh and his tongue dragging along the archangel's hard cock. Gabriel would have been moaning, but he couldn't; gagged by Sam's own erection being thrust down his throat. So, instead, he grabbed at sheets, twisting them in his fists as tears ran down his face, his mouth stretched too tight around Sam's girth. 

Dean pushed a finger inside of him, crooking it to press at his prostate and he bucked, his as wriggling to get away and get more of Dean inside of him. The mortal complied, pressing in another finger and making Gabriel choke. When Dean thought he was ready and Sam was losing his rhythm, thrusting hard and chaotically into Gabriel's mouth, he pulled out and replaced his fingers with his leaking dick. 

The sound that came from Gabriel was ungodly, even if it was muffled. Dean clung to the archangel, fucking into him like he never had anyone else. 

Sam was shouting, coming into Gabriel's bleeding mouth, head thrown back. Sam pulled off of him, replacing his penis with his lips, kissing at Gabriel's tearing eyes as he moaned and gasped at the pleasure racking his frame. 

Sam turned his attention to his brother, "Enough. You have to come."

The order was all he need and he shot into Gabriel, his cum a sticky white mess inside of him. Exhausted he pulled out, grabbing the archangel and holding him close.

He joined his brother in kissing the angel, "Dont disappear so long, okay?" Dean begged, "We love you too much."


	62. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries out a bit of dominance.

Dean couldn't breathe, Cas's fingers wrapped around his throat, his lips inches away. He wanted to kiss them, but that was what had gotten him here in the first place. Cas was cruel, too dominant, and Dean loved every moment of it. He was being punished, kissing out of turn, and Cas's thigh was grinding hard against his cock, tightly packed in pink satin, his fingers tight and forcing spots to dance in his vision. Everything was going dark when Cas let him go, letting him breathe as he fell back leaning against the wall as he stroked his throat. 

"Are you going to obey?" Cas growled. 

Dean nodded. He wasn't permitted to speak. 

Cas pushed him to his knees and once again placed him before his leaking cock. Dean took it gladly, swallowing his master down. He was born for this, for obedience. Cas ordered him to go faster, deeper, all sorts of things and Dean was all too glad to comply. 

Cas hadn't pulled the vibrator out of him, leaving it nestled in his ass, and he adjusted it by remote, making Dean fight back a scream at the assault on his sensitive muscles. When Cas decided that Dean had had enough, that he deserved an award, he hoisted him up, pushed him against the wall and grabbed the toy, pushing the underwear out of the way. He twisted it cruelly before pulling it out, shoving himself into Dean's ass hard and quick. He shoved into him, his fingers interlacing with Dean's, giving him the signal that he could now make a sound.

He moaned in the release, his erection rubbing against the wall through the smooth material. Cas slowed down, let him breathe, gave him pleasure instead of just taking. He was too good to the human. 

"Love you." Cas whispered into his ear, nuzzling against him, "Couldn't do this with anyone else." 

And it was true and the knowledge had Dean coming hard against the wall, ruining humiliating underwear. He had made a good choice in explaining domination to Cas, to begging that he did it to him.


	63. denny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean uses Benny to replace Cas in Purgatory.

Dean's fingers scratched at the earth, dirt sticking under his nails. His knees dug into the stones and his feet slipped on fallen leaves. Everything smelled like blood and sweat and soil. He groaned as Benny thrust into him, his nails digging into his hips as he fucking into his tight muscles. He could feel him, every ridge, every vein of his cock, scraping against his insides. It burned and hurt and it felt like Benny was going to rip him into pieces. He could have if he wanted to. It had never been like this with Cas, it had always felt amazing, but it would have to do. It had taken Dean what felt like months to get here, to get Benny to fuck him deep and hard in Purgatory. He needed it. With Cas he had felt full, complete, now that he was gone, Dean felt horribly empty and alone. He just needed something inside of him. He screamed as Benny came, his rhythm speeding up and his blood flowing from torn tissue. He was amazed the vampire wasn't on him more than just sexually. Still, he kept fucking, even though he was quickly going limp. Dean helped himself, stroking his own cock in time with Benny's thrusts, losing his balance. When he finally did come it was with Cas's name on his lips and another silent prayer in his mind.


	64. balthazam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar is being tortured by a demon wearing Sam.

Balthazar knelt on the floor, his hands bound behind him, his wings stretched and nailed to the cement floor. All of him hurt, a pounding in his head and blood dripping from multiple wounds. This demon wasn't getting anything out of him though, wouldn't. He would die first. He thought the area was safe, but that turned out to be wrong, so very wrong. Never again would he trust when a Winchester called for him. They were too easily possessed. 

It was smiling at him as he pulled off Sam's clothes. He couldn't fight, couldn't do anything as the demon started to stroke Sam hard, couldn't even get out an exorcism through the gag. It removed it though, just in time for it to push Sam's cock into his mouth and start thrusting. Balthazar liked sex, but not like this, never like this. The demon must have known that, using Sam to ruin his favorite pass time forever. 

Sam was long and narrow and his cock slammed into the back of his throat, making him gag while tears welled up in his eyes. When the demon grew tired of his mouth he pulled out and slapped the angel hard, replacing the gag. 

He circled him a few times before cutting off the back of his pants. The closest he got to preparation was the hilt of Sam's demon knife being pushed into him a few times before it was replaced with Sam's dick. These thrusts were harder than before and Balthazar was moaning around the gag, squirming to get away as it fucked him. He could feel more blood flowing but he couldn't do anything about it. It laughed at his displeasure as it fucked him harder, ripping at the nails in his wings as he pushed Balthazar further forward. 

The tears were flowing freely when the demon pulled out, going back in front of him to finish himself, stroking himself into orgasm. His cum hit Balthazar's face and dripped down, mingling with the tears and the blood already there. 

It laughed again before asking what his side was planning for the war again. Balthazar still wouldn't answer, even though he knew he'd be used again.


	65. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally admits his feelings when Cas is doing whatever he can to feel whole.

Sam was the first to notice, the only one to notice, and he pulled Cas aside to ask him about it. 

"What's up?" he asked, a hand on the former angel's shoulder, "You've been walking funny for a month. You okay?"

It was a stupid question. Of course Cas wasn't okay. He was mortal, had been for almost two months. He was weak and needy and had urges he didnt know what to do with. With Sam so close, with Dean waiting for them, there was another urge there that he wanted to fulfill. 

"I'm fine." he shuddered, turning away from him. 

"You're not, tell me."

Cas was empty, hollow, without his Grace. He needed something to fill it. He had found something in a little shop and he kept it inside of him at all times. He couldnt tell Sam that though, not without making him worry. 

"I'm fine." he repeated.

Sam rolled his eyes but lay off of it, going back to Dean and the Impala and the hunt. Cas felt nervous, insects walking along his flesh. He was scared about Sam's reaction to what he was doing to himself.

 

It was almost a week before Sam asked him again and Dean was out getting them something to eat and checking on the Impala's breaks. Plenty of time. 

"It's nothing." Cas argued. Sam was close to him though, too close, pinning him against the wall next to the bed. Cas couldnt make eye contact, he couldnt focus. His mind kept racing. What would Sam feel like? What does he taste like? Could he fill him? 

"Then show me." Sam's eyes were piercing, searching Cas's face. He could see the nerve brought sweat, the hard breathing, the need in Cas's eyes. "You're walking like you've got a stick up your ass. 

Cas folded over, leaning his head against Sam's shoulder. The human softened at that, patted his back. "You'll think I'm foul." he whined. 

"We'll see about that, Cas."

And Cas showed him. He was clumsy as he undid his belt, his cheeks pink and his hands sweating. He would prefer anything to this. He pulled down his slacks and turned, not waning to see Sam's reaction. The human hissed when he saw the black end of a plug buried deep in his ass. 

Sam's fingers were soft though, gentle, as they touched the rubber edges of it. "Why would you do this to yourself, Cas?"

Sam didnt sound disgusted, not like he was about to leave him there like that. Instead he sounded sad and hurt as if Cas was insulting him by placing such an object inside of himself. 

"I feel." Cas choked back a dry sob as he turned back to Sam, "I just feel so empty. All of the time."

"So you filled yourself." Sam's eyebrows were knotted, his eyes full of concern. "Is it working?"

Cas shook his head. It wasn't. He still felt empty. 

"Come here." Sam offered his hand and Cas took it being led to the motel bed. Sam laid him down, inspecting the black lump pressed so deep inside of him. His hands ghosted over the former angel's thighs before grabbing onto the rubber, slowly easing it out of him. 

Cas threw an arm over his face, not wanting to see. He peered out though as he felt soft lips against him, against his thighs and that leaking hole that the plug was removed from. The lips trailed up his stomach, pushing up his shirt and then they were on his face, on his lips and on his eyes and on his cheeks, removed the tear stains from his pale skin. 

"Sam." he didn't understand, what was Sam doing? Why was he doing it to him?

"God damn it, Cas." Sam still seemed hurt, "I've wanted you for years, loved you since I first met you. I just... is that okay? I'll stop if you want."

And Cas grabbed him roughly by the collar, pulled him down and kissed him hard and long, pressing his tongue into the man's mouth. He'd loved Sam too, but he couldn't. Angels aren't allowed. 

Sam smiled against him and started to stroke himself through his pants, making himself harder than he already was. 

"Let me try to fill you." he whispered against Cas's mouth. 

Cas bucked up, pressed his own erection against Sam's chest, inviting him into his already stretched hole. Sam kissed him again, pulling off his pants. He slid into the angel easily, moaning as he did, the sound a combination of every moan he had wanted to force out by pressing into the angel over the years. 

Cas clutched at him, feeling the heat of Sam inside of him. He wasn't as wide as his plug, but he was longer and human and felt so much better. Cas was gasping and moaning as Sam slammed into him, kissing him lightly and petting his thick dark hair. 

They kissed throughout Sam's orgasm, him moaning loudly into Cas's mouth and Cas growling in response. He could feel the splash of liquid, the oozing as it dripped down the walls of his anus. He wanted Sam to stay inside of him forever. 

Sam finally pulled out, redoing his pants quickly in case Dean were to come back. 

"Better?" he asked. 

Cas was playing with the hole, pulling out some of Sam's semen before licking it off of his fingers. There was a light smile on his face. 

"Yes, Sam." he felt hole, full, filled with the love he had needed from Sam for so long, "Thank you."

Sam laughed as he tossed Cas his slacks back.


	66. Sanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny realizes that the best way to get Dean to himself is to ruin Sam.

Benny traced Sam's lips with a finger, feeling his pulse under his thin skin. So easy, to slice into the younger Winchester and drain him of his blood. That would definitely get him what he wanted, but no. He needed to ruin Sam, not martyr him. He needed Dean. The best way to do that would be to ruin Sam, get him out of their lives forever. He was being good though, if he started drinking he'd never stop. 

Sam was tied to the headboard, already leaking precome from the few strokes Benny had given him and his ass was wriggling from the narrow vibrator. Benny turned it up and Sam was whining, squirming, trying to free his wrists from their bonds. He was loving this, needy for it. 

Benny finished stripping before he climbed onto Sam, straddling him, and started to suck on his cock, his ass in Sam's face. The human got the hint, licked at the presented hole while he moaned and thrust into Benny's mouth. It was too much stimulation, he had to slow down, he had to figure out who this guy was. He had no idea who his partner was, just some guy in need of a hook up. 

When Sam thought he was going to fall apart, he pulled off and turned around, sitting down to get Sam deep into his stiff ass. He hadn't been prepared at all, but he moaned like he had been born for this. 

Sam was gasping, not able to breathe, not able to see. He was feeling too much. It was only a few pumps and he was coming with a long scream. 

Benny pulled off of him, stroked himself until he came, leaving his cum on Sam's face. He didn't wipe it off, didn't move to untie the man, didn't even turn down the vibrator. He dressed with a smile on his lips and when he left he winked and said, "Give your brother my regards." 

Only then did Sam realize who it was, but there was nothing he could do. He'd have to stay there and wait for Dean to find him, bound and humiliated. He'd never be able to look Dean in the eyes again.


	67. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is terrified that Dean wont love him now that the scars of his life are starting to show.

It didn't take long for Cas's body to start changing once he was human. He would spend a lot of times in bathrooms, staying away from the men in his charge, the men who were now protecting him, and when he finally did come out he would sometimes leave blood in the sink. He moved slower, ate like he was starving, sleep at the drop of a hat. 

He was never nude around them, never shed those layers or the thick cotton ones that he replaced the suit with when it proved to be more of a hindrance than he'd realized. Even though it was summer, he wore long sleeves and a hat almost all of the time, hiding as much of his skin as he could. 

He didnt speak much and the hunters were feeling more and more isolated from him. One night, when Cas was reading and Sam was out, scoping out a case, Dean climbed onto his bed. He missed his friend, his lover.

Cas tried to ignore his advances, the kisses that Dean was placing on his cheek and neck, distracting him from his book. Cas turned away from him, shifted his position on the bed, tried to get away. Dean didnt know what to think of that, but it hurt. 

"So, that's it?" He asked, giving up, "We're over? Wow, Cas, here I was thinking that we were something special."

Cas finally tore his eyes from his book, staring at Dean with more stability and sternness than he had shown in a long time, "Dean. You are perfect. I know I've been... distant, but I do still love you. I want your safety above all else."

"Then where are you? You've been hiding for so long."

Cas tossed the book aside and his shoulders raised, a hard shell of soft flesh, "I don't want you to see me, I'm afraid you won't want me anymore."

"What? Cas, what are you talking about?"

"I used to be powerful, Dean, I used to be useful. Now I'm weak and human and ugly. I want you to love me but if you see what I have become... you'll hate it."

"What? Cas, no, you're beautiful." But Dean could see why Cas wore a hat now that he had finally gotten this close. the former angel had scars in his hairline, bald spots from where hair had been tugged out in battles. If Cas was hiding those with a hat, he must have been hiding a lot more with those other layers. 

Without asking, he grabbed onto Cas's shirt, tugging it off mercilessly. Cas yelped at that, hopped off of the bed and got as far as he could in a few quick steps. He was covering his chest with his arms. He looked terrified. If he could have, he would have vanished.

"What are you doing?"

Dean stood and walked towards him, hating to see how he recoiled in his presence, "I'm going to love you, no matter what, okay? So cut the crap and let me see."

Cas was hesitant and his eyes were red and filling with tears but he pulled his arms down. The angel banishing sigil was scarred in his chest, pink and raised. There was a stab wound scar in his heart, other stab scars in his side and other scars lacing his body. There was hardly an inch of smoothness now. Dean was gentle as he traced the sigil, remembering how he had been the one who had carved it. Then his finger went up, traced the scar over Cas's heart. 

"Our first meeting." Cas sounded mournful.

"Cas."

"I know. I should leave. I never wanted you to see."

Dean pushed him into the wall, a hand at his throat, his lips crashing into his angel's. He kissed him hard, licking into his mouth, his free hand running up and down marred flesh. 

"Beautiful." he promised, "You're beautiful, Cas."

And Cas was crying, kissing him so desperately, his hands fisting his clothes. "Don't leave me, Dean." he begged, "Please."

"Never." 

Dean took his arms, led him back to the bed, traced every scar with his fingers before kissing it. Cas moaned at some of the more sensitive spots, growing hared with each calming touch. It had been so long since he'd let Dean touch him. The ones that Dean had caused, those got the most attention. He traced and kissed the sigil over and over, but the one on his heart, that one had Dean licking at it and teasing with his teeth, his lips soft and needy of forgiveness. Cas gave it with his own pleas for forgiveness. 

Then Dean got to his pants, undoing them and pulling them down so he could work on the scars down there. He wasn't able to ignore the hard cock before him and before anything else he swallowed it down, making Cas gasp and cling to the motel sheets. Human, he was much more sensitive. Dean licked the soft skin and swallowed him down, gentle and slow and picking up intensity. Cas was mewling as he thrust up, forcing his erection deeper into Dean's mouth. 

He was about to come when Dean pulled off, resumed his treatment of those scars. As he kissed though, he pushed a finger into Cas, making him squirm and as he crooked it, call out in pleasure. He kept working, kept fucking Cas on his digit until he was ready for more, than scissoring him with another. Cas stopped clinging to the sheets, started clinging to Dean instead and once again Dean swallowed him down. This time he didn't stop sucking on Cas until he was coming with a needy sound and he swallowed the salty fluid down with pride. 

He kissed Cas, pulling his fingers out of him, and laying on top of him, still fully dressed.

"What about you?" Cas asked, although he was exhausted. 

"What about me?"

"Well, you need to come to."

"This isn't about me, Cas. It's about you. I would rather it always be about you."

And Cas was kissing him again, as needy and full of love as ever.


	68. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel seduces Dean in a filled park and he's horribly noisy.

Gabriel gasped and moaned, not even trying to be quiet as Dean thrust into him. Dean had to cover his mouth with his hand, get him to shut up. There was a playground on the opposite side of the trees, kids and parents that could walk in on them at any moment. He hadn't been able to wait until they were back in the motel room though, Gabriel practically begging to suck his cock. Sucking wasn't enough though and he had hoisted the archangel up the side of a tree, had fingered him and stretched him and was now fucking him. Gabriel smiled around the hand over his mouth and tightened the muscles in his ass, making Dean groan loudly before he was able to catch himself. That was just cruel. Gabriel would have to be punished. Dean sped up, thrusting deeper, his balls hitting Gabriel's skin as he pushed in as deep as he could, making the angel whine and buck and tears to spring to his eyes. It was fast and messy but Dean came, with one last thrust, nesting into his angel.


	69. balthstiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godstiel claims Balthazar as his own.

Balthazar was used to being in power, not obeying, but this was a God before him, telling him what to do. He found a slight thrill of excitement in it past the fear. He was currently on the warehouse floor, his clothing thrown off somewhere, only his necklaces left to sparkle on his chest. 

He was thrusting up into the air, moaning as he fucked his fingers into his own ass. There were three of them in there now and the fact that this God was watching him with mild interest, it chilled and thrilled him in equal amounts. 

He moaned loudly, his cock hard and leaking on his gut. Another order. Another finger. He bucked on them, digging in deep. He didn't know what the God would do if he disobeyed. He wondered if the God was getting him ready to fuck him. 

The God grabbed his arm quickly, pulling it out of Balthazar with a whine. It didn't matter though, the God replaced his fingers with his own, more of them, his whole fist. It was so much, more than he'd ever taken before. He cried out, his ass clutching at the God's wrist as it thrust into him, as his muscles shifted and stretched for him. The God twisted, his knuckles brushing against Balthazar's prostate and he was bucking, needing some release, needing some pressure to be removed. 

The God put a hand on his chest, forcing him back down. He was so strong now. 

That hand did trail down though, started pumping his cock in rhythm with the ministrations of his fist. When Balthazar came he shouted the God's name, Cas, before going limp, his own spunk splashing his chest. The former angel pulled his fist out of him before staring at his hand like it was something foreign, the skin burning off of it. 

"You no longer belong to our father." the God instructed, "You are now mine. Don't let yourself forget." 

And the God was gone, leaving Balthazar alone in the warehouse.


	70. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> channel surfing. Gabriel puts them in a porno.

This was getting ridiculous. How long were they going to be stuck in TV Land? At first it had been okay, the soap operas, the ads, the news, those were all doable. But this? This was just too much. It was wrong. 

The music was loud and repetitive, the bass a bowchick noise from the 80's and so very cliche. There was a disco ball and Dean was lying on a bail of hay, dressed like a cowboy. He looked good in his garb, but that wasn't the problem. It was Sam. He was dressed as a cowgirl! He the hot pants and the tied up shirt and his hair, his glorious hair, had been pulled into pigtails. There were cameras everywhere, even some guy holding a handheld and following Sam around. 

He had to do something though, Dean was both embarrassed and begging with his eyes. If they didn't go through with their roles, someone would get hurt. 

But a porno? That was just sick. 

Sam climbed onto Dean's lap though, bare legs immediately itching at the feeling of the hay.

"You come here often, purdy boy?" Dean smiled. It was even worse that Dean knew what to do here, that he knew the feeling that well. 

"Shut up." Sam snapped but then he remembered and made it more sultry, "I need you, Dean, I need you like I've never needed nobody. So shut up and help, help me feel something."

And Dean grabbed him, hard, pulling him down so that he could kiss him. The guy with the camera was right there, filming their locked lips, Dean's tongue in Sam's mouth, the hands kneading into shoulders and hair. 

"Help me get these things off?" Sam tugged at his shirt. 

Dean untied the shirt and pulled it off, licking and sucking at Sam's pecs, fingers tracing the tattoo over his heart. Sam couldn't help but get hard at his brothers treatment, as the wet tongue pressing against his erect nipple. He moaned and his hand slipped down, stroked at the denim over Dean's crotch. 

Dean jumped at that, a mumbled curse in Sam's chest. But he took his lips from the nipple and returned them to Sam's lips, his fingers ghosting down to his zipper, undoing the short pants and pulling out his hard cock. 

"Already so ready for me, huh?" He asked, a calloused thumb stroking over the slit. Sam gasped, clung to Dean and bucked into his hand, moaning at the friction. 

Dean undid his own pants pulling them down just enough to expose his leaking erection. He took it in his hand and pressed it against Sam's, staring into the camera with a look of faked bliss as he pressed the long shafts together. He got his hand wet in his precome before resuming to stroke them, cock to cock. 

Sam leaned back, unable to stop himself from gasping against his brother's cock, the heat of it more than enough to compensate for the cold air. Dean followed him down, removing his hand and laying on top of him. 

Sam didnt know what he was doing but then he moved and he groaned even louder. Dean was rutting against him, their cocks pressed together with more pressure than one hand could give. He humped at his brother, his pace quick and rapid and hard and Sam was bucking against him. 

He came first, his cum a sticky mess on his chest and Dean's cowboy shirt. Dean laughed at that but kissed him and pulled off. He moved so that he was next to Sam's face but when Sam moved to suck him off, all he got was a slap from Dean's cock against his face. So he lay there and watched as Dean stroked himself, moaning at his own touch. 

He flinched as Dean came, his orgasm hitting Sam in his face. White liquid dripped down the contours of his skin, and he knew some of the stuff had gotten in his hair. He licked at what he could, disgusted in tasting his brother, in having sex with him, but they'd had no choice and, he hated to admit it, he had rather enjoyed himself. 

Dean kissed him and then started to clean him off with his own tongue, licking up his own spunk. When he reached Sam's ear he bit it softly and whispered, "We are so doing that again."

Sam moaned in response, his eyes closed. When he opened them he was fully dressed and clean, Dean at his side. They looked around for a moment before realizing that they were on a sketch show.


	71. destienny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas celebrate their reunion in Purgatory. Unfortunately, Benny wants in on it.

The river lapped at the shore, threatening to take Cas's filthy over coat away with it. He almost didn't care, even if his security blanket was in danger, he knew he was safe now. Dean had his hands on his face and his lips on his eyes, his body pressed up against his. He had missed Dean, he had wanted to stay away, stay hidden, but the human had found him. 

He was begging for Dean to leave him but he was clinging onto him, his erection rutting against Dean's, at the same time. Dean wouldn't and he kept kissing, kept assessing Cas for damage with his soft fingers. Cas was damaged, beyond repair, but Dean was there and everything would be made right again. 

When Dean pressed a finger inside of him he called out, bucked against the finger. How long had it been since Dean had been inside of him? He craved it, needed it, wanted all of Dean inside of himself. 

There was a monster there though, watching them from a distance. He didn't like Benny, didn't like him watching, but he had no way to get rid of him. He could make Dean safe. Cas couldn't. 

Dean nuzzled and kissed and licked at him, fingers petting his thickening beard and filthy skin. He must have looked so pathetic here. Dean looked amazing, mostly clean, still smooth in face, his strength pronounced and animal. He was so strong now. 

He pushed another finger into the angel and Cas was gasping out his name, his cock pressing against Dean's and his fingers digging into Dean's nude flesh, looking for purchase. It felt so good to be filled once more. Dean kept kissing him, kept stroking his insides, kept looking around to see if there was some danger around. A danger other than Benny. 

"Dean." Cas whined, "I'm ready. Please, Dean."

Dean kissed him harder, his teeth scraping chapped lips, his tongue licking tonsils. He pulled his fingers out of Cas and stroked himself, trying to add some for of lubrication to himself before he pressed into his angel. The angel moaned deep and throaty, clutching at Dean's hips and forcing him in deeper. 

Dean moaned with him, his sound softer and just as desperate. He lifted Cas up and thrust into him, holding him so that their chests were together, able to kiss and give Cas a chance to help out. He took the opportunity, bouncing on Dean's cock in different rhythms, trying to keep them going for as long as possible. 

But he stopped, eyes wide, when Benny walked up to them, his pants undone and his cock in hand. 

"Dean." he shivered, clinging onto his ward. 

Dean turned, seeing Benny, "Dude, what the fuck?"

Benny kept jerking at his cock, smiling down at them, "The three of us, we're in this together. Your angel friend doesn't seem to like me. Thought I'd join in, try to change his mind."

Cas felt small and vulnerable and he clung to Dean, hoping that the human would notice, keep the monster away from him. 

"Cas? You want to try?" he asked instead.

"I'll do what I can to make you happy, Dean." he admitted. He looked deep into Dean's eyes though, tried to show him how not okay he was with this, but Dean wasn't able to see it. "What do I need to do?"

Benny pushed him up, making sure Dean didn't leave his ass, but angled him so that both men could be inside of him. 

"What? Benny, no! He's not big enough!" Dean squealed as he realized what Benny was going to do. 

"Don't worry, I'll stretch him out first. You just keep going."

Dean resumed thrusting, slower now than before, more delicate. Cas wasn't looking at him, his eyes down and he was silent. He bit his lip when Benny pushed a finger inside of him, stretching him beyond Dean's cock. It hurt at first but the pain quickly subsided. Then Benny pushed in another and the pain resumed. 

He wanted to stop this, tell Dean to get Benny away from him, but Benny was right and this whole thing would be so much easier if they all got along. He couldn't help but feel like he was being used though. 

When Benny pushed his erection inside of Cas, along side Dean's, he screamed out, his nails scratching Dean's skin, tears welling up in his eyes. It was too much, his tissues felt like they were being torn apart. It felt like leviathans under his skin. 

Dean was kissing him though, trying to distract him from the pain. "I've got you." he promised, "You'll be okay. Just give it a minute."

Benny didn't move, just stayed buried in Cas's ass until the angel stopped making such horribly pained sounds, started kissing Dean back, stopped scratching and leaving bloody trails on Dean's skin. 

Then he thrust and Dean moaned at the friction against his cock. Cas pressed his eyes closed, tried to ignore the pain, hoped that Benny would finish quickly and leave, and stayed still. Soon enough Dean was fucking into him as well, the two cocks pressing together in two different rhythms. Cas wanted to moan, wanted to cry out, wanted to scream, but he stayed silent, stayed strong. 

When Benny finally came Cas sent out a prayer to a father he didn't believe in, thanking him. And the vampire was out of him and away, the smell of blood on both of his compatriots too much for him. 

Dean came a few thrusts after, clutching Cas to him as he did. 

The angel lay on his chest after that, all of his muscles aching, his bones feeling bruised, all of him feeling hurt and used and twisted apart. 

"Never again." he begged, "Promise me, Dean, never again. Not with him."

Dean wiped at the tears that were threatening to fall from Cas's eyes. "Cas, I thought you thought it was a good idea. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to lose face." Cas buried his face in Dean's neck, trying to hide from the world. The human was stroking his hair, his hands soft and healing, "I want you to be happy."

"I'm not happy if you're not, Cas." he kissed what he could reach of the hiding angel softly. "We'll get out of here, you'll see, then it will just be you and me."

Cas shook at that, wishing it would be true.


	72. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is Cas's dom and he punishes the angel for playing with himself.

Cas bucked and whined, pulling at the bindings around his wrists, the gag in his mouth. He wanted out, but, not really. He was curious, wanting to know what exactly Sam would do. The man was standing over him, shirtless, his chest still a bit wet from the shower. There was a cruel smile on his lips and a rope whip in his hands. Cas had been bad, he knew that, Sam had caught him touching himself, when that was for Sam. His body was for Sam. He'd have to learn. 

And he did, as Sam slammed down the whip, the multiple cords landing on Cas's nipple. It didn't hurt, but it gave the feeling of the hit and Cas reacted accordingly. After about 20 lashes Sam tossed it aside, needing a bit more of a punishment for his bad angel. He lay down on top of him, pinning him to the bed and stroked at his throat, his lips against his, his other hand between his legs, reaching for his tight hole. 

He pushed down with the hand around Cas's throat, cutting off his oxygen supply as he stopped kissing him, a finger sliding inside of him. He bucked, fought back, moaned, feeling the gag that had been removed slide around his chin. He needed to breathe. When stars danced in his vision Sam let go, letting him gasp for air and slapped him, lightly, across the face. 

"You should know better, Cas." he taunted, pushing in another finger, "You're mine. Only I can make you feel good." 

"Yes!" Cas groaned, "Yes, Master."

"I'm going to tear you apart." 

"Please, Master, I need it."

Sam pulled his fingers out of Cas and shoved them into his mouth, making him taste his own ass. Cas sucked on them like he would Sam's cock if he had the chance, but that was busy being lined up with his hole and then being thrust in. It was hard and rough, worse than usual, and Cas was recoiling instinctively. 

Again Sam clutched at his throat, "You fighting me, boy? You don't want me?" 

Cas relaxed, pressed himself down so that Sam was even deeper, even though it hurt, "No Master, sorry Master." 

Sam kept thrusting harder until he came, biting down on Cas's shoulder to stifle his own groans. 

He pulled out before sliding his fingers back in, scooping out his semen. He held it over Cas's face, and the angel opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue like a baby bird. The cum dripped down in thick strings onto his tongue and he swallowed it down like it were honey. 

Sam left him alone, his cock hard against his gut, watched as he squirmed when he wiped his hands off. Only when Cas was shivering did he jerk him into orgasm.


	73. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes up for lost time when Gabriel finally comes back from the dead.

Sam growled, his voice so deep it sounded like he had been gargling broken glass as he grabbed onto Gabriel, his hands in his hair of around his throat or around his cock or on his hip or pinching a nipple or clawing down his back, making him moan like a whore. He bit into him, his teeth sinking into every inch he could reach before he licked the wound clean, making Gabriel cry out. But nothing made him grip the sheets tighter than how roughly he was shoving into him, his long cock scraping the tight tissues of his ass. He was panting and whining and trying to get away but wanting so much more of it. 

The human was behind him, pushing him down into the mattress, making it hard for him to breathe around the pillow smothering him. Sam was almost silent as he thrust, making up for all of the time that they'd missed. Sam pulled his ass up higher, making it easier for him to get that incredible length into his angel, and for him to squeeze and stroke and pull at Gabriel's own erection. 

He buried his face as he came, his sugary cum spraying out onto motel sheets. His muscles tightened and Sam went faster, deeper, harder, calling out his name as he finally came.

He fell, exhausted, to his side, grabbing Gabriel's limp body and pulling him close, kissing him over and over again. 

"Never again." he begged, "Don't ever fucking leave me like that again, Gabe." 

"Never." Gabriel promised. Everything ached. "I want to stay with you forever, Sam."


	74. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tied with rosary beads and confessing to sins of the flesh.

"Dean, this is sacrilege" Cas complains as Dean wraps his wrists tightly, pulling his arms over his head and straining the shoulders. 

"You love it." Dean chuckled against his lips, counting the beads with his thumb and passing them along as if he were atoning for the sin he was about to make.  
Cas gasped as Dean's lips turned to teeth against his own soft lips, his back arching and his cock rubbing up against Dean's. Dean chuckled again but pulled on the beads, pulling Cas so that he couldn't reach there again. 

Dean moved his lips down to Cas's throat, biting and sucking and marking him up, causing the angel to whine. 

"Forgive me Cas for I have sinned." Dean muttered to him as his hand slipped down past his waist, one still on those beads, and started working on his belt. 

"What is the nature of your sin?" Cas asked, obediently. 

Dean pulled his cock out and started to stroke it, making the angel hum and moan and thrash against him. 

"Lust." 

Dean kept going, kept tugging and loving, until Cas was sure he was about to burst. That was when he let go and pulled Cas's pants down the rest of the way, undid his own jeans and pulled out his own red and angry erection. 

"What can I do to atone?" he asked as he thrust a finger inside of the angel. 

Cas couldn't respond around the moan. 

"2 hail Cas's and a show of your affection." Cas finally gasped. 

That was something Dean could do and he pressed in a second finger, his second hail. He prepped Cas quickly, needing inside of him so badly. And when he pressed the soft red head of his erection into Cas's hot body he moaned and his shoulders sagged and he finally seemed to relax. He kept his fingers in those beads though, his spare hand pushing Cas's legs so that they were further spread, so that his ass was more open and easier to fuck. His ministrations were long and slow as he pushed himself as far in as he could before pulling almost all of the way out, making Cas beg for him to come.

He went faster, happy to oblige, and in a few thrusts they were both coming, Cas already being on the edge. His cum spurted over both of their shirts, destroying them, but that didn't matter. Cas could always fix that. 

Dean found his lips and kissed him softly and softer, not pulling out, not letting go. 

"You're a monster." Cas breathed into his mouth, "A heretic and a blasphemer." 

Dean smiled against his lips, "I think I can handle that, pretty angel."


	75. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and his panty kink which is actually more of an obedience kink

Dean was humiliated, but then again, that was part of the point. He stood in the bathroom, hands covering himself, and he wouldn't look in the mirror. Couldn't. He didn't want to see what he had become, soft and easy, blindly fallowing any order given to him. 

"Dean?" Cas's voice was soft in the other room, "Are you ready yet?"

"Do I have to do this?" Dean asked, "It's embarrassing, man!"

"You said you liked it." Cas mused, sounding a bit confused. 

Dean sighed but pushed the door open, seeing Cas's eyes widen as he stood in the bathroom doorway. He though that the angel would laugh at him, would tease him. He should never have told him about that night, all those years ago, back when he was only 17. 

But Cas smiled and looked him over instead, "You look beautiful. Come here."

Dean beamed. Beautiful? It wasn't something he heard often, especially about himself, especially when he was like this. He relaxed, his hands no longer covering the black satin underwear that covered him. Cas's smile brightened. Maybe he was beautiful, maybe he was loved regardless of what he was wearing. He obeyed Cas and came to him, kneeling down between his legs. 

Cas leaned forward, still sitting on the old couch and his fingers trailed the rough skin where Dean's freckles were raised, his lips pressing against his own. "So what is it?" he inquired, "The feeling of them? Or the fact that I ordered you into them?"

Dean made a needy, whimpering sound, his cock twitching in the lace. 

Cas pulled him up and into his lap easily, moving his fingers underneath his ass, pushing past the fabric. He kissed at Dean's chest and neck and lips, knowing the answer already. 

"I want to see you touch yourself, Dean." he whispered, his calloused fingers trailing along his tight hole. "Touch yourself for me."

Dean obeyed. He would always obey. He reached into the underwear and grabbed at his erection, twisting his hand and eliciting a moan from his own lips. Cas took that opportunity to push his finger into Dean's ass, to open him up and Dean was blushing, embarrassed all over again as he moaned and gasped in his hand, on Cas's fingers.

The angel thrust into him and out, getting him ready and he wouldn't shut up, wouldn't stop pressing compliments into Dean's skin. Such praise, Dean had never done anything to deserve it. 

And when Cas ordered him to stop, Dean stopped. Cas pushed the underwear over, out of the way of his open and needy hole, but didn't remove the cloth. He wanted Dean to feel it on him, let himself be accustomed to it. 

When Cas pressed into him he gasped and clung to the angel's shoulders, bucking as the ancient being pushed until he was firmly inside. He kissed Dean again before another order, "Fuck me like the whore you are, Dean."

Dean kept a hold of Cas's shoulders using them to propel himself up and down on the thick and swollen cock pressed deep inside of him. He tried not to holler, he bit his lip till he drew blood, but Cas said it was okay, he could make noise, and then he was moaning and screaming at the pleasure flooding through him. 

When Cas told him to come, he did, his spunk staining the perfect black satin. He hissed and then fell forward, panting, his head resting on Cas's shoulder, where his fingernails had scratched his skin raw. 

"You're so good for me Dean." Cas kissed his temple softly before he thrust on his own, keeping Dean in place with his hands, "Such a good little whore. You'll do anything I say."

"Yes, sir." Dean moaned, "Yes, Cas."

And Cas stiffened at the use of his name, so soft and safe in Dean's mouth, his own semen shooting inside of Dean's used body. He pulled out of him quickly before cleaning the underwear with a thought. 

"You're going to keep wearing these for me, Dean." he ordered, "Every day. I want you to wear your pretty panties and feel as beautiful as you are.


	76. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean says that no one cares that Cas is broken he regrets ever opening his mouth

Cas's eyes were big and wide, his lip quivering as his mouth hung open. 

"It's okay." Dean pressed his thumb against it, making it stop, "I'm here. We'll get through this.We don't have to if you don't want to." 

Cas twisted the belt of his coat, so small inside, so innocent looking in his madness. 

"Nothing's changed." he mumbled, "I'm not broken, Dean. I can take it. Just like always." 

Dean's lips were soft against his, his kiss calming and forgiving, "You're not. You're broken. I lied earlier. I do care." 

"Dean." Cas kissed him back, finally letting go of his coat and running his fingers along his hunters strong jaw. 

Cas had always been the strong one before and that was such a turn on for Dean, having something so powerful beneath him, obeying him, doing it because he loved him. Now he was the strong one and Cas was weak, his thin wrists thinner and his skin paler and his eyes watery. Still, he wanted to do what Dean wanted, still so obedient. It wasn't as hot, but it was an aching desire, a need to do this so that Cas would feel the love that he always showed Dean. 

"Undress yourself" Dean whispered into his ear, "and lie on your back. I want to see you." 

Cas whimpered but did as he was told. Dropping his hospital garb to the floor but laying his coat out nicely on the bed behind him, clutching the belt once more as he lay upon it. Dean hated it, hated the fact that Cas needed a security blanket, but he didn't say anything, didn't want to make it worse. 

His fingers trailed down the the angels skin, taking in how flushed and pretty Cas was. Even broken and with a look of terror on his face, Cas was beautiful. Dean cooed, sighing out how he saw Cas and the angel looked even more subconscious at that. Dean kissed at his neck, leaning over him, pulling off his own clothing at he licked at Cas's war torn muscles. 

"Don't hide from me, Cas. It's okay." 

Cas made a snuffling sound, but he couldn't cry, angel's didn't have the ability. Dean kissed his eyelids anyway, held his face in hands. Let him know how precious he was. When Cas stopped shivering, when he was laid out more comfortably and open for Dean, he moved down, licking at the angel's nipple. Cas tensed and Dean stopped, looking back up. 

"I can stop if you like. You don't have to do this." 

Cas shook his head, urging him on. 

He took the pink tip back into his mouth, sucked at it and flicked it with his tongue before lightly biting the skin around it. Then he moved down further and Cas practically wrapped the coat around himself, his legs clamping shut before Dean could do anything.

"Do you want to be in me instead, Cas?" He asked the closed entry, "Is that it? Tell me what you need." 

Cas just shivered. 

"You're safe, Cas." 

Cas finally opened his legs back up, but not very much and Dean wasn't able to squeeze between them.

"A bit further than that, babe. Show me that pretty hole. You want me to fill you up? Make you feel full?" And that had Cas finally gasping, finally spreading himself and showing Dean how much he really needed this. Dirty talk it was then. 

"So pretty, Cas." Dean breathed before licking into his angel, drawing out a moan, "So fucking gorgeous. I'm going to make you feel whole again."

Cas clutched at his coat differently, for purchase instead of comfort as Dean fucked into him with his tongue, swirling the muscle and tasting Cas. He was so perfect, so tight, so welcoming now. 

He pulled his tongue out and pressed it into Cas's mouth, replacing it with a finger in Cas's ass. Cas gasped into his mouth, his hips squirming against the touch. 

"More." he whined, "Tear me apart, Dean. Kill me and bring me back. Make me right again. Please." 

Dean pressed in another finger holding Cas's hips down with his spare hand, "Yeah Cas, gonna make you melt, gonna open you up so wide, gonna fuck your brains right back to where they belong." 

Cas whined and threw his head back, pressing himself further onto those fingers. 

"So fucking ready for it, angel." Dean pulled his fingers out and spat in his palm, rubbing the saliva over his erection to lubricate it. After a few light pumps he eased into Cas, pressing into him slowly. 

Cas's hands left the coat and took Dean instead, his fingers in his hair and pressing into his back, guiding him in deeper, begging for more, more than Dean had. He started rolling his hips, started fucking Cas nice and slow, melting him with his love and ministrations. He started speeding up and Cas couldn't keep up with his moaning, instead screaming through multiple thrusts. Dean spat once more into his palm and started stroking Cas in time with himself, the Cas gasping as if he couldn't get enough to breathe. 

"Spread your legs further." Dean moaned and Cas did, putting his ankles on Dean's shoulders, opening himself even more, Dean getting even deeper. 

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas cried out, "Please, I'm so sorry. For what I did to you, to Sam." 

"Don't." Dean was close, so close, "Don't apologize. You did what you had to. I know you did. I forgive you Cas. Please. Please be okay. For me?" 

Cas groaned and that was what he needed, that forgiveness. Dean finally understood. He grabbed Cas and pulled him up so that their chests were together, Cas practically in his lap as he fucked into him, whispering that he forgave him over and over into his ear until he came, his semen spurting out on both of their chests. Dean came moments later, feeling Cas tighten around him. 

"Thank you." Cas whispered to him, clutching onto him tightly.

"Love you Cas."


	77. weecest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam walks in on Dean masturbating and Dean thinks Sam has never touched himself. Things get a bit out of hand. Literally.

Dean was good with his hands, even by the age of twenty. He was scarred and battle worn already, but his hands, well he was a straight shooter. His hands were good. And here, now, running down his own body, rubbing his own swollen cock, they were magnificent. 

Sam hadn't seen anything like it. He was standing in the doorway, scrawny and shy, trying not to touch his own growing erection. Dean was completely naked and his skin was beautiful, freckles springing up on elbows and shoulders, his back and his knees, even his penis was speckled with them. His eyes shut, mouth open, he looked angelic, like this nasty old motel room was heaven. Sam felt small and ugly in comparison, all awkward limbs and acne. 

"Oh God, what are you doing Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, seeing his little brother there, watching him. He grabbed a pillow and covered himself rashly. 

"Uh, sorry!" Sam shrunk in on himself, "I didn't realize."

But Dean saw the bulge in Sam's pants and smirked, "You see anything you liked?"

Sam blushed, his face turning red, "No! It's just..."

"You've never seen anyone actually do this, have you?" Dean mused, "You're too good to look up porn. Have you even masturbated?"

Sam kept his eyes on the floor.

"Please, tell me you've at least jerked off!"

Nothing.

"Come over here." Dean patted the mattress beside him. He couldn't believe it. Sam was 16! He should have been doing this, hell, he should have lost his virginity by now. Sam did as he was told, lying down in the same position Dean had been in. Dean settled back in and they both pulled out their erections, Sam pulling down his pants just enough for him to grab a hold of it.

"Watch what I do." Dean instructed and Sam did, clumsily mimicking the motions and strokes that Dean performed. Soon enough they were both panting and moaning and Sam's rhythm was all off.

Dean looked over and noticed it, Sam's wrist too slow, his grip too weak. "Here." he grabbed a hold of Sam with his left hand, "Like this." 

Sam was gasping and shaking under Dean's touch, his expert touch. He felt like he was going to come at any moment and he clutched at Dean pulling him so that he was practically on top of him. 

"More." he panting, his lips only inches away from Dean's, "Please, Dean, more."

Dean knew what to do. Dean always knew what to do. He stopped touching himself and swiped his fingers through Sam's precome, using it as a lubricant and spreading it over his fingers. 

"If it hurts, if you don't like it. Tell me, okay baby brother?"

Sam just nodded.

"CHRISTO!" he exclaimed as Dean pressed in a finger, pulling his pants down the rest of the way and taking a break from Sam's edgy dick. Dean paused and watched him, but it wasn't a bad exclamation. He started to crook his finger, swirl it around in Sam's tight virgin hole, started to spread him open. 

"Want more baby?" Dean whispered and their lips were close enough to meet.

"Please, Dean. You feel so... Oh Christ."

Dean slipped in another finger and scissored Sam, making him buck. He held onto his brothers cock, didnt stroke, just held it, let Sam slide against his palm as he squirmed against Dean's fingers.

Dean fucked him with those digits, fucked his baby brother. His flesh and blood kin. A virgin. His virgin brother who was underage.

Dean pulled out, panicking, "We can't do this!"

"What?" Sam sat up, eyes wide, "Why not?"

"Well it's illegal, for one! You're not even 18 Sammy!"

"And we're brothers. I don't care. I'm not going to press charges."

"You actually want this?"

"I wanna feel my big brother so deep inside of me that nothing else exists. I won't tell, Dean. It'll be our secret."

That was all Dean needed to continue. "Spread your legs." he instructed, spitting into his hand and wiping his saliva along his cock. He wanted to be that deep in Sam too, had ever since Sammy hit puberty. It was sick and wrong, but it had been his secret for so long.

Now it could be shared. 

He pressed into Sam, making the virgin cry out. He was too big, Sam wasn't stretched enough. He stopped, only his head inside of that tight hole and waited for Sam to adjust, for his breathing to go back to normal. Then he pressed the rest of the way in. 

Dean slid in and out of him, a new hole he had never explored before. He'd been with women, surely, but this? He'd only seen it in porn. He never wanted a woman again. This, it was wet, surprisingly so, so warm and lubricated and tight, Sam's muscles pressing against him, getting him closer to coming so easily. 

And Sam was so small. He was tall, sure, but he had a lot of growing left to do. He was thin, gangly, easy to break. It was weird to think that Dean had already been on his first hunt by Sam's age.

He pulled Sam up, switched positions so that Sam was on top, gasping and moaning, his fingers clutching at whatever he could get a hold of. Dean clutched at his hips, fucked into him hard and deep and Sam was almost screaming, his face raised up, shaking the walls of the motel. 

"I'm gonna, Oh shit, Dean, please, harder. I'm gonna!"

Dean went harder. He didn't know how Sam wasn't bleeding yet but he went harder, faster, and Sam came. His spunk erupted from the head of his cock, sprinkled Dean's chest, but most of it landed on Sam's hand me down shirt. 

Sam's muscles tightened around Dean and he was coming too, his teeth gritted around a moan. Sam could feel it, could feel the hot liquid splashing against the delicate tissues in his body. 

Dean pulled out and grabbed onto Sam, kissing his hairline and holding him close. Sam was no longer a virgin. Dean had ruined him with so much sin, Sam would never be clean. 

"I can't believe you never learned that in sex ed." Dean muttered.

"Who says I hadn't?"

Sam had never denied that he'd never masturbated, he hadn't stood up for himself at all. He had just let Dean assume. He knew all along!

"You little bitch!"

"Jerk!" Sam chuckled.


	78. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reason that Sam won't cut his hair.

Gabriel grabbed at Sam's hair, the thick locks trapped between his fingers, forcing Sam back, his ass flush against the archangel's hips, his hard and thick cock buried as deep inside of him as he could take. He mewled and moaned, Gabe's grip just brushing on painful as he slammed in and out of Sam's body, the muscles stretched and aching. The burning had ended a few minutes before and now it was all Sam could do to keep from screaming in pleasure.

"Oh yeah." Gabe groaned, grinding his hips against Sam once more, eliciting a cry and gripped motel sheets. He reached around, grabbing Sam's cock in his hand and started to stroke, so close to his own orgasm.

"You are so not cutting this." he breathed against Sam's ear, his fingers rearranging to get a better grip in his hair. And that was that, Sam was never going to cut his hair again.


	79. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reminds Cas of the pain and pleasure of flesh.

Dean clawed at Cas's shoulders, his hips, whatever his nails could catch and the angel was squirming, trying to get away from the burning sensation of the reddening scratches, but he was moving into them as well, needing more. Cas needed more everything and Dean was going to give it to him. He pulled off Cas's pants with one fatal swipe before fisting his cock and pumping it violently, making Cas bite his lip and groan, rubbing his exposed ass against Dean's Levis. Dean bit into his throat and that had his back arching, his own nails digging into Dean's arms. 

Then Dean kissed him and pressed into him, opening him up with his fingers, loving him harshly and keeping him grounded, keeping him there, reminding him what his body could do and what he was. Cas had been vanishing too much, forgetting human touch. Dean needed to show him how necessary it was. He shoved himself inside, too early, and gyrated his hips, pushing deep into his angel. 

"Stay with me." he begged as he thrust "Please."


	80. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds Cas with his wings torn out and shows him how little it matters what Cas is.

Cas lay still in the dirt, his coat crumpled and torn. There was blood, so much blood, everywhere, and Dean couldnt figure out where it was coming from. He couldnt stop himself for searching for it though, his fingers searching and clawing through Cas's clothes, looking for the wound. He couldnt stop himself from begging and praying that Cas would open his eyes either or from crying, the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

When there was a rough gasp, the angel trying to breathe around pain and blood loss and unconsciousness, he grabbed at him, hoisted him up and into his arms, clutching him tight against his chest. Only then did he find the wounds. There were two of them, long and deep and garish, striping down the angel's back and Dean knew, even though Cas had never shown any sign that they had existed, that he had lost his wings. 

Dean lifted him up then, cradled him in his arms, and carried him to the Impala, into an old and musty motel room after that. There wasnt enough time to get back to the batcave, Dean had to see to his friend's wounds first. 

He cleaned them as best he could, sewed them up, bandaged Cas's chest and lay him down on his stomach. He never left him, just kept watching him as much as Cas had always watched him. He needed it. 

When Cas finally woke up, three days later, the first thing he did was reach behind himself, tough the injured skin. Then he was crying, as best as an angel could, shaking and grasping the sheets, making horrible sounds into the pillow. Dean was on him in a moment, stroking his hair and the skin that wasn't damaged, telling him that everything was going to be alright. 

"What am I good for now?" Cas gasped, "I'm no longer an angel. I'm no longer strong."

And that was too much for Dean, too much self hatred for him to contemplate. He pulled Cas up, held him as best he could without causing more pain, and looking into those tear-dry eyes, the ones that couldnt cry however much he needed to. 

"Havent I made it clear?" Dean's voice cracked, "I need you. Regardless of what you are."

That only made Cas shake more but he stilled when Dean kissed his forehead. He stared at his hunter, finally starting to understand. Then his hands were gripping at Dean's shirt, his lips clashing his teeth digging at Dean's, so needy and hurt and desperate as he took whatever he could get from Dean. 

And Dean gave it, happily. Always would. He lay Cas back on his stomach, tracing his muscles with his fingers. 

"I was so scared Cas." he admitted, "I thought you didnt feel the same. I thought you were going to die. I thought so many things."

"Dean." Cas looked over his shoulder back at the human, "I have felt for you for so long. I doubted you could ever love a creature such as me. Thus my despair."

Dean lay a hand down on Cas's rear, his own boxers just a bit too large on the angel's body. Cas's own slacks and briefs were in the bathtub, draining of all the blood they had absorbed. 

"Can I..." Dean didnt know how to ask. He just knew that he couldnt tell Cas how he felt. Maybe it would be made apparent if he showed it with his body.

"Please." Cas begged, pushing his ass up into Dean's hand.

Dean smirked ad he pulled the boxers down, getting a good look at Cas's fit and lean body, the lines of muscle in his cheeks, the lines above the divet leading to his back. He was stronger than Dean had expected.

He licked his fingers before trailing them down to the cleft of Cas's ass, before teasing him open. Cas gasped as Dean pushed in a finger and then moaned heady and deep as Dean thrust it in and out of his body, twisting delicately. He pressed in a second finger when he thought Cas was ready and the angel was set to shaking once more, gasping and moaning against the utterly human sensation. 

And Dean kissed him. This wasnt just sex, this was love and Dean wanted to make sure that Cas knew that. He kissed the bandages between the wounds, kissed his neck, his arms, his lower back, his ears. He wanted more than he could ever possibly have. 

When he was finally ready to push inside of the angel, he lubricated himself with a large wad of saliva, stroking himself before slowly pressing inside of that virgin hole. Cas's body went still, all of the muscles tightening, and Dean stopped, worried that he was hurting this creature that he loved so much, that he never wanted to see hurt again. 

"Get inside." Cas begged, "Please, it hurts."

Dean wanted to pull out but he did what Cas said, pressing in deeper. He got past the tight ring of muscle and Cas relaxed, breathing thick and wonderful breaths. He was so wet and open in there, past that burning opening. Now Dean knew why Cas had needed him inside. 

He pulled almost all of the way out before pushing slowly inside, again and again, kissing Cas and nipping and grooming him and loving him. He wasnt speeding up, he wasnt aiming at orgasm, he just wanted to be inside, wanted Cas to know how much he wanted to be in his angel's skin. 

Eventually Dean lost his hardness and was forced to pull out. He kissed Cas tenderly and was kissed back, lying beside him. The angel was so greedy for him, stealing his breathe, stealing his mobility with his arms and lips, stealing his body by lying on his side and wincing, his leg thrown over Dean's waist. 

He pulled the angel in tight and they slept together on the old mattress, not sated but happy, finally knowing how much the other needed and cherished.


	81. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer resurrected Gabriel to find out how much Grace the angel's were losing in 2014, but Sam fights his way through.

Gabriel whined and shifted against the chains, trying to fins a way out of them. He couldnt, of course, there were sigils carved into the iron of them. He shouldnt have even been alive, only one of his brothers had ever found out how to resurrect angels, and he hated to see that brother now, pacing around, wearing the skin of a man he loved. Lucifer had been at this for days, testing to see just how much Grace Gabriel had lost. It seemed that now that the world was ending, that the Croatoan virus was in full force and he was wearing Sam to the Apocalypse, all of the angel's were going mortal or, at least, the ones still on earth were. 

"Please." he begged, "Sam, you can fight this." 

It was something that he had begged every day, but it didnt seem to be doing anything. He needed it do something, needed Sam back. 

But this time Lucifer stumbled and there were lips clashing against Gabriel's, and the kiss, it wasnt Lucifer at all, it was Sam. Gabriel moaned into that mouth, needing more, needed Sam to be alright, needed Sam in so many ways. He was already nude and here, he could feel his cock starting to swell, pressing against his stomach, needing more of Sam. And Sam gave it to him, stroked him and cared from him, licked his wounds and pressed into him softly. He wept as he fucked Gabriel, begged for help, for freedom. What he had was nothing more than a fleeting moment, and he had no clue as to how to free his captive love. Still, he did what he could in those few stolen moments, softly thrusting and stroking and nuzzling and promising things that he would never be able to keep. 

Gabriel took it and moaned and pressed as much of himself against that white suit as he could, begging Sam to stay with him, stay inside of him. Sam came with a sob and Gabriel came not much later. 

When Sam pulled out once more, there was no love in his eyes, no promises on his lips. It was Lucifer once more, chuckling at the futile attempt Sam had committed and how he had wasted those few worthless moments


	82. samifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam doesnt want Lucifer, but he doesnt want to be alone either.

Sam didnt want this, didnt want Lucifer anywhere near him, but trapped inside of the asylum, pumped full of pills that werent doing anything, Lucifer was all he had. 

The archangel wasnt leaving him either, would never leave him. He had been right too, he had never lied to Sam, the two of them really did have a lot in common, and Sam had let him in. 

Now he was doing it all over again, his head pressed against the pillow, his back arched, cold, calloused fingers gentle and kind against his red cock blistered and burned lips kissing along the head. He was fighting, gripping the sheets, not to thrust up, force his cock into that hot wet mouth. He was sure that he wasnt allowed and somewhere, unspoken, he knew that part of this was all about obedience. But Lucifer looked kind as he licked and sucked on his head, his fingers gripping softly and his other hand out of view, behind him, his fingers buried into his own ass. He moaned at the feeling of it, as he spread himself open for Sam. He had never realized just how beautiful the archangel was. 

But Lucifer removed his lips from Sam's cock, licked them and placed them against Sam's own, and both of his hands moved to grab at Sam's shoulders. 

He hoisted himself up before sitting down, a leg on either side of Sam's hips, his cock burying itself deep into Lucifer. Then the devil was bouncing and moaning, their voices echoing and harmonizing with one anothers as the pleasure built. Lucifer was tight and hot and his muscles gripped Sam as if he were terrified of letting go and Sam was trying not to move, trying not to shove his hips up and his cock in deeper, harder, into Lucifer. 

His knuckles turned white in the sheets as he barked out his orgasm, spraying his semen over his hand and chest, staining his hospital shirt. He panted and moaned, riding out his own pleasure and when he finally realized that his cock was in his hand he looked around searched the empty room.

That was right. Lucifer wasnt there. Sam was hallucinating him.


	83. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Dean falls in Purgatory, it's Cas he once again prays to. But is the creature he finds really Cas or was it all a dream?

Dean was falling, falling further than he'd ever fallen before, crashing into darkness and pain. Maybe this would kill him, maybe this would be the end of his horrible wanderings through Purgatory, maybe this would be the end of his unanswered prayers. 

There were snags and branches and thorns and they clawed at his flesh as he fell, stabbing through him as he landed on the thick brambles at the end of his decent. He didnt even know if he was conscious or not, everything was so dark, so alone, so empty. The only sign that he was awake was the pain of the thousand weeping gashes, but even that faded away into darkness. As the pain vanished he sent out one final prayer.

Then there was light and there were bare feet walking towards him. He opened his eyes to see him, the last person he had expected. 

"Why?" he asked as Cas knelt before him, his trench coat clean and whole, his white hospital garb replaced with something more fitting, more angelic, white robes that never sat still, that fluttered in an imaginary gust. "Why didn't you answer me? I've been praying to you for so long."

Cas knelt down beside him, a hand soft against his cheek. There were feathers silver and blue and white, stemming from his arms, matching those that grew from his shoulder blades and dotted the corners of his jaw. His wings were massive and engulfing and they wrapped around them both, keeping them safe from all of the poisonous barbs of Purgatory.

"I can't." Cas shook his head, "I shouldn't be near you Dean. I'm dangerous. I ruin everything and here, I have all of Purgatory after me. The Leviathans know me and they want me dead. I have to stay away to keep you safe."

"We're safer together." Dean tried to argue but Cas's lips were against his, his soft feathers tickling his skin. Dean kissed him back, each touch of his tongue more desperate, more needy. He missed this, missed touching Cas. It had been so long, been since before Cas became God since he'd been so intimate. 

Cas matched his vigor and he delicately stripped them both, pressing his skin flush against Dean's. Dean found himself stroking those feathers, twisting his fingers into them, pressing up into Cas, needing more than just skin upon skin. He needed to be in him once more, needed to feel his muscles and his strength and his grace wrapped around him like an ember trying to burn a soaking log. 

"This form..." Cas turned away from him, hiding his wings as best he could.

"Is this what you look like?" Dean asked, petting the feathers on his face, turning him so they could stare into each others eyes once more.

"No. But it's closer."

"It's beautiful." 

Cas kissed him again, harder, pressing against him like that was all he needed to stay, all he needed to feel safe with Dean. The human hoped that it was true as he traced a finger along Cas's hole, pressing into him and feeling those strong muscles pull at him, try to pull him in and in. 

Dean fucked him with his finger, kissing him hard and pressing his free hand to Cas's back, forcing their chests even closer together, their cocks rubbing against each other into full stiffness. 

"Dean." Cas gasped around a moan.

"It's okay. I love you Cas. Please." Dean nipped at his clavicle.

"Please. I've missed you so much Can you forgive me, Dean? Please?"

Dean pulled away, his finger still inside but still. Cas looked terrified and small and delicate, a broken bird in need of care. 

"I forgave you as soon as you fixed Sam, Cas." he admitted, surprised that Cas hadnt even realized that. 

Cas knocked him over, forcing him to the ground and then, then he was an animal, fucking himself on Dean's finger, biting and scraping at Dean's flesh with his nails, so desperate. Dean pressed another finger into his angel and growled around the rough treatment, his cock so ready for something similar. 

Cas noticed and stopped scraping, stopped reducing Dean down to his finer elements, raised himself up and led Dean's cock inside of him. He was so warm and soft and perfect and Dean cried out in pleasure at the tightness there, the ember drying him and making him come alight. 

He fucked furiously, trying to make up for lost time, as if pleasure would save them from the wretchedness of Purgatory. Cas was screaming and biting at his lip and drawing blood, his body full and his cock rubbing against Dean's stomach. Dean clutched him tight, too tight, crumpling and pulling out feathers as he moaned and thrust and came, came more than he ever thought possible, his semen coating the inside of his angel and his penis pulsing with his too fast heartbeat. 

Cas kissed him again before he faded away, vanished like smoke, and everything went dark once more. 

Dean woke up sobbing, alone other than the footsteps of Benny in the distance. It had all been a dream, a horrible, wonderful dream. Cas had never responded to his prayer, the wetness in his pants was from himself, not from some amazing angelic experience. 

But as he looked around, he realized that he wasnt in the thorn lined pit, his beard was gone, reduced back to his slight stubble, and all of the damage he had received in Purgatory was gone. 

He had been cleansed.


	84. wincebriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DP with two Winchesters and an archangel who just needs more.

Dean clutched at the angel's hips, his movements slow and deep, sucking in the whimpered pleas with kisses along thin and narrow lips. There were hands on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin, and Dean knew what that meant. He had felt it so many times now. The angel wanted, needed, more.

He pushed his fingers into Sam's mouth, feeling his baby brother suck on them as he moaned and thrust, his hips moving faster into the smaller body. Then his fingers were alongside his cock, pressing into the tight hole and stretching it even wider. He looked over the thin shoulder at Sam, who's fingers were digging into ashy blonder hair as he stroked himself behind Gabriel's back. 

"Sam." Dean moaned, pushing a second finger in along his penis, Gabriel making broken sounds above him. 

"Yeah." Sam gasped and he too pressed into the angel, his cock tight against his brothers, the hole stretched too far for comfort. 

Gabriel panted as the brothers matched rhythm, going faster in and out of his body. he was babbling, speaking nonsense as the Winchester's fucked him, Sam long and narrow, Dean shorter but so thick. It was more than a mortal could take, but Gabriel, he needed it, needed to feel full, loved by more than one person. 

With no friction other than his cock against Dean's stomach he came, calling out Sam's name as he cut into Dean's arms, making him bleed. Sam came next, the muscles of that stretched ass clamping down, quickly followed by Dean. 

They fell together into a tangled mess, arms and legs and hair and mouths all tangled together, fluids leaking onto bare flesh. They kissed at Gabriel, their lips soft against his lips, eyelids, ears, cheeks, neck, and chest, wherever they could touch without losing contact. Gabriel pushed himself against Sam, dragging Dean against his chest. This was all he needed. This was what he called home.


	85. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short drabble of how Sam makes Gabriel feel.

Sam's hands were so big, they covered the entirety of Gabriel's shoulders easily, and his mouth was so large that it all but swallowed him up and his chest was so strong that Gabriel felt like he would be crushed by all of that strength, even though he was older than cosmos. Still, as Sam thrust into him, breaking him apart with each motion of love and care, the angel felt safer than he ever had before. With his legs spread like a whore he felt proud, his moans victory cries, his love, strength.


	86. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knows about Gabriel's sweet tooth and tries to make blow jobs more enjoyable for him.

Sam just hoped that he would like it. They had tried this before, and while Gabriel loved to have Sam's cock in his mouth, treated it like an addiction, he couldnt stand the taste. Sam had tried to fix it, tried eating more citrus and fruit, anything to make himself taste better for his angel, but nothing had worked. 

Now, he was sporting edible underwear, tight and sugary, actual crystals falling off of the fruit leather, strawberry. There was a hole in it for his erection to go through and while Gabriel did seem a bit hesitant at first, it seemed to be working. Finally, the angel seemed to be enjoying himself as he swallowed Sam down, all of his impressive length sliding in and out of Gabriel's throat, his tongue licking at that sugar and sweet as he pressed against Sam's crotch. It was deeper than Sam had ever been and so, so good, so freaking heady and mind numbing. He didnt last long and Gabriel winced as he came, his semen always the worst part. But the angel swallowed it and smiled, happy to have something of Sam remaining inside of him. 

"That okay?" Sam asked, worried. 

"Better than okay." Gabriel kissed him and his mouth was so sweet and strawberry that Sam could hardly kiss him. "We're buying stock in those." 

And Sam laughed and forced himself to kiss Gabriel past all of that sugar.


	87. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 2014 Cas doesnt see himself as good for anything more than following orders.

Dean was lying there, clothing in a heap on the floor, his cock twitching inside of a warm body. Cas was flushed and sweating, his hair, so long now, wet against his face. He was drunk and a little high, feverish from the combination, but still, he had invited Dean in, needed to obey every little order his leader could give him. Dean hated to do this, especially since Cas's foot still hadnt healed up from when it had been broken fighting croats. This was for Cas though, so he let him open himself up so that Dean could press inside of him, ground him somehow. 

"Move." he said and Cas did, his legs too weak to support him fully, his foot still hurting in it's makeshift cast. He still pushed himself up and let himself fall back down, fucking Dean slowly and clumsily and he looked so distraught, so disgusted in himself that he couldnt even fuck well now that the was human and hurt. 

"Lie down." Dean ordered instead, that would be easier for both of them. 

Disappointed in himself, Cas pulled off of his lover and lay down, his muscles still spasming. Dean knelt above him, stroking his lube sweet cock just above Cas's face. 

"You want this Cas?" he didnt really ask. Cas wanted to be ordered, but like this, it was hotter, safer. Cas nodded, "I want to see how deep in your throat you can get my cock." 

Cas opened up those pink lips and Dean pushed inside of his mouth, fucking him hard and rough, ignoring the feeling and sounds of Cas's gags. 

There was an erection in his face and he longed to touch, to help Cas come as well, but he knew that the former angel wouldnt allow that. Cas was always so uncomfortable when Dean touched him. He always took care of himself, always after Dean. It was like Cas didnt value himself for anything other than pleasing Dean and that broke Dean's mangled and black heart. But he'd learned and he moved quickly, forcing his orgasm to be soon, premature, so that he didnt have to worry for as long. 

Cas's throat was bulging around him as he came, swallowing Dean on instinct. Dean pulled away quickly and wiped any saliva from Cas's cheeks off of his own flaccid penis. 

He then watched as Cas pulled himself up and stumbled out of the room, wincing with every step as he headed to the makeshift bathroom, watching piteously as Cas jerked himself off, untouched by Dean. He loved his angel, he just wished he could do more than use him.


	88. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean visits Sam at his dorm to let him know that their dad has gone missing, but they get a bit distracted.

Dean yanked back on his brothers hair on the dorm room floor, feeding off of his soft whimpers and the smell of him. It didn't matter that Sam had been gone for so long, he still smelled the same, like the forest and sweat. How long had it been? 

"Seriously." Sam chuckled, "Get off."

"Why don't you make me?" They wrestled a bit more in the darkness of the dorm, but it was playful and neither one of them wanted to wake Jess.

Then the fists turned to lips and they were pressing against each other, needy of all those times that they had missed. Sam's fingers were delicate, tracing over Dean's muscles under his thin shirt, pausing on the amulet he had given him as a child. Then he was kissing hard, his fingers gabbing, his back arching so that he could rub his erection against Dean's through their respective denim. 

"Woah." Dean whispered, pushing Sam back down so that he was lying on the floor, "Easy there tiger."

But he was whining and Dean was undoing his jeans and slipping a hand inside of Sam's boxers, stroking him and feeding off of the desperate sounds Sam was making. He traced Sam's moles as he used to as he pulled off his own jeans and boxers. This wasn't ideal, this was the worst place to do this, only a few feet away from Sam's sleeping girlfriend. It would have to be quick. 

Dean pressed his leaking head against Sam's using his precome to lubricate them before taking both of them in one of his hands. Sam was clutching at him as he stroked, applying friction to both of them. It wasn't enough and soon his hand stilled, only his cock moving, sliding against Sam's, pushing them both against the calloused palm of his hand. 

Sam was breathing heavy, wheezing, trying to keep quiet. His hands were grabbing, clutching at Dean, trying to get some purchase and then he was coming, his orgasm a nasal groan as his spunk spilt onto his pajama shirt. Dean was right behind him, as always, and he helped to ruin that shirt. He was almost glad that he wasn't the only one missing the other.


	89. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Croats break into the 2014 encampment and Cas remembers back when Dean had loved him

Castiel was weak, pathetic, and he fell against the blows that struck him so easily. When had this happened? When had he lost his strength and power, when had he become nothing of the angel he once was? When had this Croat snuck up behind him?

He was gasping when the thing was finally pulled off of him, pushed to the side before their fearless leader shot it down, killed it like a dog. The whole encampment was overrun, people were screaming, Croats were everywhere, but he paused, looked down at his once powerful ally and Cas was sure that he saw disgust there. Then he was gone, saving what was rest of the world. Cas curled in on himself, unable to do anything.

he remembered when he was strong, when he was an angel, when Dean didn't look at him like he was broken and worthless. He remembered fingers in his clothes, lips against his own, a love that he thought wasn't going to leave him. But everything had left him, including Dean's love. 

Dean had taken him in that very room, violent and desperate, pressing him down into the bed before nuzzling him and growling obscenities into his ear. Cas had been terrified as Dean had torn his clothing from his shoulders, a man possessed, and he had tried to get away until Dean had finally kissed him, light and soft. There were tears on Dean's face. Sam had just said yes a few days before and here, Dean was finally showing it. Cas kissed him in return and, since he still had what was left of his "mojo" he let Dean be as violent as he had needed. 

And Dean had scratched at his skin and had punched him until his face was nothing more than a bloody, mottled mess, and that just made it worse, made Dean hate himself even further. Cas had cleaned himself up and then it was his turn for violence. He had to stop Dean from tearing himself apart. He grabbed him and pulled him close, his lips as needy as Dean's were, his fingers pressing bruises into Dean's skin. 

Dean was still crying but he kissed Cas back and together they were able to strip him down. He pushed Cas to the bed, pressing him against the sheets. Cas had never done this before, he had seen it, he knew what it looked like, but that was all. He was afraid that in Dean's emotional state he would just push in and it would hurt, but Dean slowed down, opened him with his fingers, his tears sprinkling Cas's skin, confessions tumbling from his lips. 

Cas was on his stomach, unable to see what Dean was doing but he could tell whenever Dean moved, pushed another finger inside of him, adjusted his pose. Then Dean was kissing his spine, paying special attention to his shoulder blades. His fingers trailed down his skin, touched all of the sensitive spots that the bruises were quickly fading from. 

And then he pressed inside of his angel, making him cough and shudder. He had never felt so full, so close to his body. And Dean was moving and he was clutching at the sheets, gritting his teeth, pushing back against Dean. It hurt, but not too much and Dean was there, loving him for the first time. 

His fingers were still soft and they curved around Cas's erection, moving them in time with his own thrusts, and the angel screamed out. He shushed him, stopped moving, worried that he had hurt this angel that he loved. Cas turned as best he could, not wanted Dean to remove himself and smiled, kissed Dean in return, told him it was okay, just more than he'd expected, and please, oh God, I love you so much, why did you wait so long, please.

Dean kissed him hard and held him up, Cas's back to his chest. He thrust up into him and stroked his cock, and Cas tried not to shout as he moaned and blanked from the pleasure that he was feeling. Dean came inside of him, his semen painting his angel's insides white and the feeling of that, Dean's lips on his shoulder, the love he had craved for so long, had made him come so hard that the sheets had no chance to survive. 

But that was two years before. That was when he was an angel. Now there were Croats everywhere and Cas was disgusting and Dean didnt love him. He curled in on himself tighter.


	90. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesnt matter if Dean is the one tied up, he's still in charge

Even with the handcuffs and the blindfold, Cas knew who was in charge. Tied to the bed, his cock leaking all over his stomach, Dean was always in charge. When he was told to, he obeyed, climbing onto Dean's stomach. He licked and nuzzled at all of Dean's more sensitive spots, even more so without sight. The Dean asked him to take the blindfold off. To turn around and suck him off while he opened himself up. Cas couldn't say no. He moved like a starving man, forcing Dean as deep into his throat as he could take. Dean was panting, eyes dilated at the view before him, a nude angel playing with himself, pushing two fingers in and out of his ass and scissoring himself open, all for him. He moaned at the swirl of a tongue and a third finger joining the other two, his cock itching to explode. 

"Off!" he ordered but his words were hardly more than a whisper. 

Cas still obeyed, turned and kissed him and when Dean told him to, he placed Dean's erection inside of him. He started slow as he bounced whining and moaning like this was all he was good for. Then he picked up the pace and Dean was having to stifle his own moans, loud and shrill and so very much not what he wanted anyone to hear. When he was close he took over, slamming up into Cas and making the angel even louder, made him clutch at the sheets. Then Dean was coming and Cas practically fell off of him, landing on his side as the semen dripped out of him. 

He was still hard but he wouldnt touch himself, not unless Dean told him to.


	91. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam doesnt teach Cas about showers.

Sam led Cas to the shower, saying that he had to teach Cas how to use it now that he was mortal. Dean had made some snide comment, but they ignored him. With the water running, the pressure as perfect as Dean had said, Sam was quick to undress the angel, to push him in under the water. He was soon to follow and soon they were doing what they had been wanting to all day, Cas pressed against the cold linoleum wall, Sam pressed against his chest, his kissed light and loving. Cas gripped his hair, forced him back so that the water actually soaked in and Sam lifted him up in response, the angel wrapping his legs around the hunters waist, his erection digging into Sam's gut. They kept kissing and soon enough Sam was rubbing his own erection against the curve of Cas's ass, begging for entrance. Cas nodded and San set to work, opening him up with his large fingers, pushing his muscles apart and spreading him so that Sam's large cock wouldn't rip him apart now that he was only a man. Cas gasped at the sensation, his fingers scratching up Sam's back. Sam pushed inside of him and put his hand over Cas's mouth, silencing him. Cas was moaning, loud and heady, and Sam had to keep his hand there, keep him quite as he slowly thrust into him. Dean shouldn't hear this. Cas's legs were tight around him, hos cock so hard and Sam used his other hand to stroke him, lead him to orgasm and get him through it, making his muscles tighten around him so that he was coming as well, spilling into the angel.


	92. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is addicted to Cas's blood.

Sam slammed Cas into the wall, his demon knife in hand, his lips against bare skin. Cas wanted to push him away, push him off, but he couldn't, he didn't want to hurt the man. And Sam cut him, sliced into his skin with that useless blade and drank him up, swallowed down his blood. He was addicted and it was so much worse than the demon blood.

When he was done, when his lips were stained red, he pulled off and fell to his knees, working on Cas's pants. The angel should have fought him, should have done something, but he didn't. 

His penis was flaccid but Sam didn' t seem to care, he swallowed it down anyway. It may have just been a reaction to the blood in his mouth or it could have been love, some twisted way of paying Cas back, but he didn't care. He just wanted to leave. Being drained by Sam though, it always left him weak. 

His penis twitched and began to swell in Sam's mouth and the human stared up at him through his bangs, working so hard to get him off. He swirled his tongue and scraped the head against his teeth, sucked hard and forced his cock into an erection. Only when Cas was fully hard did he start to moan, start to actually enjoy the sensation, and Sam kept going until his jaw was sore, pulling off just a moment too late and receiving a face full of semen, white dripping down his face. 

Cas collapsed to the ground, too weak to stand and Sam clasped his face in his hands, looking in his eyes with spunk on his eyelashes.  
"I'm so sorry." he said but couldn't be forgiven.


	93. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas glows in his sleep.

Dean can't help but watch as Cas sleeps. He isn't supposed to sleep but now that his Grace is fading away, now that he's becoming human, he sleeps a lot. And when the lights are down and he's dreaming, his glows. 

Dean had decided that Cas would sleep with him in their new home, even though there were plenty of other rooms. Sam hadn't said a word, just let him do it. So Dean slept on top of the blankets, fully dressed, while Cas slept underneath. He just wanted to make sure that the angel was alright. 

But Cas didn't just glow, he glowed in patterns, spots and spirals and constellations shifting under his stolen skin. Dean found himself tracing them one night, his fingers soft against pale skin, and he found the glowing warm as well. 

But then everything went dark and Cas was awake, staring at him. 

"What are you doing, Dean?" he asked.

"Uh. Nothing." Dean chuckled and pulled his hand away. He wanted to ask, but it was weird, wrong to. 

"No, you were doing something."

He wasn't going to be able to get away with it. He sighed, "You glow when you sleep, you know that?"

Cas swallowed hard, his eyes turning red as the rest of his blood drained from his face. 

"Cas?"

Cas looked like he was going to vanish and Dean wasn't sure if he could anymore. "That's my Grace, Dean. That's it moving under the surface before it fades away."

"It's beautiful."

"So are brain cells as they die." Cas looked away from him and sniffed. It was his grace alright, but it was his grace dying. It was him becoming more and more human. 

Dean wrapped his arms around his angel, pulling him close and burying his nose in his hair. "So what, huh? So what if you lose your Grace? You'll still be Cas."

"I'll be human. I wont be useful. I will grow old and die."

"Is that so bad? I mean, I'm going to grow old and die. You can do it with me."

Cas stared at him, eyes wide. Surely he had never thought of that, that that was even an option for him. And his lips were against Dean's, his fingers grabbing at him. It was wrong and Dean knew that, he didn't love this angel, but he did, and he kept holding on and kissing him back. 

He pulled off Cas's clothing easily and, always keeping an eye on him for permission, he loved him. He kissed at his skin, teased at his nipples, slid a hand down and stroked his growing cock. Cas was a mess, he didn't know what to do, how to react, so he lay there and took it, huffing and groaning in his throat. 

Dean sucked him off, his lips soft and formed around Cas's erection, his tongue against the strong muscle at the back of it. He kept checking up on Cas, who clutched at his hair and moaned, trying to stay quiet. At some points Cas even cried, but he wiped the tears away and let Dean continue. 

When he came it wasn't much, Dean wasn't quite able to taste it before swallowing it down. He was painfully hard but Cas was lying there, shivering and almost asleep, worn out from losing what he was and losing his virginity. Dean kissed him some more and palmed himself discreetly.

"I should be the one taking care of you." Cas breathed, "It's my job."

"Not tonight." Dean kissed his forehead, "But if you stay with me, I'll let you later."

Cas smiled at that before falling asleep.


	94. balthriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar is amazing

Balthazar looked up as if awaiting instruction, but Gabriel couldn't give him any, not with his cock so far down the angel's throat. Balthazar came off of it before pushing forward once more, making Gabriel shudder as the entirety of his erection was swallowed down. The chair he was sitting on was shredded, his fingernails ripping the upholstery apart as he came undone at his brothers touch. 

Balthazar pulled at the thick rubber plug in his ass, already so ready for the girth of the archangel. It rolled across the floor and Balthazar came off of Gabriel, his cock making a loud popped sound as it fell from his brothers lips. Then Balthazar climbed onto his lap, fucked himself on Gabriel's already sensitive cock. He was so close already. 

"Where did you learn all of this?" Gabriel moaned as he came close, so so close. 

"I'm a quick study." Balthazar moaned, grabbing his own dick and stroking off rhythm, going fast to catch up to his brother. Gabriel came fast, his seed spilling into his brother's thin frame. Balthazar was right after him, his semen splashing up and onto Gabriel's face. He leaned forward, breathless, on the archangel's panting chest before he licked his drying spunk off of his brother's face and kissing him once more. 

"It's been so long." he complained, "Dont leave me like that."

"Never." Gabriel promised, kissing him once more.


	95. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is drowning and Cas pulled him out of Hell.

The water was deep and it was sucking Sam down down down into it. He felt warm as his throat closed, as his oxygen turned stale, as he could no longer see where the sun floated in the sky. He was weightless and free for the first time in his life. The closest he'd ever felt to this was when he had fallen down down down into Hell. 

But he wasn't allowed to go just yet. There was a figure, dark and terrifying reaching for him, and it clutched him with such purpose and pulled him out of the water. He coughed up a lungful of water, Cas at his side, stroking his back.

Just like Hell then. 

But just when he had gained his breath it was stolen again, Cas's teeth crashing against his own, his tongue in Sam's mouth, his hands desperate against his soaking clothes. 

"Don't scare me like that." Cas shivered, pulling him even tighter against him. 

Cas felt so warm, so strong against him and Sam wanted that strength, wanted it inside of him. He wanted to feel some reason to be alive. It was like Cas could read his mind, because he pressed Sam to the ground and undid his soaking clothing, pulling them off of him and kissing his cold skin, warming him with love and light touches. Then he was pressing into him, all fingers and tongue, his eyes always on Sam's hazel ones, making sure he wasn't doing anything he wasn't allowed to. 

Sam made high needy sounds, encouraging his angel to go further, do more to him. Cas opened him nice and wide before he pressed his erection inside of Sam. It was everything Sam had hoped for. It filled him up, made him feel like there was a reason for him to be alive. There was fire in his veins. 

"Cas." he clutched the angel's shoulders, too weak for anything else. 

The angel moved though, thrust into the hunter, gave him the love that he needed, his lips against his to swallow up every moan. Sam needed this, needed his love. He pulled away from Cas as he came, his semen splashing against his chest. Cas pulled out, not yet finished and Sam was sad to see that Cas didn't want to finish inside of him. Cas stroked himself until he came as well and then he was down lying on his side, inches away from his hunter. Sam ran his fingers through Cas's hair. 

"Why didn't you come in me?" Sam asked, a bit hurt. 

"I didn't think I could control my strength." Cas explained, "I am an angel. I didn't want to hurt you." 

That was something that Sam could live with and he kissed Cas once more before his body gave up and he fell asleep, thanks on his lips. Not quite Hell.


	96. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem

Fingers in water.  
Lips against air.  
The sound of birds wings.  
The cawing of crows.  
The smell of grass.  
The Impala at night. 

To Sam, this is Castiel. 

Hot blood.  
Green leaves.  
Smoke.  
Elevated pulse.  
Red paint.  
The forest when you're alone.  
Loose soil.  
The Impala when it's parked. 

To Castiel, this is Sam. 

Skin against skin.  
Teeth and claws.  
Black ink.  
The depth of space.  
Incense.  
Old books.  
Infinity. 

This is Castiel and Sam together.


	97. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes to the cage to save Sam.

Hell is cold and the cage is even colder and while Cas searched it he could feel ice burrowing into his bones. Sam had to be here, he knew it, but where? 

He called out as strong arms grabbed him and threw him to the cold floor. He'd been found! Lucifer or Michael, someone, had found him and now he would never be able to escape. He would die, in Hell, trying to save the boy king. 

But the strong arm turned him and it was Sam looking down at him, covered in blood and shaking, scared, so scared. Cas cupped Sam's face in his hand. 

"You're not real." Sam argued. 

"I've come to get you out of here, Sam." Cas promised and he leaned forward, kissing Sam soft and kind, trying not to hurt him. Everything hurt in the cage. 

Sam responded by throwing Cas back to the ground and tearing at his clothes, his nails ripping through his skin in the process. Cas didn't fight him, didn't even try, just let Sam do what he needed to make sure Cas was real. When he was nude Sam bit at his skin, bruising it and then he was kissing him, his lips healing each mark of teeth. 

He touched Cas and then pressed into him, already erect. Cas bit his lip against the entry, not having been prepped at all, but he was an angel, he didn't hurt too badly. It would be agony if he had been human. 

Sam's motions were jerky and needy and his fingers kept trailing along Cas's skin, tangling in his hair, making sure that he was there, that he wasn't leaving him. Cas reached out, took Sam's hand in his own, "I've got you, Sam. I'm going to get you out of here." 

Sam kept going, his hand squeezing tight enough to break bones, his tears and blood raining onto Cas's chest. He came with a broken sob and collapsed on Cas's chest, holding him close, too scared that he would vanish.

"They won't let me go." Sam cried. 

"Just. Come with me." Cas whispered. 

Sam nodded. But as they left something happened, something latched onto his soul, and Cas failed in saving the man he so loved.


	98. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters have to show Cas that no one can ever control him like Naomi did ever again.

Cas’s eyes were wide as he stood before the two brothers, hands clasped behind his back like they were tied there, completely nude. He felt ashamed, not just for the nudity, but for everything. He couldnt manage to make eye contact with either of them. 

“Put these on.” Dean ordered, tossing him something small and pink and covered in lace. He caught it almost on instinct and stretched it out, trying to see what it was. It was a small, delicate, lacy pair of panties, intricate and soft. He could feel his cheeks heat up and he knew Sam was grinning, trying not to laugh at him. Dean was more composed, as usual, but he had a big smile hidden away.

Cas trembled as he slipped them on, his cock curving over one hip as the soft fabric pressed against him. 

“Now.” Sam joined his brother in dominating tone, “On your knees.”

Cas obeyed. It was all that he was good for. All he ever had been. 

He looked up at the brothers, amazed to see them stripping as well. Why would they be doing this, this sexual act, with him? He had betrayed them, once again. He didnt even deserve to be in the same room as them. 

When Dean was naked, his erection hard and pressed against his gut, Sam grabbed him by the waist, moving him so that he was standing directly in front of the disloyal angel. 

“Open your mouth.” Sam ordered before kissing his brother lightly.

But Cas couldnt. He wanted to, he wanted to obey, but he couldnt. If he did, he knew he would make some ungodly sound, all of his anxiety and fear tumbling from his lips. 

So Sam pushed Dean forward and his brother took the hint, stroking his own red cock and pushing it against Cas’s lips. Cas kept his eyes down and his lips tight. Dean pushed harder and forced his way between Cas’s chapped lips, then further, pressing against his teeth until he gave up and opened up, taking the abuse that Dean gave him.

Dean wasn’t overly long, not like Sam was, but he was thick and still long enough to press against Cas’s throat hard enough to make him gag. He pressed in as deep and as fast as he could, his fingers in Cas’s hair, holding him in place as his hips swung, his balls slapping against his neck as he pressed in and in and pulled out and in and out and Cas gagged and fought for air. 

It wasn’t long before his mouth started to bleed, his chapped lips pulled so tight that the dry skin couldnt cope. He could feel the hot liquid drip down his chin.

He could also feel Sam behind him, his long narrow dick pressed between Cas’s closed thighs. 

“Bend forward.” he commanded and Cas did, wincing at the pain in his mouth as he did so, his legs spreading and releasing Sam’s length. 

He would have called out if he hadnt been gagging, feeling the dry long finger press against him and into him. It was too dry, not even any lube and Sam fucked him quickly with it, like he almost wanted Cas to be in pain. Cas didnt have to be in pain though, he was an angel, he could will it away. 

He could will all of this away. 

Sam added another dry finger, too soon, and Cas finally looked up at Dean, silently pleading. Dean didnt see it though, his head was thrown back as he moaned and whined and fucked too hard into Cas’s mouth and tried not to come. 

The third thing to enter Cas wasn’t a finger, but a hard and swollen cock. This time he did scream around Dean’s girth. That drew the older Winchester’s attention and he stared down, no longer groaning out his pleasure He was worried about Cas, concern painting his face in it’s troubled colors. 

“It’s okay Cas.” he ruffled Cas’s hair, “We just want to remind you how strong we are. You see how strong we are, how much we can take care of you, protect you, right buddy?”

Cas moaned and tried to nod around the hard shaft in his mouth. He could feel Sam pushing now, thrusting, his dry cock only getting lubricated by his precome and Cas’s own wetness. The panties were pushed aside, his own erection pressed tight in them, Sam fucking him through one of the leg holes. 

The Dean was back to his original ministrations, fucking hard and choking Cas with all he was. He was clutching at hair and lubricated by blood and saliva alike. When he lost rhythm, became erratic and messy, he pulled out, stroked himself in his hand. 

Cas was moaning and crying out, Sam so deep inside of him and giving him no mercy. His sweat was pouring down his body, pooling in his contours and soaking the pink lace just as much as his precome was. 

Dean came with a grunt, his come splashing Cas’s face and dripping down the smooth, harsh lines of it. He bowed his head, sticky drops falling towards the ground. Sam was so big, so hard, so relentlessly strong. Why did they want to show him how strong they were? Did they want to break him?

Sam’s fingers laced into his hair as the other hand gripped his shoulder and he was going faster, impossibly faster and harder and Cas was trying not to make horrible sounds as he started to cry. 

He didnt deserve this. Dean said that they wanted him to see that they could protect him. He didnt deserve protection, he didnt deserve Dean’s come to be running down his cheeks, he didnt deserve to have Sam inside of him. Yes, their ministrations were punishing, but they wouldnt have even touch him if they didnt love him at all. All he deserved was death at their hands and maybe even worse.

Dean grabbed his chin and forced his head up, so he could stare into Cas’s leaking blue eyes. “Don’t you see, Cas?” he asked, “We can control you, you will obey us. No one else can control you. Not when we’re around. Not that Naomi bitch. Not Crowley. Not Leviathans. Not anyone. We own you, we are in charge of you. We are so strong that no one will ever try to take you away from us again.”

And that made Cas cry harder. Yes, he wanted to belong to the Winchester’s, he craved their forgiveness for his treason more than anything, but he needed to leave, needed to keep from hurting them. All he had ever done was hurt them. He should never have come back to them. 

And Sam was coming, both he and Cas screaming as he did. He could feel Sam’s spunk hot and thick and dangerous, stick to his insides. Sam pulled out of him and he collapsed, shivering, onto the floor of Dean’s bedroom. 

He thought they were going to leave him there, untouched and so hard and so broken and wrecked and needy and self loathing and disgusting and vile and treacherous and lustful and needing so badly to make himself right in their eyes. They had punished him for his crimes, but he had not been forgiven. Dean had said such nice things but he couldnt believe them. 

There were kisses on his back though, on his spine, leading from his ass all the way up to his hair. Sam’s arms were strong and protective and controlling, wrapping around him and pulling him up and into a sitting position, then further, so his back was against Sam’s hot chest and his arms were embracing him, building a home for him. 

“It’s okay.” Sam promised, tilting Cas’s head back, “It’s okay. We love you Cas. It wasnt your fault. Someone was controlling you, but that’s okay. We’re not going to let it happen ever again.”

Sam’s lips were soft and tender, a complete contradiction to his motions only moments ago. Cas could still feel the burn and now Sam’s dna dripping out of him, but he could also feel the loving pecks and the healing licks that Sam placed on his face, cleaning him of his tears and Dean’s come. 

“I-” Cas shivered, “I don’t deserve this. Any of this. I should atone. I should do right by you.”

Dean crawled between his legs, eyeing the hard lump in the satin. “You can’t.” he simply stated.

Cas’s heart fell, a hard lump in his chest. That was right. He could never fix everything he had broken. 

Dean nuzzled his cock through the panties and Cas whined, pressing tighter against Sam. 

“You didnt do anything wrong, Cas.” Dean clarified, “Naomi took you over, she was brainwashing you. She’s dead now, you’re free from her. You’re ours now. So don’t be sad. You deserve the best, not all of this hate you’ve put on yourself.”

“Yeah,” Sam added, “Self loathing is Dean’s thing.”

Cas smiled slightly at that ans that was when Dean opened his mouth, licking up the precome that had soaked through the panties. His actions were slow and loving and relaxed, trying to show that while they can control him and are strong enough to keep others away, they still loved him, could still take care of him. 

Dean pushed the panties down and licked him slowly and Cas’s back arched at his hypersensitivity. Sam resumed kissing him. They didnt stop until Cas had finally come and had finally decided that he was at least partially worthy. When he stopped being so terrified that they were lying to him and curled around him on Dean’s memory foam mattress, kissing him to sleep.


	99. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what Sam and Cas do without words.

It's when they're alone, when Dean can't see them, when there isnt a pile of research to do, that Sam can just be. He relaxes, his breathing changes, his posture and posing collapsing. He is less of a brick wall of tightly held back rage and more of a human being.

This is how Cas likes him, himself, relaxed. 

This is how Sam is when he kisses him, with he threads his fingers through his hair, when he pushes him down onto the bed. Cas is never pushy, never takes for himself, even when they're nude and intimate. He won't touch. 

He waits, waits until Sam is completely relaxed and ready for him, when he's invited. Sam's hands are large and they make Cas look absolutely tiny when he grabs his waist and drags him in, placing him on his lap. 

Cas doesn't speak, just looks over Sam's body with his lips slightly parted, taking in every sight, every unspoken order. He'll lean back, rest his body against one of Sam's folded legs, spreading himself. 

Sam will press into him, fingers wet and slow and pressing. He opens Cas up slowly, always slowly, scissoring and searching for the spot that will have Cas gasping and languish. Cas stays as quiet as he can, holding back his voice, but when Sam finds what he's looking for, when he presses his lips to Cas's chest, licking at a nipple, tremors take him over and he moans ungodly sounds. 

Sam pulls him forward, kisses him, stroking that place inside of him, eats the needy sounds from the angel's mouth. He's hard, painfully so, his cock pressed against Cas's ass. When they pull apart it's Sam who asks silently, everything said in his troubled eyes. 

Cas nods and then calls out, scrabbling for purchase, fingers in hair or against skin or tangled in sheets. Sam is large, narrow on long, and he pushes as far as he can into Cas with the first thrust. Once inside he waits, asking once more. Cas breathes, staring down into him, and when he's looking at Sam's face, not his soul, pleading with those blue eyes, that's when Sam moves. 

Then it's just skin against skin, heady moans and words of worship. Cas's cock is trapped between them, the friction given to it given by Sam's hard thrusts alone. Cas is a mess, sweating, gasping, clutching, so much pleasure that it passes into pain, hypersensitivity. He can't quite breathe. 

Sam comes with a whine, his head thrown back. Cas takes that moment to kiss at his adam's apple, to nibble and bite, never hard enough to cause a mark. They don't want Dean to ask question. 

Sam keeps up his pace though, even when he starts to go soft, pressing into his angel and moaning at it, the drag of it, the sensitivity of his own flesh. Cas is loud, begging with wordless groans and then, as Sam wraps a hand around him, he's coming, his spunk splashing Sam's chest. 

He collapses on Sam's chest. Sam doesn't pull out. He runs his fingers through Cas's hair. This is when they speak, when they press promises into one another's skins, when they deny what they say publicly, when they confess their love over and over.


	100. calthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar quizzes Cas on what he's learned.

Balthazar is older, he knows more, and Cas is such a good pupil. He kneels before his brother, nude, the only thing touching him a big red vibrator pressed into his cavity. He tries not to buck, to moan, to let his eyes roll back, the feeling of it against his muscles pulling him apart. Balthazar steps forward though, his pants undone, his cock out in his hand, pumping it slowly. A pop quiz then. 

Cas opens his mouth, ready to show his brother everything he's learned. He nibbles along the flesh, licks and sucks at the balls, drags his tongue along the body and across the slit, swallowing down the beading precome. He keeps an eye on his brother, watching his reactions. So far, so good, Balthazar panting slightly, his head down. Cas teases him for a while, licking at touching softly, then, without warning, his swallows him down, his lips stretched against his body, his cock against his throat. Balthazar calls out, surprised by the pleasure. Cas sucks fast and hard, bobbing his head and swallowing and sucking at his brother, his hands keeping his hips steady. Balthazar fights the urge to buck, to take over the rhythm. He comes soon enough regardless, bitter and hot in Cas's mouth. He pulls away, trying to breathe. He runs his fingers through Cas's hair. 

"Good boy." he murmurs, "Looks like you've learned a lot." 

Cas smiles, glad to be good. Then Balthazar tips him over and grabs the vibrator inside of him. He turns it up and Cas collapses onto the ground. It's too much and he writhes, flipping onto his back. He can feel the vibrations throughout his body. He can't take anymore, the vibrations are going to tear him to pieces like the earths crust. He cries out, tilting his head back when he comes, so much of his white liquid splashing against his bare chest. 

Balthazar licks it off of him, his reward for such a good grade. He doesn't turn off the vibrator though, he just turns it down so Cas can barely feel it as he pants and rides the aftershocks.


	101. calthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is too good to his brother.

Balthazar lay on the couch, stroking himself lazily. His little brother was too good to him, lying on the floor, head against the carpet and ass up in the air, two fingers already deep inside of him. He was doing as he was told, stretching himself open so Balthazar could climb inside. He was moaning and needy, a whore for the other's cock. With a word Cas slipped another finger inside of himself, his sounds louder and more pressing.  
So beautiful.  
Balthazar stood, his motions more fluid and took a hold of wrist, pulling the fingers out of his brother. Cas whined but moved back, his ass running against Balthazar's cock. The elder took the hint, plunged into Cas and made him call out. He cried out, Balthazar's motions fast and possessive. His hands were tight and against Cas's hips, holding him in place.  
Balthazar came with a gasp, spilling into his brother. He pulls out and Cas, panting, fell the rest of the way to the floor, cock hard against him. Balthazar took care of him, like always


	102. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is tired but he still lets Dean do what he needs to.

Castiel was dirty and tired and weak and all he wished to do was sleep. Dean took him though, clung to his arms, used his own body to push Cas in the direction that he needed. He pushed him into the bathroom, started the bath and, while Cas lay his head on Dean's chest, he was able to undress him. Cas could hardly even stand up on his own, couldn't even sit upright and Dean held onto him, undressing himself as well. 

When the tub was full he dipped Cas into it, hearing him hiss against the hot water. It turned gray immediately. Dean climbed in behind him, holding him up against his chest.

Cas didn't speak, didn't tell Dean where he had been. He just tried to stay awake. 

Dean washed his face and his hair and his skin, everything, his fingers soft and pliable and kind, gentle. All sorts of dirt and stone and dried blood fell out of it. Cas hummed at the feeling. 

He gasped as he felt Dean's hard erection behind him. The human took his jaw in hand, turned him up to face him, and kissed him gently. It was all Cas could do to kiss him back. 

"Dean." he muttered. 

"Sorry." Dean went back to work, cleaning and taking care of his angel. 

"Do you want me?" Cas asked, his voice weak. 

Dean kissed his scalp. "Always. But you're too tired."

Cas shifted before moaning and Dean knew what he was doing. His fingers, trembling with misuse were inside of him. Dean grabbed his arm, stilling him, keeping him from opening himself up. 

"You don't have to. You're tired, I can wait. I can take care of myself."

Cas just kissed him lightly, "Want you, too. Love you."

And that was all he needed. Dean lifted him up, his body so lax and weak against him and pressed his own fingers inside, using the water as lubricant. His muscles were relaxed with his exhaustion, his weakness, and he didn't need much prep. 

Dean opened him easily before pressing inside. His motions were soft, delicate, and Cas was whining against him, his head lolling. 

"Harder, Dean." he moaned and he did, clutching Cas's shoulder and fucking into him, bruising his insides and making them both moan, the water splashing out of the tub. Dean thrust harder until Cas was calling out, clutching at his knees. 

Dean came with a promise on his lips, kissing the back of Cas's neck. Cas was barely hard and Dean clutched him, holding him against him. He didn't try to jerk Cas off, didn't try to do anything, he just held him, kept him close, stayed inside. He kissed Cas until he had no choice but to pull out, when Cas was sleeping soundly against his chest.


	103. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is insatiable.

Cas growled, pressing Dean down into the bed. He was wide, open, his body hungry, even after everything that Dean had given him the night before. Cas was still ready, still needing even more of him. Luckily, the animal look in his eyes was an aphrodisiac, he couldnt help but want to give Cas what he wanted. The angel lowered his ass onto Dean's already hard cock, moaning as it filled his empty chasm. 

He clutched at Dean's chest, riding forward and back, scraping his erection against Dean's gut. Dean threw his head back, the feeling of the angel taking him so deep so hard so amazing. He was still sensitive, his skin alight with the fire of their previous bout of hard fucking. He was crying out Cas's name as he came, too quick, his spunk filling Cas even further. 

Cas didn't climb off though, he leaned back, bouncing softly on Dean's dick, eliciting more needy moans. Only then did he touch himself, stroke himself to completion. His semen splashed out, coating Dean's chest and chin.

Cas pulled off, finally, replacing Dean's cock with his fingers, reaching into himself to pull out Dean's seed and lick it off of his fingers. Dean whined, the vision before him so hot, so needy, that he felt he may swell up again.

But Cas's legs were shaking and he lay on top of him, licking his own liquids off of Dean in turn and kissing him as deep as he could without breaking him.


	104. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is human but he still wants Sam.

Gabriel quivered against Sam's touch, his eyes wide and wondering. He was so small now, so delicate without his archangel strength. Sam just wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight, too precious for this world, keep him safe. But Gabriel had asked so nicely and he looked so innocent, so pretty, lying on Sam's bed with his wrists tied together with ribbons. Sam smiled down at him, stroking his face, whispering love with soft kisses. Gabriel whined. Sam was so large inside of him and he hadnt even started to move yet. He just rested inside, letting the muscles adjust around him, kissing Gabriel and pumping his cock lazily. It was only when Gabriel was whining, his back arching, almost coming that Sam let him go, started to pound into him. He started soft but Gabriel glared at him, so he went harder, tried to match the pace he had done when Gabriel still had mojo, but he was worried. he didnt want to break him. They came together, semen splashing inside and on chests.


	105. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bondage and blowjobs and cum swap, oh my!

Cas was whining, which he wasn't supposed to do. Dean slapped him lightly, making him go quiet, his eyes huge as he stared up at him. Cas's hands were tied behind his back, the ropes sliding down and around the plug buried deep into the angel's ass and then around his hard cock. If he did anything, fought against the ropes, he'd cut off circulation or rub his ass raw or something, so he had to stay still. 

"Open your mouth." Dean ordered. Cas complied. 

He closed those ancient eyes as Dean's dick slid into his tight, hot, mouth. 

"Suck." he ordered. 

Cas did, hollowing his cheeks. He didn't move though, didn't swallow down the cock in his mouth. Dean had ordered him to suck and that was all he would do. So Dean grabbed his hair, pulling too tight, and fucked his mouth. His lips bled, too chapped, and he gagged a few times as Dean forced his head down his narrow throat, but Cas didn't fight once. When Dean pulled out, stroked himself until he was coming on Cas's face, he just stared up at him, idolizing him. That was hot on it's own. Dean wiped the semen off of Cas's face with his thumb, collecting it and pressing it into Cas's mouth. 

When he was clean and Dean had kissed him, Dean ordered him to bend forward. That was a hard task but Cas managed it, spreading his legs and pushing forward, trying not to damage anything. Dean pulled out the plug, giving the rope a small amount of slack before replacing it with a larger one. Cas was whining and moaning and shaking at that but with a hard spank Cas quieted. 

Dean had him lie back then, untied his cock and held his wrists over his head. It was like this that he sucked Cas down, holding the angel down with his free hand. Cas came silently, biting his bleeding lip, and Dean kept him in his mouth as long as he could, finally moving up to kiss his angel and pass his spunk back, having Cas swallow it instead.


	106. calthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar gets a visit from a God, but it's the Leviathans that he gets acquainted with

Balthazar ran his fingers along Cas's jaw, feeling the strain and pull of flesh. There was so much in there, so many souls, so desperate to get out. There was something else, something dark and wicked, but it was deep, hard to place a finger on. 

But it came out, took over past the burning flesh of the God's damaged vessel, black oozing from one nostril. Cas's hands were hard, his grip impossible, and Balthazar was whining, trying to get away. 

"Hmm..." the thing that had been a God hummed, "Never tasted an angel before." it licked Cas's lips. 

The he seized and turned a slightly different angle, pushing Balthazar down to his knees.

"No, not yet. Not yet. Before we eat him he would should see what else he's good for."

Cas grabbed at his clothes, tearing them off in one motion. Balthazar didn't know what to do, he couldn't fight this thing.He'd have to take it, hope he survived. 

The thing in Cas turned him around, pushed him so he was on all fours and then he was inside of him, two fingers pressing and opening him quickly. He bit against the burn of it, trying not to cry out. 

Then he did as he was breached by more than just fingers, as Cas's cock was forced inside of him without mercy, without lubricant or warning. He was crying out with each thrust, each motion of an angel, a God, whatever this thing was that was inside of him, his knuckles bleeding as he scraped them, fingers searching for purchase. 

He was growing hard despite himself, but he couldnt touch, couldnt do anything about the building pressure. He could feel as the thing in Cas came, black ooze splashing into him, too watery and toxic to be the semen of a human body. 

It pulled back, pulled out of him and Cas, or maybe Cas was fighting it off. He looked lost, confused, the burns on his face spreading further. He bit his lip and looked anywhere except for at his bleeding and tarnished brother. 

Without a word he vanished, leaving Balthazar on the warehouse floor.


	107. calthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar teaches the act of blowjobs

Cas was shaking, his hands pressed against his eyes. If Balthazar didnt know better he would have thought the angel was crying. Angel's can't cry. He ran his fingers through Cas's hair, calming him.

"Come now, tell me what's wrong." he asked. 

He already knew though. Dean. Cas was in love with him.

"I can't." Cas muttered, "I don't know how to please him." Balthazar took his chin in hand, tilted his face so they could make eye contact, far too close. 

"You should never worry about that, Cas. He should love you regardless of what you know in pleasure." he paused, reading Cas's expression, "I can teach you, if you wish." 

Cas swallowed but nodded. Balthazar smiled softly, running a finger across chapped lips. He stood, undid his pants, willed his cock hard and stood before his little brother.

"Open your mouth." 

Cas complied. Balthazar pressed inside, groaning as he did so. 

"Keep your eyes on me. Good. Now suck." 

Cas did as he was told, every little trick and tease and Balthazar came into his mouth easily, only to will himself hard once more so that he could continue to teach. Cas was alright, but with practice he was getting better and better. There was no chance Dean wouldn't be pleased with the young angel's mouth.


	108. Chapter 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor/Rose - um Tardis sex?

Rose's back was to the console, one foot resting on it. It felt like sacrilege, using the Tardis like this, but right now, her fingers tight in that amazing hair, that alien tongue deep in her mouth, that suit coming undone just inches from her skin, she could ignore it. 

She let go and took off her own clothes, dumping them on top of her Doctor's. 

Then he was on her, all hands and fingers and lips and they were laughing, all of this time, all of that flirting, and finally, they were here. 

She stroked him a few times, more than ready. He moaned against her, quivering in all of his alien need. How long had it been for him? A hundred years? 2? 

He pressed inside of her impatiently, both of them moaning at his entering. His motions were fluid, slow, as they grew used to one another, the feeling of it. She clutched his arm, smiling, and he went faster, and then faster still, both of them moaning out in unison at the thrusts. She clutched his hair and his back as she came, her voice a shrill shriek. 

He pulled out of her, tugging his cock like he had wanted to come with her, like time and space should have warped just for them. But they had no protection and well, you can't travel very much with a baby on board. He came on her chest, his semen making intricate patterns on her chest. 

He blushed, his lips crashing against hers once more and then he was off, apologizing as he ran, still nude, out of the console room. He was always running. He returned with a towel,cleaning her up


	109. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean and toys and over-sensitivity and dirty talk

Sam's hips rolled, his cock sliding against the thin sheets. They were scratchy and uncomfortable and used but he didn't care, he needed this, needed some friction. 

There was a loud smack, louder than painful, but it stung after the fact, Dean's red handprint seared into his right buttock. He groaned but stopped moving, stopped rutting against the bed. 

He was lying spread eagle on his stomach, his wrists bound, handcuffs around spare fabric, keeping his skin from bruising or tearing, to the headboard. His legs were spread too, but they were free. He couldn't close them though, not with Dean in between them. 

Dean grabbed his ass cheeks, pulling them apart with his rough hands and then Sam was gasping, fingers clutching the headboard as he felt his brother thick tongue against him. A few licks, a few swirls and Dean was pressing that muscle into his body, eliciting soft moans. Sam needed to rut, he needed to relieve the pressure in his cock, do something with all of this pleasure Dean was giving to him, but his brother wasn't going to allow it. 

The soft moans turned into heady groans when the tongue was replaced with a finger, wet and cold from lubricant. Dean moved it in and out of him, searching along his insides for his prostate. Sam could feel when he found it, his groans a little bit louder as Dean pressed there. 

Dean slipped in another finger, pressing against that soft spot. Sam wasn't very sensitive there, but it was more of a reaction than just the initial plunge. 

"Dean." he whined, "Dean. Please. I need. I need to come."

Dean smiled as he slapped Sam's left buttocks with his spare hand, "Sammy. We talked about this. You know your big brother's in charge. You know I'll take care of you."

Sam buried his face in the pillow and whined some more. 

Dean removed his fingers and Sam pulled away from his pillow, looking over his shoulder as best he could, his eyes large and wet and staring at Dean. He felt so empty, so open, so vulnerable with his hole stretched like that. Dean wasn't even looking at him though. He was wrestling with something trying to get it out of it's packaging. 

Then Sam could hear more lube being squeezed out of the bottle. He didn't know what Dean was doing and that scared him most of all. But Dean was his brother, he wouldn't hurt him. It was his job to take care of him. 

The new things pressed into Sam was hard and cold and dripping. His muscles immediately tensed against it and he bit his lip. He didn't want that. He wanted Dean. 

Dean rose, lay his body on top of Sams, his mouth next to his ear, "Open up Princess." his voice was strong, possessive, "You're going to like this, I swear."

Sam breathed, forced his body to relax, and the hard tool was pushed in further. Then there was a flip of a switch and Sam was squirming, moaning without rhythm bucking once more into the sheets. A vibrator. He'd never had a vibrator inside of him before. Oh God. 

Dean climbed in front of him, trying not to hurt him as he stepped over his long arms. 

He made himself as comfortable as he could before Sam, his cock pressed against his gut. He grabbed Sam's face, his panting, sweating face, and dragged it up to look at him. He had a ring in his hand, a big rubber ring. 

"Stop fucking the bed, Sammy." he ordered, "Or I'll put this on you."

Sam bit his lip around a moan but forced his hips steady. It was hard, so much pleasure rushing through him, too much, he needed to let something out. Needed to give his cock some attention. 

Dean slipped a finger into his mouth though, still chemically sweet from lubricant and Sam opened up, moaning and whining once more. Dean silenced him though, pressing his cock into his mouth and slowly thrusting in and out. Sam took it all, he would take everything, for Dean. He could feel the burn as Dean's cock scraped along his throat, he tried not to gag as he felt it slide down, all of it, all of the way into him. He tried to ignore the pleasure, tried to stay focused on getting Dean off, but his brother was so languid, so slow in his ministrations.

"You like that, huh, Sammy?" Dean asked, fingers tight in his hair, "Your big brother choking you with his cock, your ass full. You fucking love this."

Sam opened his eyes, looked up at Dean. There was a grin on his face. If Sam could have agreed, he would have. 

Dean's free hand was busy, moving something around behind him. Sam couldn't tell what it was, not at first, but soon it was clear. Dean pulled a thick black butt plug out of his anus, groaning as he did, dropping it to the bed. 

He had been planning this all day. 

Then he moved faster, fucked Sam's throat until his brother was crying, until bitter semen was spilling down into him. 

Dean was panting. Sam was panting. He pulled out, sweaty and glowing. Only then did he release his brother, pushing him onto his back. He didn't pull the vibrator out though, no, he turned it up and Sam was crying out, eyes rolling, cock thrusting into nothingness. 

"Dean!" he begged, "Please! Please Dean! Oh God!"

Dean climbed on top of him, straddling him. "I've got you Sammy. You're going to be okay. It's not even that bad. Tell me what you want."

"Dean!"

"Use your big boy words."

"I want. Please, Dean! I need to come!"

"And how do you want to come?"

"I want to come, in you, Dean! I want to come in my brother's ass!"

Dean smiled, petting Sam's chest lovingly, before he took Sam's cock in his hand, led it inside of himself. That was all that he needed to do, from there, Sam took over. His hands went to Dean's hips, held him in place as he fucked into him, his cock swollen and purple from lack of contact. 

Dean was growling, moaning, crying out at the rough treatment, as Sam fucked him like he wanted to break him, unable to control his pace or depth, the pleasure flooding through him. 

He came with a cry, his fluids coating the insides of his brother. Dean pulled off of him soon enough, his legs not quite right, and turned off the vibrator, giving his brother some peace at last. Sam was almost asleep by the time Dean had cleaned everything off and had gotten back to the motel bed, curling up beside him. 

"Jerk." Sam breathed, his hand enveloping Dean's shoulder.

"Bitch." Dean smiled, pulling in closer to Sam's heat.


	110. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes two cock in his mouth, at the same time.

Cas was on his knees, his back against the side of the bed. His mouth was wrecked, his eyes red, and still he looked at the brother's like he needed more. They were just getting started, taking turns in fucking that hot mouth, Cas's lips wrapping around their cocks. He looked like he was made for this. He wanted to be made for this. He swallowed them down like he was starving for it, like he needed more.

They gave it to him, standing beside one another and entering his mouth in unison, his lips stretched painfully around both of them. They fucked him together like that, wiping the tears from his eyes as they fell, his mouth stretched too much for him to even properly bare. Sam came into his mouth, acrid and bitter. Cas swallowed him down. Dean was even more bitter though, he knew how little Cas liked to swallow down that taste, so he pulled out, came on Cas's stubbled chin and flushed cheeks. He licked it off him self as Sam took him by the shoulders, lifting him up. 

They lay him down on his stomach, right on the edge of the bed. The rubber toy was still inside of him, deep and intrusive. Sam grabbed a hold of it, twisted, and that had Cas moaning. He was exhausted from the abuse but he couldn't help but love the feeling of the rubber cock being pushed in and out of him. He came shuddering, his spunk staining the motel blankets.


	111. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel surprised Sam in the shower.

The shower. The only place Sam could really be alone, be away from Dean and from Cas and from the crappy diner food and the Impala and the job. Here, with the hot water sliding down his frame, he could just be. 

Or so he thought.

It's a little bit more difficult to get clean and have your own alone-time with a trickster around. Gabriel popped up right in front of him, smiling and already covered in soap. Sam just glared, in the middle of shampooing his hair. 

"What are you doing here?" Sam growled. He was half hard, having a bit of fun in his alone-time. But now Gabriel had ruined it. 

"I'm taking a shower. What about you? Planning on having a go around the Sammy stick?"

"Shut up." Sam covered himself.

Gabriel just laughed though and ran his fingers through Sam's hair, climbing onto the shower stall's sides in order to reach. He finished shampooing Sam's hair for him. 

"You know, I can take care of that little erection for you."

Sam grabbed him, his raised position already giving him ideas, and raised him higher, making him squeal in a surprise. Sam leaned back, resting Gabriel on his chest and the archangel searched for purchase, his hands finally reaching the top of the tiles, clinging on for dear life. 

"I think I can take care of it myself, thank you." Sam mocked.

He lubricated his fingers in conditioner quickly before pressing one inside of the archangel, making him squirm. He prepped him quickly, opening him up with two fingers and then three, scissoring him open so that he could fit inside. He was thick and Gabriel, well, he was so tiny compared to Sam. 

Gabriel's feet scrabbled, his toes making purchase with the wall that Sam was leaning against when Sam lifted him up slightly higher, just enough for him to slip his cock inside. 

"You did not come here for a shower, did you?" he mused, fucking into Gabriel slowly, making him whine and moan in equal amounts. 

"Oh God, Sammy, please, harder." he was needy for this, his cock already hard against him. Sam did what was asked of him, going too hard for the first 4 thrusts, matching them with his words

"It's. SAM. Not. Sammy!"

"Ah!" Gabriel cried out and Sam was going softer, just hard enough for he small archangel to take. His face was flushed, his head tilted back, the water hitting his thighs and Sam's chest and cooling down rapidly. 

Sam clutched his cock, holding it tightly and stroking it in time with his thrusts, making Gabriel's back arch as he swore over and over under his breath, mixed into his sounds of pleasure. 

He came with a deep groan, his muscles clenching and Sam was right there, coming after him. 

Gabriel was trembling when Sam finally let him down, his legs not strong enough to support him. Sam helped him stand up, held him close to keep him warm as the cold water washed the semen from their bodies, kissed tenderly and sucked dark marks onto the archangel's skin. 

"You shouldn't surprise me like that." he warned, softly.

Gabriel chuckled, "Oh, I should surprise you a lot more often."


	112. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes care of his boys.

Sam's legs were locked around Cas's waist, moaning with each thrust of the angel's hips. He was so strong, so mighty, he was fucking Sam apart with each slow motion. 

He was crying out, only quiet when his mouth was full, Dean pushing his cock into whichever mouth would have him. He was short but thick, Sam's mouth not accustomed to wrapping around something of that girth. He was staring at his brother, wide eyed, whenever that cock left him anyway, wanting more. 

Cas swallowed it down like a champ, his chapped lips stretching obscenely to take all of Dean into himself. It was amazing to see, how he could both fuck and be fucked so easily, like he had mastered this over the millennias of his life. 

He sped up, his thrusts reaching deeper into Sam and he was moaning around Dean. Sam was calling out, clutching at whatever he could, and he was coming, not even touched, his white spunk a mess on his and Cas's chests. 

Dean pulled out of Cas's mouth, pushed the angel back, where he continued to fuck into Sam's needy little ass, and licked the mess off of both of them.

His cock was in Sam's face as he worked and his little brother swallowed it down, tried to prove to Dean how useful he was. Dean was moaning, shaking, as he came down Sam's throat. 

The two humans lay together, keeping themselves warm as Cas finally pulled out. As an angel, it wasn't possible for him to actually have an orgasm, but he enjoyed bringing it out of them. 

He kissed each Winchester softly before pulling a blanket over them. He dressed silently and, as he did, they fell into a finally peaceful slumber. Cas sat in a chair across the room from them and watched over them both.


	113. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel in the Impala

Sam loved it when Gabriel was like this, so ready for him, lying on his stomach, some toy deep inside of him. Sam tasted him, all the way from that black rubber, up his spine and to his ear, making him whine and buck his hips against him. Sam tried to ignore the fact that Dean would kill them both if he found out that they were doing this in the Impala, and set out to love his angel. The toy was in there deep and it was large, larger than Sam, and he had a hard time pulling it out. He could feel the angel tense up underneath him, actually feeling pain at removing the plug.   
"This is big." Sam nibbled at his ear, "I can't compare in size."   
Gabriel rubbed his full ass against Sam's erection anyway, snuffling, "Please Sam. It feels so good when it's you. Please." Sam took the toy again, pressed it deeper and then out, deep again, fucking Gabriel with it, making the angel moan and grind his cock into the leather.   
"No, Saaaaam. It needs to be you." Sam smiled but he was finally able to pull the toy out of him. He was quick to replace it with his cock, his length filling Gabriel up easily now that he was so well stretched. The archangel moaned and relaxed around his cock, letting Sam go as hard and as fast as he needed. Sam did, his fingers kneading into Gabriel's ass cheeks as he did.   
They moaned in unison and then Sam had his arms around Gabriel, pulling him up as best as he could in the back seat. With Gabriel flush against his chest he was able to stroke his cock, able to make Gabriel groan and grind against him like a furious beast.   
They came together, white fluid spreading against black leather. With a thought it was gone and they were lying there instead, Sam still inside, wanting to always be inside, planting kisses along the archangel's body.


	114. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wants to break further

Dean's lips were soft against Cas's spine, where twin scars mirrored his face. Cas hated them, didn't let anyone see them except Dean and for that they were precious. He traced them with his fingers, forcing a choked sob from the former angel's lips. Dean was inside of him, his cock buried deep, but he wasn't thrusting, wasn't doing anything. It was nice to just be.  
"Don't cry." he whispered, pulled Cas against his chest, and kissing the wet from his face. "Don't cry. You're fine. You're beautiful." but that just seemed to make it worse.   
"I'm broken." Cas choked out.  
"Yes you are." Dean kept kissing him, "But so am I. So are the best people."   
Cas turned, staring at him and for a moment it looked like he could read Dean, like he used to. He kissed him, hard needy, and that was when Dean's hips started to move. It started as a way to get more comfortable but Cas moaned and he didn't look so sad, so he kept doing it. He fucked him slowly, not trying to come but to make Cas feel all of the love that Dean had.  
"I want to break further." Cas admitted, "I've broken so much. If I break more I should be rubble, gravel, nothingness. I can make something new out of myself."   
Dean pet his hair as he thrust into him. "What are you saying?"   
"Dean. Break me."   
So he did, he pushed Cas forward, so he was on his gut and fucked him hard and fast and Cas was gasping and crying out and clutching at the sheets. Dean couldnt keep up the pace though, the rage, he came in a dizzying array of spilled fluid and growls. Cas was still crying when Dean pulled out of him, flipped him onto his back and squeezed his erection, too tight, and jerked him into coming as well.   
"There." he panted collapsing beside him. "Broken enough?"   
Cas thought about it, wiggling, "Well, my legs aren't working right. I think that's a start."


	115. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time DP

It was terrifying and worrisome, this idea that Dean had had. Sam wasn't interested, well he was, but Cas was so small, he didn't want to break him. But he was an angel, he could take it, right?

He was moaning softly, raven hair tugged by freckled fingers, a cock to match pushing in and out of his tight ass. He had never done anything like this. To Sam's knowledge none of them had. But when Dean had mentioned it Cas had jumped at the chance. 

He wanted both of them inside of him at once. 

He tightened at Sam's intrusion though, a finger added to the thrusting cock inside of him. Already it seemed like too much, and Sam was so much larger than Cas was. All he could picture was blood and pain. 

Cas relaxed quickly enough, fucking himself on both Dean and Sam. Sam added another finger and he is head dropped down, his moans guttural and needy. Dean thrust into him softly, petting his face, whispering to him that it would be soon, it wouldnt hurt, they were looking out for him. 

They loved him.

Sam pressed in another finger and he could feel how loose Cas was getting. He could do this. He was an angel. He knew how to ask for them to stop too. 

He opened Cas up as much as he could before he finally pressed his thick cock into him, the thick vein of it scraping against Dean's, making both humans moan and the angel clutch at sheets and call out, pain etched on his face. 

Dean kissed it off of him though and Sam paused, neither one of them moving, just letting the angel adjust. Sam pet his sides, messaged his muscles, did everything he could to show his love as well. 

It was Cas who started the movement, started riding both of them, still looking pained but like he was loving the harsh burn. He was crying out, loud and deep, his fingers tight in Sam's hair. 

The brother's took over, fucking him soft, getting off on the friction of one another's cocks just as much as they were from being inside of him. It was so tight. 

Cas was coming from the friction of being ridden against Dean's chest, his muscles clamping down painfully on the cocks inside of him. It forced Dean's orgasm, him huffing in surprise as he filled Cas with his seed. 

He pulled out and away, wiping up the semen on his gut with his fingers and licking them clean. 

Sam kept working, kept fucking deep into Cas as Dean knelt before him, kissing him softly. Cas was wrecked, a mess, his kisses more of his face being pushed into Dean's then anything else. 

Dean pulled up, wrapping his fingers into Sam's hair, kissing him deep and lovingly and drawing him to his orgasm as well. 

He finally pulled out, watching as the white fluid dripped out of Cas's open and red and angry hole. He licked it up, cleaned Cas with his tongue and whispered praises into his flesh.


	116. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sick Cas and weird positions

Cas was weak, he couldnt even support himself, but still he was calling to Dean, begging for him. Dean could feel his fever, could tell that he wasn't all right, but those flush cheeks, that dirty mouth, Dean wanted him too. He opened him quickly but carefully, stretching him out so that there wouldn't be any pain. Four fingers instead of his usual three. Dean was thick, he knew he had to be careful. But when they were ready, Cas kept collapsing. He couldn't hold himself up. So Dean held him in a full nelson, pulled him up off of his feet. He slipped inside, deep, and Cas was moaning, panting already.   
"Wrap your legs around me." he explained and Cas did his best, his knees around Dean's thighs, his feet crooked up by his ass.   
He was fully open, fully spread and stretched on top of Dean, but Dean was still standing, still supporting him. It was combination of tossing Cas upward and fucking him to keep him up from there, keeping them in perpetual motion. Cas was moaning, gasping around the sensation of it, never having done anything like this before. Dean hadn't either, but he'd seen a porno of it once and thought he could do it. It took a while and his arms were tired and Cas's legs were trembling, by the time that he finally came, feeling his semen drip out of Cas as he was still nestled inside.   
Cas was painfully hard, not having been touched once. When Dean pulled out of him, lay him back down on the bed, he wrapped his plump lips around the head and swallowed him down.


	117. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex spell

Cas's knuckles were dragging, literally, Sam too weak to properly carry him up the steps of the church. It was affecting them all, this stupid curse, but Cas most of all. The only thing any of them had any strength in was they're hips. Dean was mostly fine, but he was tired and complaining and surprisingly horny. He pushed the doors open and let the other 2 into the church. They thought the curse would weaken there, but nothing changed.   
"Only with lovers 3" Dean repeated, having memorized the curse that had placed on them.   
"But what does that mean?" Sam moaned, collapsing onto a pew.  
"Intercourse." Cas's voice was weak, raspier than usual.   
"What?" Sam seemed genuinely disgusted.   
He was straight! They all were, to his knowledge, and one of them was his brother! But Dean was already kneeling before Cas, undoing his clothing, kissing him softly.   
"Dean." Sam reprimanded.   
Dean kept going, not looking at him, "Cas is in bad shape, okay? He's a virgin, it's affected him the most. He needs this."   
Cas was rubbing his forehead against Dean's too, looking like he really wanted this. When he was nude Sam turned away, not wanting to see the angel's red erection, nor his brother swallowing it down as he started to undress himself.   
"This is a church." Sam hissed.   
"Yeah and it's not doing much good is it?" Dean moaned and Sam had to turn at that, his cheeks reddening and his dick growing hard.   
Dean had pulled down his pants and now he was fingering himself, already 2 fingers deep.  
Cas bit his lip, Dean still sucking his cock. Sam didn't even realize he was palming himself through his jeans until Cas tilted his head back, showing Sam how long his throat was as he looked up at him. "Lovers 3." he repeated, "You too, Sam."   
Sam hated this, hated the concept of it, but he pulled down his pants. Cas didn't move, just looked up at him with those big eyes and exposed throat, mouth open as he moaned around the pleasures Dean gave him. Sam slipped his cock into Cas' mouth, gently thrusting into that long throat, going all of the way in. Cas didn't even gag on it, he just took it, muscles relaxed by how weak he was from the spell.   
Dean pulled off of him though, pulled off of his fingers and climbed onto Cas's lap. After stroking the angel a few times, he led him inside of his warm hole, moaning loudly as he filled himself with Cas' member, the sounds echoing around the church. He rode Cas slowly, building up speed.   
With each thrust from the brothers they all felt stronger, the spell wearing off. They thrust harder, moaned louder, fucked without thinking about the problems it may cause them down the line. Dean clutched his own dick, jerking himself fast and pulling himself to orgasm. Cas grabbed his hips though, blindly, and fucked him on his own, pleasurable groans vibrating against Sam's cock, making him spill his semen down Cas' throat. The left the angel thrusting into Dean, taking a few more minutes to finally gasp and come, breaking the spell.


	118. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam in panties in stockings is pretty indeed.

Sam was uncomfortable, so large and wearing such small things. Dean had bought him the panties, pink bows and lace and plaid, had bought him the stockings and the graters to keep them on. He didn't want to be seen in them.   
The others though, they stared at him like he was beautiful, and as he looked down, saw how his legs were shaped by the nylon, how his cock swelled and curved in the satin, he thought maybe he was beautiful.   
He let Cas nuzzle his erection through the fabric, huffed as his dick was freed and swallowed down by chapped lips. Dean was right there with him, smiling up at his baby brother, pushing Cas out of the way so that he could swallow him down as well.   
His fingers traveled under the fabric as well, found Sam's hole and pressed inside, making him whine. The two of them took turns, sucking him and teasing him and kissing his abdomen and thighs. Dean eased him open, fingers exploring and giving and stretching.   
They never undressed him, kept him pretty and prim, but Dean moved them enough to expose his ready hole, kiss it softly before he slipped his lubed up cock deep inside. That had Sam huffing and he kicked out, one wrapped foot caught in Cas' hand. He bit and sucked at Sam's toes, making him throw his head back and whine for a moment, before returning to his cock.   
With one inside of him and his own in Cas's mouth, he couldnt help but call out, scream as he came, his spunk drenching Cas's face. The angel wiped it off with the back of his hand, licked it off and swallowed it down before kissing Sam with those red and swollen lips.   
Then Dean left him, not even having come, pulled out and turned to Cas, the needy little cockslut, who swallowed him down, lying on top of Sam to reach him. Dean came with a growl, right in Sam's ear, and Cas moaned as he rubbed himself, more pleasured by the orgasms of the Winchester's than his own friction.   
"You like it Sammy?" Dean nibbled at his ear, "You like being pretty for us?" Sam blushed and beamed.


	119. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a suit kink

There was a reason that Dean had grown to like the suits. His brother was fucking hot in them. They made him look less muscular, less bulky, intelligent and intense. On Cas they made him look sleek and angular and important, especially once the coat was gone. He thought he looked pretty good in them too, a bit less rugged, less tired, less worthless.   
The one thing he liked more than his brother and angel in the suits were them out of them, when they stopped on some abandoned road and he could strip them down, open the blazers and tug on the ties, undo the slacks and drag them down to their feet.  
This was how they were, laid bare on the hood of the Impala, wrists bound to one another's by their ties. Dean had waited the whole hunt for this, for a moment to get them out here.   
Cas was all about oral and Dean fucked his mouth like there was nothing else in the whole world. His hands were busy though, stroking and jerking at Sam's cock. Sam liked being inside being taken care of and Dean could do that.   
He pulled off of Cas and stretched himself open, made sure they both saw as he fucked himself on his fingers, moaning like a whore.   
Then he straddled Sam, the Impala groaning as he bounced on it, riding his brother and panting, sweating through his crisp white shirt, drawing out such horrible, wonderful sounds. Sam was about to come, it was written on his face, and Dean pulled off. He wanted this to last a while. He hopped onto Cas next, gave him the same treatment, only pulling off when he was sure that he was going to come.   
Then he fucked Sam open with his fingers, covering his mouth to mute him as a car drove past on the nearby highway. He opened him wide, sticking a plug into him when he was ready. Then he climbed back on and rode until his legs were shaking.   
Cas didn't like toys, he needed the real thing, so when Dean had him open and ready he fucked him, hard and brutal, his cock deep inside of him. He only pulled out to come down Cas's throat.  
It was time to end this. He sat on Sam again, fucked him hard and fast, felt himself fill up with Sam's seed. Only then did he pull off and clean the pair of them off, return the rumpled suits to their original positions.  
Yeah, the monkey suits could stay.


	120. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is pushed out of a moving car and a human Cas is disappointed in himself for not being strong enough to protect him.

Dean was a mess, battered and bruised, gashes and scrapes marring his flesh. He had been pushed out of a moving vehicle by the werewolf he was hunting, at about 60 miles per hour. He had rolled, protected himself from the worst of it, but it wasn't enough to keep him completely safe from harm. 

Cas couldn't do anything. He hated himself for it, his human body not even useful for something as simple as healing. He had left the motel room when Dean had fallen asleep, having cleaned and bandaged himself. He didnt go far, he couldn't bear that, so he instead sat on the stairs leading down from their motel room. 

When Dean woke up, he knew that something was off. Even now that Cas was human, he never left when Dean slept. Most of the time he would find the former angel staring at him, watching over him while he slept, even now that he needed sleep himself. He left the room, his phone in hand, wincing as he dialed the number. He didn't need to though, Cas was right there.

"What's up, Cas?" he asked, worried, "You don't normally leave like that."

"I'm fine." Cas sighed. He wasnt.

Dean grabbed him by the elbow, wincing as he did, and led him back inside. He sat him down across for himself, holding one of his hands in his own. 

"Now tell me." 

Cas didnt look at him, "You're hurt."

"Yeah, I am. What's it to you?"

"I should be able to heal you, Dean. I should be able to go back in time and keep it from happening. I should be able to protect you."

"I'm a big kid, Cas. I can take care of myself."

But when Cas looked at him he could see the despair in his eyes, he could feel the self loathing in his lover's gut. He had the same feeling whenever he couldnt take care of Sam. 

He leaned forward, ignoring his aching muscles and creaking bones, and kissed Castiel, lingering just a bit longer than necessary. 

"You take care of me Cas." he promised, "You save me every day."

Cas lunged forward though, pushing Dean back to the bed, his lips hot and needy for approval. Dean gave it with his tongue, lips, teeth, trying not to whimper at his pain, at his cock growing harder under the intensity of their mashed mouths. 

Cas noticed though, he always noticed, and backed off. "My apologies. I did not intend to give you more pain."

"Cas." Dean wrapped his hand in Cas's stupid backwards tie, pulling the former angel back to him so he could kiss him more. His cock was swollen and red and it pressed against his Levi's pressed against Cas's leg. 

Cas chuckled a sorrow filled chuckle, looking down at it. "You wish for me to take care of that?"

"That would be amazing."

"Is that my purpose now? To pleasure you, Dean?"

"Yes." Dean kissed him again, "That and to be loved by me."

Cas smiled, a real heartfelt smile. 

There clothing was off in moments, Dean's damaged body on display for Cas. He tired not to see what he couldnt prevent, looked only at Dean, almost like he used to, sizing up his soul, as he straddled his hips, opening himself up. It didn't take much, they had done this so much that he was almost always loose enough for Dean. 

He lowered himself onto Dean slowly, being careful not to hurt him. He moved too slowly, tried not to make those muscles ache, tried to be soft enough to keep his bones from creaking. It wasn't working. 

Dean grabbed his hips, forceful. He needed more than this. They both did. He fucked through the pain, ignoring it as it burned through him, as his scrapes screamed at him and the bruises smoldered. 

He came with a groan, Cas clutching at him. It was clear that the angel was close. He stayed inside of him, stroked him until he came onto Dean's chest. The angel was careful to climb off, not lie on top of him as he was known to do. He lay down beside him, looking him down instead. 

"See? That's your job." Dean said then rolled over to face him, whimpering as he did. But he forgot the pain soon enough, dragging Cas towards him so that it was skin on skin, so he could kiss Cas's eyelashes and pet his hair and stroke his back. "And so is this. You take care of me, Cas. And I take care of you, okay?"

Cas' eyes were large and tired and human. He smiled though, running his fingers against a healing scrape on Dean's cheek. "I will protect you, Dean. As long as I am able."

Dean held him even tighter after that.


	121. Chapter 121

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tries and fails to break up with Sam over species differences

Gabriel looked like he had swallowed a nest of snakes and they were all trying to writhe out of him. He stood in the doorway of Sam's room, his own, personal room, wanting to vanish.   
"What is it?" Sam asked, staring at him. He was by his desk, his book neatly closed on it. Gabriel couldn't look at him.   
"I can't do this. You're going to die Sam. Someday, someday soon, you're going to die and I'll be left behind. Forever."   
Sam thought about it a bit too vocally, "Are you breaking up with me?"   
The expression on Gabriel's face was so much pain, so much hurt that Sam couldn't even face it. "You think this is easy for me? You think I want to do this?" His hands knotted into fists, shaking at his sides, "You think I wouldn't change this if I could? I've stayed before, I've watched loved ones die. I don't want to do that again."   
"Gabriel..."   
The archangel was upon him, larger and more terrifying then ever, his hands hard on Sam, pressing him against the wall. But his face was still terrified, still pained. "You think I wouldn't stay if I could? If I could I would grow old with you, Sam. I would die with you."   
His lips were hard and violent and they crashed against Sam with enough force to crack the wall behind him with his skull.   
"Stay then." he groaned, clinging onto Gabriel and kissing him back with as much force as he could, "Stay with me. Please."   
Gabriel pushed him to his bed, and he fell onto his, almost winded. Gabriel was never like this. He was straddling Sam's hips though, staring down into his soul, "What would be the point though? Why should I watch you die?"   
Sam grabbed him, rolled over so that he was on top of him, rolled his hips, feeling Gabriel's need just as he felt his own, "I could make you happy." he promised, "You could age with me, you could be human. I could keep you safe, keep you. Love you. Just, don't, don't leave me, Gabe."   
The archangel was crying, bucking his hips up into Sam's gut as he kissed him. "Yes. Sam, yes. Please, don't leave me."  
"I couldn't." Sam promised, "I never could." he kissed him again.   
Soon enough, when their tears had dried on one another's cheeks, Sam pulled them both out, Gabriel's face pressed against his chest. Sam was longer than Gabriel, but he was more narrow, more smooth, and both of them fit in one of his hands. He stroked them together, just like they would always be, friction and size differences and changes but always tight and together. Gabriel clung to his shoulders, feeding him sobbing moans with his lips. Sam was gasping and groaning, his hand gone still as he thrust against both Gabriel and his hand. He came with a snarl, his spunk staining both of their shirts. Gabriel was quick to follow, just like always.   
"You can't come without me." Sam kissed him, curling around him as a protective shell, "Why would you ever think to leave?"   
"It hurts." Gabriel admitted, "Being left behind when you die."   
Sam held him too tight, making Gabriel gasp for air, "Well then, I won't die. I promise."


	122. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just fucking I guess?

Gabriel was so small, so delicate under Dean's fists. It was hard to imagine that this was THE Trickster beneath him, all open and wet and needy for him. He clutched at his hips as he thrust into him, drawing out whiny moans from the archangel. Gabriel pushed back, forcing Dean in deeper. Dean kept pressing, hardly pulling out, just trying to get deeper get those sounds lower and more guttural. His hand was around Gabriel's cock pumping it until the both came growling on the motel sheets.


	123. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is needy for Gabriel to tear him apart

Gabriel pushed Dean into the backseat, making it hard to breathe around the leather of the seat. It forced his ass in the air and Gabriel admired it, poking at the long hard dildo that was still stuck deep inside. He had put it there himself, hours ago, and now it was aching dully. He needed Gabriel to fill him up instead. He barked as that hope was fulfilled as Gabriel tugged it out and replaced it with his own heat, fucking him without mercy until he came with a shout, broken. Used.


	124. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wants to be bound but he cant take a lot of stimulation

Sam pressed Gabriel down onto the too soft mattress kissing him around the leather bit in his mouth. Gabriel was pleading, his golden eyes on his own. He couldn't move, the ropes all along his body binding his arms to his side, the heavy knot around his cock tugging it up against his belly. It was red and thick and ready. Sam licked his lips just looking at it before scraping his nails down all of Gabriel's exposed skin, drawing out a whine from around the bit. He licked the swollen cock, looking up the whole, time, making sure Gabriel was alright. Hed wanted to be bound but Sam had to make sure he wasnt stepping over some line. He swallowed him down, bringing him deep into his mouth, scraping the skin lightly with his teeth, making the archangel arch and sob out in broken pleasure. He turned on the vibrator, already lodged inside of Gabriel and he was shaking. A few simple bobs of the head, the vibrator on full, Sam's eyes locked onto gold, and Gabriel was coming, hard and fast, used.


	125. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is inside of Gabriel, but it's up to the archangel to do the work.

Dena's fingers in ash blonde hair, his cock buried deep in the angel, the pants and moans floating around the motel room. He wasn't moving, wasn't thrusting, just inside, just staying there, kissing at Gabriel's neck, his fingers gliding lightly over cooling flesh. Then he reached Gabriel's erection and he was stroking, still not moving. He inspired Gabriel to thrust himself, fuck into Dean's hand and ride him as hard as he could, leading them both to their separate orgasms.


	126. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean fantasizes about Cas and masturbates, not expecting Cas to actually listen to his prayers and answer them.

You're the first person today to have a submit button i am so happy.

Dean wore only his boxers now, safe in the batcave. He didnt need all of those layers, he didnt need a knife under his pillow. He could actually sleep. He was almost there now, his movements languid, lying in his stomach. His fingers were running over his own skin, a little bit softer than he would like, but his none the less. 

He had a record playing, something romantic and jazzy. Sam would have made fun of him if he knew, but it helped him sleep and, better yet, it helped him get in the mood. Like this, he could picture Cas, all dishevelled and confused, listening to the words and humming along, his lips between Dean's legs. 

Dean spread his legs as if Cas were actually there, spilling some lubricant onto his fingers. As he pictured Cas's tongue licking and tasting him, he copied the motions, wet fingers running along his tight hole.

The first thought of Cas entering him, tongue or finger or both and he dipped his own finger into himself. Oh, how he wished Cas was there, how he wished that Cas was actually doing this to him. He prayed for it, imagined how Cas would open him up as he did it himself, the waistband of his boxers tight against his wrist. 

He finally pulled them off and tossed them into a corner, his cock slapping him hard as he did so. He grabbed a hold of it, moaning into the pillow before him as he teased. He'd never been able to tease himself before, not when he shared a room with Sam. It had all been fast jerking off, trying to get done before Sam walked in on him. Now he could take his time. 

He was completely open, four fingers deep inside of him He wished he had some tool, something Cas's depth and girth that he could slip into himself on lonely nights. Something better than his hand. 

There was a whisper against his neck then lips and he was crooning, arching to feel warmth behind him. He was really getting good at this fantasizing thing. Then he felt an extra finger moving around his hole, intertwining with his own. He opened his eyes and turned, seeing Cas, naked and hard and ready to enter him, right behind him. 

He breathed his name as he pounced, pulling out of himself as he knocked Cas, still dressed but unzipped and hanging out, to the bed. He kissed him furiously as Cas ran his fingers all over Dean's body. So he had heard, he had heard those prayers. He had to know why they weren't answered, but not now. It could wait. 

He straddled the angel's hips, pinned his wrists together with one hand as he led him inside with the other. He moaned as he finally felt full. Cas was gasping, sputtering already and Dean bounced, rode him like he was made for it, pulling out as many sounds as he could. 

When he finally let go of Cas's wrists on of his hands grabbed Dean's hip, holding him still so that he could fuck him himself. He was hard and bruising, so deep and Dean just kept gasping and moving, hips moving to the sounds of Frank Sinatra. Cas's other hand moved to Dean's cock and he barely touched him, before he was coming. He had needed this for so long, was so needy for it, he couldnt hold off. His load was massive and it soaked into Cas's white shirt. 

His hole tightened, the muscles clenching as he came and Cas groaned, too tight, and he was spent as well, his spunk splashing inside of Dean, where it belonged. Dean was kissing him again, holding him, not letting him pull out. There were so many things he had to ask.

He fell asleep with Cas still inside of him, not asking a songle one.


	127. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a very good boy and Gabriel rewards him accordingly

Sam was good, he was so good, not touching himself all day, just waiting, vibrator in and randomly set to different levels. He didnt adjust it, he hardly made a noise, didnt let Dean notice that he felt it. It wasnt for Dean. It was Gabriel's. And Gabriel was watching, somewhere, invisible, seeing how good Sam was. Sam deserved a reward. Now, alone in the motel room with the archangel, he was getting rewarded. He still had the vibrator in, turned on to it's highest setting, but he was nude now, finally, and Gabriel was kissing him and stroking his hard cock and slipping between his legs to suck him off. Sam was loud and whiny as he moaned. Gabriel liked to hear him. Sam was narrow and long and Gabriel swallowed it all down, gagging around it deep in his throat. Sam's knuckles were pale, his nails digging into his knees, not doing anything. After he'd come, screaming as he did, Gabriel lifted him up, put Sam's knees over his shoulders, and finally pulled out the toy inside of him. He slipped inside, growling, larger than the vibrator, and Sam was so tight around him, so warm, so needy for this. He was soft at first, showing that he could be kind, but the longer he went, the harder and soon Sam was moaning and crying out at it, Gabriel slamming in as if he wanted to break the larger man. He was starting to grow hard again too. Gabriel held him, stilling as he came, his semen coating the walls of Sam's anus. He kissed him as they both came down. Sam was a good boy.


	128. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean may be cruel, but he takes care of Sammy.

Sam was moaning, writhing his hands clutching at sheets until his knuckles turned white. He was on his face, ass in the air, his brother filling it with his wide cock. His dick wasn't even being touched by anything other than a tight rubber ring and still Sam was moaning like he was going to come at any moment. Dean helped him along, fucking him harder and deeper and calling out his name, telling him what a pretty baby brother was and asking him if he liked the feel of his brothers cock pounding into him. Sam was a slut for dirty talk and he was moaning even harder, pushing back, trying to get more of Dean inside of him. Dean came with a deep growl, his semen thick and heavy and filling his baby brother further. He slipped out, watching Sam writhe and ache, his cock so close to bursting. He flipped Sam around, landed him on his ass, scooped the come up as it dripped out of his body. He kissed Sam's cock as he fed the cooling white liquid to him. Sam swallowed it down with an order. He was begging, humping the air, he needed to come so badly. Dean wrapped his lips around Sam, sucked him hard and deep. Sam gasped and groaned and clutched at everything he could. He needed to come, but the cock ring kept him in check.  
"Tell me what you want, Sammy." Dean finally said, smiling around his cock.   
"Please, Dean, I need! Oh fuck, please!" "Use your big boy words." "Please let me come Dean! I promise! I'll be good!" Dean swallowed him down, his fingers reaching into Sam's sensitive ass. he pressed against his prostate and really, Sam was being so good. He deserved to come. Dean pulled off of him, pulled off that ring and resumed position. Sam screamed as he came, only two strokes of the prostate later, his bitter white come flooding Dean's mouth and choking him.   
"Yeah, you're good, Sammy." Dean wiped his mouth, pulling off of him. Sam was shaking, unable to even walk right, "Perfect for your big brother. Such a slut for me. Only for me."   
"Yeah, Dean. Only you. Oh God."


	129. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean marks Cas a lot and makes him beg

"Fuck!" Cas squeaked, his voice a higher pitch than Dean had ever heard it. He smiled against his throat, his hand tightly wound around the angel's cock. He was palming it slowly, building up the tension and making Cas wriggle at his touch. His throat and chest was a mural of color, bites and bruises turning his skin into a sunset of bruises. Dean moved his lips lower, giving more of those teasing marks. Cas's breath hitched, he thrust into Dean's fist, and he was begging. He had stretched himself out to Dean's orders, did it for him, showed him how good and obedient he could be. Now he felt empty. When he was begging and pleading and making horribly wanting sounds Dean couldnt deny him. He pushed into that perfect little hole and Cas was gasping and coming all over his hand, muscles clamping down on Dean's cock. That had the human moaning without doing any work. He clutched Cas's hips, pushed him into the bed until he too was coming with profanities on his lips.


	130. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs it rough and he knows just how to annoy Gabriel into breaking him

The archangel's body was smooth, sleek, and Dean could feel the energy underneath like electricity or fire. He had to be careful to not get burned. But he wanted it, wanted the fire and rage, so he pushed, he prodded, he broke the rules. When Gabriel told him to get on his knees and suck him off, he bit down too hard, kept his jaw too tight. When Gabriel kissed him he didn't kiss him back. He did everything he could and when Gabriel had had enough he grabbed the human, through his to the bed in a torrent of lust and frustration. He opened Dean quickly, mercilessly and then fucked him hard. Dean was too tight still, he could feel it burning his muscles. He called out as bruises formed on his hips, as his face was pushed down into the blankets. as a cruel hand wrapped around his cock and tugged too hard. He cried out as he could feel tissues tear and Gabriel moaned against him, his come filling him and soothing the fresh wounds. He pulled out and, glaring, jerked Dean to completion too.


	131. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel misses being ordered around

Gabriel lay down, waiting for his orders. It had been so long since he had obeyed anyone's orders. Now Dean was there, standing before him, watching as he lay there, hands tied above him, wrists tied to the headboard. 

He was whining, waiting for an order, some touch, for something, but Dean just smiled down at him. 

"Bastard" he growled. 

That earned him a slap across his smooth cheek. He wasn't supposed to speak back. So Dean gave it to him, gave those pleading gold eyes the order they needed. 

"Open your mouth." Gabriel hesitated, but did as he was told.

Dean undid his jean's pulling out his stiffening erection before turning around, his ass in Gabriel's face, his cock hanging over him. 

"Swallow it." 

Gabriel whined again, so needy to be filled with Dean's cock. And he was glad to, pushing it deep into the archangel's throat. Gabriel gagged around it, too far in him, but didn't fight. He teased and nibbled like Dean was a delicacy, earning some needy moans coming from Dean. 

Dean wasn't touching him though, his cock hard and leaking inches from him. 

"Spread. Uh! Spread your legs." he gasped out. 

His fingers were slick and quick, pressing against Gabriel's hole. He squealed around Dean's cock, the sound vibrating around it and then there was a finger plunging into him. Dean fucked him on it, opening him quickly, shaking as he came too close to orgasm. 

He pulled off, away from Gabriel's smart mouth and continued to ease him open, adding another finger. 

Gabriel was close to crying out, his sounds so deep and lustful. Dean grabbed his ankles, leaving his anus for a moment, and folded the angel in half, his legs over Dean's shoulders. The human was sitting on his chest his tight little hole right in his vision. 

It was easier for him to tease Gabriel open this way, using his tongue to get him dripping wet before he slid those two fingers back inside. He scissored and pressed open Gabriel in ways he'd never dreamed. Then he left him grabbed something and coated it in lube. 

He pushed the thick plastic into Gabriel and turned it on. It pulsed like a heartbeat and Gabriel was thrusting against Dean's chest, gasping and moaning and already close to coming. Dean smiled at that, turning the vibrator up. 

He dropped Gabriel's legs back to the bed before turning, covering Gabriel's small body with his own, pressing it down into the bed so that he couldn't move, couldn't thrust into the air as his eyes rolled back, as he made ungodly sounds. 

Dean kissed him, swallowing those noises and then trailing his lips down, marking and bruising Gabriel's flesh with his teeth. He kept moving down until their cocks were lined up, till Gabriel's chest and nipples were a mass of black purpling bruises. 

He took them both in his hand. Stroking them together, rutting hard against Gabriel. His face. It was the most pain he'd ever seen but also the most pleasured, too much sensitivity as Gabriel came, so much white fluid Dean's chest drowned in it. And Dean was coming too, hard and human, their liquids mixing together. 

Gabriel was pliant after that, loose, a noodle. Dean untied him, pulled the vibrator out of him, twisted his hair around his fingers and took his time to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around him,not bothering to clean them up, and pulled him flush against him, pulling the blankets over them to keep them warm. 

Gabriel was shivering, his muscles over-stressed. Dean kissed each one, trying to get them to still. When he was done Gabriel was asleep, a sleep that angel's don't fall into, and there was a smile on his face.


	132. Janto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is angry and he needs to vent his aggrassion

Jack growled as he pushed Ianto back, pushed him into his office, and then further, against the wall. What was with these people? It was like they wanted to annoy him, get him so angry that he had no choice but to take it out on someone. Ianto didn't mind, in fact, he encouraged it, taunting and kissing Jack pulling him in tighter, winding him up. Their trousers were gone fast enough, Ianto's wrists bound in Jack;s suspenders and he was moaning around the fingers shoved inside of him without enough care. Ianto was pretty much used to that by now though, and as his chest hit the cold brick he practically begged for more. Jack gave it to him, too angry to wait much longer. He needed to vent, get out his aggression before it came out by way of a punch. He scissored and wriggled, opening Ianto up faster than usual before slamming inside, making the mortal scream out, fingers scrabbling at the wall. He almost pulled all the way out before slamming in again and then again and again. Ianto was whining, bound hands above him looking for purchase, biting those damn kissable lips and trying to breathe through the burning pleasurable onslaught. Jack wrapped a hand around his cock. He may have been angry, but Ianto needed some pleasure too. He kept going, fast and cruel in his ministrations until they were both calling out, the team groaning from the next room over, as they came.


	133. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets worried about his size being dangerous but Gabriel is safety incarnate.

Sam felt so large above this all powerful being, like he could wrap his arms around him and crush him, like he could break his bones by holding his narrow hips in his hands, like he could smother him with all of his being. Gabriel didn't fear any of that. He became pliant, soft, under Sam's touch, opened up, blossomed into a being of lithe and safety and comfort. He was seduction in and of himself when Sam touched him. And when Sam climbed inside all of that comfort radiated, engulfed Sam and he knew he could never hurt Gabriel, that they were both safe. And his movements would be slow and careful, no rush at first. Gabriel's back would arch, he would pull Sam in deeper, need more, always need more, mewling and clutching weakly at Sam's thick arms. Sam would buckle, he would always buckle, speeding up and turning passion into a hurricane, draw out such whimpers and moans and cries from the angel safe in his arms. He wouldn't need to touch him, they were melting together, coming together.


	134. balthazam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam does not know what to do about angels.

Angels. Sam didn't know how to deal with any of them. And Balthazar was the worst. He could never tell what the guy was going to do, what tricks he had up his sleeve. It was terrifying and amazing all at once, especially when Balthazar had Sam feeling so small, so precious, ass in the air and hands bound to ankles, vibrator shoved deep in his hole. He was whimpering at it, not good enough, not the real thing, but he never knows what Balthazar is up to. The angel appeared before him all charm and smiles, body thin and long and cock erect. He fed it to Sam slowly, forcing his erection deep into Sam's throat, bringing tears to his eyes. He pushed in and out, fucking languidly, using Sam as a toy and under Balthazar, that's how Sam felt. So small and insignificant. He was begging with his eyes, asking for Balthazar to stop, to leave his mouth and fuck him, please, it wasnt as good, he needed it. Balthazar tangled his fingers in Sam's hair and fucked harder, making him gag as he came. As he pulled out, cock growing limp, Sam twitched, needy for touch and wanted so desperately to be fucked. That would'n't happen though, not now that Balthazar had come. He whimpered through his disappointment. Balthazar turned the vibrator up and slapped his rear, that damn smile still on his face, "Oh Sammy, don't worry. I plan on keeping you here for a long time." And that had Sam whining all over again, excitement growing in his gut. Yeah, angels are impossible to deal with.


	135. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex has gotten nicer and they have gotten older, but they love the same.

Dean was getting soft, no longer taking Cas wherever he could, slamming him into walls and fucking him against sinks. He was getting older. Cas didn't mind. He was tired and achy himself, silver fanning through his raven hair and he didn't need those bruises to feel cared for. Now it was simpler, beds and couches and the Impala. And here, in bed, it was the best. Dean was on his back, propped up by elbows, looking up, those green eyes as bright as ever, watching as the slim man rose and fell above him, panting as Dean's cock was buried further into him with each bounce. Dean's hands traveled over Cas' ribs and muscle, still beautiful, still perfect. They wren't even 50, but Dean still missed feeling young with Cas, who, if it weren't for the gray, would still look like he had when they met.   
"Why are you with me, Cas?" he asked as Cas sped up, making them both moan and clutch, "Why are you with an old man?"   
Cas kissed him, twisting enough to get Dean dangerously close, "You're my old man." he reminded, his ministrations gruelingly deep and fast, making Dean whimper and try to hold off, "I love you and only you. I wouldn't know what to do with anyone else."   
Dean kissed him hard. He needed that. Needed reminding all of the time.   
"Do you love me Dean?" Cas asked, "Will you come for me?"   
Dean's back arched, his spunk splattering the walls of Cas's body. He groaned through his orgasm, collapsing after.   
Cas lay on top of him, kissing his speckled skin, "Always, Cas." Dean promised.


	136. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas needs orders. He was created to obey.

Cas lived to obey, it was all he knew how to do. After everything, after learning about free will and becoming God and everything, he still needed orders to keep himself grounded much of the time. Times like this, when he was on his knees before Dean, his wrists bound behind him in his dark blue tie, eyes on the man and mouth slightly open. 

Dean was palming his erection, inches from Cas' mouth.

"Wider."

Cas obeyed. 

Dean slipped inside of Cas' mouth hissing at the pleasure of having his cock enveloped in those pretty pink lips.

"Now suck." 

Cas closed his eyes, swallowing and then leaning forward, taking more of Dean into himself. He sucked him down, tasted and writhed his tongue, pressing against the different sensitivities in the organ. Dean tried not to but he couldn't help but groan at the sensation at how hot Cas was with his mouth so wide, with saliva dripping down his chin. 

It wasn't until Dean was pulsing that he pulled away, clutched at his cock to keep from coming. 

He pulled Cas to his feet and untied him. 

"Undress."

Cas did, taking off the old suit and coat. So much skin, unmarred and perfect, a mole above one nipple but no other blemishes. He had Cas stop when he was down to the panties, something Dean had picked out himself. They were small, tight, perfect. White with little silver feathers on them, bows on either hip. They made Cas look smaller than he was.

"Turn around. Support yourself on the bed."

Cas looked over his shoulder as he got in position, ass jutting out, making sure he was doing what Dean wanted. He was. Dean kissed him and told him as much. 

Dean moved the panties out of the way, keeping them on. He lubricated his fingers with his own saliva before pushing them into Cas, making the angel gasp at the intrusion. Dean knew that sound though, it was good. He scissored and kept working. He twisted and Cas almost fell forward, knees buckling at the pleasurable burn. Dean caught him though, kept him upright. 

He would always be there to catch Cas as he fell. 

He pushed in another finger and Cas was moaning. 

"Yeah Cas? You like that?"

"Yes Dean."

"Do you want more?"

Cas knew what he wanted, even though he was bad at it. Dean wanted him to beg.

"Please Dean. I need it. Need to feel you." he tried.

That was good enough and Dean moved the panties a bit further, wiped spit on his cock and pushed. Cas couldnt breathe for the first plunge, but once Cas was nested deep inside he was gasping and moaning, the feel of Dean intense and pressing. 

Dean reached into the panties, pulled Cas out and stroked him in the opposite rhythm of his thrusts, making Cas writhe and shake, not sure how to deal with the feeling. 

"Look at me." Dean ordered and Cas did, turning awkwardly. Dean took his hand, led it to his shoulder, and Cas clutched to the scar he'd given. 

A few more pumps and Dean was about to burst. He couldnt though, had to get Cas there first. 

"Come for me." 

Cas's eyes were wide as his semen burst from the head of his cock, staining the motel sheets. His grip was tight and he was calling out, unable to contain his pleasure at the strange angle. His muscles tighten and in 1, 2, 3, Dean was coming as well, filling him with his seed. 

So yes, sometimes Cas needed to be ordered around, but they were both very happy with the results.


	137. balthazam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants to learn everything but Balthazar keeps getting too excited.

Sam was hungry, starving for knowledge, and Balthazar was the best teacher. He was an angel, he knew just about everything, and he was glad to teach Sam, from history to lore to how to suck cock. That last one had taken a while but he was finally starting to be good at his studies. It was quickly becoming his favorite.

He had learned how to undo Balthazar's belt with his teeth, how to unzip his tight jeans and undress him with hardly any help of his hands. He could suck and lick and bite at all the right pressures, he could swallow Blathazar down and stifle his gag reflex. He could make eye contact as he nibbled and tasted at the head of his sensitive cock.

All this and he had learned how to open himself up too. How to press his fingers inside of himself and open himself up, get himself nice and ready, give himself pleasure without even touching his length. 

The only thing he hadn't learned was how to swallow. 

They had always intended to, but Balthazar was weak when it came to that. He would clutch at Sam's shoulders, pull him to his feet, kiss him raw and hard and desperate, as if he weren't with other people when Sam wasn't there (Balthazar wasn't but he didn't need Sam to know how much he needed him), would pull him until he was sitting in Balthazar's lap.

From there he would fuck Sam slow, push in and in before pulling almost entirely out, giving him his all but giving it to him slowly, trying to make it last. 

He would jerk Sam off, going just as painfully slow as his hips and Sam would take it, moaning quietly, until he couldn't any more, until if he didn't come he would die. He would whine and clutch at Balthazar, never using his words. They were silent the entire time. 

That would be when Balthazar sped up, when his hands and his hips rose to dangerous speeds, when Sam was crying out and spilling all over their chests. His body tightens and shudders, clutching Balthazar's cock and forcing him to come as well. 

Then they would go on to learning something else, some other subject. Sam probably would never learn how to swallow Balthazar's come.


	138. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel likes being on top and he also likes to tickle Sam.

Gabriel likes to be on top. Sam does too but sometimes he will allow Gabriel to do as he pleases. He always regrets that decision. As he was, his ankles were cuffed to the headboard, his cock hanging over his face. His back was hyperextended and Gabriel, well, he was tickling the bottoms of his feet. He wriggled and laughed and tried to get away, but he couldn't and there were random pains and cracks in his back. Thank goodness the angel could heal him up after. It was unexpected when the fingers stopped, when they were pressing into him, and then he was bucking in that weird position. Gabriel opened him quickly before standing over him, shoving his thin cock deep into Sam's ass, fucking him fast and vigorously. They were both moaning, Sam's tears streaming down his face. Gabriel's hands were on his cock, jerking him off. When he came his spunk drenched his face and Gabriel was bending him down further, calling out as he came. He released Sam, pulling out of him quickly and healing each muscle one at a time. Sam felt disgusted by his come covered face, but as Gabriel pulled him close, wrapped around him and kissed and licked it off of him, he felt less and less, laughing once again before grabbing Gabriel and flipping them over so that he was on top, fingers brushing along his sides and making the angel laugh in turn.


	139. balthazam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes Balthazar jealous

Balthazar hissed in his ear as he slammed him into the wall, his hands deep in his pants, grasping at his stiff cock. Sam was hard, harder than usual, having waited too long for this. He had taunted him, flirted with some chick and now he was getting what he needed. Balthazar was suckling on his neck telling him as disgusting he was, his hand tight, jerking him until he came, groaning, his underwear ruined with the wet white stain. The angel promised cruel punishments for later before vanishing.


	140. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes Cas feel Hell

Dean's hands were rough against Cas' throat, tight and cutting off air. Cas was struggling, eyes wide, fingers in Dean's hair as he dragged him down for a breathless kiss. Dean fought him though, released his throat so that he could gasp for air and slapped him. Cas wasn't supposed to do that. The angel keened, erection rising as he thrust up his hip, begging as he tried to catch up on air. Dean pushed him down, denying him the simple pleasure of being his fuck toy. Cas whined at that, receiving another slap. He didn't move after that, just watched as Dean slid his fingers into himself, as he opened himself up and moaned over Cas. It was never like this. It was never Dean who was open, Dean who sank down on Cas's cock, and road him until they were both coming in sticky groans. Dean was panting, hands weak around Cas' throat, applying pressure when needed. He fell off of him, ass dripping with cum and Cas held him, pulling him in. "That was Hell." Dean whimpered. "And now it's over." Cas promised, kissing away the tears that were starting to form.


	141. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel likes to watch

Gabriel is terribly powerful and, Sam doesn't know if it's a good thing or not, but he's incredibly voyeuristic. It's because of this that Gabriel is lying back, cock in his hand, watching as Sam pulls out of his flannel shirt and slightly too tight jeans, doing just as the angel says. He puts on a show for him, pretending to be more shy than he really is. And then, exposed and nude, his own cock hardening as whiskey eyes watch him, he received his orders. He obeyed, straddling Gabriel's hips as he touched himself, stroked his growing erection and twisted a nipple. He did not touch Gabriel and the angel did not touch him. He just licked his lips and looked over the muscled expanses before him, basked in Sam's jerky moans. "Fill yourself." he ordered, handing Sam a bottle of lube and a long thin vibrator. "On the floor. Facing away from me." Sam climbed off of him, stopped touching himself. He had been close too. He got on his knees, spreading his cheeks in Gabriel's direction as he lay on his shoulders. Gabriel's hands moved faster as Sam got to work, pushing his fingers into himself, opening himself up and filling himself up, thrusting it in and out of his tight hole. "You want that to be me?" he asked. "Yes. Oh God, Gabe, please." "Turn it on." Sam cried out as the vibrator kicked into gear, as it massaged his intimate muscles and made him feel like he was going to fall apart. He couldnt see the angel, but he was sure he was jerking even faster now. "Please." Sam whined, "Please Gabe, Need you, need you to fuck me." There was a hand on his ass, inches away from the vibrator. "Just a moment longer, okay Sam?" Gabriel was quiet, not as demanding as he turned the vibrator up as high as it could go. Sam bucked against it, loud and coming without control. His arms were weak in the wake of it, his legs further apart. Gabriel clung to him, kept him upright, as he pulled out the toy and replaced it with his own cock. Only a few thrusts before he came as well.


	142. balthazam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet and deep sex

Balthazar was leaning back, nude and waiting. Sam couldnt stop himself from staring, Balthazar so beautiful and erect before him. Sam felt innocent around him, knowing such a small amount in comparison. But Balthazar tapped his lap, inviting Sam over. Sam came and Balthazar pulled the long black plug out of him, forcing him open and ready. From there Sam just sat in his lap, back to chest, all of Balthazar's length inside of him. His moaning was loud and heady, so much better than the rubber had been and he was wriggling with anticipation. Balthazar wrapped his arms around him, sucking marks of love onto his neck and back as he started to stroke his insides with the head of his cock, drawing out more of those sounds. He sped up, making them go higher, his cock slamming, his skin slapping noisily.   
"You want to touch yourself?" he offered, but Sam shook his head, he wanted to come without touch.   
Balthazar understood and angled himself differently, making Sam squeal and whine and, finally, come, his semen splattering against his chest. His muscles tightened and Balthazar groaned into it, a few short pumps before he was completely buried, censoring his orgasm by biting Sam's shoulder until he bled.


	143. balthazam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frottage

Sam shoved Balthazar back, ripping his shirt in the process. It wasnt hard, Balthazar's shirts were disgustingly thin, but he made a face like it was a proper insult. Sam didn't stop though, just kept pushing until the angel's back was to the wall, till their lips met hot and hard, crashing into one another in a violent downpour. Sam was running his fingers down Balthazar's narrow chest, opening up his pants and pulling out his half hard cock. He stroked it a few times before pulling out his own stroking a few times and then lining them up, spitting on his hand. It was Balthazar's turn to kiss him hungrily, pull him close as he started to stroke them together, the thick veins under their cocks pressed tight. He was fast, hard, drawing out whimpers that he swallowed and hurt sounds that he licked from Balthazars throat. He milked out their orgasms, coating Balthazar's shirt and his own flannel in their white messes, impossible to tell what belonged to who, but both belonging to the other


	144. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time using dirty talk. I think it's a bit silly. But Sam is dom here.

Gabriel was older than Sam, millenia older, but still, like this, he seemed so young, like Sam was the only thing that could protect him. He was smaller, of course, but that didn't matter, it was the way that Gabriel opened up for him, let him do whatever he wanted, that made Sam feel powerful and and defensive.   
"You gonna swallow me down? Huh, you little slut?"   
And Gabriel would be whining, nude and wriggling, wanting to do anything for Sam. He would too, swallow his cock like a whore, not touching himself, never, only if Sam told him too. And Sam never did. He fucked into Gabriel's mouth until those whiskey eyes were staring deep into his soul, saliva pooling on the carpet, the angel's knees red and raw.   
"You want it Gabe? Want to feel my big cock deep in your little hole? Want me to fuck you like the whore you are?"  
Gabriel nodded around the cock still deep in his throat, whining as it was pulled away from him.   
"Open yourself up. Show me how much you want my cock."   
Gabriel stood turning around so Sam could see as he opened himself up, faster than he should have, plunging in two fingers and scissoring, spitting on his fingers to lube them up. His prep was quick and dirty, him crying around his addition of a 3rd finger, trying to get Sam to fuck him even sooner. Good thing too, since Sam could never wait. He grabbed Gabriel by the hair and pushed him down onto the bed, smothering him slightly as he pulled out those fingers and replaced them with his leaking cock, fucking him harder than he ever could a mortal. Gabriel whined and gasped, eyes rolling back as the sensations took him over, as Sam's hands left his hair to grab his shoulders, to hoist him up so that he could get a better angle, thrust against his prostate and get Gabriel screaming out even louder.  
"Come for me, you little bitch."   
Sam would order through gritted teeth and the angel would, just on the order alone, his seed staining the bed. Sam would be right after him, filling him up, growling curses.


	145. balthazam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam likes being dominant.

Most of the time, Sam felt like he was over his head with Balthazar, that the angel was too powerful, too knowledgeable, for him to ever get the upperhand. Here though? With Balthazar bent over his lap, a collar tight around his thin throat and the leash in Sam's hand? Here Sam was a God. His hand worked in quick sharp movements, leaving red marks on Balthazar's ass as he groaned, his cock trapped between Sam's thighs and getting more than a little sensation.   
"I told you." he reminded, punctuating each word with a slap, "No touching!"   
Balthazar growled at the strikes, his cock swelling as he was close to coming from the pain and the rubbing of his erection against skin. Sam tugged on the leash, pulling Balthazar up, turning him to face him.   
"Are you going to be good?" Balthazar nodded, whining. "Show me."   
He pulled harder, Baltahzar now on his knees before him, forcing his mouth right next to Sam's dick. He didnt touch Sam's just led him into his mouth with tongue, swallowed him down and stared up, making sure he was doing well as he sucked and teased and licked, bring Sam to groan, his legs shaking. He was close.   
"Off." He growled. "Now."   
Balthazar obeyed, lying back, "Please Sam?" he pleaded, "Please, need you and your big cock, please, fill me up. Need it so bad."   
"You're not going to touch yourself again, are you?" Sam stood over him, eyeing his pretty hole.  
"No, never! It's yours, only yours!"   
Sam smiled at that, kneeling down and lifted Balthazar's thighs so that he could slip inside. Balthazar had been bad, opening himself up, fucking himself with a toy, so he was already nice and loose for Sam. He fucked him hard, not worried about breaking the angel, making him moan and growl.  
"You like that, you little slut?"   
"Yes, Sam! More! Please!"   
"Better than your fucking toy?"  
"Yes! I'm sorry!"   
"You gonna come like a whore? Come without being touched?"   
"Oh fuck!" Balthazar's white spunk splattered against his chest and Sam followed him, coming with a low pitched growl. He pulled out immediately, catching his come as it dripped from Balthazar's pink and swollen hole.   
"You want to taste me? Taste your master?"   
Balthazar whined, "Please?"   
Sam gave it to him, letting his spunk drip from his fingers into Balthazar's open mouth. Then he was gone, leaving Balthazar there to heal as he went to get a towel for the wetness on his chest. Once clean they coiled together and Sam kissed him, reminding him how good he was.


	146. wincestienny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny, Sam, and Dean all taking turns with tearing Cas apart.

They never thought that they would team up like this, that they would ever work together for a goal, but Benny, Sam, and Dean had all come together, all for one singular purpose. To tear Castiel apart and put him back together. 

The angel was on his knees, shaking, not quite sure what was happening. He thought that maybe they would punish him, what with all of the damage he had caused. He was nude, all but his tie, and his knees were reddening against the carpet. 

How small, how fragile, he looked, dick limp between his legs and there for them. 

"You wanna show us?" Benny asked, drawing Cas's attention, "You wanna show us how good you can be?"

Cas' head fell. Dean was the one who grabbed him by the hair, pulled his head up so he could look into Benny's eyes. The vampire was stripping, nonchalant, not caring where his clothing fell. 

"Answer the question, Cas." Dean ordered.

"Please." Cas whined, "I want to be good. Please, let me be good. I'm sorry, so sorry for being bad in the past."

"Open your mouth." Benny told him and his jaw practically fell open. Sam was pulling out his cock, stroking it hard and led himself to the warmth and wetness that was Cas. "Good. Now suck."

Sam pushed into Cas's mouth and the angel gagged on it immediately. Sam was so big! They all were in comparison to him, his vessel. That didn't seem to matter, Dean was still holding his hair, keeping his head up and Sam was fucking him, hard and deep, his cock sliding down his throat. 

Cas kept staring at him, looking into Sam's eyes. "You gonna be good to me Cas? Let me wreck you? Let me tear you down, fuck you until you can't even move?"

Cas made a pained sound, like that was all he ever wanted. The other two were palming themselves, watching how raw Cas's lips were becoming, blood pearling where his chapped lips cracked. Sam didn't stop until his eyes were squeezed shut, his cock pulsing and about to burst. He pulled out, clamping his hand around the base of it, keeping his orgasm at bay. 

Dean moved his hands then, stroking Cas's cheek as he went to grab onto Cas's tie, tugging on it to pull him over to Benny, who was now fully nude. Again his mouth was filled. Benny wasn't as large as Sam, but he was wider and Cas's lips bled more as the skin was stretched further. 

"You're good, Cas." Dean told him, tugging on the leash just enough to make it hard for Cas to breathe, although he was already being choked by the cock deep in his throat. The tears were now streaming down his cheeks. "You're such a good boy for us." 

When Benny was done, trying not to come, he slapped Cas' cheek with his saliva slick cock. It wasn't hard, but Cas winced at it slightly. 

He looked to Dean. Obviously, Dean would be the next to choke him with his cock, which was swollen ad red in his hand. He grabbed Cas's sore jaw though, dragged him to look up at him. Cas's eyes were almost completely black, his cock a hard lump against him. Dean kissed him, his lips hard, his tongue lashing the inside of his mouth. When he pulled off he kept Cas' mouth open, pinching his cheeks, and looked at the raw redness of his throat. 

"Open yourself up for us, Cas." Dean ordered, "You're such a good boy, letting us do what we need to do to you. So good to us."

Cas preened at the praise and reached behind himself, starting dry, trying to keep the praise growing. 

Dean pulled him up by his tie though, made him stand. "Lean over the bed." he hissed, "Show us how you open yourself."

Cas whined but did as he was told. Lying on his stomach, he spat on his fingers and pushed them into himself. He moaned a little as he worked himself open, one finger becoming two and then three. He was almost at four when Benny grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

"Come on now, don't want you too loose." he smiled.

Cas buried his face into the sheets, feeling the vampire's swollen cock enter him. His fingers clutched at the sheets and he huffed loudly, feeling his muscles expand, as Benny pushed slowly into him, the lube cold on his cock. He hadn't seen Benny use it but he could only see the headboard at this angle

It was intense, too much, more than he was used to. He wasn't used to being used this roughly, Benny clutching his elbows, pulling him up so he could shout into the air instead of censoring himself with the blankets. He fucked him hard, and yes, he felt like he was being torn apart. His cock was rubbing against the bed and he screamed as he came, too much sensation. 

The led to Benny's orgasm and it was fast, brutal, the vampire stronger than a human. Cas could feel the semen splashing inside of him. 

He was panting when Benny pulled out of him, exhausted and loose and full of come. He wasn't done though, there was more for him to do. 

Dean was the next to press inside of him and he was completely different than Benny, letting Cas lie on his stomach, fucking him slow and sensually, his lips against his back, praise against his ear. It was all dirty, but Cas knew that he was good, he was there good boy. They could tear him apart, it didn't matter. He trusted them to put him back together again. 

Dean pulled out before he came, keeping himself from coming as the others had done. When Sam entered him he was sore and hypersensitive. He winced at the intrusion, at Sam's length and girth. It was too much. Sam fucked him at a chaotic and erratic pace, pressing in as deep as he could, searching for the angels prostate. He held Cas's hands down, their fingers intertwined. 

Cas whimpered when Sam came, his come mixing with Benny's. He slapped Cas's ass as he pulled out. "So good, Cas." he whispered, pressing his lips along the angel's spine, "So good to us. Should just keep you like this forever." 

It was Dean's turn once more but Dean didn't want to finish him like this. He turned the angel over, seeing the tears staining his face and the redness on his cheeks. He kissed the wetness away as he pressed in, moving even slower than before. Cas whimpered with each motion, so sensitive that it felt like he would tremble to pieces. 

Dean wrapped his hand in the tie, choking Cas slowly as he fucked him, told him how good he was, how hot he was like this, how good he felt around Dean's cock. That was it. That's what made it all worth it. Making them feel good, knowing that they loved him. He called out as Dean touched his cock, still flaccid against him. They didn't have a safe word but Dean could tell when it hurt, could tell when to be done.

"Open your mouth." he ordered. Cas obeyed. These three he would never disobey them again. 

Dean pulled out of him and then straddled his chest. He pumped his cock, knowing that the angel's ass couldn't take any more. He came with a groan, the sticky white liquid splashing against Cas's cheeks and lips and tongue. 

"Don't swallow yet." Dean said, wiping off the spilled semen and pushing it into Cas's mouth. 

Cas moaned, legs tightened and shaking as he felt something against his loose and sore hole. Dean moved out of the way and he could see Sam, kneeling before the bed, lips clamped around that pink opening, sucking out the come left behind there. He filled his mouth with it, then leaned against Cas, pressing it into his mouth. Cas swallowed all three of them. 

He thought that they would leave him like that, used and spent, as they all walked off. He felt like he had been good, but maybe not good enough. Moments later though, when he had curled in on himself, wondering what he had done wrong, they returned, wiping themselves off with towels. 

Cas smiled. 

Dean lifted him up easily, he wasn't able to move, just like they had intended, holding him to his chest. Benny opened the blankets and the two of them climbed underneath them. Cas snuggled against Dean, absorbing as much warmth as he could. Sam was next, pressing in on the other side, wrapping his arms around the angel and kissing him, his forehead, his eyelids, his lips. 

Benny was the last to enter, wrapped around Sam and hidden. Sam shivered against him. Benny was a dead thing, he had no body temperature of his own. 

They held Cas like that until he fell asleep to words of praise and love and promises that now that they had torn him apart, they would now put him back together.


	147. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel try out a new position

Sam would let Gabriel do anything he wanted to him. He felt safe with the archangel, protected, and any damage that Gabriel did, he could easily undo. He had Sam lying in his lap, legs behind him. They were on the edge of the bed and Sam was draping off of it, holding himself up with his thick arms, his hair touching the used motel carpet. It was like doing a pushup with his legs elevated, and he kept the pose, moaning softly as Gabriel pressed his sugar slick fingers into his tight hole, opening him up with so much care. Like this, he could see everything he was doing, see how Sam's flesh clung to him, how his hole opened up and blossomed into pinks and reds. He couldnt see his face though, couldnt see how Sam was flushed and wanton, mouth open and drool on the floor. It felt like forever when Gabriel finally replaced his fingers with his cock and started to pump. The soft moans became violent cries, the position new and making Sam feel different than any other had. Gabriel shifted, so he was straddling Sam's legs and then his cock was in him fully, the angel going down and down. Sam cried out, clung to the unrelenting carpet as Gabriel fucked him, soft and then harder until Sam couldn't even see his hands in front of him. Gabriel was coming with blinding ferocity, his seed spilling further into that rift in Sam's body. Gabriel didn't move though, didn't pull out after his moans had subsided. He kept Sam there and stroked him until he came, semen splashing his face


	148. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean let's Cas fuck him for the first time. He had forgotten how flexible he was.

I don't know what you ship, so you're getting Destiel for porn day!

 

Cas is flexible, like really flexible, and sometimes Dean will forget that. Sometimes he'd be riding him and Cas would just bend forward, shove his own cock in his mouth and suckit down. He would swallow his own come, sucking himself to orgasm. Dean didn't know if it was an angel thing or if Jimmy had really been that flexible, but it was hot as fuck. 

Dean liked to try new things, always trying out some new pose from a porno he'd watched or making something up. He was always trying to get Cas in on it as well. Cas though, liked to do the same three poses, missionary, cowgirl, and reverse missionary. He knew that Dean liked these so he made sure that they did them. He wanted Dean to feel pleasure above all else. 

That was one of the reasons why Dean was the one on top. He was always the one fucking Cas, Cas always taking it. Cas didn't want to hurt him and beyond that, it wasn't something that Dean had thought he wanted. He had been straight for most of his life and now, with Cas, he still hadnt been open for losing that part of his masculinity. 

Until now.

Now he was following Cas around, begging him to fuck him. Sam had glared at him, shut his laptop, and practically run away, when they paraded through the library of the batcave, Dean whining like a little kid. Cas wouldn't do it though, he was sure it was some sort of ruse. 

He thought that until Dean finally left him alone, heading back to his room. Cas made them lunch, pastrami sandwiches, Dean had extra pickles on the side, and headed to the room. When he entered he saw just how serious Dean had been. He was on one hand and his knees, facing away from the door, pants gone, briefs hanging off one ankle, two fingers buried deep inside of him. He was moaning and clutching the sheets.

"Cas?" he breathed, "Please?"

Cas set the plates down on the desk. It looked like this wasn't a ruse at all. He dragged his lips up Dean's spine, kissed him tenderly, before pulling his fingers out of him. The hole contracted immediately, not used to being open like this. Cas kissed him there too, before fucking him open with his tongue, humming against the taste of Dean's flesh and sweat. The hum reverberated and had Dean moaning, leaning forward, wanting more. 

Cas gave him more, Dean had been at two fingers so, after spitting on his digits, Cas gave him three. The sounds Dean maed were louder, more animal, and Cas was afraid that he was hurting him. Dean was pushing back though, forcing those fingers deeper inside, so he knew he must have been doing something right. 

When he was ready Cas turned them over, lying down with Dean on top of him. Dean was impatient, wriggling his open ass over Cas's still clothed dick, trying to get the angel inside of him. Cas just clutched him though, pulled him down, kissed him as if it were an apology. He kissed every inch that Dean bared as the human half stripped him, too impatient to get him fully nude. 

He was already hard from fucking Dean with his fingers and Dean spat on the thick cock, lubing it up as best he could. It took him a few tries but, finally, he was able to sink down on it. He made a pained face for a moment, but then he was past that sensitive and tight ring of muscle and inside. 

"Wanted this for so long." he whined, clutching Cas's knees and using them to help him pull off of that cock before slowly sinking down, "Never had anyone inside before. Wanted it to be you."

Cas grabbed his hips, fucked him nice and slow, staring deep into him, "I thought." he started, "I thought this was too effeminate for you."

Dean ground harder, pulling out a yelp from both of them, "Don't care. With you Cas, I would do anything."

Cas let him go then, let him slide up and down his cock. He couldn't help but stare at Dean's open and upturned mouth, loose and loud with it's plump, saliva slicked lips. His eyes were closed, eyelashes thick and flared. His eyebrows were even softer than usual. It was like he was finally relaxing, what with a hard organ pressed inside of his body. He was beautiful.

Cas didn't tell him that, it would have pushed him away, so instead he moaned and gave into the sensations, the tightness, the heat, pressing around his cock. He was close. 

"Lean back." He ordered and when Dean was moaning too loud he grabbed his hips and stilled him. "Lean back."

This time Dean did, his eyes open. He didn't know what Cas was planning. 

Cas leaned forward, took Dean's erection in his own mouth and stared up at Dean sucking him off as he continued to thrust into him. Dean winced and moaned and clutched, so much sensation. Cas didn't care, he could see the pleasure there and as Dean came, his orgasm pulling out a thick and rebounding moan, he swallowed him down further. Dean's spunk was bitter and thick, but at the back of Cas's throat he could hardly taste it. He swallowed it down like he had been waiting his whole life too. 

And Dean's ass tightened further, choking his cock and Cas was finished. He came with a gasp and started to shake, rumbling as he splashed inside of his human. 

Cas stayed inside though, pulled Dean down on his chest and then it was all touches and words and worship and kisses.

Dean had forgotten how flexible he was. He didn't think he minded.


	149. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean love the feeling of protection

Dean likes to push Sam down, down against old motel room beds. Sam is so large that this simple act makes him feel like a giant, makes him swell with pride, makes his cock twitch. And Sam loves it. Loves the feeling that his brother is strong enough to protect him. He loves the feeling of Dean's fingers against his muscles, inside of him, pulling him open. The feeling of Dean climbing inside of him, fucking him until their both moaning and coming. The feeling of Dean lying over him, keeping him.


	150. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is too impatient

Cas had opened himself up, all fingers and spit. He wanted Dean to be the one doing this, but the human wasn't there, not yet. So he scissored and spread, felt his insides relax and warm and open. He was nude on the couch, on foot on the ground, the other on the cushion, his head on the backrest. He was three fingers deep when the door finally opened with a gasp.   
"Couldn't wait for me, huh?" Dean smirked, kissing his neck, "Got yourself ready for me?"   
Cas whined, wriggling against Dean's touch. He needed more. Dean's fingers trailed along his sides before grabbing his hair, wrenching his head back so they could make eye contact. Dean's eyes were already mostly black.   
"Bet you were pretending your fingers were my dick."   
Cas whimpered. Then Dean wasn't touching him, but was unzipping his pants, pulling out and stroking his half hard cock. He kept Cas where he was, nice and open and sloppy, and slammed inside of him, clutching his hips too tight. He fucked without mercy, bruising Cas's insides. Both of them were loud, too loud and the neighbors were pounding on the walls to get them quiet. They would be, just as soon as the came. And Dean came with a grunt, getting deeper and holding the depth as his orgasm shook through them. Cas was panting when he pulled out, but Dean was good to him, flipped him over onto his back and knelt between his legs.  
"That what you were looking for?"   
Cas nodded, biting his lip as Dean swallowed him, pumping his cock with his mouth until he came


	151. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean likes being bad

Dean was normally strong, possessive, a force within itself, but here, now, he was none of those things. He was on his hands and knees, nude, his cock tied up in a blue silk tie which connected to the collar around his throat. He was whining. He was weak. He was something to be possessed.

Castiel was behind him, shedding layers and dropping them unceremoniously to the floor. They didn't matter. All that mattered now was the wriggling human before him, ass in the air and full of a thick plastic toe. It was red and dripping with lube. Every motion that Dean made though, tugged painfully on his erection or pulled on the collar. He couldn't do anything. 

And Cas didn't want him to. 

It was his turn to be strong, his turn to be possessive, his turn to do to Dean all of the things the mortal had done to him. 

He grabbed the dildo and twisted, making Dean shudder. He pulled it out and Dean was begging, pulling on his collar as he pushed his ass out, begging to be filled. Cas didn't. He looked into that puffy red hole, looked int the man he would soon feel around his erection. Not yet though. He wanted more. 

And he got it. Dean started crying out, pleading to be fucked. "Please Cas, please! I feel so empty. I need you to fill me, up please, Cas. I need something, anything Just, just fuck me, okay? Fuck me like you hate me, like you love me, I don't care. Just please, please do something."

Only then did he start palming himself, coating his cock in lube. 

"You want to feel me so bad?" he growled, "Or just want to feel something? I saw you with that whore Dean."

Dean whinced. He had been flirting with a waitress earlier that day. He hadn't meant to, it was a force of habit, but now, now he wished he had been able to keep his mouth shut.

"It was a mistake!" he exclaimed, "Please Cas, I want you, only you. Please."

And Cas filled him in one swift motion, so hard and deep that Dean almost fell over, shouting and clawing the carpet as he did. Yes, Cas would fill him, but it would be punishing. 

He fucked him hard, reaching down and tugging on his tie around Dean's cock, making him scream out. He didn't hide his strength, fucking Dean as if he wanted to tear him apart. The tie came off, leaving dark red marks around Dean's skin and he was falling forward, resting on his arms, not fighting, unable to fight, the violence inside of him. 

Cas kept a hold on the tie though, moved it so the collar turned and it was at Dean's back. He pulled on it, forcing Dean up, forcing his airway to be blocked and he was crying at the rough treatment. Crying and coming, painful thick bursts on the carpet and his chest.

Cas followed soon after, pulling out and coming on Dean's back, pearly trails of semen on him. He let him go. He stood up. Dean was looking up at him over his shoulder. His hole was red and swollen, just as plump as Dean's lips, and it was quickly blossoming into a bruise.

"Please Cas." he pleaded, his cheeks soaked in tears. "I'm sorry."

Cas smirked. He knew all that. Dean was loving this, deep down, loved it when Cas had control. They had played around with the concept before, just never this far. 

"Clean up your mess on the floor." he hid the smirk, turning away. "Then come to bed. If you've even touched the semen on you I will tear you apart all over again."

He walked off, leaving Dean to look at the mess on the carpet and clean it up as best he could. He was mildly aware that Dean was already wiping off some of the spunk on his back.

Yeah, he'd liked it.


	152. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has morning wood

Cas was asleep, perfect and human and soft and delicate. Dean didn't want to touch him, didn't want to disturb him, but he could see how Cas was sweating, murmuring slightly, his hips randomly moving to gain some friction on his dream hardened cock. This wasn't the first time this had happened, but normally Dean could ignore it, let Cas fuck into the bed while he went and took care of his own erection caused by Cas' morning wood and fuckworthy face. Not this morning though. This morning he wrapped his arms around his fallen angel, pulled him in close, and pressed their erections together. He moved slowly, trying not to wake him, as he thrust, his cock getting friction from Cas's. Cas may have been asleep but he whimpered anyway, burying his face into Dean's shoulder. It was sweet and Dean wanted more. He thrust again making Cas shiver. He kept going until that wasn't enough and he wrapped a hand around them, stroking them together. Cas keened, head falling back as they came. He woke soon after, their come on their stomachs, groggy and spent. He looked wrecked as he looked down between them, felt the stickiness there. He had no idea that Dean had come too so he kissed him hard and apologized over and over, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. That was sweet too, much too cute, and Dean hated to tell him the truth.


	153. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no prep against the wall?

Dean pushed Cas up against the wall, fucking into his mouth with his tongue. Cas was grabbing, groping, blind against what was happening, just knowing that he needed. It was easy for Dean to pull down his trousers, pump that thick cock and then hoist Cas' legs around him. There was no prep, just wriggling angel who could take anything and he gasped as Dean pressed into him. There were hands in coats and teeth in flesh and mewling sounds as Dean thrust into him, fucking until they both came loud.


	154. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wet Cas

Cas' skin was cold to the touch and Dean wrapped his hands around his hips, pressed against him, buried his face in his neck, anything to make Cas warm. But the angel wouldn't warm, not from something so simple. His suit and coat were drenched and clinging to him, frozen in areas. Dean tore them off of him, burying him even further in flesh. Then he took off his own clothing, skin on skin, pressed tight to alight the body. Cas mewled at that, still shivering, still clinging. Dean went deeper, first with fingers and then with his body, warming Cas up from the inside. He moved slowly, rocked into him, feeling the clutch and moans against him. He kept going, harder and faster, adding friction and then Cas was on fire, calling out and biting down and eyes glazed over. Dean held him tighter against his chest, came with a grunt, filled Cas with his seed. Then he wrapped Cas up in his fingers, made him come as well, until they were both sated and warm.


	155. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they start out slow but DP an angel.

It was Dean who pushed Cas back to the bed, who was quiet and clumsy and careful as he pulled away the layers. It was Sam who laughed at Dean's hesitation and patted his body firmly, reaching around to cup his brother's hardness through his jeans. It was Dean who moaned all deep and guttural, the look on his face so relaxed and pleasured that Cas couldn't help but stiffen up at it. 

Then Sam moved on from Dean. still behind him, grinding slowly against the cleft of his ass, and held onto Cas's foot, stretching that angelic leg so he could suck on each toe. Cas's head fell into the pillows as he groaned, not expecting such a sensation from something so simple. But his cock was fully hard now and his back was arching. He wanted more, needed it. 

And there was more. Dean was pressing a finger inside of him, pushing the muscles out of the way as he slipped in and out of him, lubricant dripping onto the sheets. His lips were on Cas's throat, sucking dark marks and licking away at any pain. 

He moaned and shifted as Sam moved to the other foot and Dean added another finger. So good, they were being so good to him. He didnt deserve any of it. 

When Sam was done with his toes he moved onto the bed, climbed up over Cas. He was nude and Dean was working on it, but Sam's cock was long and hard in his hand. Cas looked up at him, mouth open, expectant. Sam slid into the warm slick opening, moaning as Cas swallowed him down, letting him in as deep as he could go. 

Dean, adding his third finger, bent forward, tongue scraping along Sam's tight hole as he fucked into Cas's mouth. 

Suddenly it was all different. The softness the careful strokes were all over. Now it was fast and needy and desperate. Dean replaced his fingers with his cock, fucking Cas hard and ruthless, making the angle buck and squirm. He would have been screaming out, the pleasure of it intense and tearing him apart, but he was gagged by Sam's cock slamming down his throat. There were tears in his eyes and blood on his lips from the tight pull. 

He reached down, tried to grab a hold of his cock and it was over. Sam pulled off and Dean grabbed him by the wrists, pulling him back up to his feet. His legs were weak already but Dean shifted, lying down on the bed and hoisting Cas back onto him, sliding his cock in from below and clutching his hips to get in further. 

Cas was clutching at sheets, moaning loudly, cock slapping against his gut. Sam was licking at his tight hole, adding his tongue to his brother's cock, opening him up further. Cas grabbed him and pulled him up to kiss him sloppy and hard and Sam was lined up anyway. He pressed inside. 

The face Cas made, It was anguish and pain and ecstasy, his two brothers, his loves, pressed in together inside of his tight little body. It didnt take long for them with their poorly matched rhythm to come, the veins of their cocks pressed tightly together. Sam spilled into Cas with a groan head bowed, hair tickling Cas's nose. 

"Come on Cas." he kissed, "Come for us."

And Cas obeyed, not even being touched, his semen splashing both of them as he growled and his muscles clenched. That drew out a whole other groan from Sam but made Dean gasp, his cock pulse as his spunk painted Sam's cock and his own, as well as Cas's insides. The two men stayed inside, just breathing as they kissed and loved at their angel, as long as they could.


	156. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angelic blow jobs

It was nice like this, when they were alone, when Dean was tired and his muscles ached but he still had too much adrenaline to actually sit down, when Cas was too needy to be good, to prove to Dean that he could still be useful, even without his grace. It was like this almost every time that they had their own space after a hunt. Dean would stand, back against the wall, and Cas would kneel before him, open his jeans and pull out his cock. He would stare up, asking permission, before running the head against his lips and pressing it into his mouth. Dean would shiver at the initial breach, the warmth and wetness enveloping his erection and then, as Cas slid his tongue around his shaft, pushing it deeper into his throat, his muscles would relax. He would moan out such praise as Cas fucked him with that mouth, made him a quivering mess and tore him to pieces. By the time he came he would be lax and couldnt stand straight and Cas would swallow his semen with a smile and too much love.


	157. samifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer becomes a woman to seduce Sam and play a new game on him in the cage.

It took years for the torture and pain to become boring, for Lucifer and Michael to grow tired of making Sam scream. But once it did and the angels could think of no new games to play on the small human in their midst, Lucifer smiled. He had a new game, sure, but not one that Michael could butt in on. 

He came to Sam at all hours, all days, all seconds, in any form of his choosing. One of them would work. Dean was just an appalling concept, and Jess just reduced Sam to tears, which was fun but not the point. Sera and Bella and Tess and Jo and Ruby worked a bit, but not to the extent that he wanted. 

Then Lucifer made his own, a woman, with short blond hair and a squashy nose, thin lips that curled at the edges. Basically, he recreated his burnt out and pathetic vessel, Nick, but to more of Sam's aesthetic tastes. 

It was like this that Sam finally opened up to him, coming on hands and knees. He buried his face in Lucifer's stomach, clutching and shaking at her arms. He wanted out, he wanted home, he wanted everything. 

Lucifer pulled at his clothes and kissed at his face and gave all of the love that Sam could ever need, drawing him close and intimate. He fell for it, rutting against her in the shredded remains of his jeans. She pulled away her own layers, laying back and letting Sam do everything, everything that he would ever need. 

He kissed her and fondled her and kissed at her breasts before trailing his lips down, over her pudgy tummy and down to that ravine between her legs. She spread wide and he kissed at her vagina, licking a line from the opening up to her cliteris. She squeaked at that and all of the fear fell from him, he was an animal, sucking and licking and nuzzling in deeper at that little bud, drinking in her liquids as well as her sounds, the littler squeals, the tight moans, the hiccuping gasps. She tasted like salt and blood and eternity. 

He didn't stop until her fingers were in his hair, until she was clamping down with her thighs and her head was thrown back, her orgasm loud and ecstatic.

When she was done he pressed his cock inside of her, still smelling her on his lips. He fucked her like an animal, as if he were punishing her, and she loved it, her sounds more open more wide until she came again, this time shaking and biting down on her lip. It was her orgasm that sparked Sam's, made him fill her with his sticky white semen and apologize over and over again after. 

She smirked as she shut him up, her lips against his own. Yes, this new game may satisfy Lucifer for the next few years.


	158. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> centipede style

Dean was lying on the bed, moaning like a whore, knees to his chest, head thrown back. His hands were under his thighs, held there by Cas, in all of his strength, who was silent. He was thrusting slow and deep into the human, the pleasure leaving him speechless. Not only that but Sam was behind him, kissing and nipping at his skin, his long narrow cock buried deep in the angel's ass. Sam would move, holding Cas's hips, forcing him to thrust into Dean. The cycle was unending until they all came.


	159. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oversensitive Sam

Sam was open and sloppy, his head in Dean's lap and Cas lapping at the white fluid dripping from his hole. Dean was exhausted, having come into his brothers tight ass just moments before he had climbed behind him, letting him rest his weary head there. Sam was moaning at the feeling of Cas's lips sucking and tongue intruding as he licked out Dean's seme, his stubble brushing against his cheeks. He swallowed everything he could before sliding his cock in where Dean's had previously been, making Sam's back arch as he whined against his oversensitivity. It felt good , having the angel pound away as Dean stroked his hair, hushed him and kissed him. Cas's hand was as hot as his breath, which landed on Sam's chest in short bursts, as he wrapped the large palm around Sam's erection. He only had to stroke him a few times, his sensitivity driving him to the edge already. He felt himself tighten as he heard Cas moan, spilling inside of him. Then it was all kisses and tangled limbs and warmth.


	160. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bathtub sex

Dean's fingers dipped below the surface of the water, feeling the murky warmth cling to his fingers. His lashes were heavy over his eyes and he could hardly look at the still angel lying mere inches away from him. Still, thin fingers found his under the water and clung to them, as if they would keep him from drowning. It was stupid, it wasn't a metaphor, it was a bathtub, and Gabriel was lounging in the water, which had turned gray from the dank nastiness of death. 

"I missed you." Dean actually admitted and if that didn't make him feel like a girl nothing would.

Gabriel's other hand, dripping and splashing, left the water though, grabbed at Dean's jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. "You had every right too."

"Shut up." 

The kiss lasted moments and eternities, starting off as nothing more than skin on skin but quickly growing into hungry and needy plunges, tongues battling, teeth scraping, wet fingers searching through clothes and bare skin. 

"Get in here." Gabriel breathed against his lips.

Dean chuckled, "There's not enough room. You're taking up the whole tub." 

He closed his eyes when Gabriel kissed him again and when he opened them the tub had doubled in size and he was shivering, his clothing gone. 

"How about now?"

"You don't know how to take no for an answer, do you?"

Gabriel pulled on him and he allowed himself to be led into the warm water, now clear, and he snuggled up behind the archangel, his erection swelling more with every touch and breath. 

He reached around the small body and found that Gabriel was just as erect as he was. He smiled into sweet smelling skin, trailing kisses along cold wet skin, as his hand pumped his cock a few times, drawing out whining moans. 

"Dean." Gabriel growled, "Please."

"Just a moment." Dean bit down, eliciting a stronger gasp as he twisted his wrist. 

His other hand slipped between Gabriel's cheeks, spreading them and then he was petting at the soft skin lining his hole. Gabriel's moans because more hoarse, quieter and as he turned his head to kiss Dean once more, he bit down, the finger pushing inside of him. 

Dean was slow to open him up, putting in as much love and care as he could before he finally pressed his cock inside. He could hardly contain the deep growl as his balls reached Gabriel's skin, all of the way in. It had been so long. He took his time here as well but with some moans and orders he set a more punishing rhythm, hand speeding up to match his hips. 

He came with blood on his mouth, his teeth digging into his lip to keep from screaming out. His spare hand was clutching at Gabriel's, fingers intertwined. Gabriel was shouting out, the pleasure so much and, when Dean was flaccid and done, he kept thrusting, telling the archangel to come for him. 

A cloud of semen grew in the water as Gabriel's head fell back, landing on Dean's shoulder, crying out as his orgasm rippled through his small frame. 

Dean held him, even when they were done, kissing every inch of cold skin. 

"Never letting go." he promised, "I'm never letting you go again."


	161. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back alley frottage

An alley wasnt the most romantic place, but they couldnt hold off any longer. They had been touching, just like glides, all through the evening and now they couldnt even get to a motel. They just had to touch, had to feel, had to be. 

Gabriel had all of the power but he relinquished the control to Sam, always would. The larger man pushed him up against the wall, hands everywhere, pushing through clothing, brushing skin, clenching in hair and at hip bones and wrists.

Gabriel was on his tip toes, just trying to reach, back arched as he rose up to meet Sam, his cock hard and straining against the denim. He needs this, needs Sam to tear him apart, needs the stars and the fire and the rage and the destruction inside of his body once more. 

Sam couldn't give him all that, not here, but he could give him magma. Hot and blistering, but slow and quickly cooling into a hard crust. 

His hands slid around Gabriel's ass, fingers digging into the skin there, before he lifted, pulled Gabriel up so that their cocks were at the same height. From there it was easier for the archangel to explore his human's mouth, to rut their groins together and his legs wrapped around Sam's waist, his hands tight in his shirt. 

Sam undid their pants and pulled them out, breath hot and fast, little puffs against Gabriel's throat. Sam was longer and more narrow than Gabriel, but that didn't matter, the friction was still perfect as Sam wrapped one large hand around them and started to stroke. 

He swallowed Gabriel's whines and gasps, ate at his love and his need, teeth nibbling at thin lips. It wasnt long before they were panting, unable to even kiss, just lean back and stare and moan and shudder as their orgasms overtook them, liquid mixing as it splashed out onto their shirts. 

It wasn't fire and storms and destruction, but magma burned longer.


	162. adalfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie knows how easy it is for Adam to have flashbacks of Hell.

Alfie knew what Adam needed, how to move. He couldn't go fast, couldn't surprise him, couldn't just appear. He couldn't take either. Anything like that, anything violent, and the man would be panicked, flashbacks of Hell right behind his eyes. So he would open himself up, lay bare and ready and let Adam do the work. With legs stretched, he would moan softly, careful of the sounds he made, as Adam entered him. He would keep Adam grounded, make eye contact as they fucked, Adam deep inside of him and growling in his pleasure. Alfie wouldn't blink, wouldn't look away. He had to keep Adam there, out of Hell, while they worked. It was Adam though that gave him pleasure, cock buried inside of him and hand wrapping around his erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts. It was only when Adam told him to come that he closed his eyes, head falling back, whining, as his spunk coated his stomach. Adam was never far behind. Alfie was never letting him go, not like this, and not for Hell.


	163. balthriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar finds Gabriel at an orgy

This was Balthazar's scene, people everywhere, drinking in exuberance, fucking like they had never been civilized. Normally he would be loving it, but he moved through the orgy without interest. His eyes were only for one. Gabriel was bouncing along on some large man's cock, who's hands were buried deep in his hair. When he saw Balthazar though he climbed off with a smile, practically jumped into his brother's arms. "There you are!" he kissed, "I was getting bored waiting." The large man glared at Balthazar but took the hint, leaving the area so that Balthazar could lay Gabriel down, trail kisses down his sternum as he pulled off his clothes. Gabriel was already nude, lubed, and open, the orgy having gotten him sloppy ready. His cock was hard and he rutted against Balthazar's pelvis as the younger angel nibbled at his throat, pulling down his jeans. He entered easily and fast, staying inside before he began to thrust. Gabriel was moaning and clutching, shouting as he came on them both.


	164. balthriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time and Balthazar is making up for it.

Balthazar grabbed his brother, hands deep in his ashy hair and pushed him against the wall. Gabriel's nose smashed against the plaster, starting to bleed, but he didn't care, not when he was this hard, when Balthazar was trailing one hand down his chest and into his jeans, stroking the hard lump there. He was panting and pulling off his clothes, needing more, needing Balthazar to take him him, punish him for being gone so long. Balthazar only undid his pants when Gabriel was fully nude, entering him with a finger at first, stroking his insides and opening him, fast and rough, adding a second finger before he was ready. Gabriel was moaning against the hot burn of it, pressing back, it hurt but he needed so much more. Balthazar bit at his neck, bruises and blood forming where his teeth clenched. He added a third finger and Gabriel was panting, rutting against the wall. "Where have you been?" Balthazar whined, cock slippery as it trailed against his back. Gabriel couldn't answer, couldn't do anything besides moan and Balthazar was entering him, cock hard and long and deep inside of him. He rocked and Gabriel cried out, hands making fists against the wall. Balthazar was fast and cruel, fucking him like pleasure didnt matter, although it felt amazing regardless. He just had to be inside of Gabriel, so deep that he could never leave. One hand still in Gabriel's hair he stroked his purpling cock, making Gabe's eyes roll with too much feeling. They came together, staying inside after.


	165. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blow jobs

Cas was whining, the thumb being sucked in his mouth not enough, the toy in his ass not enough, nothing ever enough. Dean was hard in front of him, ready, but Cas just wouldnt let up on giving his fingers the best blow job he'd ever had. He ended up slapping him lightly to get his attention, and Cas eyed his cock like it was a glass of water in the desert, releasing the pruning digits immediately. Dean held his shoulders as he pressed, his cock entering that warm wetness. Cas shifted, changing the angle of the dildo inside of him and moaned against it. The sound caused vibrations against Dean's cock and he plunged, his erection pressing against Cas's throat, sliding down it and he angel was gagging, eyes wide and staring. It was so unbelievably hot. Dean did it again. And again. Cas trying not to throw up every time. He took mercy though, went more shallow but it was clear that that's what Cas wanted. He continued to push forward, whine and swallow him down until he gagged. It was like that that he started to touch himself, hands shaking as he took his own cock in hand, not sure if he was allowed. He stroked himself fast, moaning more around Dean's cock, the vibrations taking him closer and closer until he came, spilling down Cas's esophagus and yelping. Cas wasn't far off, eyes glazed as he swallowed hard, voice rough. He came on his own, growling.


	166. balthriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pwop

Gabriel was sickly sweet, his kisses trailing along Balthazar's jaw in sticky patterns. Balthazar just gasped and plunged, his cock deep inside of the archangel. He pulled almost all of the way out, making Gabriel whine, before slamming back in, pressing as deep as he could. Gabriel's cock was leaking precome over his stomach as he held him in place, hips circling as he pressed and searched for the hand made vessel's prostate. When he pressed against it Gabriel yelped, coming after too long.


	167. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam hurts from the trials and Dean wants to distract him from that pain.

Sam was tired and hurting, his blood and his nerves burning inside of him. The trials were tearing him apart and it was worse with every day. He hadnt said anything to Dean, but his brother still knew. And he knew when Sam needed a distraction. 

Sam was reading, not actually picking up any of the words, but trying, trying to get his mind off of the pain he was in when Dean snuck up behind him, wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, and left little kisses along Sam's neck.

"I'm reading." he argued. 

"You're not." Dean chuckled against his skin and his hands slid down, undid the buttons of his plaid shirt and sank into his undershirt, tweaking his nipples until they were hard and Sam was panting.

His nose was in Sam's hair, his fingers trailing and Sam was actually growing hard at this. The pain seemed to be fading as he paid attention to how warm Dean's fingertips were, how they tickled his flesh and groped around his waistband. 

"You wanna fuck me, Sammy?" Dean growled in his ear, "You wanna fill your big brother up with your cock?"

Sam bit his lip, the idea making his erection twitch in excitement. He did, he really, truly did, and Dean knew just how dirty talk worked on him. He stood up, grabbing Dean and turning, slamming him against the library table. 

His teeth were all over Dean's body, his hands ripping at clothing and pulling them off. There was no strategy, just speed. He had to be in Dean and he needed it bad. 

He plunged two fingers into his brother's body, opening him up sloppily. It burned and Dean tried to push himself up, his chest pressed flush against the wood. He was panting though, needy for it and when Sam spt onto his fingers, still knuckle deep inside of him, the panting turned to moans and the process became easier. 

When Sam couldn't handle it anymore, he stroked himself with a spit slicked hand and pushed as deep into Dean as he could. Dean cried out at that, one leg scrabbling up onto the table to open himself up further. So tight. 

"Fuck, Sammy, you really needed this, huh?" he barked out, Sam sliding in and out of him, fast and frantic. 

"Shut up, Dean." he growled, slapping an exposed cheek, "Shut up or I'm gonna hurt you. I'm gonna fuck you s hard you can't breathe, that you're bruised inside. Shut up."

"Sammy!" Dean cried out, "Yes! Yes, fucking tear me apart!"

Sam did. He went faster harder and Dean was crying, blood lubricating the chaotic thrusts. It was so tight, so good, feeling Dean hot and needy, ass clinging to his cock.It burned and Dean could hardly see. All he could think about was how good this felt and how horrible at the same time. This was agony. Sam needed it though and, well, anything for Sam. 

Sam came sooner than he'd expect, his semen slamming deep inside of Dean, making them both cry out in the pleasure of it. 

When Sam pulled put it leaked out of Dean's ass, pink from mixing with his blood. Sam wiped it away, kissing as the throbbing and swollen hole. 

"Sorry, Dean." he pressed, "I shouldn't of... I should have been more careful."

Dean winced as he turned around, his own cock swollen and red without being touched, "I'm here for you Sammy, I'm here. I'm not going to let you hurt."

Sam pressed his lips to Dean's then. Yes, Dean would always be there for him, would always take away as much of his pain as he could.


	168. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need you" in Purgatory

Dean's lips crashed onto Castiel's as he pushed him down onto the Purgatory banks. He couldn't handle it, couldn't stop touching, hands checking every inch. It had started as a hug, some words of joy that his angel was alive. Benny was there, but he turned away, gave them their space.

Cas looked terrified, so thin and haggard, his hospital clothes and trench coat tattered and ruined. His beard made him look gaunt and pale. He clung to Dean, trying to push him away and holding him tighter with each breath between panicked kiss. 

Dean's fingers found their way to warmth, under Cas's shirt, tracing the hairline scar on the angel's chest. He was weak, almost human. The scar only ever appeared when he was more man than angel.

He didn't let it distract him though, not that or the taste of blood and dirt that came as he nipped at Cas's neck, pulling out shivered whines. 

His fingers trailed down, reaching past the waistband of Cas's once white pants and stroking his half hard cock. Cas moaned at that, silencing himself by thrusting his tongue into Dean's mouth, all sounds being swallowed by his human. 

Dean's hand didnt stop there though, It passed by his cock, tracing around his hole and then entering. Cas bit back against the pain of the intrusion, but he was still an angel and the pain was easily removed. 

Dean was quick to open him, adding fingers and scissoring him until he was wet and ready. He pulled Cas's pants down as far as he could and the angel got onto all fours, ass in the air.

"Please." he whispered as Dean didn't enter him, didnt press in and start fucking him. 

But Dean's hands were warm as they grabbed his shoulder, turning him over. They never did this face to face, always Cas had faced away, let Dean do what he needed without seeing the vessel he was loving. 

His hand was soft on Cas's cheek though, a light smile on his face. "Is it okay if I see you?" he asked.

Cas nodded and kissed him again,spreading his legs and huffing around Dean's cock finally entering him. 

Dean wouldnt stop staring as he fucked him, fast and chaotic, no real rhythm. He was taking in every inch of Cas's face, memorising him. 

Cas was moaning with each thrust, cock leaking onto his hospital shirt. Dean took it in hand, stroking it and trying to find a rhythm. That made Cas's voice reach a higher octave, the added pleasure tearing through him with passionate claws. 

"God, Cas." Dean groaned, "You're so fucking hot. Shouldve fusked you like this from the start."

Cas opened his eyes, stared at Dean just as intently as always. He'd always felt ugly in Dean's eyes, always hid when they fucked, the gender of his vessel a crime against Dean's heterosexuality. 

The praise though, mixed with the sensations, had him coming, biting down on his lip to keep from drawing any more attention than he already had. 

His muscles clenched and Dean was coming as well, filling Cas up with a shuddering moan. 

He collapsed on Cas momentarily, trailing kisses along his beard and clavicle. "Stay with me Cas? I know they're after you but stay with me. I need you."

Cas nodded.


	169. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rim job

Cas was new to this. He knew how it all worked, but the sensations completely winded him. Sam loved it, loved introducing Cas to new feelings, seeing his face as he came. The angel was curled up, nude and on his back, legs up and hole exposed. His cheeks were pink. He didnt know what Sam was planning and, if he were to admit it, he was a bit frightened. He didnt want Sam to be disgusted by his own actions. But Sam knelt down and licked a strip from that hole up to his balls, then again. Cas threw his head back, sighing loudly as the sensation overtook him, as Sam opened him up with his tongue, wet and hot and thick, pushing it into his ass and swirling it about the tight muscle. "Fuck yourself." Sam ordered looking over the mini mountain range of Cas's testicles, "Come for me." Cas moaned and did as he was told, taking his erection in hand and stroking himself. Sam sucked on his hole, making the ridge swell and Cas cried out, coming on his hand to just his touch and Sam's tongue.


	170. balthriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oversensitive

Balthazar was on his back, cock hard on his gut, hips in the air. He was oversensitive and wrecked, not able to even think straight. The cum on his chest, his own, was dry and flaking off. His ass was sore and every movement brought stars of excruciating pleasure. Gabe must have come twice by now, but he was still going, exhausted and panting as he thrust lazily. As angels they could come as much as they wanted and it had been so long, Gabe was tearing him apart. But he did it with a kiss.


	171. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean blows Sam while fucking a tied up Cas.

Cas was a mess, his wrists cuffed to his thighs, his head in the pillow before him. He could hardly breathe, his ass so full of Dean's hard cock. He was moaning and strangling himself with the cloth before him, unable to move as the cock was shoved deeper and deeper inside of him. There were hands in his hair and he looked up, past Dean's hold and up to Sam, who had a foot on either side of Cas's head, his cock in Dean's mouth. He whined, wanting his mouth filled too, but Sam was fuckign hard, gagging Dean without a thought. And then he was coming, his semen thick and it dribbled around Dean's pursed lips, dripped down his chin. He didn't stop though, kept fucking into Cas until he was coming as well, his spunk staining Cas's innards. It was only after they were both done that they uncuffed him, laid i him out in front of him and Dean was kissing and nuzzling and sucking on his neck. Sam slid between his legs and sucked him off until he was coming as well, crying out both their names.


	172. balthriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 cocks to one Balthazar. How can he compete?

two cocks in his face, one in his ass, all of them wonderful and sugary sweet. He couldn't get enough. When he wasn't sucking on one cock he was jerking it, making sure all three of them were as close to coming as possible. Gabriel was too good to him, falling into his vices so easily, duplicating himself for his pleasure. balthazar was simple too, it didnt take much prep to get him ready for this. He was moaning around the cocks in his mouth, sometimes both at once, the one in his ass thick and filling him easily. He moved faster, feeling his own orgasm approaching. They were all moaning, gyrating their hips, fucking him harder, getting closer with each motion. The one he was jerking off came first, gripping his hair as his semen spilled onto Balthazar's face. Gabe would've apologized if it weren't for how Balthazar moaned, shuddered, so close. He pulled out of his mouth, adding his semen to the first load and Balthazar came, leading the last to coming inside, leaving him dripping.


	173. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel decides to make Dean forget about heterosexuality

Gabriel was good to Dean, more than he should have been, opening himself up and even changing his body for Dean's needs. Dean had never been with a man before him, so he was always sure to make his body more feminine below the waist for Dean's pleasure.

Not today though. Today Gabriel was doing things his way. He had been stretched for hours, a plug embedded and pushing his muscles open. He had been struggling the entire time, trying not to touch himself, even though his cock hurt, pressed tight in his denim. 

When they were finally alone he grabbed Dean and pushed him, forced him down onto the bed. His hands were everywhere, exploring, his lips kissing, his teeth nipping and Dean, Dean couldnt even speak. He was making little grunts and gasps under the treatment, trying to use his hands to get some advantage over the situation. 

Gabriel wouldn't let him have that though. This wasnt for Dean, not this time. With a thought Dean's wrists were bound to the headboard and Gabriel was hiking up his shirt to lick a long line from his naval up to a nipple, where he sucked and teased, making Dean whimper. 

He was still fully dressed when Dean was as nude as his bound wrists would allow, his cock wet and hard against his gut. Gabriel didn't say a word as he lowered himself onto it, finally undoing his pants as he sucked at it, his tongue lavishing the underside of it, where a heavy vein pumped the soundtrack of Dean's heart, fast and chaotic, thirsty. Gabriel swallowed him down, whiskey eyes always on Dean is it slid down his throat. The human's head fell back and he fisting the chain of the cuffs, thrusting up and into the archangel. 

Gabriel pulled off, watching the member flop and fall back to Dean's gut with a hard thwap. Then he stood, pulling off his shirt and then, pulling out the plug. Dean's eyes went wide as Gabriel straddled himself, aiming Dean's erection for his red hole. 

"Wait." Dean panicked, "What about-"

Gabriel silenced him with a kiss and then sat down, moaning into Dean's mouth as the full length of him slid into his anus. 

"We really need you to forget about this whole heterosexuality thing." Gabriel grinned at him. "Come on, you like this, don't you? Better than pussy?"

He started to bouncing, huffing and groaning as he did, his body tight around Dean. Dean was moaning louder than ever, head falling back, hips working on their own. 

"Oh God!" he groaned, bucking into Gabriel for three fast bursts, "Oh God, you're so... so..."

"Told you." Gabriel smiled and then he pushed down, hard. He did that a few times, forcing Dean in as deep and hard as he could, rying out as Dean bottomed out each time. Dean was whining and moaning in time with the motions, and Gabriel knew that he wouldn't last much longer. 

Finally he snaked his hand around his cock, pumping it fast and hard, a death grip, trying to close the distance between them. He came through gritted teeth, his ejaculate landing on Dean's chest in a myriad of drizzles. 

Dean was thrusting on his own now, his eyes clenched, lip bleeding from his biting it and he cried out as he came, his spunk spilling in and then dripping down around his cock. 

Exhausted and with shaking legs, Gabriel pulled off, slid down between Dean's legs, and licked up the mess around his cock, humming as he did. 

"So?" he asked.

"Yeah." Dean gasped, trying to steady his breathing, "Yeah, I think we can strike heterosexual from the list."

Gabriel smiled his dark little grin at that and swallowed.


	174. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam likes eating girls out

There was one thing that Gabriel knew about Sam, something that he had seen a dozen times in dreams and fantasies. Sam liked to eat girls out, hell, he loved it, bringing a woman to pleasure with just his mouth and hands. Gabriel had offered to mold his body into more of a pleasing shape for Sam, but Sam wouldn't have it. He would always close his fingers around the angels, kiss him tenderly, tell him he was perfect as is. 

But still, Gabriel wanted it, wanted Sam to feel that urge of power that came from supplying pleasure. He was quiet about it, didn't bring it up again, but Sam could tell. 

One night, after Gabriel had brought Sam wriggling and gasping into his mouth, swallowed him and fucked him with the wet slide of his tongue, Sam brought it up. He didn't say anything, but they were in bed together and neither one of them had touched Gabriel, his cock wet and sliding on his abdomen. Sam was supposed to reciprocate, it was the most natural thing in their relationship, but this time, he didnt swallow Gabriel down. 

He kept his eyes on the confused archangel as he slid down, past the erection and down towards his hole. It was a soft little wrinkle of flesh, hardly touched by either of them. It caused a shiver and clenched fists when Sam dragged his tongue across it. 

That was a good start and Sam did it again, making Gabriel hiss. He kept at it, licks shortening in length as he paid more attention to the more sensitive areas. They had never done this before and while it was very different from a vagina, Sam worked at it much the same way. 

After licking and sucking and nibbling at the tight rim he dipped into the rivet, tongue not too deep at first. Gabriel whined and his hands found its way into Sam's hair, clutching and forcing him in deeper. Sam moaned at the concept, slipping his tongue in as deep as he could. 

The taste was amazing. He had been worried, thinking of the hole as dirty, but it wasn't. Gabriel may have cleaned himself out with his mojo, but he didn't know, it was just flesh and wetness and warmth. He plunged in, swirled around, prodded and licked, listening attentively to Gabriel's moans. 

The hands tightened, hurting, and Sam knew that Gabriel was close. He kept going, faster and pushing against the muscle that made him cry out loudest, one hand snaking out to stroke his cock. It only took a few light touches to get Gabriel to come, semen soaking his stomach. 

When he pulled away, his tongue tired and mouth aching, he cleaned Gabriel's stomach off and swallowed down his ejaculate, a grin on his face. 

"That what you were looking for?" he asked, sliding up Gabriel's body to kiss his tenderly. The archangel wrapped his arms around him and held him close, almost too close. 

"I was just looking for you." Gabriel kissed his nose. "I just wanted you to be happy."

"I am." Sam kissed him again, turning so that the smaller of them was on top, "I'm happier than I've ever been."


	175. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suspension and depravation

Cas was whining, hands tied with a thick rope at his back, one ankle attached to the knot, his entire body hoisted into the air. He loved it, the weightlessness, the flying. Ever since he had fallen he had been desperate to make it back into the sky. This was one way to accomplish that. 

Dean was accommodating, having tied him and suspended him from the rafters like this. 

He was opening him up too, his hot thick tongue exploring his open hole, pulled to this level by the angle of one bound leg. Dean wet and moistened and listened to the keening of his angel, a firm hand clutching onto a hip. 

He replaced his tongue with his hand, opening him up with lubed fingers and drawing out more of gasps and shudders. Cas couldn't move, couldn't force the fingers deeper, and he couldn't even beg for it. Saliva dripped from the red ball gag in his mouth, coating his chin and pooling on the ground below. 

Dean kissed at his spine as he pulled his fingers out of that crevice, feeling Cas's muscles shift back into position as they left. They werent in place long as he coated his cock in lube and pushed it into Cas, filling him with his entire length. Cas's eyes burst open and he cried out at the pleasure of the intrusion, surprised and expectant for more. 

Dean didnt give it to him. He just stood there, deep inside, and held it. He wanted to thrust, wanted to feel the slick tightness take him, but he didnt. He just stood there. 

Cas pulled at his bonds, trying to look behind him, trying to see what Dean was doing. He wanted more, needed it. He was whining and begging and trying to thrust on his own, but do to his bindings all he could do was whimper pathetically. 

Dean smiled at that, at the knowledge that this once so strong creature needed this so badly. He leaned forward and made Cas wait longer, kissed up his spine, wrapped a hand around his torso to play with one nipple, the other hand sliding down his waist to grip at his erection. 

He didnt move his hand or his hips though, just played with Cas's perked nipples and kissed and bit at his neck until Cas was thrashing as much as he could, crying out and begging through the gag. 

Only then did he pull almost all of the way out, only to slam in and Cas's sounds were louder, pleasured, and beautiful. Dean kept his thrusts slow and deep, making Cas cry out loudly with each motion. They both needed more than this, but he was willing to make Cas wait until he was once again begging. 

It didnt take long for the angel to start squirming again. Dean removed his fingers from the now lightly bruised nipple and placed it on his hip, holding Cas steady as his motions changed, went faster and lustful, his other hand squeezing and stroking Cas's cock in the same punishing rhythm. 

Cas cried out, the pleasure taking him over as he was filled and left empty, over and over again. He came with a muffled groan, his ejaculate mixing with his drool on the floor, his anus tightening. 

Dean came a few thrusts later, clinging tighter to Cas's body. 

When he was done, he removed the gag from Cas's lips, kissing the swollen pink skin and exploring the dry mouth with his tongue. He left Cas tied up though, let the angel feel like flying a little bit longer.


	176. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean saves Cas from the reservoir

Dean was an idiot for having rushed into the reservoir. Why would he do something like that? Cas was gone, the leviathans had killed him, but he still dove in. He could see the black suit, shredded by the blackness that had ripped out of it, could see the white underneath and the pale skin. He clung to the downed angel and pulled it up, swam towards the surface, hoping, praying that it was enough. Cas was breathing by the time they got half-way to shore, hard and painful. Dean couldnt pay attention to that though, he had to breathe himself, had to get Cas out of the water. He wasnt able to leave the water before Cas was clinging to him, kissing him long and hard, grinding up against him. They were close enough to shore for Dean to collapse, having the water up his back, and he kissed Cas back, angry and needy, hateful and loving. There was so much wrong with what had happened, but now, he didnt care. Cas was here. He was safe. He was safe and he was pulling at Dean's clothes. "Dean." he cried, "Please, I'm sorry." "Shh." Dean whispered, a hand sliding down to the angel's cock. "Please. Please do what you want to me, I'm no good for anything else." Cas begged, "Kill me or punish me, I don't care, I deserve it." Dean kissed him again, sliding his hand further, finding the tear in his clothes that led to his hole, relaxed by exhaustion. He pressed in, making the angel bite his lip, opening him up. "Of course Cas." "No, Dean, I'm not good enough, you shouldnt." "I'm giving you what you deserve Cas. Just let me, okay?" Cas looked into his eyes for the first time since being saved. He looked terrified, as if he really did expect Dean to hurt him for his mistakes. Dean leaned into him, kissing along his throat, biting at the sensitive areas, and replaced his fingers with his cock. Cas groaned against him, fingers scratching and looking for purchase. Dean held his hands, held them behind him, binding them together and thrust hard, cruel, into the angel. Cas writhed and moaned against him, feeling filled and loved and all of the things he couldnt understand that he did deserve. Tears were sliding down his face when he finally came, his spunk a white cloud in the water. Dean came soon after, clutching too tight and muting himself by biting down on Cas's shoulder until he tasted blood. He could fix this. He could fix Cas.


	177. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs to baptised, reborn, in Gabriel's seed

How many were there? Dean couldn't even count, couldn't look from one smiling face from the next. there was no point to anyway. He knew that they would all be the same face. That didnt make it any less hot though and Dean felt his mouth drop, his eyes close. 

Immediately one of the cocks being stroked over his face was pressed into his mouth and he wrapped his lips around it, sucking the member down. He could feel it slide down his throat, knew that he would gag on it, but he didnt. Gabriel must have disabled it and that, just like this, was an excellent idea. 

Dean swallowed it down further, moaning as he did, speeding up and making the archangel moan, stiffen up further. 

The moaning was getting louder and he was sure that Gabriel was about to come when he was pushed back, forced off of the penis. Another was pushed in and he was glad for it, so hungry for cock. He brought this one close to orgasm too before being pushed off. Three, four, five, he didnt know how many there were, but his throat was raw and fucked apart. 

He opened his eyes when they finally stopped filling his mouth. They were all the same, Gabriel having multiplied himself over and over again, him and his duplicates all stroking themselves over Dean. He wanted them again, in his mouth and his hands and his ass, wanted to be completely filled, completely used, feeling all of the archangel's power in his body. 

He was going to mention it, fuck, he was going to beg for it, when finally the archangel couched, shook, and came, all of them, all at once, their thick and sticky liquids spurting out. 

Dean was bathed, baptised in semen, all of it landing on his face, neck, shoulders, soaking into his hair, coating him. He was warm for a moment, but then chilled as the liquid cooled. 

All of the Gabriel's vanished except for the one standing before him, panting and clutching at his now flaccid cock. 

"That what you wanted, Dean?" he smiled, "To be owned?"

"Yes." Dean gasped, his own erection painful between his legs, "Yes, master."

Gabriel did not want to be praised, to be responsible for this man, but he kissed him anyway, through all of the caked on ejaculate, anyway. He understood Dean needed someone to make happy. He didnt know how to live for himself.


	178. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 69

Cas was lying on his back, spread out in plains of skin for Sam, lips pink and open, cheeks flushed. He was trembling, almost scared, but his cock was still hard against his gut. Sam smiled at him, letting him know that it was all alright, before lying against him, just as nude, curled so that his head was right by Cas's cock. The angel hummed oddly, ready and pulling away at the same time. It was Sam who started, lips suctioning around Cas's dick and swallowing it down, deep into his throat and eliciting a high pitch whine. He stopped with it deep in him, used his tongue to draw out more of Cas's pleasure, tracing the ridges and curves. Cas shuddered at the sensation. As much as it was hint, it was also just to get a better angle, and Sam moved to straddle Cas's face, his long cock hanging down as he sucked and bobbed more easily. Cas was starving, raising his head and moaning around Sam's length, vibrations chilling to the core. He sucked the human off, trying to match rhythms and Sam fell apart, moaning and bucking into Cas's mouth, almost forgetting about the erection before him. He remembered it soon enough and did his best, but his rhythm was erratic, the pleasure making him pull off and moan once more. Cas didn't pause, didnt hesitate, just wrecked him with his slick mouth, his perfect throat. Sam came with a groan, Cas only about half way there. He collapsed as Cas swallowed his semen and was finally able to reciprocate. He made Cas come as fast as he could, bobbing and taking the angel in as deep as he could, but he was still being pleasured, still distracted from his job. Cas had grabbed his cheeks, separated them and his long warm tongue was scraping along his hole and how did he even know how to do that? He was sticking his tongue inside, filling Sam and tasting him, moaning and shoving more of those vibrations inside. He went rigid and moaned louder as he came, but his tongue never stopped working.


	179. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is kind of a dick and holds off on coming, making Cas think it's his fault

Cas's legs were wrapped around behind him, his cock stiff and hard against him. He was so pretty like this, full and moaning, the sweat dripping down his face and chest, mingling with the dark shadow of stubble. His lips were open, the bottom one puffy and slick from his own biting and Sam's saliva. His fingers were scrabbling, clutching at what he could and Sam wasn't helping him along at all.

Sam lay there, completely spoiled, hands loose on Cas's hips. It was the angel, nude and heavenly, bouncing on his cock, taking him in all of the way, moaning and gasping, eyes looking lost and hazed, in such pleasure, that was doing all of the work. Sam was just enjoying it and, God, was he enjoying it. 

His breathing came in short little bursts, trying to still himself, keep his orgasm at bay. They've been doing this so long that Cas's knees were turning red, his thighs were shaking, and Sam was sure he would collapse any minute. But it was so amazing, so wonderful, this tightness around him, this trust and this love, he didn't want to come. He just kept focusing on Cas, on his motions, and distracted himself from completion. 

But Cas was tired, exhausted, still pounding away and, he wouldnt say but Sam could tell, it hurt. The lube had worn off at least 10 minutes ago and now they were going dry, the friction making Cas over sensitive, the burn starting to take over. 

Sam's fingers gripped harder and Cas yelped as Sam spun, throwing the angel down beneath him. Cas looked so worried, unable to make eye contact. 

"What's wrong?" Sam pulled out of him and his legs bunched up against his chest, opening himself up more.

"I haven't brought you to orgasm." Cas sighed, "I must not be good enough."

Sam coated his cock in more lube. "You weren't enjoying yourself? Come on, Cas, I could see you. You were loving it. I was holding off. I would have been finished in five minutes if I hadn't."

He leaned down, kissing Cas softly, whispering around his lips, "I just wanted to see you making that face a little bit longer."

Cas's eyes shot open as understanding took hold. He clutched Sam, kissed him hard, fingers hurting as they dug into his skin. When he finally pulled away both of them were smiling and Sam pushed himself once more into the angel. 

"Now it's my turn to take care of you, alright Cas?"

Cas just nodded and Sam pounded into him, fast and hard, almost punishing but drawing out a higher pitched, more beautiful sound from angelic lips. 

"I'm gonna." Sam confessed, his hand gripping Cas's cock and stroking it hard, fast, trying to get them on the same level.

"Sam." Cas groaned, biting his lip and drawing blood, "Sam please!"

"Come with me Cas." Sam begged, his body starting to stiffen, "Come on."

And Cas came. And Sam came, the order the last step. White hot liquid stained insides and both of their abdomens. Sam kissed it off of Cas, holding him and kissing every inch he could reach, trying to keep the angel warm, even though he had no need to.


	180. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam does not believe that the angel he sees in Hell really is Castiel

Sam couldnt tell what was right or wrong on any day in Hell, in the pit, in the cage. He could hardly tell which way was up, whether or not he was in pain, if the things he was seeing were completely real. The first time he saw Castiel he thought that he was saved. Time is weird in the pit and where a month in Hell is a year, in the pit it's closer to a day being a year. He had had enough by the time he saw the crumpled trenchcoat, the tired angel inside. 

He was ready to go home. 

But that Cas was killed, ripped apart in front of him and this happened to the next Cas and the next until Sam didnt believe Cas would ever come for him. 

So, when the angel truly did arrive, more tired and spent than the false ones, Sam ignored him. Sam wouldn't give him even a sidewise glance. Cas followed him around, protected him from the pains that his brothers were causing and they let him. They doubted Sam would ever consent to be saved and it was fun for them to watch.

Cas could hardly control himself. He wanted to grab Sam and shake him by the shoulders, force him into believing him. He couldnt though, not to Sam. So he did the next best thing. 

He stripped himself down, laid himself out on the floor of the cage, completely nude and open. He and Sam had had a very active life together before, maybe he could feel Cas's insides as well as his outsides he would realize that this was no charade. 

At first Sam was weary, not ever receiving pleasure in the pit before and thinking this to be another cruel game, but when Cas was moaning, begging for him to fuck him, fingers inside and stretching himself out for Sam's girth, Sam jumped at the opportunity. It didnt matter if this was real or not, he just needed to feel something other than pain. 

He slid inside of Cas and started to pound away, never looking at what he was doing. He did not want to see Cas, did not want to be confused about what was real and what wasn't. Cas was moaning and gasping beneath him, back arching, the pleasure of being filled and the raw feeling of emptiness between thrusts making his mouth fall open and a harmony of groans escape. 

It sounded right. It felt right. But Sam still couldn't bring himself to believe it. 

Cas reached out, grabbed his cheek in his hand and dragged his attention down, forced eye contact. Sam started going faster, his arousal perked by the fact that this was Cas.

"Sam. It's me. It's always been me. Fuck me, use me, cut me open, I don't care. I just want you to believe that it is me." Cas moaned. "Please just. Come with me."

Sam shuddered, dangerously close to his release. 

"Don't you want to go home Sam?"

Sam grabbed Cas's shoulders, pulled him up, arms wrapping around his slender shoulders. He held him close, sobbing into his chest, still thrusting. Yes. This was his Cas. This wasnt some hallucination. This was real. 

"Yes." he cried as he stiffened, Cas's body going rigid as his semen spilled out, "Yes. Please Cas. I want. I want to go home."

Cas kissed his tears away, smiling as Sam came to his senses, "Then it is done."


	181. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corsets and asphyxiation

"I know how you feel about lingerie." Cas had said, handing Dean a garment. He had only briefly mentioned his feelings towards panties but this was a completely different thing. This was a corset. It was tight and it forced his form into a different shape and while he thought he would be embarrassed by it, he was surprised to find that he felt beautiful instead. He rocked it. Cas's eyes lit up as he saw him, although his eyes were always on Dean's face, never on the lingerie. He found Dean beautiful as long as Dean felt beautiful. He slid down the angels side, going to kneel before him, waiting for something, some command. Cas responded by unzipping his pants, pulling out his purpling erection. Dan took it greedily, nibbling the head and kissing the shaft, licking the ridges and sucking on it, choking and gagging as it pressed into his throat. He wasn't very good at this, but he wanted to be, wanted to choke on Cas's cock. Cas's expression darkened as Dean thought that, the thought had been too loud. He grabbed Dean, pulled him onto his feet, just a few steps from violent and threw him onto the bed. He lay down on top of him, still fully dressed with his erection slipping out of his slacks. His fingers trailed down the fabric of the corset, his cock sliding in and then further into Dean's throat and he ignoring the gagged sounds. "Is this what you want Dean?" he barked, "To lose your air?" Dean tried to nod and then he inhaled as drastically as he could, feeling Cas choke him down in turn as his hips started to move, sliding his cock in and out of Dean's throat, swelling around the thick shaft. Dean was consumed, the pleasure of it intense and almost unbearable and still not enough. He wanted more, to feel his life in Cas's hands. The angel must have heard that too because his hands shifted, left the lace and travelled up Dean's chest, up to his neck. He gripped there, awkward from the position, applying pressure and closing Dean's airway, not stopping his punishing thrusts. There were spots before Dean's eyes, and as the pleasure filled him they grew, and soon he could hardly think, all he could do was lie there as Cas ruined him, lungs burning and everything growing hazy. "Come for me." he heard and Cas must not have been sucking him anymore since he cant speak with his mouth full and Dean did, the orgsam sparking something in his brain and making him feel again. It was sharp and dangerous, drawing out a muted scream as Dean felt more than ever before. Cas let go of his throat and he could breathe again, the cock slipping out from between his lips. His voice was hoarse, his throat raw and he was panting unable to focus. Cas was kissing him though, jerking himself off. When Dean opened his eyes he saw that Cas was painted, stripes of ejaculate dripping down his face. He didn't seem to care. "Thank you." Dean whispered, his voice cracking, "Thanks Cas." Cas kissed him harder and in a moment he was coming, his own spunk staining lace


	182. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can't contain himself. He takes Cas in a parking garage.

Dean couldn't wait any longer. He pulled into a parking garage, almost completely empty and parked, not even very well. Cas was going to say something about the spontaneity of it, but he didnt have a chance. Dean was already out of the car, wrenching open Cas's. He grabbed the angel by the tie, pulling him out of the vehicle and flipping him around, pressing him up against the side. His hands were traveling through Cas's clothes, under the trenchcoat and Cas hummed at it, cock swelling to match Dean's erection. He moaned as Dean undid his slacks, slid them down to his ankles and started to stroke at his cock, hardening him further. His other hand was pushing up the trenchcoat, revealing Cas's ass and the plug that Dean had placed there that morning. Dean didnt bother to get out of his suit, he just undid his suit pants and slid his cock up the side of Cas's ass, buzzing at the friction. His hands left Cas to tease at the plug, easing it out so that he could replace it with his cock. Cas cried out at the intrusion, bending forward to give Dean a better angle. Dean had been so patient all day, now he was moving quickly, punching out sharp moans and cries from his angel. Cas was glad to give them and he pushed back, making Dean go in deeper, giving him permission to be as rough as he wanted. Dean clutched at his hips, speed impossible to maintain, fingers bruising. Cas was no longer moaning in time but giving one long cry. Then Dean grabbed his cock once more, stroked in time and ordered him to come. Cas's semen brust onto the Impala, strong drops rolling in the fresh wax. He was almost screaming at the pleasure of it, his muscles tightening and aiding to Dean's own orgasm, which shred through them both like wildfire. He half collapsed onto Cas once the aftershocks had faded, only then noticing the security camera watching them unblinkingly throughout their intercourse. He smiled at that. He may not have been able to be open in public, but someone should know


	183. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the only thing better than lying on a hot Impala may be angelic blowjobs.

Dean lay back, stretching on the Impala hood. The sun had baked her to an almost burning temperature and it soaked into his skin, warming him down to the bones. He was starting to tan, the sun picking out his freckles and making them stand out more strongly against his skin. 

He shivered as a shadow fell across him, blocking the sun. He opened one eye to find the figure before him a silhouette, the sun behind him a stark halo.

"Cas." he breathed and the angel was upon him, lips against his own and trailing down his skin. He had called Cas a few moments before, loving the feeling of the sun against him and thinking of only one other thing that could make it better.

Dean's shirt was already gone, to better soak in the rays, but Cas pulled his pants down, silent all the while, revealing his thick erection. Cas kissed the skin there, each freckle that marred the skin, and swallowed him down. 

Dean leaned back even further, melting against the car, feeling Cas's mouth, cold in comparison to the car, wrap around him. His legs tensed, thighs tightening around Cas's head and Cas had nowhere to turn. All he could do was work, swallow Dean down, lick and hum and swallow.

Dean felt bad, using Cas like this, as if it were the only thing he was good for. But then Cas moaned, body relaxing under all of that stoicism and his fingers tightened in Dean's thighs. He moved forward, taking Dean into his throat, swallowing him down as deep as possible.

His eyes flickered open and he stared up at Dean, lust and pleasure turning the blues completely black. Yes. Cas loved this, was stroking himself while administering pleasure. Dean would have to pay him back later but with how much he loved swallowing Dean down he wasn't sure how.


	184. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes too long

Dean was lying back, the bed almost suffocating him, dragging him down. He was surrounded by the comfort of it, unable to escape, especially with a tongue doing that to him. 

Cas's tongue was flat and smooth, pressing against and in and sliding away from his hole up to his balls, licking and tasting, his stubble itching and tickling Dean's skin in turn. 

Dean clutched his head, fingers intertwining with raven hair and he moaned at the sensation. The only thing Cas hadnt touched yet was his cock and it was leaking precome against him, swollen an aching, far too full of blood. Too needy for friction. 

Cas slid up though, kissed him, tongue replaced with fingers and Dean was moaning, bucking, eyebrows a heavy knot as he tried not to scream out, grab Cas and force him to get going, to fuck him and tear him apart. 

but Cas was taking him apart slowly, his fingers pulling him apart, stretching him and making him as ready as possible. 

When Cas finally entered him, lubed up and slow, Dean whined, pressing up with his hips, trying to get more. Cas's fingers were all over, carving sigil and letters into his skin. He couldn't understand any of them but that didnt matter, it was happening, Cas was inside and he was slowly peeling Dean apart from the inside. 

It took what felt for hours before Cas was finally moaning, his speed picking up, his thrusts deep and dirty, his orgasm just on the other side of the fence. He kissed Dean, hard and thrust hard, a surprise, making Dean yelp. That was better. Cas leaned back, forcing Dean's thighs up, fucking into his and pressing against his prostate. At the new angle Dean was forced to the edge quickly, as close to coming as Cas was.

With a word it happened, Dean's spunk spilling out onto his chest with a long drawn out whine. Cas was directly behind him, censoring himself by kissing Dean long and hard.


	185. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human Gabriel succumbs to the seduction of adrenaline while on a hunt.

It was in the middle of a hunt, Gabriel's first, and he hadnt anticipated the adrenaline. It climbed through his human body, made it do things he hadnt expected and, while still hunting a pack of vampires, he grabbed onto Sam and dragged him into a closet. "What are you doing?" Sam asked, but Gabriel was already rubbing against him, cock to cock, separated by nothing but boxers and denim. Sam moaned against it, hardening almost immediately. He took over, knowing how Gabe was feeling, having felt it himself when he had still be new to hunting. He pushed Gabe back, fucked against him, pleasuring him with nothing more than this friction. Gabe whines, moaned against it, and Sam put a hand over his mouth, silencing him. "Shh." Sam thrust harder, "Dont let them hear." Gabe's eyes were wide as he came, stifling himself, a wetness at the front of his jeans. Sam let him go. They didnt have time to get him off too. They'd have to save that for later.


	186. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam doesnt like it when Cas is grumpy

Cas does not like waking up. When Sam woke up, finding Cas still asleep, cradled up against him, he curled around him, dragging him in tighter. He found Cas already hard from dreaming and unhappy to wake. 

Sam smiled, kissing Cas's forehead and let him go. He didn't like how grumpy Cas got in the morning, but he wanted to care for him anyway. He slid down, under the blankets, kissing Cas's chest through his thin shirt. 

He was really hard and Sam kissed his cock through his boxers as well, before sliding his cock out through the slit. He kissed it again, all the way down the shaft, listening to Cas's dreamy sounds, swallowing down the member. 

Cas tasted clean and soapy and dreamy and warm and Sam was slow with it, drawing out tiny little noises, dreamy moans, tight little sighs. Sam smiled around him, swallowing him down further. He kept going until he felt the sheets shift, a bit of light coming down there. 

Cas had woken up and he was looking him over, a small smile on his lips. Sam beamed around the cock in his mouth. "Momin." he said.

"Good morning." Cas smiled. 

His fingers found Sam's hair, tightened and begged Sam to continue. Sam was quick to obey, swallowing him down further, using a bit more strength. He took Cas into his throat, just enough to get the grip in his hair to be painful and sucked until Cas was coming, tasting hot and a bit bitter.

"No grumpy mornings?" Sam asked, pulling off.

"How could I?" Cas pulled him, kissing him languidly, "I was dreaming of you."


	187. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is much too strong for normal sex

Cas was a powerhouse, strong and formidable, a real angel. He held Sam's arm behind him, pinned to his back, his other hand in Sam's hair, holding him in place with his strength. If Sam were to fight he would fall into terrible injury. His legs were spread, his ass as spread as possible and he was crying out, Cas plunging into him vigorously, just shy of damaging. It was pain and punishment and amazing. Sam was amazed his body could take it, but with each thrust there was a sense of Grace, Cas healing any damage he may have caused. He came without being touched, the pleasure burning through his veins as electricity, the Grace a vibration through his bones. He tightened though and finished Cas off, his ogasm laced with light and shattered glass. Cas cradled Sam as his true voice came out, the mirrors and windows of the motel room bursting, keeping him safe from the destructive rain.


	188. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> purgatory. Cas and an incubus

Cas fell onto the floor of Purgatory, exhaustion seeping into his bones, he was unable to move, unable to do anything, unable to continue running for Dean's sake. He could not do this. He could not protect the man he loved from the monsters that followed him. 

But Dean was there. He didn't know how, but Dean was there, kneeling beside him, running his fingers through his hair, kissing him, healing his sore bones and aching muscles. Dean had never kissed him before, never touched him, never loved him like this, like he wanted. 

He felt stronger then, felt like he could do something, like he could protect Dean. Even though he was there, he could stay there and protect him all the same. 

Dean's clothing slid off, as did Cas's and he did not mind. He wanted more of Dean, even feeling his fingers inside of him, a new sensation, but not a bad one. He wanted more. Dean gave it to him, fingers and then more fingers and then his cock.

He pushed Cas up, bending him almost in half as he fucked him. Never was there a word spoken, just thrusting and Cas was moaning and he could hardly even think. He was feeling stronger with each motion, feeling more and more like the angel he was supposed to be.

Then it was gone. Dean was gone. The strength was gone. In fact, Cas felt weaker than ever before. Smiling down at him, still inside, cock pulsing as it came, an incubus swallowed down the energy it had given. 

Another moment and it was gone, leaving Cas to curl in on himself alone and vulnerable, feeling violated and used. He should have known. Dean would never love him, never feel the way that he did. He would have to keep running, run forever.


	189. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asphyxiation

Dean was tied down to the bed, unable to move. Sam had been careful, wrapped his wrists and ankles in leather before the handcuffs. He didnt want Dean to hurt, even though that's what Dean wanted. Sam's hands travelled over denim, stroked and prodded at his erection, still in his denim. Dean moaned, thrusting up and asking for more. Sam would give it to him. Sam would always give it him. That and the pain he felt he deserved. He opened Dean open, climbed on top, dragged him inside. Dean's breath hitched and that gave Sam an idea, made him know exactly what Dean needed. He bounced on that cock, feeling like he was being split in two and right when he felt Dean was close, his fingers wrapped around his brother's throat. Dean's eyes went wide as Sam applied pressure, not expecting Sam to actually choke him. He gasped and Sam pressed harder, cutting off all of his air. His eyes started to flutter closed, the deprivation starting to kick in and Sam thought he had gone too far, was hurting too much, but then Dean was coming, filling him with his seed. When Sam let go his body relaxed, his orgasm falling away. He was shaking, sobbing as his breath returned and Sam was apologizing, kissing Dean over and over again. But Dean was kissing him back, thanking him, and when he was released he held Sam close, hands travelling down to bring Sam to orgasm as well.


	190. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's first time

Sam was kissing down Cas's spine, feeling a breeze spreading from his shoulders, the shape of his wings. He could run his fingers through it, feel the cold of a shadow, feel Cas's breath hitch as he did. 

He slid his cock deep inside of Cas, leading to the angel gritting his teeth and whining. He was slow about it, gentle, not wanting to hurt the virgin. He had opened him up so slowly, taking an hour to do so and now Cas was ready, his muscles fluttering to accept his cock as it sat inside, waiting for permission to continue. 

Cas arched his back, climbed up onto his palms, his cock still against the mattress with Sam inside. Sam could feel the invisible wings press against him, cradling him, giving him every word he needed. He pushed and Cas gasped. 

He slid almost entirely out and then back in, making Cas gasp louder, eyes flying open. 

"Harder." he begged and Sam did, getting more animalistic. He knew that he wanted to go slow, that Cas needed it slow, but at the same time he had to come, he had to do something for his cock which had been straining for so long. Cas was giving him permission.

"I feel it." Cas dropped his head down, "I'm going to come."

"Good." Sam kissed his ear, the skin behind it, "I want you to come, I want you to come so badly."

And Cas shook, a painful shudder riding through him as his cock scraped against the mattress, his orgasm low in his voice and filling him. His semen matched the stains of hundreds in the motel sheets. 

Sam followed him, groaning as he came, slippery and slick in his ass.


	191. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fingering and handjobs

Sam slid his fingers inside of Cas, lying at his side, kissing him. They had been making out for close to an hour and now, Sam needed. He needed to get Cas to know exactly how he felt, and words, kisses, they weren't enough. Cas gasped at the intrusion, his pants and underwear slid down, exposing his hole. Sam wasn't going to fuck him, not with his cock, even though he was painfully hard. This wasnt for him. He wanted Cas to know. So he fucked him on his fingers, swallowed his gasps and moans, other hands sliding down to grope and stroke, tightly wrapped around the angel's cock. Cas looked scared, unsure and Sam pulled away, worried that maybe, maybe he was the only one who wanted this. "It." Cas sighed, "I don't know. What is." Sam laughed, kissing him softly once more, "It's good, right?" Cas nodded, "You've never touched yourself. This is pleasure." Cas gasped at a tighter stroke, arching into it, making Sam's finger almost fall from his hole. "Do you want more?" "I want it all." Sam chuckled and gave it to him, slid a second finger in, stroked him and moved down, teeth against a nipple, licking and teaching him through his white shirt. Cas moaned and bucked, unable to control his reactions. Then it was too much and he was coming, shirt ruined and Sam's hand sticky. "There we go." Sam mouthed against, "That's it." "What about you?" Cas whine as Sam pulled his fingers out of him. "Doesn't matter. I need you Cas. I need you to feel what I can give you." "I need you too."


	192. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft cock fucking

Cas wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, sitting in his lap, with a word he was on his back, letting Sam crawl inside, tease and fuck at his achingly open anus. Sam slid in deep, pulling almost all of the way out before sinking in once more, drawing out pained cries and needing looks. Cas grabbed at his fingers, squeezing them, begging for more. Sam was more than willing to give it, fucking him until he came and then after, even when he was soft, bringing Cas to his own untouched orgasm.


	193. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shower facials

Cas climbed up onto the ridge of the shower, so he was above Sam. The water was running down them, Sam's hair clinging to his face. Sam had just sucked him off, almost to completion and his lips were swollen and slick. He'd wanted Cas to finish there but no, Cas had pulled out and climbed out. "You wanted to take a shower." he reminded and stroked harder, moaning as he came, his semen showering down on Sam's face, dripping down his cheeks and lips. "Absolutely beautiful." Cas murmured, smearing the ejaculate from Sam's cheek down his jaw, "And all mine." Sam hummed at that, moaning into a kiss, letting the water mix with a mess. When he pulled away he used his fingers to clean the mess and licked Cas off of them.


	194. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of bdsm and denied orgasm

Cas was crying, the pain of the clamps against his nipple, on his balls, bruising and reddening them. Sam kissed the tears away. Cas knew the safe word, would use it if he needed to. He moved the vibrator, pulled it another half inch out of Cas's ass. They'd been at this for a while and as much as it hurt, Cas was begging for more, wanting Sam to pull of the cock ring and let him come. Without a word He slammed the vibrator all of the way back in, climbing up onto Cas's lap and sinking down onto his cock. They both moaned at that and Sam fucked Cas until he was sure he would have come from that alone, without the clamps or the vibrator. Then he kept going, making Cas sob with the need to come, stroking himself hard and fast, drenching Cas' face in his ejaculate when he finally came himself. Only once he was done and Cas was shaking did he pull off, remove the thick black ring and the clamps. He twisted the vibrator though, angled it for his prostate and made him come from the vibrator.


	195. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesnt want to look in the mirror

Dean wasnt a big fan of the mirror in the motel room, the full length one, facing the bed, but he didnt have to look at it. He turned away, stared at Sam while he rode, cock buried deep in his ass, pounding into him. He was crying out, clutching onto his little brother, body split in two. Sam was narrow but he was so fucking long, pressing so deep. 

Sam though, he couldnt take his eyes off of that mirror, kept smiling at his reflection, even as he jerked Dean off in the same fluid motions that his hips were jerking in. 

Right when Dean was about to come, Sam grabbed his hair, tugging it so Dean was hanging backwards, almost sliding off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Look at yourself Dean." Sam ordered, punching the words with his thrusts, "Look at how wrecked you look, how pretty, taking your baby brothers cock. Want to see you like this all of the time Dean." 

Dean only whimpered, seeing how his lips were puffed out, swollen, how the bruises were forming on his neck, how Sam was pounding into him. 

"I want you to see yourself come." Sam explained, "Come for me."

Dean did and he was amazed by how much of his white liquid splashed out, tarnishing his speckled skin. 

"There we go." Sam praised, his own orgasm coming through. He arched his back, thrusting deep and then staying there, emptying out inside of his brother. "There we go."


	196. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants to take care of Gabriel

Gabriel allowed Sam to strip his down, lay him on the bed and kiss him, explore his mouth and his body with his tongue, press up against it, the feel of it. He had never allowed anyone to do this to him, to take care of him, before Sam. He could never have done it with Kali, she was terribly dominating and their sex was as terrifying as it was thrilling. Syg had been too submissive and he ended up taking care of her. Here though, it was Sam who's hands explored him, soft and kind, his lips brushing over sensitive points and emotional wounds.

He practically jumped when Sam's hand wrapped around his cock, not expecting Sam to even touch him there, not even realizing how hard he was. Sam stroked him gently though and he fell back, let his head crash into the pillow beneath. 

He did look up when the hand was replaced with something else, Sam's mouth. It was hot and wet in there, the suction a bit harder than necessary as Sam sucked at it, taking it as deep as he could without gagging.

"Sam." he whimpered, grabbing the human's shoulders and pulling him up, pulling him away from his erection, "You don't have to do that."

"I want to." Sam argued, smiling as he kissed the fake God, "Please? Let me do this for you?" 

Gabriel couldn't argue with him and he released him, letting him go back to licking and sucking, nibbling at the head and massaging his balls. He found himself fisting the sheets as Sam swallowed him, took him in deep and deeper, tried to give him everything. 

It wasn't long before he was coming and even that was slow and prolonged sweet instead of sexual. He stared down at Sam, ready to apologize, ready for the man to spit him out. He wasn't expecting Sam to actually swallow him down. He wasnt expecting Sam to smile and look so proud of himself, either. And he definitely wasn't expecting Sam to kiss him after. 

"Let me take care of you." Sam whispered, "I want to take care of you forever."


	197. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is going to teach Gabriel how to sleep

Gabriel preened, his wings tight against his back, all of his muscles taut as he lay across Sam's chet. Even his kisses were tight, constrained. Sam wove his fingers into the feathers and pulled, making them stretch out and causing Gabriel to glare at him. "Relax." he ordered. "I'm trying." Gabriel rolled his eyes. Sam sighed and bucked, thrusting their cocks together and making Gabriel yelp. "Try harder." Gabriel lay down then, spread out his wings and closed his eyes, listening to Sam's heart. He studied the tempo, tried to match the rhythm of Sam's chest rising and falling with his own breathing and felt the feathers of his wings get smoothed and messaged. Sam was good to him, calming him down, keeping all of that angry energy at bay. When he was good and calm, wings limp from all of Sam's care, the human thrusted again, sliding their cocks together. There was a mona instead of a yelp and Sam kept going, their dicks giving one another friction. Sam kept going until he felt the last of Gabriel's tension slide away and then he grabbed them both, one hand forcing them tighter, sliding faster and making all of those muscles tighten once more, and then the were coming, voices indistinguishable as their ejaculate, which splashed onto their chests. Gabriel relaxed the rest of the way and finally understood what Sam was trying to get at. Like this, he was able to fall asleep and, as angels never do, dream.


	198. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to make a crazy Cas feel good

Sam pressed Cas down, down into the mattress, into the darkness. Cas's breath was short, scared, and it landed on Sam in short hot waves. "I've got you." Sam promised, kissing one eyelid before the other. "Don't you worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

But Cas was inconsolable, even as Sam peeled away his clothes, laid down on top of him, stroked his arms and traced his ribs, Cas wouldn't stop fearing him. Sam understood all of that, of course he did.

It hadnt been too long before when he was in that position, terrified of everything, Lucifer singing to him as he tried to do any menial task. But Cas had taken that from him and now Sam wished he could care for him.

"You want to feel good Cas?" Sam asked, burying his face in Cas's shoulder, "You want to feel good like you used to? Like i used to make you?"

Cas bit his lip and looked away, clutching at Sam's shoulders, "What is the point? You can't look at me the same.You all think I'm broken. I'm not what you want."

"You'll always be what I want. No one cares that you're broken."

He slid a hand down, brushed Cas's cock as he made the way to his hole. 

"I won't unless you tell me you want me too, Cas."

Cas nodded. That wasn't enough. Sam needed to hear him.

"Yes." Cas stared at him, "I want you, Sam." 

Sam pressed a finger inside, making the angel go rigid. He thought that maybe he was hurting him but, after a moment, Cas relaxed and some of the fear was missing. He soon added a second finger and a third, getting Cas to buck against them.

"There. That feels right, doesnt it?" he asked.

"More." Cas only begged.

So Sam slicked up his cock and slid inside of him, only resting when he was all of the way inside. Cas whined and clutched wanting the motion, but Sam knew him, knew him better than himself, and waited for Cas's muscles to relax.

Then he moved and Cas was gasping, head falling back and spine arching, toes scrabbling and fingers gripping. His reaction had never been so intense before but, Sam actually prefered it. It was more honest, more human than how Cas usually just lay there and took what Sam gave. 

He kept going until he was about to come, knowing what it took to get Cas off too. He moved, changed the angle so that he was sliding against Cas's prostate and grabbed Cas's knees, forcing them together to make him as tight as possible. 

Cas gasped and cried out, clutching at the sheets and gritting his teeth. He came fast and, for a moment, everything was as it had been. It was as if Cas was himself, not this insane shell of himself. Seeing him pant through the aftershocks made Sam come as well.

He fell to Cas's side when they were done, clutching at Cas and drawing him to him, feeling the wetness on his face. 

"Don't cry." Sam pleaded, "It was good, right? You felt good? You don't need to cry."

"I wish I was what you wanted." Cas sobbed, "I just wish I was right."

"You are what I want, Cas. You always will be. No matter what."


	199. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a liar. He needs to be punished.

Dean grabbed Sam by the hair, pushing him down, keeping him from kissing him. Sam didnt deserve that not after lying to him. It wasnt anything big, but Dean had to prove a point. Sam didnt deserve any attention from Dean and this was his punishment. The best part? Sam couldn't fight back, not with his wrists bound to his thighs. He was in Dean's control. "Open your mouth." Dean ordered. Sam whined in his throat but obeyed. Dean thrust his cock deep inside and tears sprang to Sam's eyes as his cock hit the back of his throat. "You're mouth shouldnt be used for lying." Dean growled, fucking his brothers mouth hard and making him gag, "This is all it should be used for." Sam tried to speak, tried to fight but Dean had him at a disadvantage and he only pulled Sam away when he was about to come. With his hand still in his hair he pulled him up, close enough to kiss. His mouth was slack, his face a mess of tears and saliva. He looked like he wanted a kiss, some forgiveness, but Dean just spat in his mouth and tossed him aside. "You going to be good?" "Yes, Dean." Sam promised, his voice hoarse, "Please. I'll be good. I won't lie again." "Good." Dean twisted and pulled the plug out of Sam then sliding his cock into his ass instead. He fucked him hard, not relenting in his punishment. He wanted Sam to feel good too though, show him how kind he could be, so he jerked him off as he did. "You gonna come for me? Gonna come for your brother?" Sam cried out, his semen a stripe in the air. Dean kept going, even as he collapsed. "Where do you want it, baby?" Dean asked, so close to coming. Sam just whined. That made it Dean's choice. He pulled out and moved, stroking himself until he came on Sam's face. His semen oozed down Sam's face, sticking to his eyelashes and lips. "So pretty, Sammy." he grabbed Sam's chin, looking him over, "So pretty with your brothers come on your face. You're going to be honest from now on, right?" Sam just nodded, too tired to speak.


	200. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries to match Sam's anger problems.

Sam was pushed back with an angelic strength, tripping on his pants (which were around his ankles) and falling back, landing on the bed. Immediately, Cas was upon him, nude and hard, an unmovable presence. He pushed Sam down further and it felt as if the bed were trying to engulf him. Sam didnt know what to do, he couldn't fight back, not against Cas, and the angel was acting possessed, more violent than ever. Then he slammed his lips down, bruising Sam's lips as he kissed him, tongue digging deep into his mouth. Sam found his hands rising up, trying to take Cas's face in his hands, guide him into a softness. Cas just growled and grabbed his wrists, forcing them back down. Sam whined against him. "You want this, don't you Sam?" Cas asked, suddenly easing up, "You want something as strong as your anger, something controlling you. Something real." Sam stared up at him, seeing the kindness there. He understood. Cas was taking care of him. Sam relaxed at that, nodding, and Cas climbed down, taking both of Sam's wrists in one hand as the other reached inside of him, fingers opening him up. His mouth found it's way to his throat and he bit down, bringing up blood and stopping Sam's breathing. He opened the human quickly before licking up the blood, looking deep into Sam and making sure this was alright, and finally sliding inside. Sam felt like he was going to be ripped apart, like Cas was trying to kill him with how hard he was thrusting, his cock bruising Sam's tissues. He cried out at each thrust, eyes tightly shut. Cas was growling instead of moaning, an animal, or demon on top of him. When Sam was about to come, voice hitting a higher note, Cas stopped, clutching his cock hard. "No." he ordered, "Not yet." He kept the pressure there, fucked Sam harder but wouldnt let him come. The angel came with a shout and Sam sobbed at the feeling of it. Then Cas let him go and told him to come. He obeyed, screaming through it. Cas kissed him then, soft and kind, giving.


	201. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is a bitch to wake up but Dean has figured it out.

Dean was good at waking up, but Cas wasn't. He had to be bribed to wake up in the morning. This wasnt too hard. Some mornings it was just coffee, others it was tickling and kisses, others it was a full breakfast, but some, and these were Dean's favorites, were sexual favors. 

He would have to slide his fingers down Cas's chest, kiss his eyelids till he woke up, his fingers tightly teasing at his nipples. Cas had this freckle, right above his left nipple, and Dean played special attention to it, loving how Cas would playfully push him off, moaning all the while. 

Dean would have to climb on top of him, press him down into the sheets, still all warm and relaxed from sleeping. He would rub their bodies together, smothering Cas in kisses and freckles and the sea of green in his eyes. 

Cas would yawn and stretch and whine, not quite up for this yet but completely and irrevocably ready for this. This sleepy and relaxed, he wouldnt need much prep, and saliva was just as useful as lube. Dean would open him up slowly, listening to how he breathed and gasped at the intrusions.

When Dean would finally climb inside it would be as languid as the rest and Cas's voice would hitch and once Dean was inside he would kiss him and wrap his arms around him and just hold him there. Just be perfectly at piece with both of them fitting so easily together. 

Neither one of them would come, Dean would not touch Cas's cock. It was too early for any of that. Instead the thrusts would be soft and tired, just drawing out pleasure and making Cas keen. 

The harder stuff was always reserved for after breakfast.


	202. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki needs a distraction from his dreams.

Something Sam hadnt expected was that Gabe would have nightmares. What could be so bad that an archangel would fear it? Whenever he asked, Gabe would curl up, hide his face in Sam's neck, and shut down. Sam would have to kiss him over and over again until he finally fell asleep. He learned not to ask. But one night, after a particularly bad dream, Gabe actually kissed him back. Then his hands slid down, grasped his cock, stroked it a few times and his face, he was still so scared. Sam tried to stop him but Gabe just winced, begged to be fucked, "Please, Sam, I just. I need a distraction, oaky?" Sam understood that and he kissed Gabe harder, pushing himself on top of the archangel and started to thrust. Neither one of them was hard, but he slid against Gabe anyway, working on them until they were and then, he grabbed their cocks and pulled them tighter together, fucking harder. Gabe whined and bucked, eyes brimming with tears, needing more of a distraction. Sam traced his lips with his fingers, only to have them swallowed down as if they were Sam's cock. "That's right, baby." Sam whispering, grinding down harder, "Make them nice and wet." When they were ready he sat up, still gliding their cocks through his hand, and pressed a finger inside of Gabe's hole. That opened him up entirely and he fell apart, moaning and coming onto their chests. He was panting afterwards, Sam still stroking himself. "You know I was once Loki? Look up the mythology. Then you'll know the dreams."


	203. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam doesnt know how to pleasure Cas so he makes Cas show him.

Sam didn't know what Cas wanted. Every time he tried, every time he sucked him off or touched him, Cas just stared at him like usual, no reactions. It was hard for Sam, made him feel like he wasn't doing something right, but then he figured something else out. Cas was an angel. Sam just didnt know what stimulated him. So, the next time they were together, sliding around and teasing, Cas getting ready to give Sam pleasure, Sam stopped him. "No." he said, "Stand up. I want to see you touch yourself." Cas just looked confused, "Please Cas? Just, masturbate for me?" Cas shrugged, still not understanding, but climbed off of the bed. He was fully nude and he stood awkwardly, one hand loose around his shaft. Sam slid back, propped himself up so he could watch more easily. Cas's hand was loose, looser than Sam had ever seen someone use, and he twisted his wrist every time he passed the head. It took a few moments before he was moaning, tight little gasps, and his other hand slid down, massaging his testicles. All of his motions were slow, all of them poised and practiced, and it wasn't like anything Sam had tried. Sam found himself aching though, found himself stroking, trying to stay as slow as Cas was. It wasn't until Cas's cheeks were flushed, the motions finally speeding up that Sam noticed what it was. Cas was paying attention only to his penis, no other body parts, even his eyes were on it. It was worship. Cas needed to be worshipped and here he was, worshipping himself. Even as he came, he didn't look away. He just moved his hand away from his balls, used it to catch the spray of white. Only once he was done, licking his ejaculate off of his hand, did he look back at Sam, who's hand was moving fast, his orgasm just on the edge. Cas's eyes staring deep into his own, the worship he saw there, had Sam coming. "What was the point of this exercise?" Cas asked, getting on the bed beside him." "I know what to do now." and Sam worshipped Cas with his kisses.


	204. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is bound and blindfolded, but he cant get this right

Cas leaned back, the blindfold keeping him from seeing, the cuffs keeping him from touching. He could hear Sam though, hear his breathing, his footsteps, hell, he could hear the way that Sam was looking at him and that just made him harder. When Sam fell to his knees Cas was already moaning, when Sam swallowed him down till he gagged, Cas was thrusting and bucking, needing some release. Sam had had him there forever, and he needed some friction, needed to come. Sam stayed perfectly still, just let Cas do all of the work and Cas was working hard, sliding in and out of Sam's mouth, biting his lip as he cried out. His cock slipped from Sam's mouth as he came, most of it spurting onto Sam's face. Sam groaned at that, standing up, "Cas, we talked about this." Cas blushed. They had, "Now we're going to have to start all over again." Cas could hear Sam turn on the vibrator and shrunk back in expectation of it stroking him. They'd already gone through this twice, when would he get it right?


	205. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a tease and Sam is tired of it.

Sam was trying to read, he really was, but it was hard with Dean sitting beside him, looking at BustyAsianBeauties.com or whatever it was he was doing on the laptop. Normally that would be fine but today, today Dean had his foot in Sam's seat, pressing against Sam's crotch, shifting and rubbing against his cock and hardening it. 

Sam had asked politely for Dean to remove it, but Dean had smiled and complained of a cramp that he was supposedly trying to relieve. Sam didnt believe that it even existed.

When it became too much he growled and pushed himself up and out of the chair, making Dean look up at him with those huge green eyes. Sam grabbed him, pulled him out of his chair and tore off that dead guys robe. Dean looked like he was going to laugh when Sam pushed him back down into the leather chair. 

But Sam wasn't smiling. He grabbed Dean by the boxers, practically flipping him upside down as he ripped them off. 

Then his mouth was on him, licking viciously at his hole and his balls and his cock, keeping him in that half flipped position, his hard on hanging in his face. 

"This what you wanted, Dean?" he growled, tearing off his own clothing.

"Oh God." Was all Dean could mutter and then Sam's hands were on him, one stroking his cock, the other pressing into his ass, one finger becoming two and he spit into the stretching hole, lubricating it with his saliva. Dean was already backing, moaning, so needy for it.

"God, you wanted it bad, Dean." Sam examined, "Wanted it like a little whore. So fucking dirty for me." 

Dean whined at his words, ass filled with three long fingers that pushed and prodded. Then Sam was inside and his mouth was open, his voice cracking as he yelped, the angle still odd. As Sam thrust, Dean's back bent more, his cock bounced into his face further. 

Sam set a gruelling pace, trying to get as deep as he could with each motion. He was narrow, but he was long and he reached deep, making Dean's lips a perky roundness as his mouth stayed open and sweet moans tumbled out of it. His eyes were wide, blown, green almost demonically black and he was staring at Sam.

"You want me to make you come?" Sam growled, punching each word with a deliciously deep thrust.

Dean only nodded as he cried out at Sam's ministrations. 

Sam took his cock in hand and rode on, going harder and faster than before, matching his motions with those of his hand.

"Dean, I'm close. Gonna. Gonna need you. Come. Come for me."

And Dean did, gritting his teeth as he did. His eyes were finally closed, crinkled lines and eyelashes and that was a good thing as his semen spurted out, coating his face and sticking to his eyelashes, running down his cheeks and into his mouth.

Sam chuckled but he was coming too, Dean such a wrecked mess underneath him. He really would have a cramp now, but he had no one to blame but himself. Sam's grip tightened and bruised as he bottomed out and stayed there, feeling his cock pulse as his orgasm ran through him, setting nerves on fire. 

"What a pretty painted whore." Sam called him as he pulled out, "All for me. Looks so good with come all over your face."

Dean just whined and fell into a more relaxed position. 

Sam went back to his seat, went back to his reading. Dean would be there soon enough, in his lap and needy to cuddle. Dean had grown to be quite the hugger.


	206. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knows there's something wrong with this Cas, but he's not sure what.

It was easy to get Cas undressed, all it took was a word and the angel was stripping, slow and weary, not even looking at where he was dropping his clothes. He wasn't looking at Sam either and that was a bit more worrisome. 

Still he came to bed with just another word and he lay down, legs spread and head down. That was different too. Normally Cas would be on his back, so he could stare at Sam during their intercoarse. 

Sam asked him if he was alright, if he really wanted to do this and Cas nodded, using his hands to spread his ass cheeks. 

Sam slid up behind him then, not fully convinced, and licked at his hole, filling it with his tongue and fingers in turn, switching from one to the other easily. Cas was more loose than usual, more relaxed. 

Still, he grabbed onto a pillow as if what Sam was doing was painful or, hopefully, so pleasurable that he could hardly handle it. He was moaning and his voice was right, raw and hoarse. 

Sam ran his hand down Cas's spine as he pulled his other hand free, four fingers soaking from lube. He replaced them easily enough with his cock and set to work, setting a nice easy rhythm. Cas still wouldn't look at him, he just angled down, so his ass was higher and Sam could get a better angle, his head buried in the pillow before him to mute his moans. 

Sam continued until he was right on the edge, feeling the waves of pleasure, the electric buzz of it stemming from his cock and running up his veins. 

"Cas." he warned, "I'm gonna."

Cas just whimpered into the pillow and Sam was. He was coming, his seed spilling into Cas's body as if it belonged in there. His cock throbbed and pulsed as the sticky liquid pushed out of it, stuck to the sides of soft tissue.

"Sam?" Cas asked, but it was loud, not muffled, not coming from directly in front of him. He turned, seeing Cas in the doorway, fully dressed and with an appalled look on his face. Sam stared. If Cas was there then what the fuck was he fucking?

The shapeshifter finally turned, smiling up at Sam, right when Cas grabbed a hold of it and smited. 

Sam clutched at Cas, pulling out of the dead body. 

"I didn't know!" he excused, "I thought. I thought there was something off but it was you! I didn't-"

"Actually." Cas stroked Sam's cheek, completely calm now that the beast was dead, "I found it quite enthralling to watch."

"You. You did?"

"Yes. In fact I was wondering if you could take care of it for me."

Sam would be glad to and he sunk to his knees in front of Cas, with the dead shapeshifter still in the bed beside him.


	207. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas really needs something in his mouth.

Sam leaned back, directing Cas in what to do. The angel undressed slowly, the trenchcoat and suit sliding off of his pale skin and tangling on the floor. All he kept on was his stupid backwards tie and a pair of lacey black underwear, electric blue trim and ribbon corseting up the back. Cas was cute like this, even with his grumpy always tired face and five o'clock shadow. It gave him a sense of innocence and most of all obedience. His cock was already stretching the front of the fabric too. 

Sam told him to open himself up and he was good enough to do that as well, sliding the fabric to the side and lickign at his fingers, wetting them and pressing them inside. Sam was already nude and achingly hard and Cas looked almost hurt when Sam started to stroke himself, needing something as he watched the most beautiful person in his world ready themselves for his cock. 

He understood the look though and invited Cas over, had him kneel before him. He had two fingers in himself as Sam pressed his cock into his mouth, moaning loudly as Cas relaxed, happy to be used like this, glad to swallow Sam down, take him as deep as he could. If anything, Cas was a cockslut. He loved swallowing Sam down more than anything and every time he had the opportunity Sam forgot why they ever did anything else. 

Cas swelled up further, hummed and buzzed around his cock, kissing it and licking and sliding it down his throat, his vocal chords vibrating it. 

He was all ready when Sam was about to come, when his words were no longer working and he couldn't order Cas off. He had to grab him by the hair and pull, tear him away. He clutched at his cock, a vice around the base, and waited for the pulsing to slow. 

Cas stared up at him, begging for more. He couldnt speak, Sam had ordered him to be quiet and Cas was being so so very good. 

But Sam knew what to do with that. He took good care of Cas. He pulled out a dildo and, as Cas settled onto his cock, just like Sam told him to, panties brushed aside and him leaning back, just leaning against him, cock deeply buried, Sam held the dildo out in front of him. 

He swallowed the rubber down and started to go, sliding Sam in and out of him as he swallowed the dildo down. Sam was moaning and bucking immediately, still too close. God, it felt amazing. He couldnt think, couldnt do anything but thrust. He had wanted Cas to do all of the work this time, but he couldn't. He couldnt hold back. 

He grabbed Cas's arm in his free hand, held him still and pounded in, crying out as he came and filled Cas up, making the angel gag on the cock in his mouth. 

He stayed inside though, holding Cas against him, watching his throat change shape as the rubber slid inside of it. His hand left his arm and found his cock, stroking it against the lace. 

With a word he was stiffening and coming just like Sam wanted.


	208. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam finds Cas in Hell, he does all of the things he would like to do to the real Cas, convinced that Cas would never come for him.

Cas's wrists were bound, wrapped in silk before the handcuffs, keeping them from digging in too deeply. The cuffs were bound to the piping above, high enough that Cas was struggling to keep from suspending, which would undoubtedly pull his arms out of their sockets. 

Sam was behind him, watching him squirm. He knew that and that made it worse. Because, he knew that wasn't Sam. Not anymore. If he had gotten there sooner, gotten to Sam before Lucifer and Michael had torn his mind apart he would have consented on the spot. 

Sam had a long narrow blade and he used it to slice of Cas's clothes, layer by layer. By the end of it, Cas was shaking, muscles straining to keep him up, shivers of cold and fear making his whole body buzz.

Then Sam used the hilt of the blade, rolled it against his anus and then, without lube or anything, slid it inside. Cas cried out, fingers clawing and gasping and clutching at the chains. It was pain, it was fire and burning, it was ripping him apart. He was an angel though, it could only hurt if he wanted it too. So he breathed and forced the pain away, opened himself up with his Grace so Sam could defile his body without causing damage. 

Sam still slid the hilt into him though, pressed it forward so that it pressed against his prostate. Cas gritted his teeth. He had blocked himself from pain, but not pleasure and here, now, he couldnt tell the difference. Still his cock swelled until it was fully erect and only then did Sam pull it away from him. 

He replaced it immediately with his own cock and Cas was crying out at it, Sam lifting his legs and supporting him as he pummeled his virgin hole, too fast an animal for Cas to differentiate the motions. It was intense and Cas cried out, tears streaking his face. 

Sam thought that this was some new form of torture, showing him Castiel. Cas would never come save him, he was too in love with his brother. They had created him just to tear Sam down further. But here, Sam could take him, could do to him what he'd always wanted to do to the real Cas. 

He came with a shout, filling Cas wholly, cock so deep that his balls hurt. He had expected Cas to vanish as soon as he was done, to disappear into smoke as all of the other hallucinations did. He wasn't expecting him to still be there. 

He uncuffed him and laid him out before, him, inspecting him. Cas shied away from his touch, just like he would after being violated like that. Everything about him seemed right, like it was supposed to be, not like a hallucination at all. 

And he was begging. He was begging Sam to say yes, to leave this place. He was still achingly hard and Sam, he didn't know what to believe. If he wanted to do to Cas here what he had wanted to do to the real one he'd have to take of him too. He slid down and took Cas's erection in his mouth, sucking and swallowing until the angel was coming too, still begging Sam to come with him. 

He still didn't vanish and Sam felt a punching nausea in his gut. This Cas. This Cas was real.


	209. casiferish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas knows that it's not Dean.

Cas may not have known what was real or what wasn't anymore, Sam's insanity still causing him to see things that couldn't possibly exist, but he knew that this wasn't real. It couldn't be. There was no way that Dean would be there, laying on top of him, lips against his own, tongue sliding against his teeth, his hand deep inside of his white sweatpants. His fingers would never circle, stroke, or plunge into his hole, but that was exactly what was happening. Cas gasped against the intrusion, needing more and Dean was willing to give it to him, filling him with his fingers and stretching him open, never separating their lips. Then he pulled the sweatpants away, slid down his own jeans and boxers, and slipped inside. It was a ball of rage and fire, crawling from Cas's small opening, spreading in a delicious burn that made him cry out in the agony and pleasure of it. Dean kissed away the pain and stayed, unmoving, until Cas could take it. Then he fucked him, moving quick and soft, trying not to hurt him. Cas clutched and gasped, his body responding in ways he never knew. Even though he knew that this couldn't be real, he felt his orgasm smother him, wrap him up and then spill out, ruining his white shirt. His muscles tightened and Dean, who couldn't have been there, came as well. Cas was about to say something, staring up at Dean, where his doubt was confirmed. Dean's face slid away, revealing Lucifer's instead. When that vanished as well, he was left alone in his hatred.


	210. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is bound and waiting, and Dean doesnt want to know how.

Cas was lying on the motel bed when Dean entered, already nude and wanting. Dean didn't want to know how he'd gotten himself into that position, ass in the air and already full, a thick dildo shoved in deep, his wrists bound to his ankle, his neck arched uncomfortably as his weight rested on it, head against the mattress. "Finally." he moaned, looking back at Dean as the hunter tore away his clothing, dropping them to the floor. "Please." Dean was hard just from looking and he slid up behind Cas pulling at the dildo nestled inside of him, "No need to beg, birdy." he smiled, "I know." Cas gasped as he was left empty, his body so accustomed to being filled by the white rubber. It was larger than Dean was and he was initially worried that he couldn't please Cas, that he couldn't fill him enough but, as he stood, lowering his cock into that fully prepped ass, Cas's sounds, the gasp and the groan, were all the affirmation that he needed. He went without care, not worried about hurting the angel with his motions. Cas's fingers were scrabbling, looking for purchase, unable to cling to anything at this angle. Dean felt himself close, his orgasm like a wave, and he clung to Cas, one hand on his waist, the other on his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts and catching him up. Cas had been waiting for so long, fantasizing, picturing what Dean would do, it didn't take much for his muscles to seize, his orgasm to punch through him, and draw Dean's orgasm as well.


	211. casifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How fish learned what love was and flowers were invented to remember.

Cas stood at the bank, watching the first fish crawl onto land with their lumpy attempts of legs, his brother at his back. It looked like it was in such pain, such agony, it's lungs not developed enough for the air. "Don't step on that fish, Castiel." Lucifer warned, "Big plans for that fish." He felt his brothers hands around him, one sliding down his chest and eliciting a fire that should never have been felt. "The fish will grow." he said, reaching further down and grasping Cas's own growth. He turned Cas around, "It will change." He started to stroke at the hard lump of the younger angel's erection, "And it will love." Cas knew that this was wrong, that it was blasphemy, but he could never deny Lucifer. He caved and moaned, needing more of the archangel's touch. He gave it easily, sliding their erections together, "Come, let us show them how to love." Lucifer growled as he gave Cas more friction than he could handle. Cas came, spilling his seed to the earth, where small blue flowers, forget-me-nots, grew. Lucifer was behind him, just a few strokes off and where his seed fell grew snapdragons. So there were fish that saw what love was and there were flowers to remember it by.


	212. casifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer punishes Cas for not taking his offer.

Cas's head hit the wall as Lucifer growled behind him. After all of this time, he still hadn't bowed down, still wouldn't join him in his destruction. So, Lucifer decided to show him what would happen if he kept denying him. He ripped the coat from his shoulders, the slacks from his legs, but took his time to slid Cas's briefs to the floor. He pressed into his hole with his long forked tongue, splitting and spreading him, getting him ready. Cas gasped and tried to fight back but Lucifer was stronger, had always been stronger and Cas didn't stand a chance. He was opened and then the tongue was replaced with Lucifer's cock, no more prep to ease the process. Cas screamed out as the fire spread through delicate tissue. He had gotten too close to his vessel, he should never feel this. But Lucifer fucked him hard against that wall, shoving him into it further with each thrust until the wall broke and they were on the ground, Lucifer rutting inside of him, trying to break him. Cas could do nothing and as his brother came inside of him, marking him in a way that would be visible to every angel for eternity, he just lay there, muscles shaking, body uncooperative. Lucifer gave him one more offer, but Cas couldn't even respond.


	213. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel makes Sam clean.

Sam could feel the layers of himself open up, each slice of skin another impurity to be shed and cast aside. He felt cleaner, safer, more complete, with each discarded piece of himself. He had thought that the trials were purifying him, but this, this was so much more. Gabriel's hands, so soft and powerful, sliding into him, through him, removing any imperfection. Dropping black grime and oily self hatred off in balls to the floor. The fingers were deft and clever and they seared through him, making room for something new to enter. Gabriel entered him as swiftly as his fingers had and as he filled him Sam could feel Grace and peace and eternity in his veins. He breathed in the perfection of Heaven tossed aside, realized how his imperfections had been his own, not what others may have seen, as, to Gabriel, he had always been perfect. This was just for him, to be cleansed in his own mind. This thought did more for his stemming orgasm than Gabriel's ministrations and he came with a gasp.


	214. casifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blow job

Lucifer clutched at Cas's hair, the raven tendrils dark against blistered and festering skin. He guided his brothers head over his cock, pressed into his soft and clumsy mouth, and groaned at the wet warmth wrapping around him. He had missed being in a vessel, the ability to feel within a body, sensations of skin on skin. He had missed this too, his young brother doing what he said so obediently, like a dog eager to please. He gripped tighter went deeper, spilled his orgasm into Cas's throat.


	215. casifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas missed Lucifer.

Lucifer grabbed Cas, tearing away his clothes and pushing him over and onto a table. It had been so long and now, here, it was all desperation, fingers and cocks, legs too in the way. Cas lifted one knee onto the hardwood, opening himself as much as possible. He didn't need to be prepped, he was an angel, and Lucifer filled him quick and hard. They were panting, Lucifer's breath cold on the back of Cas's neck. He wanted those lips on his own and he turned as much as he could to get them. The kiss was as hard and deep as Lucifer's cock, which never stopped moving, never stopped pushing on Cas's prostate. They were both moaning, crying out in the need and pleasure of it and with a touch to Cas's cock from a peeling hand he was coming, dots of white speckling the tabletop. Lucifer was right behind him, his name in an almost forgotten language on his lips. For this alone Cas was weak, for his brother's love he was willing to turn, but thoughts of his wards forced him strong.


	216. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing would be enough for Cas, unless they can distract him from that thought.

Dean was lying back on the couch, moaning, making all of the worst and most pleasurable sounds as Cas bounced on his cock, biting his lip to hold back his own sounds. It wasn't enough, it was never enough. He was a wave of celestial intent, a thousand lovers wouldn't be enough for him. But Sam was behind him, fingers trailing down his chest, to tweak at a freckled nipple, to trace the lines in his throat. His other hand was lower, tracing the hole that was already filled by his brother. When he could he pressed inside, making Cas lose control of his mouth and utter enochian obscenities and praises. He worked him open slow, ready to join his brother. Cas was too tense though, never loose enough, not until he came. And, he was insatiable, Sam had to confine him to just that space. "Dean." he muttered, moving his right up to Cas's throat. Dean understood and he gripped Cas's cock, stroking it in an offbeat rhythm. When he was moaning and staring up at Sam, he did it, he applied pressure. Cas's eyes snapped open as his breath was cut off, his sounds swallowed. He stopped moving, just stared at Sam, felt his breath on his face. Dean took over, fucking into him hard as he stroked bringing Cas to the edge. His face red, veins bulging as Sam released him, letting him gasp and scramble for air, his semen striping Dean's chest. He was finally relaxed, panting and Sam slid in next to his brother, fucking against the erection to catch up to lead them both to spilling inside, being enough


	217. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam dreams and Cas learns.

Sam was laying there, still, on the floor of some mansion. He didn't know how he got there, that was irrelevant. All that mattered was what he was feeling, those chapped pink lips swallowing him down, those dark blue eyes staring up at him, the eyebrows knitted together like Cas was worried that he wasn't enough. He was and Sam was trying to tell him that but he couldn't words taken away by his orgasm. Cas swallowed him down but he was still hard and he grabbed Cas, pulling him up, whispering praise into that perfect mouth. Cas didn't even flinch as Sam pushed himself inside of him and that was how Sam knew that this was wrong. There had been no prep no words of warning but Cas was letting him do this, letting him do all of the things he'd never do in reality. That didn't matter and he fucked Cas until they were both sweaty noisy messes, Cas's face blown and exhausted, his cock hard and needy for touch. Sam came again, this time louder. The sound woke him and he met a knowing stare.


	218. casifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fearplay. Lucifer fucks Cas with an angel blade.

Lucifer grabbed Cas by the hair pushing him up against the wall. The angel stiffened, trying not to let his emotions come to the surface as he felt the cold of the angel blade against him. But it did not cut him, it cut his clothing, cut the coat and the suit until they were falling to the ground and he was nude before his brother. "Beautiful." Lucifer whispered, circling his tight hole with a finger, "You always got the prettiest vessels." he plunged in and Cas gasped, fighting against the intrusion. There had been a point when he had loved this, had loved Lucifer, but that time was over. Now Lucifer fucked him open with his fingers and he had to fight to stay away from wanting it. He wanted Lucifer, wanted pleasure, but he couldn't, not now. The fingers left him and he almost sobbed. He needed so much. But Lucifer did not fuck him, even when one hand snaked around to stroke at his cock. He'd opened him up but then wouldn't take him. He had Cas groaning and rutting into his palm and then he was gasping, terrified as cold metal pressed against him. A blade made to kill an angel and it was pushing inside of him, in his vessel's most private cavity. It was the hilt though, not the blade, and it felt good as Lucifer thrust it into him, never as good as Lucifer's cock, but still there, still safe, and his brother knew how to work it, how to angle it so it had Cas screaming, his semen running down the side of the wall as he came. Lucifer, unsatisfied, vanished seconds after.


	219. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes good slow care of Cas

Dean needed Cas, needed him in pleasure far more than he required pleasure himself. It was an odd thing, something he'd never experienced before, used to one night stands where it was more like a competition to get off first.

Here though, Cas beneath him, looking naive and maybe a bit scared, Dean just knew that he had to take care of him. His fingers trailed down Cas's skin, tracing the lines of his bones and veins where they stood out. He dragged them down the sensitive skin of his thighs as he sucked at the angel's toes, making Cas bite his lip and stare, amazed that Dean would even think to do such things. His breathing was shallow, gasps and sighs, all light and relaxed, even though he still looked a bit afraid. 

He left his toes to kiss at his calves, his lips trailing up to his thighs. He never stopped staring at Cas, watching his reactions, seeing how his nails dug into the sheets and his head fell back as Dean found a sensitive spot. He would bite at the spot in question, lick at it, draw out moans and gasps and the neediest sounds he'd ever heard. 

He paused before Cas's cock though, hard and waiting against his stomach, not sure if that's where he wanted to go just yet. But Cas was looking at him again, panting, and all he could think about was wiping those brows smooth, taking away the worry and hesitation. 

"What's wrong?" he finally asked. 

"Shouldn't I..." Cas's voice was weak but he strengthened it, trying again, "Shouldn't I be pleasuring you?"

Dean smiled. So that was it. He rose up, kissing Cas tenderly and pushing him back into the motel bed. "My pleasuring you is pleasure to me." he admitted, as dumb as it sounded. It was true. He just wanted Cas to be happy. 

He took Cas's fingers, traced his own lips with them and then stuck them into his mouth, sucking on them like he would his cock, but his own was rutting, hips moving to apply pressure to Cas beneath him. They slid together and Cas was gasping and moaning, his voice sharp and breathy. His free fingers traced Dean's freckles, counted them and he was bucking, his own hips too impatient.

Dean pulled off of his fingers with a popping sound, moving down to his throat and sucking dark marks into the flesh. All of the while they fucked against each other, getting closer with each motion. 

Dean moved his lips to a nipple, licking at the freckle just above it, nipping and suckling at the nipple, making the nub hard and pointy in his mouth. He moved to the other one, biting harder, making it purple with bruising as Cas writhed and whined.

He finally took him into his mouth and it wasn't long now. With all of the motions and love he'd given, Cas only needed a small amount of touch, a few licks and pushes and he was coming, fingers deep in Dean's hair. He tasted of salt and light and when it was all over his body became pliant, weak and languid, the only thing he was capable of being breathing, which he did in deep gulps. 

Dean slid up beside him, still hard and kissed at his jaw. "See?" he whispered, "Sometimes it's good to be taken care of."

Cas just smiled and turned, kissing him sweetly back. 

"I'll have to take care of you next time." he promised, a smile on his lips. 

Dean nodded. Anything to keep that smile on Cas's lips.


	220. destiel ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emanuel wants to take care of Dean, especially after learning more about Cas.

Emanuel looked over at the man sleeping in the backseat of his car. He had taken Emanuel away from his home, the few things he knew, to heal a brother that could never be fully healed. Emanuel had gone without a thought. 

He should have thought. 

Dean was shifting in the backseat, moaning and clinging to his clothing, unable to grip at the leather seats. He seemed to be having some kind of nightmare but his mouth was forming one short word, over and over. Emanuel reached out, trying to still the stranger but as he did he saw. 

It was a barb of light, a love story untold, a betrayal and a death, an angel swallowed up into the darkness of a reservoir. And underlining it all was a need, a desire, a love that had never been admitted. He pulled away from Dean, unsure. He had never had a vision like that before, had never seen into someone's head like that. 

It was beautiful and dangerous.

No wonder Dean looked at him like that. He had almost the same face as the angel. 

Dean wasn't quieting down and, as Emanuel saw, he was terribly turned on. He may not have been Cas, but he could do this, he could care for Dean in the way he desired Cas to. He had never consummated his relationship with Daphne, something about the idea made it impossible, but seeing Dean like this, he could do this. 

And maybe Dean would be happy, at least for a while, seeing Cas's face in his own. 

He slid over Dean's body, unclenched his fingers from his jeans, placed them on his shoulders, rutted against Dean through all of their layers. Dean groaned but did not wake. Emanuel continued, finding his own pleasure in the friction, going until he was exhausted. With all of this material, they would never finish. 

He pulled off his layers, all of them, leaving himself nude. He undid Dean's pants, pulled them away, tugged down his boxers, and stared. Dean was beautiful. Even when he was still so clothed, just this glimpse was more filled with beauty than Daphne's entire nude body had been. He wanted it, lusted for it, all for his own. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, eyes finally open, mouth parted. 

Emanuel took his hand, held it against his cheek. He shouldn't have been doing this. He wasn't what Dean wanted. "Yes, Dean."

Dean smiled, "Knew you'd come back to me..."

Emanuel rutted against him once more, drawing out cruel and wonderful sounds from Dean. 

"Can I?" Dean asked, dragging Emanuel down. His lips were hot and warm and welcoming and Emanuel opened up for them, let Dean's mouth explore his mouth and he whined at the connection. He wished that he was Cas, that this was for him, that Dean would want him like this. 

"You can do anything." he mumbled, "Please. Do everything."

Dean held him close and turned, spun so Emanuel was underneath him. Dean sucked on his own fingers before sticking one inside of Emanuel making him buck against the touch and bite back a curse. Dean;s lips found his own again and swallowed any unwanted sound. 

He added another finger and his mouth wasn't enough. Emanuel was moaning louder, his sounds permeating the air. Dean's lips left his, saliva cooling to an icy tingle as his tongue swirled and teeth nipped at a nipple, drawing it into his mouth. Emanuel was thrusting up, trying to get more of these sensations. No one had ever told him it could be like this, that pleasure could be given so acutely to him from a man. 

Dean was quick to slick up his cock with saliva, to switch the fingers with his member so Emanuel wasn't left empty for long.

"Wanted to do this." Dean breathed, "Wanted you for so long, Cas."

Right. He was Cas. He was pretending to be Cas. What would he say? 

"Dean." was all he could groan and Dean was thrusting, hard and fast and desperate, making both of their bodies hum. He didn't know how long he could go, how long he could stand Dean inside of him. The pressure was building and he didn't know what would happen when it burst. 

"Dean." He said again and this time he was begging and Dean looked so worried, staring down at him, trying to understand what Emanuel, Cas, Emanuel, needed. But he didn't know. He had no idea what he needed. He just bucked up, slid his cock against Dean's belly, almost losing Dean's connection. 

Dean must have understood, because he grabbed Emanuel's hip, pushed into him harder, took his cock with his free hand, stroked him until he could no longer moan in time with the thrusts. His sounds were just one long scream and he was spilling, the pressure going over the edge and his semen splattered onto his chest, staining him with sin. 

Dean kissed him again, drowning out his own orgasm which marked his insides like a brand. 

Dean pulled out and lay on top of him, holding him tight. He was shaking and, for a moment, Emanuel thought it was from cold. But then he realized that they were tears.

"Dean." he stroked Dean's hair, trying to calm him. 

"Why?" was all Dean could ask, "Why would you do this, Emanuel?"

"I just. I wanted you to be happy." he swallowed, feeling the guilt rise, "I thought that if I could pretend to be him, you would be happy."

Dean pulled up, looked into his worried eyes, "I wish you knew."

And he did. Emanuel very much wanted to know.


	221. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean won't touch Cas because he wants to know what Cas wants, but it just makes the angel worry.

Dean stood over Castiel, looking down at him with a cruel little smile. Cas didn't know what to do, he hadnt been given an order yet, and so he just waited, wanting to be touched.

"Do it." Dean growled, "Show me what you need."

Cas only whined. He wanted Dean to fuck him, to tear him apart. 

"Come on. It won't be so bad." Dean promised, just fuck yourself like you want me too. Show me what to do, what gets you off."

Cas stared at him a moment longer, but he didn't want to disobey, he didn't want to disappoint Dean. He bit his lip, uncertain, as he trailed a hand down his chest, twisted and tugged at his nipples as if he hated them, like he wished them gone from his body. 

He couldn't be as cruel to himself as he wanted Dean to be, even though he scratched red lines into his belly and shoulders, staring up at Dean all the while. 

He stayed away from his cock as long as he could, his precome dripping onto his stomach and making him slick and needy. He knew he could never touch him as well as Dean could. He scratched and pinched at his thighs, drawing blood a few times with his sharp nails. 

"Come on." Dean was stroking himself, turned on by the display Cas was giving him. He was still fully dressed, but his pants were low slung, his boxers removed hours ago, and his cock was purple in his hand. Cas wanted it, needed it inside of him. "You can do this. I believe you."

Cas shuddered but took his cock in hand, trying to match Dean's loose and relaxed strokes. It wasn't right though, wasn't what he desired from Dean, and he tightened his grip, stroked hard and cruel until he was whimpering at his own treatment. 

His free hand reached up and he took himself by the throat, keeping his grip tight and he fought himself, tried to breathe, thrust up and into his hand horribly and cruelly, lack of air causing white spots to distort his vision. He felt himself failing as he finally let go, as his orgasm came to a height. 

"No." Dean ordered. He stilled, waiting. It wasn't normal for Dean to deny him his orgasm. "More."

Cas looked down at him, saw how close he was to coming on his own. He stopped stroking long enough for him to take his now unoccupied hand and soak it in his precome. He trailed his fingers down, watched Dean's eyes follow them, over his waist, over his cock, over his thigh, and then down down to the dark and used hole. 

He pressed inside and shook as he moaned. It wasn't Dean, it wasn't good enough, but it was something. He fucked himself on one finger, two, pushing himself up so that his knees were at a 90 degree angle and only his shoulder blades were on the bed. 

He started to stroke again and when Dean told him too, they came together. 

Dean held him after, climbed into bed beside him and held him so close, so warm, kissing all of him, telling him how good he was. 

When Cas just looked at him, confused, he pecked at his lips,. "Now I know what you like. What I can do to make you happy." 

Cas smiled, finally, and nestled into Dean further.


	222. casifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer could never love Castiel

Castiel was hanging upside, down, his legs spread wide, ropes wrapped around either one and suspending him, splitting him in half. His wrists were bound behind his back, an angel blade piercing the palms and holding them in place. It had hurt a while ago, but now he had gotten used to it. How long had he been there? He had forgotten to keep track of the days, although, time was never as reliable as it was made out to be. 

He could feel Lucifer approach more than he could hear him, the atmosphere alighting with Grace as the temperature dropped. He had always been partial to the cold. 

They had been at this for days but Castiel was strong. He would not break. As he felt his brother's tongue slither inside of him, the split in it twisting as he scissored his hole open, again, he reminded himself of that. He would not break. He would not give the Winchesters locations. He would protect them. 

Lucifer licked him open and messy, drawing out gasps. 

"Remember Heaven, Castiel?" Lucifer tasted him,swallowing the taste in his mouth, "Remember how passionately I would fuck you? How you would come to me, love me?"

He did and he winced at the memory. He used to beg for Lucifer's sex, just to see him smile, just to see him in pleasure. He had done it to keep his anger at bay, to keep him safe from falling. If Lucifer was distracted by Castiel's body, he couldnt argue with the other angels about their misplaced love. And somewhere, he hoped that Lucifer loved him too. 

"It was cute." Lucifer, slid inside of him, using his weight to push all of the way inside, making Castiel's bones slide out of socket as they were pulled to taut, "You were fun to use. A nice little toy, just like now."  
Castiel grimaced as Lucifer started to use him again, fill him and pull almost all of the way out, just to plunge back in. If he wanted, he could pretend that this was how it used to be, but both of them knew that they had nothing in common. 

"I never really loved you, Castiel. You were just a little hole to fill." 

Castiel screamed at the words, wanting to drown them out. He didnt want to hear it. He wanted to believe that some part of his sacrifice had meant something. 

But Lucifer was a cruel, vindictive devil, and he fucked and tore into Castiel until he came, tarnishing him once more and leaving him to heal slowly.


	223. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs to beg.

Dean was lying on his side, the freckles pronounced and glowing on his tanned skin. Sam was counting them, in his own way, not using fingers and eyes, but his tongue, lips, and teeth. He nodded at the uneven flesh, bruised at each small mark, trailed kisses down his brother's chest to his nipples, sucking and licking at them, making Dean thrust his hips instinctively, moan and beg for Sam to get on with it. 

Sam wasn't using his fingers to count as they were busy, lubed up and pressed inside his own ass. It wasn't as good as Dean but, hell, nothing was. He stretched and pulled and prodded, getting himself nice and ready. 

When he finally was he stopped kissing at his brother's speckled flesh and fell back, laying down. He breathed, pulling his fingers out of himself and waited. 

Dean hoisted himself up and just looked. Sam was so pretty like this, open, legs spread, cock purple and hard against him. He was breathing shallowly, waiting, needing him. And he would give him everything. He just wanted to wait until Sam was squirming. 

He grabbed Sam's leg and hoisted it over his hip, lining himself up with the stretched hole. Still, her didn't enter. Sam was whining and begging and all Dean did to soothe it was to press in, just bury himself in nice and deep. Sam gasped and clutched at him but he didn't move after that. 

"Jerk." Sam whined.

"Come on, bitch." Dean smiled, "You know that's not going to work."

"Do I have to?"  
Dean nodded, not moving except to grab Sam's foot, move it up so he could lick and suck at his toes, making Sam gasp and sigh and shake. 

"Please, Dean!" Sam begged "Please, I need it! Please fuck me! Fuck me hard, make me fucking scream!" 

That was good. That was something Dean could do. 

He let go of Sam's foot and clutched his hip instead. He was still on his side, Sam was at a 90 degree angle away from him, but that didn't matter. He thrust hard and deep, pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back in, making Sam shout. He kept going, ignoring the neighbors knocking on the walls, yelling at them to keep it down. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Sam was squirming and calling out, ripping at the sheets with his nails, neck angled painfully as he tried to bury his face in the mattress. 

He was close and Dean clutched at his cock, his hand a vice and Sam whimpered at it. 

"Please, Dean." he whined, "I need to. I need to come!"

"No." Dean ordered, "Not yet."

Dean had to come first. Dean always had to come first. 

And he did with a groan. Sam could feel all of him, his ass filling with all of that hot cream. 

"Okay." Dean kept thrusting, softer now and Sam was so sensitive. It hurt and felt amazing and burned all at once. Dean let go of his cock. "Okay. You can come."

Sam did with an agonized whimper, his semen coating his stomach. Dean did pull out of him and lick it all up for him though.


	224. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleeping sex.

Gabriel wasn't waking up. He had been missing for so long and now that he was back, all he could do was sleep. Sam was good to him, took care of him, slept beside him, but he couldn't help but want more. He had missed being filled, had missed Gabriel fucking him until he collapsed, missed being touched. He found himself working out his arousal by bringing Gabriel through his own, jerking him or sucking him off as he lay unconscious. Nothing was waking him up. So, when he couldn't wait any longer he opened himself up, straddling Gabriel's hips. His cock was against the sleeping angels and he pressed them together, making Gabriel harder with each thrust. When he was finally open and Gabriel was finally hard he slid him inside, filling his ass up with as much of Gabriel as he could. He didn't react, he couldn't, but Sam was moaning and bouncing and feeling whole for the first time in a long time. He fucked himself raw before he even touched himself and when he did he came hard, waiting making it all the more intense. His semen drenched Gabriel's chest but he kept going, his muscles seizing. Gabriel's breath hitched in his sleep as he came and Sam moaned and shuddered at the feeling of it, at the feeling of being complete. Not pulling off he fell forward, lying on Gabriel's chest. He fell asleep like that, still filled up and when he woke, Gabriel hard once again inside of him, he could have sworn the angel was smiling and that his hand had tangled itself into his hair.


	225. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean's first time together and outdoors.

Dean and Sam were standing on the side of the hill, looking down and down forever, hands out to brace them on the short brick wall. They're legs couldn't get any further apart, their pants and underwear around their ankles. Sam was having a hard time, trying to stay quiet and good, a cock buried deep in his ass. He kept glancing at Dean, kept biting his lip and breathing through the ecstasy of Cas's intrusion, trying not to draw any attention to them. Dean wasn't even trying though, Cas three fingers deep in him, pumping his hand in time with his cock, sliding in and out of Dean to get him ready. He moaned low and deep, his voice rippling at the pressure inside of him, pushing back for more. Cas gave it to him, sliding in another finger and fucking Sam harder. He yanked and almost knocked Dean over, forcing the two humans closer together. The angle was better and he had both of them practically crying out. He did pull Sam back though, make him stand and fucked him until he was screaming, not letting him come and he rearranged them further, bringing Dean before Sam. He took his hand out for him and led Sam inside. Sam had never fucked his brother before, not comfortable with the taboo but, as Dean's ass sucked him in, he couldn't help but fuck him harder than anyone before. He was so tight, so amazing, he was spilling into him within moments, Cas right behind him. Sam was exhausted and panting, still full as Cas reached around him to stroke Dean to a loud finish.


	226. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing out an angel's patience.

Cas was so small between them, so pliant, so loose. Sam was buried deep inside of him, pulling almost obscenely out and then holding it, waiting for Cas to whine and beg before slamming all of the way back inside. They had been doing this for a while now because of that. No one could come at that rhythm. And Dean, he was just watching, kneeling nearby, playing with his cock, watching Cas's big blue eyes and soft open mouth, the agonizing pleasure crinkling his nose with each thrust. He told Sam to have mercy and only then did Sam get an actual rhythm, drawing out monas and pleasure from the angel instead of just laborious torture. Cas relaxed into the ministrations, unable to move as Sam held his arms, kept him always upright, angling him down further and further until Dean's cock smeared precome against his chapped lips. He opened up then, swallowed Dean down, kept his eyes open and on him as tears sprang into them. It was too much, they were too big for him. Dean gasped as his hips jerked forward, cock sliding down Cas's throat. Sam went faster, too turned on by Dean's lax expression, mouth open and needy sounds tumbling from his lips. He was undone, pouring into Cas and biting down on his shoulder to stifle his groan. Cas swallowed in reaction, all of him tightening around Dean and that made him come as well, bitter and salty down Cas's throat. Dean wasn't quite soft yet so when Sam pulled out, Dean slid inside of his ass and fucked Cas until he came too.


	227. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas worship Dean.

Dean didn't like being tied up, didn't like the duct tape against his mouth, or the thick rubber ring around his cock. It was too much like Hell, too much like what had been done to him and what's he'd done to others. But with Sam's lips, so soft and delicate around his balls, Cas' stubble against his chest, tongue against his nipples, he could help but feel safe. He couldn't move but when Sam adjusted himself so he could swallow Dean deep into his throat and Cas bit at his neck, he felt praised His hips jerked forward and Sam gagged, trying not to let his body react as he continued to love his brother's dick. He would have been apologizing, crying out, if it weren't for the duct tape. Cas worried at it, kissed him through it, hands everywhere, followed by his lips. Dean was sobbing though, regardless of the friction, the love, the worship. It was so good, too much, so terrifying, and he needed to come so badly. Cas pulled Sam away from him, making Sam whine but he slid off the ring and put his erection against Dean's. He fucked against him, hard and ruthless, so much friction that Dean instinctively tried to get away from it. Sam was such a cockslut, he slid his face between them, licked at their heads, slid both of them into his mouth at once. That's what had Dean coming, head thrown back. Cas and Sam were still hard, but that didn't matter. They continued their worship of Dean and his body as they untied him, helped him to the ground as he couldnt support himself after all.


	228. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM and mean Sam.

Sam stared down at them, so beautiful like this. Dean was on his stomach a gag in his mouth that left him drooling onto the floor. His arms were bound behind him, wrist to elbow, tape holding them together. He was glaring up at Sam, waiting, impatiently for his turn. To compensate Sam turned up the vibrator, a thick purple rubberized thing pressed against Dean's prostate and taped into place. Cas was on his back, knees raised over a bar. His wrists were taped to it and his mouth was open, letting him call out. As Sam teased him and fucked him, hard and erratic, Cas cried and moaned, never knowing what Sam was going to do as he was blindfolded. The sounds were muffled by Sam's fingers though, which he thrust lazily in and out of Cas's mouth, fucking him languidly. Dean was growling, shouting his need around his gag so Sam turned the vibrator onto it's highest setting. He was close and he cried out around it. It wasn't enough though, Sam knew that they could do more. Pulling out out of Cas he turned to Dean, flipping him over. Dean just stared at him, eyes wide and begging, needing to be touched. His cock was achingly hard, precome smeared against his skin. Sam wouldn't touch him though. He lifted Cas up instead, repositioned him, had him painfully on his knees, the bar cutting into the joints. He fell forward though, mouth inches away from Dean's cock. With some adjustments and an order, Cas opened his mouth and Dean, so fucking needy, pushed inside. He fucked Cas's mouth, making him gag and squirm, while Sam went back to fucking his tight little ass. It wasn't long until Dean was coming hard into Cas's throat, calling out in his release. Sam was soon after, filling Cas up and nestling deep inside until the aftershocks wore off. He didn't untie them though and Cas was stuck, mouth wrapped around Dean's too sensitive cock, whining and doing what he could to get more comfortable, to get some friction to his own unloved cock. Sam would take care of him soon.


	229. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fisting.

Sam was lying on his stomach, ass in the air, needing something, anything. Dean was before him, lips locked on his own, tongue dipping into his mouth obscenely and all Sam wanted was for it to be his cock instead. He needed it, needed to be filled. Cas was behind him though and he was also using his tongue, tracing and plunging into his tight hole, stretching him slow and kindly. He whimpered and begged and even then they held off, made him wait. When Dean finally grabbed him it was violent, hands bunch in his hair and pulling, dragging him down so Dean could slam his cock all of the way in, stretching Sam's lips until they bled, and fucked his mouth as hard as he could, ignoring Sam's tears and frantic fingers looking for purchase. Yes, this was what he needed, but he needed more too. He was still so empty. Cas was working on that though, lubing up his fingers and hand an arm, pressing in a finger and crooking it, making Sam gasp around Dean. He added another and a third, too soon, tearing Sam apart and giving him everything that he needed. When Sam adjusted he added another finger and soon enough, his thumb. He had never done this, had never felt so much in his ass at once, had never had so much. He moaned, whimpered, begged. He knew Cas could do this, could feel his muscles open up for him. He was so close too, as was Dean, his thrusting more erratic and causing him to gag more often. And then they were there. Cas's fist all of the way inside, rocking, circling, pressing in ever further. It was a good thing he had lubed up to his elbow, because with each pull out he pressed even further in and Sam was sure he was going to fall apart, that Cas's fist and Dean's cock would be touching soon enough. But Dean left him, growling and coming, his semen spraying Sam's flustered and tearstained face. White seed dripped down his face and Dean collapsed unable to do anything but kiss Sam, ignoring the stains. Sam was crying out, screaming into Dean's mouth and it was so perfect, so amazing, and he felt so tight. He didnt need to be touched, he was coming anyway, staining the sheets and tearing at them with his nails. He collapsed as Cas pulled his fist out, staring at it like he didn't know what it was. He landed in Dean's lap and his brother praised him, petting his hair and letting him just shake and stutter. Cas was still hard, untouched, but he ignored it, choosing instead to lie beside the brothers, chest to Sam's back, holding him tight to give him warmth


	230. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to hear Cas.

Cas doesn't like noise. He's always afraid of hurting Dean so when Dean is buried inside of him, hands everywhere, dick deep enough that his balls are hurting from the pressure, Cas's lip is bleeding from his biting down on it, as are the knuckles of his hands and people think he gets in fights all of the time because his knuckles are in a constant state of healing. Dean just fucks him harder, trying to hear those delicious sounds, that quaking voice. He wants the shrill static scream, wants Cas to lose control, doesn't care how badly it will hurt. His hand is tight in Cas's hair, pulling his head back so he can bite and mark up his throat, his other hand around Cas's cock, pumping it cruelly, just trying to get out a squeak, just any sound. Finally he resorts to begging. "Please Cas. There's no one here. I want to hear you. Let me know you like this." and Cas does, slamming into his hand, back arching, muscles relaxing as he's finally able to curse, scream, and come, making glass break


	231. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy Cas

Dean opened the bedroom door, finding Cas lying on his side, nude, the blankets falling away from him to reveal the mass of scars on his back. They werent two clean lines from torn out wings but a tangle of hard tissue, Cas scratching and scratching until he bled. Dean knew he was cold, Cas always tossed the blankets aside and then was always cold. He took his clothing off silently, slipping in behind him, pulling the blankets over them both. Cas hummed as he shifted, pressing his back to Dean He was soft and warm and took all of the love Dean gave him and when Dean's fingers trailed down his nude flesh he was surprised to find a wet sticky spot, a lump of rubber. He teased at the lubed plug and Cas shuddered, wriggling around the sensation. "Wanted to be ready for you/" he mumbled, still incoherent. The concept shot to his cock, making him hard and ready. He could just picture it, Cas teasing and inserting the plug getting himself ready for Dean. He pulled it out and slid inside, feeling that intense warmth. Cas, still sleepy, was mumbling and warm and relaxed, his moans of pleasure more of sighs and loving whispers. Dean moved slowly, trying to match the laxed nature of Cas's body but he needed more. He started to go faster and Cas's voice went higher made more wonderful sounds. They both kept increasing until Deanw was sure Sam could hear them from the other side of the bunker and he grabbed Cas, milking out his orgasm and following him, laying kisses to his jaw.


	232. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> face and floor fucking

Sam leaned back, his head against the bed, his fingers soft in Dean's thick hair. He moans lightly, trying not to disturb the neighbors as his hips bucked and he forced his cock into his brothers mouth even deeper. Dean moaned in response, swallowing him down and down and bucking his own hips, hard cock sliding against the carpet for some terrible friction. He was going fast and was slightly worried about rug burn, but it didn't matter, he was so close. He swirled his tongue, nibbled on the head tried to get Sam closer. It worked and Sam was bucking and whining and writhing in his mouth. "Ah! Fuck! Deeaan! Yeah, just. Just like. Oh wow." and he was coming, hot and sticky and so much. Dean was always surprised by how much Sam came. Swallowing the taste of him down he rutted a few more times, making his cock red and painfully sensitive and he was coming as well, a small little stream, into the carpet. Sam clutched his face, praised him with words and lips of his own.


	233. Gabamstiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Cas take care of Sam.

Sam was lying there, ready and open, licked and prodded wide by Gabe's mojo alone. It was an intense experience, every time, like electricity and tongues, filling him and opening him up. The only thing better was Gabe's thick cock, short but more than enough, fucking into him, sending shockwaves and sometimes more, memories and Grace, through him. He pulled his legs up and Gabe grabbed them, holding them there so he could slowly slide inside. He set a gruelling pace, almost pushing Sam off of the bed. His head hung off the side and his mouth hung open, deep guttural groans escaping him. "Come on." Gabe pleaded and Sam thought he was talking to him, "Don't be shy." but there was an electric buzz in the air and Cas was there. Sam stared up at him, upside down, and found himself harder. Cas was nude and hard himself. Sam had never touched him but he's always wanted to. Looks like Gabe had found out. Cas stepped forward, stroking and leading his cock into Sam's mouth. Sam moaned louder, swallowing him down. He was longer, thinner, than Gabe and he slid easily in and out of Sam's mouth, humping his face while Gabe set a more gruelling pace on his ass. Cas leaned forward, receiving kisses from his brother before trailing his lips down. He had only started on Sam's cock when the human came, amazed by his own sensitivity. Cas swallowed him and pulled out of him, making him mewl. Gabe pulled out as well and they started on each other, kissing Sam as they came in each other's hands.


	234. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godstiel opens Dean up and confesses something.

Dean didn't know how he had ended up like this, nude and spread, cock rubbing against soft sheets, wrists bound in leather and steel. All he knew was that his new God, with it's ill fitting suit, and burnt skin was behind him, fingers hard and soft and so so old as they trailed along his ass, finding his hole and searching it, fingers getting deep and stretching him. It burned and was such a new, terrible sensation, Dean screamed and bucked and tried to get away. There was a hand on his back, holding him down and a rough voice that sounded very much not like the God, "Relax." Dean did as he was told, as best he could, and the burning faded. Two fingers became three and he had never felt like this, like his body was being torn apart and feeling so so good in the process, now that he had learned to keep from tensing. He couldn't help it though as the fingers were replaced by something thicker, harder, and he cried out as the God entered him. They hands soothed and he did not move for a moment, letting Dean adjust. "Even as an angel." he said, starting to thrust, slow and careful, "I wanted you. Wished you would take me in return." he went faster and Dean was moaning. He felt like he was going to die and like he was flying, his only tether to the ground being his achingly hard cock. The God grasped it, tugging and making him mewl, closer and closer and harder with each touch. "Thought I'd never have you." Dean stiffened, semen shooting into the sheets. Cas was just behind him.


	235. samifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super slow sex in the cage

Sam couldn't move, couldn't fight. Was this some new torture in the cage? It didn't feel like it, Lucifer was moving slower than usual. Sam's clothing had been lost almost immediately, the fire and pain destroying them, and Lucifer had never repaired them. He was soft though, without the eyes of Michael on him, and while Sam couldn't move, he adjusted it, slid him onto his side and spreading his cheeks. His tongue was split and long and it probed Sam's ass, entering and stretching him. He hissed against the sensation. But it was so slow, so caring and it felt so good. When Lucifer added a finger to his tongue, moaning at the pleasure of feeling Sam around him, Sam hardly noticed. Lucifer was able to get most of his hand into Sam without Sam realizing it, his careful ministrations keeping the pain away. Then he slid inside and Sam wished that he could move. That he could fight and get away. It felt amazing, too much so, Sam couldn't handle it. Tears were sliding down his cheeks as Lucifer fucked him, speeding up slowly, getting a more pleasuring speed. Sam came early, hard and unwarranted, not even being touched. His semen splashed onto the cold floor of the cage and still Lucifer pressed, his ass even more sensitive. Sam was gasping and hissing, unable to do more and when Lucifer stiffened, sparks lit in Sam's mind, just behind his eyes, and a warmth filled him as well as Lucifer's seed. Lucifer held him close, kissed and loved him until Michael found them.


	236. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's first time as a human. Dean needs to let him know that he's not useless or a tool.

Cas leaned forward, legs spread open, cock hanging only half hard between his legs. He was nude and he looked almost shamed, turning to look at Dean over his shoulder but unable to make eye contact.

"I." he started, biting his lip. "I am undeserving, I know this. I have broken everything, again. I am no longer useful, but maybe. Maybe you can use me. My body, Dean. It's yours. You can do with it as you will."

Dean was still dressed, standing in the doorway, staring with his mouth open at the new human on the bed, kneeling and bent forward, ass on display.

Cas had expected Dean's first touch to be punishing, but it wasn't. It was a kiss, chaste and quick, right on one cheek. 

"You deserve everything, Cas." Dean was almost too quiet for him to hear. "You were tricked. You didn't know this would happen."

"I should have listened." Cas shook anyway. 

Dean raised a hand, tracing Cas's hole, pressing it in and finding it already stretched and prepped.

"You did what you thought you had to." he checked how well Cas had been opened, "Did you do this yourself?"

"I. I was hoping. You would still want to use me." Cas shivered, "I wanted to be ready."

Dean grabbed his shoulder, hoisting him up and around so Dean could kiss him, hard and needy, as human as they both were. 

"Shut up." he pleaded. Cas, there is nothing for you to be ashamed of here, nothing for you to atone to. Yes, I will fuck you, but not to use you. I love you Cas and that will never change."

A smile, small at first, blossomed on Cas's face. 

Dean pressed his cock into Cas, going all of the way to fill him. Cas made a small mewling noise, the first ever. Even though they had done this before, it was his first time as a human and he was painfully human. He wasn't going to last long. Dean worked slow, trying to make it last as long as possible, kissing Cas's back, but soon the motions were fast and pounding and his fingers were in Cas's hair, tugging until Cas's back was arched painfully and Dean could kiss at his throat and his lips and fuck into his mouth with his tongue.

Cas was moaning and gasping, fingers tearing into the sheets. He came with a shout, a long white stream of semen splattering over the sheets. 

Dean came not much later, biting Cas's shoulder and giving him his first (of many) bruises as a human.

"Never again, okay?" Dean whispered as he finally pulled out, "Don't ever think you're useless.That I just want to use you."

Cas turned and pulled Dean down, so they were both lying on the bed and he could snuggle against him. Cas had never been a snuggler before. 

"I promise." he mouthed into Dean's throat.   
"Good." And Dean held him tighter until they both fell asleep on the spunk stained sheets.


	237. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants to please Cas the way Cas does him, but he just can't do it when Cas is that good with his mouth.

Sam loved it when he was able to do this, his hand on his cock, his other ruffling Cas' hair. Cas stared up at him, mouth open and pliant, lips slick, so needy and desperate to please. He wanted to kiss the troubled look away, make Cas realize that there was nothing to worry about, he couldn't help but please Sam. He was on his knees though and Sam couldn't form words, not as he leaned forward and licked at Sam's fingers as they stroked his cock, not as he nuzzled and sucked on his balls. He didn't swallow Sam down until the man had released his leaking erection, leaning back against the wall, head thrown down and heady curses tumbling from his lips. Cas was amazing with his mouth and Sam wished he could do something, anything to reciprocate, to praise him, but he couldn't. Cas never allowed him, never believed him, and he wished he wasnt so subservient. But then he was coming, pouring into Cas's mouth and Cas was moaning and swallowing him down and he finally looked proud.


	238. Jackstiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Jack on a rebound fuck with a virgin Castiel

No one was safe from the Captain's charm, his ways of subduing and seducing everyone that he walked past. Castiel, virgin angel that he was, had no idea how to react to his advances. He did accept them though and found himself in the Torchwood bunker, the painful memories of those dead still heavy in the air. It was rebound, Jack knew that, but Cas was willing and he was just as needy, deep down. He splayed himself out against a wall, facing it, allowing Jack to push up his coat and pull down his slacks. He had seen this happen millions of times throughout eternity, nothing could surprise him. But seeing and feeling were different things, and as Jack licked a stripe up his crack, sliding his tongue and then more into his hole, he jumped. He hadn't expected it to be so warm, so nice, and he was humming, buzzing at the sensation. He pushed back against his fingers and, soon after, his cock, taking as much of it into him as he could. Jack set a punishing pace but Cas kept asking, begging for more, harder, faster, his body able to take it all. Jack felt his heart constricting as he pumped, thought he may have a heart attack, again, but continued through anyway, fucking until he came, spilling into the angel and his semen dripped from the crevice. Cas was still hard though and Jack flipped him around, sucked him until he came as well


	239. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is nervous

Cas was nervous, climbing onto Sam's lap, stretched and primed from hours of teasing care. After all that, there was no reason for Cas to fear that he would disappoint. But Sam strightened his cock as Cas slid onto it, told him how well he was doing and, as Cas's mouth hung slack and he began to move, pull Sam deeper into himself as he bounced up and down, how beautiful he was. He was all stark contrasts and he was so open, feeling so hot and tight and good, Sam was coming within moments.


	240. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the brothers are dicks to each other

Dean was lying there,loving making Sam do all the work. It irritated him and as he rode, cock deep in his ass, he decided to be cruel in response. He controlled his sounds, his face, not moaning in the pleasure of it and, instead, looked extremely bored. He treated it like Dean wasn't good enough and he moved with uninterested motions. Dean hated that, as much as he liked teasing Sam, so he grabbed his hips, held him still and fucked him hard and brutal, forcing him to moan and come.


	241. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even with binding Sam, Dean doesnt take care of himself.

Sam was bound, arms spread on the pole, a blindfold keeping him from seeing. There were finglight bruises everywhere, where Dean had spent hours marking and lavishing him. He was hard and strained and so, so sensitive and when Dean finally touched him, tugging lightly on his cock, it was all he could do to keep from coming. "Please." he whined and Dean stroked again. "Harder?" Dean asked. "Yes. Please." and Dean jerked him, finally letting him release, never once taking care of himself.


	242. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam feels too good for his skin. With a bit of bondage, Gabriel can fix that.

Sam's breathes came in little puffs, his abdomen constricting tightly as he tried to breathe. His skin was red and bruised in areas and on his lip it was even cut.   
Gabriel just smiled, standing above him, a large paddle in hand and a sharply spiked wheel in the other.   
Sam was hypersensitive the abuse of the past few hours taking him beyond the edge, taking him so far that all there was was the pleasure in his hard and constrained cock in it's chastity cage, the pain and warm joy in his skin, the cold floor beneath him, and Gabriel. Gabriel with his hard cock and his cold smile, his ability to turn Sam into something else a tool of pleasure a toy a sponge that absorbed all of the love and praise Gabriel could give him. 

Gabriel dropped the tools of bondage to the floor, fell just after them, knees on either side of Sam, his lips on the humans. He nuzzled and kissed and sucked and took in everything that Sam had and he knew. Sam knew that he wasn't just a thing, an object, for Gabriel to play with. He was loved, he was worthy, he was everything to the archangel. The pain was for him, so he could own his skin. There was so much time when he felt that he was too good for his skin and Gabriel was good enough to soil it and bring it down to the level Sam saw himself at. 

Gabriel's fingers were soft and the caressed Sam's sore muscles, leading down to his strained cock. With a touch the cage fell open and Sam moaned terribly as his erection was finally set free to bounce up and hit his gut. 

Gabriel was quick to guide it inside of him, whispering praise as he rode Sam, gave him everything he could. He had hurt him, now he deserved more pleasure than he could stand. And at this point, Sam couldn't stand much. 

He came with a sob and Gabriel whined, feeling himself fill with so much of Sam's spunk. He stayed inside though, clenched onto Sam's softening dick, and ran his fingers over Sam's skin, healing each little damage one by one.


	243. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is ticklish and he does not want to wake up

Sam's fingers in Gabriel's hair, trying to wake him up. But Gabriel just moans and pulls the blankets over his head. The only thing sticking out being his arm. And Sam chuckles, opening his hand up and tracing all of the lines with his tongue, kissing the fingertips, and he's so soft that Gabriel is laughing, too ticklish, and he's trying to pull away but Sam's hand is clamped around his wrist so he can't even escape.

Instead he spins, tossing the blankets to the floor and he's on top of Sam, still nude and warm from sleep and Sam just laughs and keeps going, using his fingers now to tickle Gabriel's ribs. Gabriel hates it and his muscles are seizing and his ass is dragging against Sam's jeans and they're laughing so hard and just enjoying it, even though it hurts to not breathe and Gabriel hates being tickled. 

He feels how hard Sam is getting though and he opens his pants, grabs Sam's wrists and holds them down so he can't tickle anymore but still, Sam is so long and flexible, he just licks at Gabriel stretched above him, tickles him with his tongue. So Gabriel twerks his nipple a bit too hard and slaps him playfully, laughing all the while. 

Then he's riding him, Sam inside and there's nothing that would make him want to stop Gabriel. He relaxes, feeling that tightness, that pressure, looking up into those golden eyes. He stops tickling. He just lies there and takes it, moaning slow and honest, rolling his hips for just a bit more friction. 

He finds the soft spot and he hits it, taking control and fucking Gabriel until he's whining and crying out and coming all over Sam's shirt. 

And when Sam comes soon after he realizes that this is how he's going to wake Gabriel up every morning for the rest of their lives.


	244. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is not magestic

Sam keeps his head down, his face buried in hair. He is shamed. Not for the fact that Dean, his brother, is behind him, fucking him nice and slow, but for his face. His mouth is wide and lax and he is drooling. His eyes are closed, his eyebrows knit. He has had sex in front of a mirror and he knows the face he makes. 

He is not magnificent. He is not beautiful. 

When he looks at Dean, when they make love, Dean's smiling. His skin and eyes are bright and electric. He is Heavenly and strong. He is beautiful. 

But Dean pulls out, too early, neither one of them yet come and he grabs Sam, flips him over so that he's on his back and brushes his hair out of his eyes. 

"Hey there beautiful." Dean smiles and he slides back in. 

"I'm not." Sam groans and he throws his head back an arm covering his face as Dean pounds into him, harder than before. 

Dean grabs his arm, his hand, interlaces their fingers and pulls Sam up higher, bringing their chests together. Like this it doesn't matter what Sam does, Dean can look at him in detail. 

"Yes, you are." Dean kisses him, and he's going harder, deeper, making Sam buck his hips so his cock slides between them. "You're the pretty one Sam. You're the one that girls make eyes at. You just never learned what to do with it." 

Dean had always been the one that turned heads, what with his charm and his quick mouth. He knew what to do. Sam had no idea and when a girl looked at him, well, he only ever had eyes for Dean anyway. 

"I'm going to stay here." he bit at Sam's earlobe, "I'm not going to come and I'm not going to let you either." 

Sam whimpered.

"I'm not letting us be done until you see yourself as I do." and with that he kissed the little mole besides Sam's nose, "I love this mole." then he moved to the tip of his nose, "And the weird shape of your nose. I don't understand your nose. But I love it." he kept going, kissing every minor detail of Sam's face, of his chest, and stating how he loved that individual feature.

When they finally came, Sam was beautiful.


	245. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's been waiting for an hour and Sam had no idea what that remote was for.

Dean was lying there on his back, legs in the air, waiting. There was a bar keeping them separated, keeping himself spread, and Sam felt bad for that. Still it was nice to see Dean all ready and waiting for him, even if the strain was making his legs shake. There was a long toy slid into Dean's ass, a vibrator, not even turned on. Sam had found the remote in his pocket about an hour ago and, not know what it was, had turned it on. That meant Dean had been here all that time and his stomach was caked in dry semen. Sam had played with the dials a lot in the past hour and looking at Dean, he had come at least twice from it. "You want more?" he asked and Dean nodded, although his cock was soft against him. Sam turned the vibrator up slowly, stroking Dean's cock, trying to get it hard once more. He straddling his hips, one hand behind him to stroke, and undid his pants with the hand that held the remote. Dean was thirsty and he swallowed Sam's cock, whining at his sensitivity. Sam moaned moved quickly, trying to get to Dean's level of sensation. It didn't take long until Dean's chin was soaking in saliva and Sam was on the edge. He grabbed the dial and took it to the highest setting without any warning. Dean sobbed and cried out and bucked into Sam's hand, coming one last time before practically passing out, all of him shaking. Sam came on his face, drenching him in his sticky spunk and pulled away, untying him and easing out the vibrator before cleaning him up and cuddling him.


	246. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes care of Sam

Dean's hands on Sam's sides, tracing his bones and feeling his fluttering heart. Sam was so weak now, still so sick from the trials, he couldn't fight Dean's advances or do anything to reciprocate. All he could do was lie on his side, breathe as Dean stroked and twisted and pulled on his cock, leaving breathy kisses on Sam's jaw and back. It was comfort and love and pleasure and in it's languid nature Sam knew that he did matter. When he came he knew that he was no failure.


	247. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin: "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Dean's lips on an earlobe, fingers on ribs. Sam's breathe and arched back. A tangle of limbs and fingers in hair. 

Pages and books fallen to the floor. Legacy tarnished. Soundproofed walls stretched to their limits.

Dean's teeth catching on Sam's nipple, his hands everywhere. Sam lying back, nude, moaning and gasping into the tangled praise drenching his skin. 

Dean's fingers trailing down, entering Sam and spreading, heat in his cavities, his cock swollen and needy and he's bucking, humping Dean's chest, needing friction, getting so much more than he felt he deserved but not enough, never as much as he needed.

But Dean was good. He took care of his little brother. While he fucked him on his fingers, his lips trailed down further, kissed along the hard shaft of Sam's cock before he wrapped them around it and swallowed. He slid Sam in and out of his mouth, fingers searching for his prostate, eyes watching Sam's wheezing reactions. 

He sucked and kissed and licked and gave gave gave everything to Sam. He made Sam a squirming and writhing mess and then, when Sam was louder than Kevin, hiding away in his room, could bare, he crooked his fingers. 

He pushed.

And Sam screamed.

Hot white gold, molten and filling, poured into Dean's mouth and he swallowed it down. He had been dying for it, starved for it, this hunger that only Sam could quench.


	248. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they try everything but it doesnt matter

Fingers and toes and lips.

Hair and eyes and kisses.

Browns and Greens and Blues.

Cas's teeth and gums as his head hangs back, moaning and mewling as Dean's lips latch onto a nipple, teasing it, and Sam is lower, lips and tongue and fingers, probing and circling, entering the new human. 

Dean's fingers as they trail to his own cock, to Sam's hardening them both as they work to tease the angel open.

Sam's breathe as it warms Cas's cheeks, the smell and taste of him warm and alive on Sam's tongue. 

They move as one pleasuring mass, none of them trying to reach orgasm, but fingers are everywhere, holes filled, lips on one anothers. At one point Dean fucks into Sam, kissing Cas over his shoulder. Another, Cas has both of them inside and he's sobbing, tears rushing down his cheeks at the wonderful sensation of feeling with human flesh. Another and Dean is sucking Cas down, Sam swallowing him and fingering his tight ass. 

It takes hours and as many positions as they can come up with but finally it's on his back, finger's interlaced with Sam's. Cas is pounding into him, asking for permission and if it's okay, whenever his mouth his free. Sam is behind him, setting the pace, slow but steadily getting faster. His lips are on Cas's and sometimes on Dean's. When he pulls away his mouth is full, full of praise and sometime Dean's toes, putting them in his mouth and sucking them down. 

With Sam's hands on his cock and Cas in his ass, Dean comes, setting off a chain reaction. Him than Cas than Sam. By the end, they are all exhausted and they collapse, tangled in each others limbs. They sleep and hold on and give and receive and they never stop touching or loving.

For they are finally home.


	249. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> road head

Sam was trying to drive. It was rare when he got to drive the Impala and Cas, with his mouth doing, well, that, it was impossible for him to focus on the road. He was shaking, swerving around every car, speeding, and Cas didn't care. He just kept bobbing, his tongue on the underside of Sam's cock, his teeth light on the head, the whole thing sliding down his throat every fifth slide. Sm gripped the steering wheel and cursed and bucked into Cas' mouth, coming with police car lights behind them.


	250. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam doesn't know who this candy eating janitor is, but he knows it's the best sex he's ever had

This job was stressful, more stressful than usual. Nothing made any sense! The guy in the sewers, the alien abduction, none of it even seemed like it was connected. And Dean, man, that was terrible. He just wanted to deck him. Everything that was happening and Dean was just making it worse. 

The job did have it's perks though. For one there was the janitor at the school, where everything had started. He was short and handsome and, wow, Sam did not expect him to be this good with his mouth. 

He was leaning back, his shoulders against the wall and this janitor, what was his name? He was on his knees, still fully in uniform, nuzzling and sucking Sam's cock through his boxers. His fingers snuck through and pulled down the material and Sam doubted he had ever been that hard before in his life. 

He also didn't know if he should be insulted or not that the guy had a freaking caramel in his cheek the whole time, but it was strange to feel it slide against him as it entered the warmth of this guys mouth, as it slid down his throat and holy cow this guy was good. Sam felt like he should be paying him for this. He didn't even gag, just stared up at him and Sam could of sworn his eyes were the same color as the candy he was sucking down. 

It was amazing and Sam was about to come but no, not yet, he grabbed the janitor, pulled him up and with a clash of lips, his tongue filling the guys way too sweet mouth, he basically tore his uniform away, his briefs soon after. 

He grabbed his ass, lifted him up, spun and then it was this stranger up against the wall, breathing hard and heavy, just like his cock, and Sam was palming it, high from his mouth and the sensations racing through him. 

His fingers trailed back and they were at his hole and he was reaching in and, wow, had never done this before. But the guy was clean, he was a janitor after all, and he was surprisingly loose. Sam didn't have to do a lot of prep work. 

When he climbed inside he could have sworn that the janitor gasped his name but that didn't make sense. Sam had never given it. He was warm and tight, so wonderfully tight and Sam wasn't going to last long, not with how good this guy was. He was almost all of the way out before he slid back in and, how could this guy take all of him? Sam wasn't very thick but he was long and this guy, he took it like he was made for it, and the sounds he made. He sounded like he was breaking and he was in more pleasure than anyone had the right to be in and he needed more. 

Sam gave it to him. Sam gave him all he had and he would have given him more if he had only asked. He fucked him hard and harder, amazed at how well he could take it. 

He came with a groan and when he pulled out, helping the smaller man back to his feet, he was still hard. He looked up at Sam with a certain innocence that had be faked and Sam pushed him back against the wall, collapsing before him, His legs couldn't support him anyway. 

"You dont have to." the janitor promised but as Sam opened his mouth, bringing him inside and that was a first as well, he practically mewled. 

And, just as expected, his spunk tasted sweet.


	251. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> impala blowjobs

Dean laying back, nose full of leather and sweat. Sam leaning forward, mouth full of salt and wet and Dean and all he can do is swallow around the length of him, bring his head down, twist his tongue. 

Dean's mouth is full of words. Words he cannot say, praise and love and it's all tumbling out in the form of gasps and moans and curses. 

Dena's fingers are full of hair, Sam's and he clenches. He hopes that if he can hold on tight enough Sam will understand. That maybe he will be able to translate the sounds and know that Dean loves him, that he is worthy of all this and more, that he's never failed him. He hopes that if he can hold on tight enough, Sam will stay. 

Sam looks up at him, mouth still full and yes, Dean thinks he can see it. He thinks he can see how well Sam understands in his eyes. He can pretend that each sweep of his tongue is another language, Sam's language, and he's telling Dean all of the sickly sweet things that Dean is saying in the language of pleasure. 

And he comes. He comes pouring into Sam and for a moment he cannot feel himself. All he can feel is Sam and in his mind they are one, this mixture of liquids binding them together. And Sam is kissing him, trailing his lips from Dean's cock up his abdomen, up his chest, and to his lips.

Dean can taste himself in Sam and that is how it should be.


	252. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misunderstandings

Dean is inside of him, under his skin and it's so big, so beautifully huge that they are doing this that Sam can't stop but touch. Dean's hips buck and Sam just wants to slid his hands everywhere, wants to enter Dean, wants to fill him, make Dean know what he's feeling, that in their oneness he finally feels okay, finally feels like he knows what he's doing. But Dean stops him. He grabs his wrists in one hand, almost cruel and force them up and holds them down. And their fingers interlace. For Dean is control, he owns Sam, and Sam will never be his own man while Dean is there to force him in the right path. He almost cries out, this feeling of being Dean's shadow, never good enough to lead, being too much. But Dean's not thinking like this. His lips are everywhere, his angle adjusting to hit just the right spot, his hands tracing lines and bringing Sam to pleasure. Dean doesnt control him, he takes care of him and he wants nothing more but Sam to be in pleasure. Dean doesnt matter.


	253. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean masturbates for Sam

"Show me" was all that Sam had to say. That was all it took and Dean was doing it, slowly taking off his clothes and dropping them to the floor, kneeling on the bed, facing him, and arching his back. His hand was around his cock and he hummed and buzzed as he stroked himself, slow and limp and then fast and sharp and then slow again. He mumbled and moaned, Sam's name always on his lips. Sam found himself hard, palming himself through his pants and wondering why he hadnt asked Dean alone before?


	254. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is in control even during a blowjob.

It's rare but amazing when Dean lays back and let's Sam actually be in control. He spreads his legs, holding one up and Sam is there, licking long stripes up his ass, tongue entering and wriggling inside of him and he opens up so beautifully, "fuck"s and "sammy"s high pitched in his throat. And Sam clamps down sucking on Dean's ass like he wants to pull it inside out making him curse more and almost buck out of his grip. But Sam holds him down, licks up his cock and swallows him down, completely in control and when he tells Dean, "not yet" his brother moans and clenches his fists in Sam's hair and it's so fucking beautiful. Sam has to pull back and fuck his ass with his tongue once more, just until Dean's cock is no longer pulsing. Then he can swallow him down again, this time letting him come with a cry and two fingers in his ass, screaming out worship as he splashes into Sam's mouth.


	255. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas sneaks into Dean's room at night

Dean still didn't sleep very hard, awake when there was any sound in the room. He was lying on his stomach, ass in the air, only wearing his boxers when he heard light breathing behind him. He turned to see Cas standing at the end of the bed, looking a bit worse for wear. "Can't sleep?" Dean asked and the angel nodded, crawling into the bed beside him where Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's shoulders, drawing him in. "Kept thinking about you." Cas complained and yeah, Dean wasn't surprised. He was completely hard in his flannel pajama pants. "You never learned how to take care of this?" Dean teased and Cas kissed him lightly, "I like it when it's with you better." Dean smiled against him and trailed his fingers along Cas's side, exploring his body. He was wearing a thin cotton shirt and Dean pulled it off of him easily, bringing his head down to tease a nipple as his fingers ghosted over his flesh and he joined the man in hardness. Only then did he pull them out, their cocks reddening with so much blood. Cas gasped as the two members pressed together and Dean was huffing, humping against Cas and sliding their bodies together, kissing him every few thrusts. He wrapped a hand around them for added friction and Cas wheezed, his orgasm tightening him as his spunk stained Dean's sheets. Dean went harder, finishing just a few pumps ater. "You know." He whispered against Cas's jaw, "You don't need to stay in the spare room. Not if this is going to be keeping you up."


	256. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes just by tickling Cas.

Dean pressed himself against Cas his lips traveling against his spine. Cas was human now and he could finally feel every sensation Dean gave him. But he wouldnt go too hard, too cruel, not yet, the ropes and the cuffs would come later. For now it was a tickling touch on his ribs, making Cas squirm and fight to get away, laughing all the while. Dean scraped his nails down Cas's sides and it was an intense feeling. He was buried deep into Cas and each move sent tremors to his cock. He felt like he would come just from Cas's motions. His fingers trailed down to Cas's belly, where a light sprinkling of hair rose by his belly button. He tickled there too, dangerously close to his erection and Cas jumped, sliding up Dean's cock before taking him all the way again. He kept tickling until neither of them could breathe and then those ghosting fingers made their way to Cas's member, barely touching it. Cas shuddered and moved and that finished Dean off, making him come in shock.


	257. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is weak but Cas still wants to do something for him

Cas wished that he could do something for Sam. He was so weak in his sickness, still broken from the trials and now Cas couldnt even shield him from the pain. There was one thing he could still do though, even though Sam didnt like it when Cas knelt before him, like he was about to pray. He always stopped complaining once Cas had pulled his erection out from his jeans though, kissed the head of it, swallowed him down while looking up into his eyes. Sam threw his head back, weak fingers digging into Cas's hair and rocking his hips so that he was deeper in the angels throat. Cas couldnt deepthroat any more though and he gagged and choked on it, human throat fluttering. Sam was apologizing but Cas didnt care. He licked and nudged and nibbled on Sam until he came from that instead of coming deep in his esophagus. Afterwards he finally slept, finally relaxed, the pain in his joints blanketed by the bliss of his orgasm. Cas left for the bathroom to palm himself to completion as well.


	258. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has sex dreams about Sam

Sam had just woken up. He was feeling better and was actually awake before 2pm. He was just wearing his pajama pants though, didnt bother getting dressed. He almost didnt notice that the bunker was seemingly empty at first. When he didnt see Dean or Kevin or anyone he started opening doors, see if they were still in their rooms. In one of the spares he found Cas, a dark shadow on his jaw. He was still asleep, exhausted by mortality. Sam snuck in to watch him and was amazed at what he found. Cas was hard in his own pajamas and he was muttering into the pillow, obviously having some sort of sex dream. The moment Sam heard his own name being muttered he stiffened and all he could do was climb into bed with Cas. He felt bad taking advantage but when he jerked his hips sliding their cocks together through the flannel Cas called his name again. Sam kept at it, making Cas louder and louder until he trembled, semen soaking through his pajamas. Sam was just after and he stayed to kiss Cas awake


	259. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam pushes in deeper

"wider" Sam begged, one hand on either of Cas' knees. The angel was practically split in two and he moaned as Sam pressed down, forcing his hips open further. The man was pumping into him, deep and slow, all of his substantial length vanishing in Cas' small body. He was crying out, bucking against him, not worried about the noise. He had no need to be. They were beautiful. Sam could come just from listening to him and he came now, spilling into the angel before collapsing uselessly on top of him


	260. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas cant get enough

Sam pushed Cas forward with a slap against his sensitive ass. The skin was red from Sam's hits and still the angel moaned around it, taking pleasure from it, needing more. And Sam wanted to give him more, he really did, but the fact was he was used up. They'd already fucked three times that day and the skin on his cock was almost rubbed off. He couldnt get it up if he tried. So he fucked Cas on his tongue, tasting lube and his own spunk. Being as rough as possible until Cas came with a growl.


	261. Samiad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam likes Plaid okay?

There was something about the pattern that was both simple and complex. Plaid was an important thing, it showed history and family and time. And this plaid shirt well, it was important anyway. Gabriel had worn it the last time he'd been there and Sam could still smell him on it, his sweat, his musk, the wall slamming sex they'd had. The smell of him was enough to harden him and his hand wasn't enough for him to get off on. He tried for what seemed like forever but it wasn't enough. No matter how tightly he stroked it would never be enough. His shirt. The one that Gabriel had borrowed, ended up in his hand. He bunched it around his cock, letting the smell of his love waft over him, letting his mind wander back to Gabriel's moans and wriggling body. Against soft flannel he thrust and bucked and came, staining the shirt with his semen and his mind with images of an archangel.


	262. wincebriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has an oral fixation

Gabriel doesn't have a sweet tooth, as much as he has an oral fixation. He needs to have something in his mouth, almost all of the time. He even sleeps with a jawbreaker in his cheek. So it's easy to get him like this, on his knees between them, sucking down Sam before turning and swallowing Dean. Both of them taste different and he loves the heat of Sam's cock as much as the rough texture of Dean's freckles. He takes them deep, until he can't breathe, palming himself as he swallows their semen.


	263. wincebriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is good enough for Gabriel

Gabriel moves more than they had expected. He looked a little soft with all of his layers, like he'd be a bit of a pushover in the sack, but it was more that nothing was ever good enough for him. 

Dean was in his ass, a cock ring keeping him from coming, and he had been slamming into the archangel for most of an hour. Gabriel barely seemed to notice his effort though and he wouldn't shut up. He kept telling him where to press, how much harder to go. Dean was exhausted and he almost wanted to give up, but he wasn't allowed to come until Gabriel had. He really needed to come. 

Sam was busy too, kneeling before Gabriel, mouth wrecked and torn, saliva dripping down his chin to soak into the blankets. He wasn't doing much better than Dean was, but he was closer to losing it. His jaw was shaking, the muscles having had too much. 

But Sam was the one with the idea. He pulled away, panting, and then he was on the archangel, grabbing his wrists and pressing them down against the bed. Dean pulled out of him and he was squirming, not understanding what was happening. 

Dean took Sam's hold for him and sat on Gabriel's chest, forcing his cock into the archangel's mouth. Sam vanished to grab a vibrator, returning and shoving it deep into Gabriel. For once they had the archangel bucking, eyes wild, and he had no idea what was going on. 

Dean pummeled his throat, sliding deeper and deeper and it seemed to be working better than anything else had. Gabriel was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and soft moans were forming around Dean's length. 

When Sam slid in along the vibrator, a hand around Gabriel's cock, it was finally enough. Tears formed in Gabriel's eyelashes and he whined and gasped around Dean, who kept pressing in. 

When Gabriel came it was like fire and Sam's orgasm was torn from him. Dean pulled himself out and tore off the cock ring, finally able to come in a steady and heavy stream that coated Gabriel's shivering cheek.


	264. Chapter 264

Dean was wild, needy, and he knew exactly what to do. He rolled his hips, circled his ass, pulled and pushed against Sam, forcing his brother deeper into his ass. He was moaning and begging and praising, every sound muffled by the cock in his mouth. His eyes were closed, he couldn't see the bliss on Sam's face, nor that on Gabriel's as he swallowed him down. He just kept moving, needing to be filled. It didn't matter when Sam came, he kept moving, only letting Sam out when he was flaccid. Gabriel took his place, slamming harder into Dean's ass, fingers in his mouth to let him still feel that fullness. Dean stopped doing the work, laying his head down and forcing his ass up higher. Gabe was brutal in his ministrations and Dean would not be surprised to find himself bleeding later. It didn't matter. He was crying out around Gabriel's fingers and when the archangel touched him he spilled his load, body stiffening in orgasm. Gabriel pulled out and finished himself on his face, claiming him.


	265. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas should really wear clothes

Sam would have sworn that Cas had an aversion to clothing as a human. He was almost always nude, unless there was a chance Dean would see him (and freak out) or they were going out. Otherwise, he was naked, doing his yoga, his stretching, his reading, whatever. Sometimes he needed a blanket but usually it was Sam keeping him warm. 

Sam couldn't hold himself off when Cas was lying on the ground, knees up by his head, gut on the carpet, and all of his muscles tensing. It was an awkward position that Sam couldn't match, not flexible enough, but when he saw Cas doing it he became so hard so fast that he saw spots for a moment. 

Then he tore off his own clothes and slid behind Cas, not letting him out of the pose. His ass was in the air and Sam opened him easily, filthily, using his saliva and his tongue and his fingers. Cas laughed at first, tried to push him away but then he was moaning and gasping at the intrusion, needing more. 

Sam lifted him up and almost tossed him onto the table. Cas's legs were spread and waiting, his cock red and hard against his abdomen. There wasn't a better invitation and Sam slid into him, getting as deep as he could on the first motion. Cas was clutching onto him, ass still sore from the last time Sam had walked in on him in such a pose. 

Sam was slow at first, mouth always open, eyes always searching for discomfort. Cas was sensitive and loud and Sam really hoped that Dean wasn't in the bunker somewhere, because there was nowhere to escape those sounds. 

Sam rocked his hips and slid his hand around Cas's cock, stroking him in time with his own motions. Cas was almost crying when he came, spunk splashing onto his sweat shined chest. Sam was right behind him and he stilled, balls pressed so tight against Cas that it ached, his orgasm soaking into Cas's tissues.


	266. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wants Dean to see himself the same way he does.

Dean didnt want to see. He knew that he as attractive, he'd seen women's eyes, but when he looked at himself he didn't see it. He just saw the monster lurking under his skin. So he had protested when Cas slammed him against the dresser, pushed him right up against the mirror. When Cas slid down his body, slow and kissing at his flesh, he begged. "I want you to see what I see." Cas nibbled into his hip. Dean couldn't and he wouldnt, keeping his eyes closed as Cas spread his cheeks and buried his face against Dean's hole. He didn't look as Cas licked and opened him with his tongue, as he moaned and shuddered, Cas's touch making him melt against the dresser, as Cas fucked him on his tongue which vibrated from the resonance of his own moans. No one should get off on giving rim jobs like Cas did. Dean slid up, his cock rubbing against the dresser and he was so close. He opened his eyes as he was about to come and he saw it. There was no monster. There was , ecstasy and bliss and beauty.


	267. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fight fuck

Sam easily overpowered Dean, he was so much larger and stronger. It had started as sparing, but Sam had started to tear away Dean's clothes and now here they were. Dean was on his knees, wrists pinned together by Sam's larger hand and he was crying out, moaning, as Sam filled him. Sam was long and narrow and straight and he slid so deep into Dean he could swear you could see his head poking out through his abdomen. Sam licked at the nobs of his spine while he came, praised him through his own.


	268. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is the reason that Gabriel cannot cook

Gabriel was a terrible cook. It wasn't his fault that all of his food burned when he tried to make breakfast. Sam would slide up behind him, muzzy from sleep and rub his hands down Gabriel's sides. His messy hair would flops into Gabriel's face as he laid kisses onto the archangel's shoulder. His fingers would trace his pelvis and tangle in his pubic hair and lazily make their way down Gabriel's cock, awakening it and getting him hard with breathy touches. Gabriel would complain but he was so glad to turn around, have Sam slide down him and pull down his pajama pants to expose his erection to the cold morning air. With nibbles and licks Gabriel would be shaking and his cock would be dribbling precome. Sam drank it down like honey and that sight alone made Gabriel thrust his hips and moan, almost sliding into Sam's mouth on instinct. Sam took the hint and swallowed him down, eyes on his work, completely invested, going as deep as he could until Gabriel was spilling and the eggs burned


	269. wincebriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam thinks he's too tight for 2 cocks

Sam had never done this before. He was lying against Gabriel's chest, the archangel unmoving, cock buried deep in Sam's ass. But he was worried, feeling Dean's slicked up fingers in him as well, pulling him even more loose. He was the one who had asked for this and now he was getting it, too afraid to say no. It would be fine, that's what they'd said. But as Dean slid into him it felt like too much. He thought he was going to tear apart. They didnt move though, just stayed inside, Gabriel nuzzled his neck as Dean kissed him. He relaxed, opening up and taking them more easily. Dean started moving slowly, keeping his eyes open so he could stop if it started to hurt. They'd used a lot of lube on this and Sam was getting more into it with each ministration, gasping and moaning as they fucked him. They're cocks slid together and it wasnt long before Gabriel came, lubing Sam up even more for Dean. It wasn't until Dean had come that Gabriel started stroking Sam, finishing him on Dean.


	270. wincebriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> too many angels

Fingers everywhere. That was the problem with archangels. They could make whatever they wanted. And The WInchesters hadn't thought about this. But there was Gabriel, in their mouths and in their asses, sucking down their cocks, and kissing at their necks, and marking their skin, and suckling on their nipples. It was so much, too much, and Dean had already come once from the treatment. Sam had only been kept from it by passing out, too much sensation tearing away his hold on reality for a moment.

There were eight of him, at the very least. And they were all indiscernible from each other. Gabriel moving his hips, deeper into Dean and if he could have he would have screamed, but his mouth was too full of Gabriel's cock. Sam was pleading with his eyes, although no one knew what he was begging for. He was being stretched by one Gabriel, his tight hole widening further than it had already been with Gabriel's cock buried into it. 

When there were two cocks in Sam's ass his head flopped back and it looked like he was going to lose consciousness again. Gabriel slapped him lightly though, keeping him there, keeping him with them. Then the two in his ass started moving and he was crying out, muffled and begging for less or more or something. 

When Gabriel came, they all did, and the brothers were soaked and filled with the archangel's semen. They both passed out, too fucked out of their minds to stay conscious after that. Gabriel became one once more and he was also exhausted. But he cleaned them up with a snap and curled in between them before he slept.


	271. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel both want to be filled

One of the problems was that they both wanted to be filled so badly. Gabriel couldnt think of anything better than Sam slid deep inside of him and Sam couldn't think of anything better than being filled. It was impossible for them both to get what they wanted, especially when Gabriel was mortal. That was until Sam came home with a double headed dildo. Gabriel wasn't sure at first but then he saw Sam fill himself with it, groan at getting it so deep, deeper than Gabriel could ever reach. Gabriel hardened at the sight of it and opened himself quickly, sliding onto the other side. It wasn't Sam, but it was goodl. They lay away from each other, legs tangled and Gabriel bucked, sliding into his hand, taking the dildo with him. Sam moaned at the motion and slid up, taking it back. It became a game of tug-a-war,them trying to take the dildo and thus fucking the other. Sam finally turned, bent the dildo and fucked it, forcing it in a better rhythm into Gabriel and leading them to orgasm.


	272. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel uses bondage to help Dean forget Hell

Dean had never tried this before. He was on his tiptoes, trying to stand upright, but the binding were so tight, pulling him up. He could hardly move, his arms bound to his sides and wrists together behind his back. The hook in his ass felt amazing, stretching him by pulling him upward ever further. 

Gabriel was standing before him, fully dressed but pants undone. Dean thought he may have mojoed his cock a bit larger but he didn't mention it. He couldn't, a spacer in his mouth to keep his mouth ever open. Gabriel teased as his nipples until they were blotchy and pointed and Dean was panting, cock hard and needing.

His head was right at Gabriel's critch level and the archangel grabbed his hair, causing him to swing and the hook to slide almost all the way out and then deeper inside of him. He slammed his cock into Dean's mouth, shoving it deep into his throat. He dragged it against Dean's teeth, moaning and sliding it in deeper. 

For a moment it was hell, but as Dean kept an eye on Gabriel, he was grounded. He knew why this was happening. If he could do this, he could get over hell. He could get over every atrocity. So he did. And he growled around the taste of Gabriel's semen as it trickled down his throat. 

Then Gabriel snapped and the bindings moved, flipped Dean so he was upright and rising. He hated heights and he struggled against the bounds .Gabriel stroked his stomach though, looked up at him and there was so much care in his eyes. He wouldnt let Dean fall. And Dean's cock was in his face now. 

Gabriel licked at his erection, gave him so much care, so a warm reward, that Dean was coming within moments. 

He was released once he had gone soft and Gabriel kissed each mark from the rope and healed him with each touch, telling him how good he was and how proud of him Gabriel was.


	273. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam didnt think he liked toys

Sam had never been one for toys but there was something about Gabriel that made him want to try everything. So he let himself be tied up, spread open. He let Gabriel wrap shiny metal rings around his cock and leather around his balls. Let him lick up his sides and kiss him as he opened him up with his fingers, making him gasp and rock into the archangel. The first thing was a wand, sending a shock and vibrating along his testicles and up his cock, making him whimper with his inability to come. When the wand touched his hole he panicked and squirmed, his hole not wide enough to take something that big. But it was just an external sensation and Gabriel pulled out a tiny bullet and slid that inside of Sam instead. That vibrated as well, at a lower frequency, and Sam was wriggling once more from the sensation. When Gabriel brought the wand out to graze his nipples he saw sparks, too much sensation blinding him. But Gabriel was just starting and he'd have forever to tear Sam apart. He slid into him alongside the bullet and started to fuck him, hard and rough, still touching him with the wand to spark a cry instead of a moan. Sam was a mess of sweat and precome and saliva, unable to do much beside take what Gabriel gave him. The angel spent a lot of attention to his cock, turning the head red and then purple with blood. He didnt take off the ring until he had spilled into Sam, making him sob. When the ring was gone Sam came as a mess, not needing any more touch.


	274. wincebriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel sucking on Dean with Sam in his ass

Gabriel rocked back and forth, using his momentum to take them in further and with better rhythm. Dean was in front of him, holding up his shirt and gripping Gabriel's hair, cock sliding into the angel's throat. Sam was behind him, his longer cock sliding deep into his ass. He couldn't handle it if it were the other way around, he would choke on Sam's length. But this, this was what Heaven was supposed to be and he was full of it, coming onto his shoes as Sam lightly stroke him.


	275. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs it NOW

Dean pressed Sam down against the bed, moving his ankles so that they wrapped around his waist. Sam was loopy groggy pulling on Dean trying to get him to hurry up. Dean was going as fast as he could spitting on his fingers and sliding them one after another into his brothers ass amazed by how open he already was. He didnt waste any more time than necessary before he pressed into his ass pounding into him and making them both cry out trying to fulfill what Sam craved. They came with names on lips


	276. wincebriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels are dangerous when they come

It was hard to pleasure an angel. Gabriel was laid out, legs spread and his lips were duct taped shut a gag of Sam's underwear filling his mouth beneath. Dean and Sam wore earplugs anyway, and blindfolds. They searched Gabriel's body blindly, fingers and lips everywhere and they probed and entered him cautiously. Dean climbed in first, fucking him hard and deep, stretching him further with his fingers and telling him that it was okay, that they were taking care of him. Sam joined him, hand and cock dripping lubricant, stroking Gabriel before sliding inside of him, nestling in beside his brother. He stroked and kissed and thrust, his rhythm softer, more gentle than Dean's. They did what they could, never knowing if it hurt or was too much or nowhere near enough. Not until Gabriel was coming, his voice so loud around the gags that the brothers' ears were bleeding and glass was shattering, Grace flooding the room. They came without feeling it, with only feeling the heat of Grace.


	277. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean cant control himself when Cas keeps teasing him.

Dean pushed Cas into the diner bathroom, tearing his clothes off. All day there had been lingering glances small touches and Dean couldn't handle it anymore. He stuffed Cas's mouth with his tie, keeping him silent so Sam wouldn't hear them as well as the rest of the patrons and bent him over the sink. Cas watched with a smile around the tie and eyes on Dean's reflection as the man spat and licked into his ass, getting him wet so he could open him with his fingers before sliding his cock inside of him. His fingers met Cas's hair and he pulled, making Cas's back arch as he fucked hard into him, pressed Cas's own erection against the porcelain and giving him smooth sensation with each jut of his hips. He growled profanities and threats, promises that if Cas did't tease him so much he wouldn't have to do this. He scraped his nails along Cas's nipple, under his torn open shirt and stilled, as deep as possible, coming hard. With his ass full Cas came silently. He teased Dean more after that


	278. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas needs more than Sam's soft touches.

Sam's fingers were soft against Cas's sides, his lips against his ear. Sam was always so delicate with him, as if he would break, and Cas would never break. He was an angel, he could take everything Sam gave and more. 

He knew that this was just how Sam was though, he was soft with all his partners, worried about hurting them with his terrible size. So Cas let him be soft. 

Most of the time. 

But he needed more and he needed punishing strokes and violent thrusts, he needed Sam to rebuild him, needed to be torn down. So he kissed him harder, pulled him down on top of him, stripped them both with a thought and slid Sam up to aim him without any preparation. Sam looked worried but Cas smiled and told him he could take it, promised, made sure Sam was alright with doing things to him that would hurt a mortal. 

He scraped the tissues of Cas's ass as he slid in, moaning about the tightness. Without prep Cas could feel the burn and it was more than he had felt in a long time. He relished in it, needing more, begging Sam to do whatever he wanted. 

And Sam fucked him. His motions were harsh and cruel deep and long. His nails clawed through Cas's chest, leaving red trails down his skin. His teeth dug into Cas's throat, breaking capillaries and staining his flesh golds and reds. And Cas just asked for more, arching into each torturous touch. 

Sam wrapped one hand around Cas's cock, holding it too tight, his other hand around his throat. He looked worried but when he saw Cas's soft smile he relaxed a bit. He applied pressure and Cas bucked, moaning and crying out, breath stolen by Sam's capable hands. Sam's other hand started stroking and Cas thrust into it, hips moving on their own as stars formed before his eyes. 

He came with a growl and fell limp, Sam's hands leaving him so he could suck in air. He thrust a few times into Cas's even tighter muscles before he came with a sob. Falling on top of Cas and getting the angel's semen on his own stomach. 

He seemed freer, less worried. He didn't have to hold himself back any more. And Cas was glad, running his fingers through Sam's hair, to finally get him to a place where he didn't have to fight his nature.


	279. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont write enough dom Cas

Cas growled as he grabbed Dean by the back of the neck, leading him to the wall and pinning him to it. His hands were fast as he tied his tie around Dean's wrists, forcing them behind his back. He trailed his fingers down Dean's back, not kindly, before he reached the man's ass, where he left three dark marks from hard slaps, forcing Dean's hips forward and his erection to slide up the wall. Then Cas was on his knees, tongue out and lavishing at the hole Dean kept so guarded, fucking it with the strong organ. Dean was whimpering at the rough treatment, so deep and penetrative, and still so damn good. He could hear something too, other than Cas's own moans. It was the sound of insertion, of lube rubbing against tissues. He was spun around, Cas no longer at his ass and he could see what had caused those sounds. Cas had three fingers in himself, stretching him out. That was hotter than it should have been and Dean almost came there. But Cas turned, filled himself with Dean, and fucked him rough and hard, only slowing to a crawl when Dean was stiffening, his orgasm almost torn from him. He needed to come so badly, needed Cas to let him. But Cas wouldn't not until Dean was positively begging. He whimpered and pleaded, "Please Cas, please, I need to come so bad. Please let me come." Cas smiled and fucked him harder, making him scream as he came. Dean fell to his knees when Cas pulled off, turning around, finally stroking himself and coming on Dean's face in thick white stripes.


	280. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is too loud. Dean has to quiet him with panties.

Cas was loud. It was an issue, especially when Sam was in the next room over. Dean had found that gags work well, especially when the gag is a pair of lacy panties that he'd made Cas put on that morning. The fabric was stained in Cas's precome and lubricant from Dean stretching him, but he seemed to relish in the taste, breathe deep just before Dean shoved them between his chapped lips. He let Dean do anything then, laid down on the bed and spread his legs, hips raised and waiting. He never had to wait long for Dean to grab his knees hoist them over his shoulders, and climb inside. He started thrusting slow and kind, listening to the muted groans escaping around the silk. He would slowly go faster, fucking deeper and harder, clutching at Cas's hips to make him stay still, make those controlled sounds louder and more needy. He wrapped around him and he was begging from that moment till he came, not much, having come too many times before. Dean followed right after, kissing the panties.


	281. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam is angry, the only thing that can combat it is more anger.

Cas doesn't like to be rough with Sam. It makes him nervous, makes him worried he'll go too far and hurt the mortal. But there are times when Sam needs it, when his anger is so strong it floods him and he needs violence to combat the violence. 

So Cas grabs him by one shoulder and his arm under Sam's leg, lifting and tossing him onto the bed. With a though their clothes were gone and Sam was pulling himself up, ready to go, ready to throw punches and fight and take control of the situation. But Cas straddled his hips, put some weight down, his arm across Sam's throat and Sam was forced still. 

There was still anger in his eyes, even with his breathing constraining and Cas rutted against him, cocks pressed hard enough together to make Sam winced and clench his eyes closed. 

Cas's free hand travelled down Sam's side, picking up precome to get wet enough to open Sam without pain. That doesn't mean he was nice about it, he opened Sam rough and dirty and quick before sinking inside. He kept his eyes on Sam's face, kept his arm on Sam's throat as he fucked him, filling him with his cock before sliding completely out again. 

Sam winced with each embedding but the sounds were getting weaker. Cas removed his arm and Sam gasped, hands reaching, clawing, dragging Cas deeper against him. He panted into his ear, begged for more, to be punished for his sins. 

But Cas slowed, kissed at Sam's jaw and told him the truth, "I'm not here to punish you, Sam. This is absolvement."

And Sam arched up into that, into Cas's heat, sobbed as he came, a stripe of semen on Cas's gut. He was apologizing, he shouldn't have come yet, shouldnt have made such a mess. But Cas leaned back, never slowing his thrusts, and cleaned himself off with his fingers, feeling Sam's eyes on him as licked the drops from his fingertips. 

Angels don't reach orgasm, not from normal sex, and he pulled out of Sam when he thought the human couldn't take much more. Sam was exhausted, all the adrenaline leeched out of him, and when Cas stood to go take care of himself, he reached out, clung to his shoulder. 

"Stay with me?" he begged. 

Cas turned back, lay beside him, wrapped him up in his arms and held him to his chest. Within moments he could feel Sam sleep, his breathe on Cas's shoulder. He smiled, glad that he could do this for the man he loved.


	282. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> topping from the bottom

Cas laid down, Dean ontop of him. Dea was aggressive and took charge most of the time but Cas had a strange urge to turn the tables on him. So while they were kissing, Dean having plans for them and Cas not seeming to fight them, he planned his own attack. 

Dean was surprised when Cas pulled down his underwear for him, grabbing his cock and milking out the precome. He didn't fight it though, not yet, and Cas kissed against him, not letting go but grabbing Dean's shoulder as well to flip them, get himself on top. 

Dean's eyes went wide and he smiled in a bit of shock as Cas growled and stroked him, teeth exploring Dean's more sensitive flesh. It had been a long time since someone had taken care of him and he just took it, glad that Cas was taking the initiative. 

And Cas was opening himself up, filling his own ass up with his fingers, canting and crooning as he stretched the worn out muscles. Then he slid onto Dean and held him down, applying pressure, riding him as hard as he could. Dean reached out, offering to help but Cas glared and he stopped. 

"you've claimed me down to the soul." he gritted his teeth, "Let me claim you once more."

And Dean whimpered, feeling Cas's muscles contract around him and pull him closer to orgasm. It was amazing, Cas in charge like this. He let Cas do all of the work, biting and marking his skin with teeth and fingers, licking each wound clean. He came with the winced note of Cas's name, his full name and the angel smiled, taking each drop of Dean into him, only pulling off when Dean's cock stopped pulsing. 

He lay behind the human never touching his own cock. To Dean;s knowledge he'd never touched his penis, never masturbated unless under Dean's orders. He kissed the tip of it before making eye contact, asking for permission. Cas gave it with a nod and Dean swallowed him down, taking him deep into his mouth to draw out his own orgasm.


	283. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas doesnt expect softness

Castiel is an angel. He is strength and power, an unmoving force, but when Dean smiles just that way, an arm around his waist, all that falls away. He let's Dean lead him, dip and kiss him, lets him be intimate, get under his skin and lie there for days, distracting him and giving him things to fantasize when he is incapable of being in contact. 

And Dean leads him to bed more often than not, lips trailing wet kisses down his sternum and fingers tickling at the soft sides of arms and thighs. His teeth are soft and Cas has never felt this, this cherished and taken care of. He's never felt that he deserved it and for a while he had attempted to, getting on his knees and begging Dean to just use him. Dean never could. Cas always came first. 

Dean strokes and licks at his cock, swallowing him down and humming as he sucks. He looks up at Cas to make sure that he;s doing alright and when Cas's mouth is slacked open, eyes heavy and black, breathing ragged, he stops. It's moments away from orgasm and Cas keens, undeserving of this torture. 

But Dean slides up his body, slots their hips together and fucks against his gut, cocks scraping together. They swallow each others sounds, pleading with eyes and coming onto one another, not even knowing who came first.


	284. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've done it too much and Cas is sore

"Strip for me." Dean asked with a soft voice. Cas breathed heavily but started, sliding his shirt off before his pants, revealing the lacy panties Dean had gotten for him. He wasn't sure if he should take them off or not. He hissed as Dean touched him, his fingers cold and wet from lube as he stroked the tip of Cas's cock. Then he hissed further as Dean slid the panties to the side, his fingers deep and rubbing at oversensitive tissues. Dean had done so much to him in the past few days, his ass hadn't healed up quite yet. "Too much?" Dean lickd at his jaw. "No." Cas lied. It hurt a bit too raw but he wanted it, wanted to feel Dean inside of him. Dean filled him with three fingers, easy, before replacing it with his slicked up cock. Cas gasped and bit his lip, hiding his face in Dean's shoulder. He didnt want Dean to stop, not for his sake. But there was no way Dean hadn't caught that. He pulled out, grabbing Cas's hair instead, dragging him off the bed. It felt good, having Dean in so much control. "Open your mouth." he ordered and Cas, cheeks red in the shame at not being able to take Dean, did as he was told. Dean slammed his cock into Cas's throat, fucking his throat raw, holding his head in place with a hand in his thick hair. There were tears in the angel's eyes, from humiliation as well as the intensity. Then Dean was speaking, telling him how good he was, how perfect, it was okay. Cas came at the praise alone and felt Dean stiffen and spill in his mouth.


	285. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam holds Dean down

Sam was on top, Dean deeply sheathed inside his lean body. Dean was alway so touchy and Sam was always too ticklish. So he grabbed Dean's hands and forced them down, pinned them by his head as he circled his hips, making Dean moan. He leaned forward, foreheads touching and breathing in Dean's soft little moans. "Open your eyes." he begged and Dean did, looking up into Sam's eyes. Sam went faster, harder and they kept eye contact, gasps become groans becoming sobs and they came in messy stripes


	286. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wants to sleep

it's strange how Cas watches him while he sleeps. Dean thought it was creepy but Sam thinks it's sad. He can tell that Cas wishes to be sleeping as well, just stop everything and let his mind go blank, curl up in the blankets and warmth, dream of different realities. 

So Sam pulls him in, drags him, clothes and all, under the covers. He holds him tight and kisses him, promising him a chance to dream if only he'll sleep. But Cas doesn't know how. So Sam promises to teach him, rolling his hips against Cas's hip. Cas understands that silent motion, has been with Sam long enough to understand, and he runs his fingers down Sam's body, finding his hard cock and stroking it through Sam's boxers, making him moan. 

Sam may be lazy and heavy with sleep, but he turns, pushing Cas down so that he's beneath him. He tells him how good he's going to make him feel, how he's going to tear him apart, and he'll be so exhausted after that he'd have no choice but to sleep. Cas says he'd like that. 

So he pulls away Cas's clothes, hands clumsy, and he enters Cas with exploratory fingers. This is something neither of them had done and Cas stares at Sam, making sure everything he's feeling is accurate, while Sam worries about hurting him, fingers thrusting and stretching his tight, virgin hole. When he rubs just right though Cas's hips thrust up and Sam knows he's doing things right. 

He finally slides in and Cas is gripping him, gasping and moaning, so glad that Sam is finally filling him, finally they have gotten this far. Sam's motions are slow but building in intensity and speed. His fingers card through Cas's hair before sliding down his chest, tweaking at nipples on their way to stroke his cock. 

Cas is a mess when he comes, Sam's lips on him to keep him quiet. Sam comes a bit later, hips stalling, and then, for the first time, Cas falls asleep, curled in on his side, head on Sam's chest. They can clean up in the morning.


	287. spirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk's body is a scientific test for pock

Kirk likes being in charge, he gets off on it, loves being in charge, but there's something about the slide of fingers on him, telling him where to go and how to fall apart that leaves him speechless. 

Spock's way of touch, of claiming, of giving pleasure, is exactly as it should be, logical. As he takes Kirk apart with his fingers alone, brushing his nipples, scratching down his pelvis, pinching his thighs, opening and sliding into him with just the tiniest amount of lubrication, it's all an experiment. He's trying to see what gets the biggest reaction. He is a science officer, of course. And when he finds what makes Kirk moan, eyes closed and mouth hanging open in bliss, he pushes. He tests. He sees how much Kirk can take. 

He comes on Spock's fingers, not a word spoken. Spock is staring at him intently, three fingers in him and stroking his prostate, pushing a bit too hard. His other hand is on Kirks left pectoral, pushing him down. Kirk's hips are raised as he can't stop but thrust to the pleasures. 

He comes loudly and that, that makes Spock's eyebrow rise, his pupils dilate. For someone not supposed to show emotions, Kirk knows all of his tells. 

When he can breathe, Spock's fingers sliding out of him, he climbs shakily to his knees and fiddles with Spock's trousers. He hadn't realized zippers were this difficult before. But when he pulls Spock out and starts to lick at the head of his greening cock, he's sure the response isn't logical at all.


	288. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold and so is Cas and Dean wants to warm him up

It was cold outside, really cold, and Dean spent most of the time curled up next to the fire, hogging all of the blankets. On their first day he had fallen into a snowbank and now he was fighting off a nasty cold. Cas had offered to help, but Dean wouldn't let him. So that left Cas to go out and hunt the soon to be Wendigo alone.

It wasn't a difficult job, the guy had just fallen into a cavern and was freezing. The search party had found him too late and he was half mad with hunger. He'd eaten them all and was now looking for others to gnaw on. Cas had it taken care of in a day.

Now Dean was grumbly and pissy, disappointed that he couldn't have taken care of it. He didn't want Cas too but he did eventually open the blankets enough for the angel to climb inside his cocoon, taking off his wet clothing as he did so. Cas's skin was cold to the touch and Dean hissed at it before running his fingers along every inch, working to warm him up. 

It only took moments of the rough treatment before Cas was hard and then his fingers were on Dean as well, tearing away his layers and tossing them out of the nest of blankets. They huddled together, hot and cold, both hard and touching, exploring, lips pressed together. 

Cas grasped Dean and stroked him, moaning into his mouth as if he were the one being pleasured. Dean knocked him over though, straddled his hips and ground down, scraping their pelvises together. Cas cried out, friction hard and Dean heavy against him. Dean smiled. He loved how loud Cas was. 

He continued to grind until Cas's skin was completely warm and their semen was drying on their stomachs. He fell asleep with his hand around both of their cocks still, using Cas's shoulder as a pillow.


	289. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is really REALLY loud

Dean is loud. Sam had figured this out when he'd walked in on him and girls, but when he was taking it? He was even louder. Sam was large and thick and he barely fit in Dean's tight ass, not even after prepping him, and he practically cried through it. Neighbors would be knocking on the walls and they'd get noise complaints when they checked out of motel rooms. So now, when Sam had him on his knees, his cock deep in Dean's ass, he'd push him forward, fill his mouth with the motel blankets, all to keep him quiet. It worked a bit, but not great and Sam slid in and out, trying to think of what else he could do to silence his brother. He couldnt' even see Dean like this, couldn't tell if he was enjoying this, and that made it harder for him to like it too. So he grabbed Dean, pulled out and flipped him over. He fucked Dean's mouth, cutting off all sounds by sliding deep into his throat, stroke him off and yes, finally, he was quiet and he came with a whimper instead of a scream.


	290. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam really likes rimming

Dean would never get over Sam's mouth. It was something that had surprised him at first, learning how Sam loved to eat people out, but Sam had confessed to it on his own, having dreams about pleasuring Bella and, well, Dean too. Dean had laughed at him and he had seemed genuinely hurt. Now he knew never to laugh at Sam again. He was amazing at it. Dean was up against the wall, pants around his ankles, trying not to hump the wallpaper. Sam was on his knees, hands spreading his cheeks as he licked and slid his tongue inside of Dean's tight hole. He would spit inside the orifice before cleaning him out and Dean was gasping, moaning, trying to hold off for as long as possible. He knew that Sam was playing with himself while he did this, so hard from pleasuring someone else, and that was good. He liked it when Sam liked it. But when Sam slid his tongue against his prostate he couldn't help jumping, cock sliding against the wall before he took more of Sam's treatment, painting the wall in cum


	291. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lollipops make good gags

Dean pushed Gabriel's head down, fingers hard in his soft hair. It was always so amazing when Gabriel allowed him to do this to him, allowed him to be in control. There was so much power in the archangel, it was rare when he would submit to Dean. 

So Dean would be good with it. 

He licks at the bulging vertebrae at the bottom of Gabriel's neck as his fingers slid down his sides, cupping his ass and spreading the cheeks. Gabriel moaned at the treatment, unable to say anything. He was muted almost entirely by a large sucker shoved into his mouth, the juices of it sliding down his chin. 

Dean's fingers dug in as his lips trailed down, marking up the archangels spine. When he finally got to Gabriel's ass he spat into it, than lavished it with his tongue, cleaning and opening and stretching. Gabriel was choking on the candy and making strained whimpering sounds. 

Dean replaced his tongue with his fingers stretching and kneading with his free hand. He didn't thrust, but slapped one cheek, forcing Gabriel forward. He slid back onto Dean's fingers and that was that, he was fucking himself on Dean's digits, sucking them in as deep as he could. 

When Dean couldn't hold back any longer, the sight of his fingers disappearing into the archangel's reddening hole too much, be pulled out and slapped his ass again. He did that a few times, making Gabriel's cheeks red from abuse. There were tears from all the sensation on Gabriel's cheeks, mixing with the fluids from the lollipop on his chin. 

Dean hoisted him up though and slid him down on his cock, fucking into him as he held him up, hands on his sensitive ass so he had more space to thrust. 

He bit into Gabriel's shoulder to keep himself quiet after ordering him to stroke himself. Gabriel did and his head was lolling, rolling back onto Dean's shoulder as he came, semen arching as it burst from his cock. Dean was a second after. 

When they were done Dean cleaned him up, licked away the semen and sweat and precome that was on him. He told Gabriel how good he was as he kissed away the tears and red stains from the lollipop. Gabriel agreed with him and wouldn't give him the lollipop back.


	292. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is really rough

Gabriel's hands were everywhere, on Dean's legs, on his chest, on his own thighs, lifting and separating and doing everything he could to be as open as possible. Dean's hands were stationary. One on Gabriel's chest, the other on the back of his leg. Both were pushing him down into the mattress, keeping him steady. It was a necessity, his hips racing, cock pumping in and out of Gabriel, as fast and hard as he could. Something had to keep from moving. He growled as he came, both of them collapsing


	293. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bloodkink

It wasn't just the addiction to demon blood. Sam had to suck, had to bite, had to scrape his teeth along things and fill his mouth with that coppery taste. Dean wasn't so sure about it at first, worried about his brother, but here, tied down, legs spread and a toy shoved deep in his ass, vibrating away any negative thoughts, he didn't have a care what Sam did. Sure it hurt when Sam bit into his neck, tore open the skin and swallowed him down, but it felt good too. He thrust into the air, moaning loudly as Sam drank from him. He licked and kissed at the teeth marks, and the bllod was a slow trickle, nothing to worry about. But Sam was moving down, one hand palming himself, the other stroking Dean's own erection, and looked for the next place to mark. The protrusion of a pelvic bone met Sam's pink teeth next and Dean was shuddering against Sam's bite, crying out and grasping at the handcuff chain as Sam bit hard and drank more of him. He feared as Sam nipped at his cock, not hard but he still feared those teeth. Sam grabbed the vibrator though, shifted it so it pressed against his prostate and kept sucking Dean down, leading him to come hard into his baby brother's mouth, sobbing though it. Sam's fingers slid through the bloody spots on Dean's body and he slicked his own cock with the red fluid. He used it to lubricate himself before pulling the vibrator out of Dean and taking it's place, licking at wounds and thrusting hard until he came in pink stripes.


	294. tenrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She forgot he had experience

Rose panted, mind racing, trying to figure out where the Doctor had learned this. He was kneeling behind her, nose deep in her hair as he lipped and licked at her shoulder. She remembered mentions of children but she never did picture him capable of this, arms wrapped around her, hands massaging both breasts as he shook, pose hard on his thighs. She was kneeling over him, back to his chest, sliding up and down on his cock, filling herself with him, wanted it to never end through time and space.


	295. crowstiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finally gets to be in control of the demon king

Crowley was tied down, a good little devil in a trap, squirming and annoyed. Squirming because straight across from him, staring at him with a tiny, unnoticeable smirk, was an angel. The Winchesters had caught him and they were going to exorcise him, but they weren't there right now. None of the exorcisms they had tried had been strong enough and Castiel didn't seem to want to help. 

His smirk grew though as he undid his tie, leaving it draped over his shoulders, and slid out of his coat. He headed towards Crowley, peeling off layers as he did. It was erotic in it's mechanical aspect. Everything about Castiel was just slightly robotic. 

He climbed easily, naked, into Crowley's lap, smiling down at him now. "So, who's in charge now?" he whispered and Crowley groaned. It was a terrible line and he couldn't fight his hard on anyway. 

Normally, in the quiet moments when the two could fuck, it was Crowley with all of the orders. Looks like Cas had some skills in that aspect as well though. 

Cas's fingers were all over him, light and not enough. Crowley needed pain and hard presses and clawing, none of this soft care and attention. They did slide down Cas's body though, and that was an expanse of flesh that always held his interest, and the hands didn't stop until they were between his legs. 

Cas fucked himself on his fingers, rough and vigorous, the way Crowley had always done to him. He arched towards him, lips centimeters away from Crowley's open and kissable but just slightly too far away. And his eyes were open, staring, watching as Crowley whined and muttered, needing so much of him. 

He pulled Crowley out of his trousers, stroking his aching cock. His motions were too slow, too comfortable, he would never get off like this. Judging from Cas's grin he wasn't supposed to. This was his way of showing that Crowley wouldn't get anything that Cas didn't want. 

The angel did eventually free his fingers from his ass though and slide onto Crowley's cock. "I'm going to have to be quick." he grimaced, "The boys will be back any minute." 

Then he was pushing Crowley in as deep as possible, pulling out a heady moan from the king before standing, Crowley's cock slipping out of him. He did it again, painfully slow, mouth open to gasp as he filled himself with Crowley's whole length before removing sensation. Crowley bucked as much as he could in his restraints, but that just gave him a slap to the face. Cas was in charge here. 

He did start fucking him more properly after that though, not pulling all of the way off. He wasn't going much faster but the sounds he was making, well, it would make and demon run hiding. Crowley was close too, sounds almost matching those heavenly ones and his eyes closed, head hanging, giving into the sensations. 

Then he could feel Cas clamp down, hear a tight whine and he opened his eyes. Cas hadn't touched himself once but here he was, head fallen back, hand catching his semen as he came. Normally he came silently, still, but here he was shaking and crying out. 

He stopped thrusting once he'd come, leaving Crowley deep inside of him, hoping for a chance to move again. Cas held his hand out, come dripping from his fingers. Crowley stared at it, then up at him, surely he wasn't serious. But Cas was staring at him, as serious as ever.

He leaned forward and licked Cas's hand clean. 

Then Cas was gone, dressing once more before tucking Crowley's erection back into his pants. His face was as stagnant as usual and he returned to his watchful stance, across the room, ignoring the insults and threats and pleas come from the demon king.


	296. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shhh Sammy's sleeping

Sammy was asleep, somehow, Dean wasn't sure how. Maybe he really was that tired, maybe Gabriel had something to do with it, but either way, he was glad. Motel beds are creaky.

He was lying on his side, two fingers in Gabriel's ass, stretching and thrusting into him, getting him nice and ready for his cock. Their lips were locked, each moan and gasp swallowed in Dean's hunger mouth. Gabriel was just so tiny, so delicate, it made it hard to remember that he could kick both WInchester asses. Dean didn't want to break him. 

So he added a third finger, making Gabriel buck and writhe under the motel sheets. He was lying with his back to Dean's front, neck at an awkward angle to kiss him and for a moment of wriggling Dean was sure he would break the kiss and that would be that, Sam would wake up, he'd be grossed out, he'd never speak to them again. 

He was swearing Enochian obscenities when Dean pulled away from him, quiet and soft, begging to be filled up. Dean obliged him, clamping one hand around his mouth as he slid inside of him. He was still a bit tight and pressing, and Dean had to stifle himself by biting into Gabriel's shoulder as he fucked into him, cock thick and digging into the hilt. He slid in and out, making the bed rock, turning to make sure Sam was still asleep. 

Sam muttered something under his breath and turned away from them in his sleep. 

That was good. Dean started going faster, harder, hearing a whine escape between his fingers. His other hand trailed up, around Gabriel's throat and the sounds deepened, a beg in there once more. Dean complied, pressing against his throat just enough to make breathing difficult. He didnt want to choke Gabriel, they'd had negative reactions in the past, but that pressure was welcome and the moment he applied it Gabriel's hips started to buck, his cock sliding through the sheets. 

He clamped his own hand down on it, thrust into his fist as Dean pressed deep and hard and rough into him.It wouldnt be much longer. Gabriel sobbed against Dean's hand as he came, staining the rented sheets with his spunk and tightening all of the muscles in his body. Dean's hands tightened, constricting, almost damaging, as all of his muscles followed Gabriel's example. He stilled, deep inside, coming with his mouth open in silent ecstasy. 

They fell asleep like that, Dean still inside of Gabriel, hands finally loose around him. 

In the morning he would be gone and Sam wouldn't know any better.


	297. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a lot of attention

Sam's hands were tied to the headboard and he was already gasping and moaning with his pants still on. Dean was tracing his face, each tiny detail, with soft lips and calloused fingers. He pressed against the moles and the veins that stood out under stress, fingers roaming along his jaw. He moved down to lick and lavish at the sweat collecting in Sam's clavicle and nibble along his throat to leave light purple marks. Sam was trembling and arching, unable to touch, to do anything but take what Dean was giving to him. He moved to bite harder at Sam's shoulders, making him cry out as bruises formed into crescents. Dean moved up his arms with kisses along moles and muscles and veins until he reached Sam's hands, nudging them open with his nose so he could nuzzle against the scar tissue and turn the callouses soft with his tongue, his fingers down on Sam's sides to ground him as he shook and tears sprang to his eyes. He paused to kiss Sam's lips before heading down to his chest, to give attention to his nipples, to swirl his tongue along one nub before taking it into his mouth, suckling and nibbled as he tickled Sam's sides, making the tears slide down his cheeks as he writhed. When one nipple was dark and marked he switched to the other to give it the same treatment, brushing a thumb against the first to draw out a gasp at the sensitivity. Sam jumped against him. Dean's eyes flickered to his face to watch his head swing from one side to the next, try to control himself. But Dean moved on, licking down his muscles and tasting the sweat that clung to him like rain, tongue dipping into his navel as his hands clung to Sam's hips. His hands were slow and clumsy as they worked on Sam's pants, trying to get them off as Sam's thrust into the air, trying to gain some friction. He didn't stop biting, soft little nibble along Sam's stomach to leave more of those marks as he pulled his jeans and boxers away so Sam's cock bounced up, so close already and hitting him in the abdomen. Dean licked at the precome at the head, smirking at what a mess Sam had become at the tender treatment. He kissed the head and swirled his tongue around it, feeling it's heat before licking long stripes down the bulging veins, pressing hard with his tongue than even before. Sam was crying out, hands clinging to their bonds, shuddering and so close. Dean swallowed him down, looking up at him, bringing him in twice before he was coming and trembling apart.


	298. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has amnesia but he finds his way to the Winchesters regardless

He had a photograph. It showed a black car and a man who was smiling and had long hair. He didn't know where they were or who, but he knew that he liked this man and he made him feel better. So he made enlargements, posted photos, asked around, found the man. He'd been seen around Kansas. So he hitchhiked there, closed in on Lebanon, got closer and closer until, finally, he saw the black car drive past. He chased after it, yelling and waving, but it did not stop. He stayed there until the next day, then the next, then another, until he saw the black car again. This time he stood in front of it and watched the man's expression as another stomped on the breaks. The long haired man had aged, his hair was longer and he seemed sick, but he leapt from the car anyway, bound towards him, wrapped him up in his arms, anyway, trailing kisses along his brow. He led him into the car, held him and kissed him as the other drove and he tried not to let on that he didn't know their names. They got to a bunker and the man helped him inside, chatting too fast. He was tired though and he led him into his bedroom. There were photos on the walls, writings, books, and he was able to know so much more about the man from that alone. He knew him, down to his soul, he knew him. And he was glad to be undressed by him, to have every inch covered in kisses, to forget all he'd forgotten. He was glad to be filled and cradled and loved until he came with a name he'd forgotten on his lips: "Sam".


	299. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a tummy

Sam loved Gabriel's stomach. He likes to tickle and lick and mark it up, the soft skin and slit pudge shifting under him. Gabriel always whines and pushes him away but he's laughing and moving into it, begging for more of Sam's touch. Sam gives it to him, always will, blows cold air over wet spot from his tongue as he scissors the angel open, strokes and squeezes as he pushes inside, pushes and holds as he pistons in and out, scratches as he comes.


	300. bean/denny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny bites

Benny bites. Dean loves it, the feel of teeth against his throat, the fear inside of him, the fact that at any moment Benny could bit down, draw blood, suck him dry. Loves the fact that Benny never does. No matter how violently he pressed, pushing Dean into the headboard, fingers bruising his hips, he never takes it too far. He leaves a necklace or bruises along Dean's throat but never is Dean in danger. And when he wraps a hand around Dean it's a reminder that he never will be.


End file.
